Inesperada Confusión
by carliztwilight
Summary: Bella estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Nunca pensó que parecerse físicamente a alguien iba a cambiar su vida para siempre. Edward, acostumbrado a lo ilícito toma decisiones erróneas que afectan a inocentes. Planes arriesgados, sentimientos peligrosos y lucha de poderes para sobrevivir en un mundo de corrupciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí les traigo mi nueva historia espero les guste, besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Prólogo.**

Desperté desorientada, todo era confuso; el brazo izquierdo aún me ardía y dolía por la bala, pero al parecer alguien ya lo había curado, estaba vendado. Inesperado… esa era la palabra que mejor describía mi vida, todo me pasaba demasiado rápido, sin necesidad de que yo lo pidiera.

La vida me trataba bastante mal… pero todo sacrificio, pedido o no, tiene su recompensa y yo esperaba con ansias la mía.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya que me pesaban, estaba muy débil, pude notar que había mucho desorden, parecía una bodega abandonada, pero a pesar de eso había luz y pude ver una sombra parada a mi lado…

—Veo que despertaste. —Se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo derecho para levantarme y acomodarme en una cama vieja—. No te puse aquí antes porque te resistías y en cuanto te dormiste no te quise despertar. —Su voz… esa voz me hizo caer a la realidad, él me había disparado… me había hecho daño y no le importó nada. Qué estúpida al pensar que había algo, que siquiera iba a sentir lástima por mí o a mucho pedir un poco de cariño, pero no… me había disparado como si fuera una piedra, importándole nada mi dolor.

Me acosté y a mí vinieron todas las escenas que había vivido: gritos, balas, golpes… juegos de poder, a eso se reducía todo… juegos de poder y yo era el premio. Siempre me vio así, como un premio, nunca como una persona. Y sin más comencé a llorar.

— ¿Te duele algo, pequeña? —Me acarició lentamente la mejilla y me habló tan dulce, con devoción, era un hipócrita… ¡cabrón! —. No llores pequeña, no me gusta verte llorar. —Me abrazó, soportaba todo de él, menos que me lastimara de esa forma, fingiendo un sentimiento que no era verdadero, ni su preocupación le creía.

— ¡Deja de fingir Edward! —Me paré de la cama, no me importó el dolor del brazo, y lo empujé más duro para que me soltara—. Por qué me haces daño, ya te di lo que querías, ella regresó a ti y yo salgo sobrando Edward, déjame ser feliz… Por favor, no me hagas sufrir más, no te das cuenta que yo… que yo te amo. —Y rompí en llanto cayendo al piso.

Lo había dicho… eso que me estorbaba en el pecho… Yo le amaba, con toda mi alma y mi corazón, el órgano más vivo de mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, ahora era de él… pero él no me amaba a mí. Si algo, aunque sea odio sentía por mí, me dejaría ir. Mi historia no tenía que ser así, mi cuento era de hadas; tenía un castillo y un príncipe azul que me haría feliz y me entregaría su corazón, como yo el mío… Pero no fue así, no había ni castillo, ni príncipe azul, nada existió, una bruja cruel me robó su corazón y nada podía hacer para que fuera mío… nada.

Con esas manos tan grandes, me levantó del piso y me tomó en sus fuertes brazos, me acercó más a su cuerpo, estaba en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Shh, todo va a estar bien, ya pasará. —Mis sollozos fueron apagándose, al igual que mis ojos se fueron cerrando, ya no soportaba más dolor, esto tenía que acabar de alguna forma u otra—. Te di señales, pequeña, pero no me entendías. Isabella… eres tan difícil. —No sabía si estaba ya soñando o esas palabras las estaba escuchando de verdad—. Eres mía… lo fuiste desde esa noche en que pensé que eras… Anabella y después de todo lo que he pasado contigo yo ya no tengo corazón, porque ahora te pertenece a ti… llegaste inesperadamente a mi vida, eres la mejor confusión que he tenido y no me arrepiento, ¿lo oyes? —Asentí con los ojos cerrados, no los abrí, porque si era un sueño no quería regresar a la realidad—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida de mierda… eres mía… eres…. mi inesperada confusión. —Besó mis labios.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y me encontré con esos profundos ojos verdes… supe que no era un sueño, era mi realidad, no era mi príncipe, era mi jefe… mi dueño… mi hombre y lucharía por él, sin importar en que me involucrara, ni contra quien fuera. Nada me quitaría mi felicidad, porque eso era él… mi felicidad.

* * *

Espero su apoyo y su review...es mi segunda historia me gustaría oír sus comentarios.

Gracias a mi Beta Yani y a Konny por apoyarme tanto en esta nueva historia.

besos lizz!


	2. Chapter 1 Inesperado

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

******Lo prometido...es deuda, aquí esta el primer capitulo, nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**"Si no esperas lo inesperado, no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**

**Heraclito de Efeso.**

**Bella's Pov.**

— ¿Lista pequeña muchacha? —preguntó entusiasmada Kate.

Hoy cumplía un mes de trabajar en este bar. Al principio no estaba muy convencida, pensé que el ambiente sería pesado o que me faltarían al respeto, pero era todo lo contrario, Santiago, el dueño del bar nos protegía mucho, éramos sus "baby´s". En el bar solo trabajamos mujeres, nada de hombres y digo nada de hombres, porque no se contaba como tal a Santiago. Kate era mi compañera de cuarto desde que fuimos libres y era como mi hermana.

—Eso creo, Kate —contesté no muy segura. Mi sexto sentido hoy estaba al máximo, sabía que no sería mi mejor noche y no sabía por qué—. Hoy no me siento tan bien como todas las noches.

—Sí… te ves algo mal e inquieta, seguro son los síntomas premenstruales, ya conozco como te pones y, según yo, ya casi te toca.

— ¡Por Dios! Calla, te pueden oír. —Cosa que era ilógica, porque la música estaba fuerte en el bar.

Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y a esa hora comenzaban a llegar los mejores clientes. Nos tacaba estar en la barra "disparando" las bebidas, esa era nuestra especialidad. Recuerdo que hasta casting hicimos cuando entramos al bar, para ver que puestos nos beneficiaban. Kate me había llevado arrastrando a hacer la prueba y no me quedó otra que ceder.

—Gracias por seguir mi consejo —dijo mi amiga mirándome de pies a cabeza—. Que bueno que te pusiste ese vestido.

—Si me lo puse fue porque no he lavado ropa Kate, llego muerta después del trabajo y tú bien lo sabes. —Esa noche traía un vestido negro -muy corto-, lo había comprado en un bazar, me costó más barato que una botella de cerveza y además hasta etiqueta traía—. Ah… y gracias por tus tacos, aunque son un tanto incómodos.

— ¡Qué chillona eres, Bella! Ni que fueran tan altos, apenas tienen 7 centímetros de altos, te hubiera prestado los de 12 y ahí sí que estuvieras muerta. —Tenía razón, los zapatos no estaban tan altos, pero no eran tan cómodos como mis tenis de todas las noches.

—Pero… ¿por qué dices que seguí tu consejo? Si no me has dado ninguno… es más, esta es la primera conversación que tenemos en todo el día. Estuviste durmiendo toda la tarde, sino te hubiese echado agua, no te hubieses despertado.

—Tienes razón… te pongo al día. —Cuando Kate decía "te pongo al día" es que alguien importante vendría al bar—, hoy llega uno de los gordos.

— ¿Uno de los gordos? ¿A qué te refieres? —Iba a continuar, pero llegó el primer cliente.

—Buenas noches, hermosuras. —Un hombre gordo llegó, ¿sería ese del que me hablaba Kate? Como si leyera mis pensamientos movió la cabeza en signo de negación—. ¿Me pueden servir un tequila?

— ¡Claro!, ya mismo —dijo mi amiga, el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza mientras ella le daba la espalda, era repugnante esa clase de actitudes, pero mientras fuera de lejos no habría problemas. Hoy Kate también traía un vestido, era rojo y muy corto. Como ella era aún más blanca de piel que yo, le resaltaba muy bien, al ser rubia natural, con el maquillaje y ese vestido parecía modelo de "Vogue"—. Aquí tiene caballero y bienvenido.

—Gracias, preciosura. —Y sin más se fue hacia su mesa.

Seguro era un nuevo cliente, no lo había visto por aquí, aún no sabía cómo estaba el movimiento esta noche. Kate se puso a mi lado y me murmuró en el oído:

— ¡Nuevo!

—Lo noté desde que llegó, pero si ese no es uno de los gordos, ¿quién es?

—Eres tan inocente, Isabella… ¿Qué haré contigo? —Suspiró con cara de drama—. Cuando decía uno de los gordos, me refería a un hombre de "GRANDES" negocios —enfatizó la palabra "grandes", mi cara aún era de duda, ¿a qué se refería? — ¡De acuerdo! Creo que aún no entiendes, ¿cierto? —Asentí—. Bien, escucha con atención. —Se acercó a mi oído—: drogas, Bella… drogas. —Ahora entendía, que yo recordara, nunca había venido uno de esos tipos de clientes por aquí—. Y se me pasó decirte que Santiago había dicho que hoy nos vistiéramos más elegantes… Ya sabes, a él le conviene que vengan ese tipo de clientes, así su bar se hace más famoso.

—Efectivamente preciosuras. —Dimos un salto, estábamos tan metidas en la conversación, bueno en realidad Kate estaba murmurando en mi oído, ya que la música no dejaba hablar bien, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Santiago llegó—, eso de que vengan los "gordos" a mí me conviene y veo que hicieron caso a mis peticiones, se ven bien —nalgueó a Kate—. Tienes buen culo mujer… que envidia, si Dios me hubiese dado un cuerpecito como el de ustedes… ya hubiera triunfado. —Puso cara de enojo de un momento a otro, era bipolar—. ¡Pónganse a trabajar, ya! —gritó.

Volteamos de frente hacia la barra y nos percatamos que había clientes esperando. Sin decir nada más obedecimos las órdenes del jefe y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Eran ya como las 12 de la noche y Kate seguía como si fueran las 3 de la tarde. Tenía una energía impresionante y con esos tacos de 12 cm., que ella sí traía, seguía como si nada. Yo a esta altura de la noche me estaba muriendo y solo pensaba en dormir, y ese maldito "gordo" que no llegaba, al parecer todo el mundo sabía que vendría uno de los "grandes", ya que el bar estaba más lleno que nunca. Seguía atendiendo cuando sentí que mi celular vibró, me alejé solo unos minutos…

— ¿Bueno?

— _¿Bella? Soy Félix, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —_preguntó, imposible olvidarlo, nos hicimos amigos desde el día que fui por primera vez a la universidad y el pagó mi comida, sabiendo que no tenía nada que comer—. _Te conocí ayer en el almuerzo. _—Oh, era verdad, al parecer esa primera vez fue ayer, a decir verdad era muy distraída.

—Félix… claro que me acuerdo de ti, si gracias a ti mis tripas no se comieron unas con otras. —Ambos comenzamos a reír por mi comentario—. ¿Qué deseas?

—_Quería saber si te podía ver mañana… si te gustaría volver a comer conmigo, yo pago y… _—Pensé que se había cortado la llamada—, _me caíste bien, ¿quieres?_

—Claro que sí… mañana a la hora del almuerzo. Me tengo que ir, estoy en horas de trabajo.

—_De acuerdo y… gracias Bella, hasta mañana. _—Colgué, Kate volteó a verme y me fulminó con la mirada, había muchos clientes en espera.

—Lo siento —le dije solo moviendo los labios, ella asintió.

Sin más me puse a despachar bebidas. Como si se hubiese oprimido un botón todos voltearon hacia la puerta, _el gordo ha llegado, _pensé. Al parecer no estaba equivocada cuando imaginé que todos sabían que vendría, parecía que era muy importante y poderoso.

—Llegó el "gordo" —murmuró Kate en mi oído.

Sin más volteé hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, con solo mirarlo sentí que ese hombre era fuerte y peligroso. Era alto, como de 2 metros, traía un traje negro, casi se veía como uno de los actores de "Los hombres de negro"con ese traje, supuse que apenas se había quitado sus lentes -que también eran negros-, porque los traía en su mano. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, el traje no dejaba ver muy bien su cuerpo, pero podía afirmar que se ejercitaba, su cabello era claro y sus ojos… sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde que penetraba y te atrapaba. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron… ¡Alto!… ¿Me estaba mirando?

—Te está mirando —murmuró Kate, confirmando lo que yo estaba viendo, pero su mirada no era de admiración o seducción, sino de odio… ¿odio? Pero si no me conocía. Toda la gente seguía paralizada, viéndole. Algunas miradas eran de respeto, otras con ganas de comérselo ahí y otras solo observaban lo que los demás miraban. De pronto comenzó a caminar hacia la barra—. ¡Dios, viene hacia acá! —dijo llena de asombro.

Su mirada no se había separado de la mía, yo tuve que bajar la cabeza, ya que su mirada era pesada y profunda, sentí frío y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Creíste que no te iba a encontrar? —preguntó el hombre una vez que llegó a la barra… ¿hablaba conmigo? — Contesta cuando te hablo, por qué no actúas de la misma manera que hace unos minutos cuando me hablaste por teléfono. — ¿Qué? Yo no hablé con él, hablé con Félix. Kate me miró enojada y con cara de asombro, ¿qué pasaba aquí? — ¡Eres una maldita zorra! Mira que bajo caíste, pero eso ya no importa. —Hablaba cada vez más fuerte.

No me había percatado que la música ya no sonaba por todo el lugar y que ahora las miradas estaban concentradas en los dos. Sin más el hombre se movió y entró en la barra haciendo a un lado a Kate. Segundos después llegó Santiago y dijo:

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —El hombre volteó a ver a mi jefe con los mismos ojos de odio.

—Sucede que donde menos esperaba me encuentro a esta. —Dirigió la mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña? —preguntó Santiago.

—Yo… yo… yo no sé. —Estaba tan nerviosa que mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

— ¿Que no sabes? —Comenzó a reír descaradamente—. De mí no te vuelves a burlar. —Me tomó muy fuerte de mi brazo derecho y me jaló—. Ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí.

—Usted no se la lleva a ningún lado. —Se interpuso Santiago en el camino mientras el hombre me jalaba. De la nada salió un "gordo" número 2, aún más grande que el "gordo" número 1 que me tenía apretada del brazo, sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de mi jefe.

—Me la llevo por las buenas o por las malas —dijo y me volvió a jalar—. Si intenta algo quien pierde es usted. Hago que clausuren su bar y que lo metan a la cárcel por tener trabajando a menores en este lugar. — ¿Qué? Sabía mi edad, ¡Dios!, ¿quién era este hombre? El otro hombre aún apuntaba a la cabeza de Santiago y Kate me miraba con cara de decepción y dudas.

—Kate… yo… no… —Solo eso le pude decir, ya que el tipo me jaló con más fuerzas aún.

No podía hacer nada, si me resistía a irme con él mi amigo y jefe iba a morir, yo no podía hacerle eso, él se había portado muy bien con Kate y conmigo, y yo no podía pagarle de esa forma.

Me dolía ya el brazo de la fuerza con la que me apretaba el hombre, me sacó a jalones del bar, toda la gente me miraba, me sentía tan mal. Ahora tenía miedo, ¿y si me mataba? ¿Para qué me quería? Era uno de los "gordos" y si quería en este momento me descuartizaba y adiós Bella. Me llevó hacia un callejón, donde estaba estacionado un coche negro -segura estaba que casi ni se veía en la noche-, sentí unos pasos atrás y supuse que era el "gordo" 2. El tipo que me jalaba del brazo daba unos pasos largos, yo casi corría a su lado. La ira ya había subido a mi cabeza, no me contuve más y le grité:

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! —Ya habíamos llegado al coche cuando hable nuevamente—. Eres un… —no terminé de hablar, porque sin permiso alguno me empujó hacia la puerta del auto y me plantó un beso en los labios, era salvaje. Sin ningún consentimiento deslizó su lengua por mi boca, al principio no respondí, pero finalmente me rendí, era imposible no hacerlo. Cuando me estaba dejando llevar cortó el beso tan rápido como lo empezó.

—Eres una maldita zorra —me dijo, yo aún le seguía mirando a los ojos, esos ojos que desde el principio me miraron con odio.

—Y tú un pendejo —le contesté y sin más me soltó una bofetada.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? gracias, gracias, gracias, solo fue el prologo y tengo 14 review y 23 seguidores, para mi eso es genial, espero les guste este primer capitulo, preguntas, dudas, lo que quieran pregunte yo respondo.**

**Les informo que las actualizaciones serán cada 15 días, pero esta vez haré una excepción y actualizare el viernes nuevamente, ya después los capítulos serán mas largos, dependiendo del tiempo que me deje la universidad, espero les guste esta nueva historia, nos leemos pronto...lizz. **


	3. Chapter 3 Inesperado 2

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Hola, nuevo capitulo, espero les guste nos leemos abajo! Otra vez Gracias A Yanni, mi increíble y maravillosa Beta.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capítulo 2.**

**"Todas las cosas llegan, le hacen a uno daño y se van"**

**Amado Nervo**

**Bella's Pov.**

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, me removí entre la cama. _¡Dios que toda haya sido un sueño!_, pensé. _Imbécil, no es un sueño, tu departamento y tu habitación no son tan lujosos como este lugar y tu cama no es tan cómoda, _habló mi "lista" interior. Estaba acomodada boca arriba y cuando me di la vuelta para apoyar mi cara contra las almohadas sentí un dolor en la mejilla…

— ¡Ay! —Me quejo.

De pronto siento como se mueve la cama, puedo ver por las ventanas que aún es de noche o de madrugada. No logro distinguir, ya que no sé cuántas horas estuve inconsciente.

—Veo que ha despertado, señorita. —Volteo y ahí está el muy maldito "gordo" 1, sentado sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Te duele? —pregunta rozando levemente mi mejilla, su mirada es dulce, mi piel se eriza con su contacto y solo puedo asentir—. Discúlpame sabes bien que cuando estoy de malas y tú decides utilizar tu entrometida boca me sacas de quicio.

— ¡Pues no te disculpo! —le gritó en la cara, mi furia ha regresado—. ¿Quién te crees para sacarme así de mi trabajo?, ¿y para pegarme? —Iba a contestar pero lo corté—. Yo te respondo, te ahorraré el trabajo… eres un maldito "gordo", que crees que porque tienes dinero tienes poder. Pero estás equivocado, para mí no eres nadie, más que un maldito cabrón por golpear a una mujer y amenazar a un hombre con matarlo si no me dejaba venir contigo, a mí no me das miedo. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de rabia—. ¡Y además eres un bastardo! —grité.

_Mierda –_pensé-, cuando vi sus ojos de odio otra vez, sin más me giró y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—No debiste decir eso —dijo y me volvió a besar.

Yo estaba tapada con el edredón, aún así tenía frío debido a mi diminuto vestido. Al principio me dejé llevar por el beso, pero después me dio rabia y lo alejé bruscamente.

—Suéltame imbécil. —Se paró buscando algo y se colocó a un lado de la cama, todavía mirándome con odio.

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma difícil de siempre —salió de él una sonrisa tan natural, que no había visto nunca, me sentí estúpida viéndolo—, pero como siempre te lo quitaré, total ya sé cómo. —Intentó acercarse nuevamente a mí, pero fui más ágil que él y me coloqué al otro lado de la cama. Ahora sí estábamos más lejos, nos separaba la distancia de la cama.

—Si te dejo, estúpido —me miró con ojos de reto—, puedo correr, no dejaré que me vuelvas a golpear, crees que besándome olvidaré esto —señalé mi mejilla que aún dolía—. No soy masoquista y no me volverás a besar… eso que te quede bien claro.

—A golpear no te preocupes, mientras tú mantengas tu boca bien cerradita y sin malas palabras… eso no volverá a ocurrir, pero a besar… ya veremos —alzó una ceja, no sé qué encontraba de divertido—. Correr, claro que puedes, pero huir no mi amor — ¿Me dijo mi amor? Mil veces imbécil—. Afuera esta Jasón y no dejará que te escapes nuevamente.

—Yo no me he escapado nunca, es más ni siquiera sé quién mierda eres —comenzó a moverse rodeando la gran cama y yo me trepé nuevamente a esta, estaba actuando más rápido que el "gordo" 1.

—Ahora me dirás que sufres de amnesia, ¿no es así?

—Yo no sufro de ninguna enfermedad, tú eres el enfermo aquí… es más en mi vida te he visto no sé quién eres. Sabía que esta noche no debía salir, maldito sexto sentido nunca me falla, pero yo soy… —estaba tan concentrada en mi escupidera de palabras, que no me di cuenta que el muy maldito ya estaba a mi lado en la cama y me tenía tomada tan suavemente de los brazos que no lo sentí hasta que habló.

— ¡Basta ya! Deja de hablar, déjate de juegos estúpidos —nuevamente volvía su mirada de odio—. Te extrañé mucho y es hora de que pagues tu abandono. —Se acercó aún más a mí e intentó besarme nuevamente, me resistí y volteé mi cara para que no plantara nuevamente sus labios con los míos.

—Basta ya contigo, eres un engreído y te odio, ni siquiera te conozco, pero ya te odio —traté de pararme, pero su peso no me dejó.

—Siempre me has odiado, tú sabes que yo no te odio y de eso te aprovechas, pero ya basta de que te tenga consideraciones, basta ya —tomó mi cara con sus manos y me obligó a que lo mirara—. ¡Mírame!, —no lo hice—, que me mires te digo —habló tan fuerte que tuve que mirarlo, ya le tenía miedo—. Esta noche vas a recordar quién es tu dueño, ¿lo oyes? —Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir debido a la impotencia—. Contesta —asentí—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo pequeña, te haces la difícil y eso me excita más.

Si me resistía estaba segura que este hombre me pegaría o mataría. Siempre con Kate había hablado de cómo sería mi primera vez y nunca… nunca en la vida me había imaginado que sería así, como hoy estaba a punto de suceder. Con un hombre que no conocía, que en mi vida había visto, que amenazó con matar a mi amigo, que me trajo hasta este lugar a la fuerza y que era más que obvio que no me tenía aquí solo para tomar el té, sabía lo que quería y nada podía hacer. Si él quería podía batirme los sesos en este momento con una de sus armas y aún estaba muy joven, prefería dejar de ser virgen, a dejar que mi corazón ya no latiera más.

—Deja de llorar, maldita sea —dijo limpiando mis lágrimas tiernamente—, odio cuando lloras, pero eso ya no funciona conmigo, me has hecho daño pequeña diablilla y eso es peor que morir y lo sabes —de quien sea que estuviese hablando, por esas palabras, segura estaba que la amaba y que ella no lo apreciaba, lo había lastimado. Me atrajo más hacia él y me besó, ahora más lento y tiernamente, no me resistí y correspondí a su beso. Se separó y me volvió a mirar—. Tu mirada a cambiado… te extrañaba tanto —lo dijo y me acarició el rostro con una mano, mientras la otra descendía lentamente hacia el cierre del vestido—. Ves te besé nuevamente… no fue tan difícil — _¡maldito engreído!, _pensé.

—Yo… —iba a comenzar a pelear, pero no podía, mi cuerpo tenía una rara reacción que me hacía temblar.

—Shh… no hables, solo déjate llevar —asentí y bajó el cierre del vestido, lentamente lo sacó y lo arrojó cerca de la cama—. Eres tan suave —acarició mi espalda y desabrochó mi sostén blanco, ahora estaba casi desnuda enfrente de un desconocido.

— ¡NO! —grité y me separé de él. Agarrando la sábana que estaba en una esquina de la cama, me tapé lo más rápido que pude—. Aléjate de mi… yo… no puedo… no contigo.

— ¿Con quién sí? —Regresó su mirada de odio—. ¿A quién de tus amantes prefieres?

—Yo… no…

—Quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero tú no lo quieres así —no me dejó contestar, llegó tan rápido a mi lado que no pude ni correr. Me arrojó a la cama, me quitó la sábana y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí nuevamente.

—Por favor… no… así no.

— ¿Ahora me dirás que eres virgen?, y que quieres que sea tierno —se rió nuevamente—. Esa sería tu peor mentira, querida —se quitó una camisa blanca que traía, ni siquiera eso me había dado cuenta, pude notar que tenía un buen cuerpo, tal y como lo había imaginado debajo de ese traje negro, sin duda un modelo de "Vogue"_, concéntrate Isabella _—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Imaginé la cara que debí haber tenido por la pregunta que hizo—. Me extrañabas… acéptalo.

— ¡Estúpido!

Se paró de donde estaba y me dio más oportunidad de moverme, me senté con intención de pararme. Mis pechos estaban al aire libre y por el frío estaban erectos, él se me quedó mirando.

—Yo sí te extrañaba —dijo mirando mis pechos, sentí una sensación de deseo, pero lo ignoré. Iba a pararme de la cama, pero fue más rápido que yo y me agarró de ambas manos, las subió sobre mi cabeza y me recostó nuevamente en la cama—. Yo no quería atarte pequeña, aunque sé que te gusta, quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera diferente, pero ya que estás tan inquieta —de una de las bolsas de su pantalón blanco, que aún tenía puesto, sacó su corbata negra, la que traía junto con su traje cuando llegó al bar, la desdobló y ató mis manos.

— ¡Maldito! —le grité—. ¡Mil veces maldito!

—Lo que tú quieras seré, pero hoy no seré tierno amor… tú no lo quieres así, así que no habrá besos, ni caricias, ni nada. Quería hacerte el amor, pero… tú no quieres, así que solo follaremos. Nunca sabes aprovechar mis buenos momentos.

— ¡Por Dios! —grité forcejeando por desamarrarme sabiendo que era inútil—. Suélteme, se lo ruego señor, suélteme.

—Ahora resulta que me respetas. —Se paró y se quitó sus ligeros pantalones blancos, _¡Dios bendito resucitado! _Solo estaba en bóxers y se veía… se veía… —. ¿Ves como me pones? Siempre es así contigo, me tienes embrujado.

—Solo déjeme ir… por favor… —y en otro movimiento quedó desnudo. No podía verlo completamente, pero por los reflejos de la luz, podía notar como estaba, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así y más de ese tamaño. _Lógico que no idiota, si es la primera vez que estás con alguien, _mi sub soltaba su lengua cuando no lo pedía, pero tenía razón—. Por favor… no… así no… —sabía que mis súplicas eran inútiles y volví a llorar.

Sabía lo que me esperaba y ya no podía correr, lo había imaginado de tantas formas, de la más romántica a la más salvaje… pero a la fuerza, nunca. Volví a sentir como se subió a la cama y yo apreté más mis piernas, aunque sabía que era inútil fue una reacción instintiva.

—Deja de hacerte la difícil, esto… ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

— ¿Qué? No… no… yo nunca…

— ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? —Estaba hincado a mi lado, mientras yo me seguía removiendo para tratar de zafarme del amarre—. Hoy estás muy olvidadiza, mi pequeña —me acarició la cara y limpió nuevamente mis lágrimas—. Deja de llorar, ahora… —se movió y con sus manos trató de separar mis piernas, pero yo las tenía bien pegadas, debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo— cede o voy a ser más rudo contigo — ¿más? Es que acaso no se da cuenta lo que me está haciendo, esto yo no lo pedí, al principio no me quería resistir, él se estaba comportando tierno… pero ahora ¡Dios! Solo un milagro podía salvarme—. ¡Vamos! Abre las piernas —su voz nuevamente era dura, ya no podía hacer nada, sabía lo que me esperaba—, eso es pequeña, sabes como es nuestro juego —se posicionó entremedio de mis piernas—. Ahora sabrás quien es tu dueño, ¿no me has olvidado verdad? —Iba a contestar que no sabía ni su nombre, pero no me dejo—. Shh, mejor cierra tu imprudente boca, antes que me enoje más contigo —rozó su miembro con mi sexo, tuve una sensación extraña, no sabía si era miedo o deseo, era la primera vez que esto iba a suceder… y lo repito no como yo lo imaginaba. Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir aún más fuertes—. ¡Ya basta! Me harté de tanto llanto… aquí algo anda mal —y sin permiso alguno rompió mis bragas.

— ¡Ah! —grité cuando sentí el jalón… ahora sí estaba desnuda.

—Ya había olvidado tus gritos, pequeña… y la noche apenas empieza.

Me miró nuevamente y me besó con rabia, agarrando fuertemente mi cabello y obligándome a corresponder el beso. Mientras me besaba una de sus manos me mantenía aferrada la cabeza y la otra comenzó a descender por mi espalda, llegando hasta mi muslo. Después subió por mi entrepierna y uno de sus dedos rozó mi clítoris.

— ¡Dios! —grité. Una extraña y nueva sensación corrió por mi cuerpo y de pronto me sentí húmeda, eso era nuevo, volvió a besarme y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi sexo—. ¡Ah!

—Extrañaba tu música pequeña. —Introdujo un dedo en mi sexo y dejó de besarme solo para mirarme a los ojos—. Tan lista para mí… como siempre.

— ¡Por favor! —rogué para que me dejara ir, pero él lo malinterpretó.

Cuando retiró ese dedo de mí, se lo llevo a la boca y saboreó mi… lo que fuera como si supiera a chocolate.

—Tan deliciosa. —Pensé que se iba a ir, pero en vez de eso, sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su miembro… ahora su miembro estaba en la entrada de mi sexo. Aunque le rezara al "santo de los olvidados" en este momento nada me salvaría, mi sentencia ya estaba dictada—. No tienes idea de lo que había planeado para nuestro reencuentro, pero esa boquita tan entrometida tiene que hablar —con sus manos acunó mi cara y su peso casi no me dejaba mover. Plantó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla como limpiando mis lágrimas, se veía tan tierno, pero en estos momentos nada de eso importaba, solo quería correr y saber que nada de esto estaba pasándome—. Eres mi perdición… —Sin más rompió mi barrera y se llevó mi virginidad, sus ojos ahora eran de confusión y rabia, no se movió—. ¡Maldita sea! Tú no eres Anabella —yo no pude ni contestar, solo pude llorar, ya no era la misma.

Sabía que en algún momento dejaría de ser inocente, que llegaría el momento en que sabría lo que era ser mujer, sabría lo que era sentir placer, además de lo que era sentirse amada y respetada por la persona a la que tú decidieras entregarte en cuerpo y alma, pero en mi caso no era así. Yo no había decidido estar con él y mucho menos en la forma en la que me trató. No se había dado cuenta, pero él ya me había causado el mayor daño en toda mi vida. Gracias a él ahora ya no sería la misma. Desde el momento en que me hizo suya yo había cambiado.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Que creen que pasara?Espero su review, saben que todos los contesto. Besos. **

**Nos leemos en 15 Días o si puedo antes, las quiero. Lizz**


	4. Chapter 4 Promesas a Corto Plazo!

**********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

_Aunque le rezara al "santo de los olvidados" en este momento nada me salvaría, mi sentencia ya estaba dictada—. No tienes idea de lo que había planeado para nuestro reencuentro, pero esa boquita tan entrometida tiene que hablar —con sus manos acunó mi cara y su peso casi no me dejaba mover. Plantó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla como limpiando mis lágrimas, se veía tan tierno, pero en estos momentos nada de eso importaba, solo quería correr y saber que nada de esto estaba pasándome—. Eres mi perdición… —Sin más rompió mi barrera y se llevó mi virginidad, sus ojos ahora eran de confusión y rabia, no se movió—. ¡Maldita sea! Tú no eres Anabella —yo no pude ni contestar, solo pude llorar, ya no era la misma._

**Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores.**

**François De La Rochefoucauld**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Bella's Pov.**

No se movió, yo esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo. Salió de mí, me desató y no importándole su desnudez comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro en la gran habitación. Yo me senté y me cubrí con las sábanas. Él se agarraba el cabello, el puente de la nariz, suspiraba, apretaba sus puños, se veía realmente desesperado, enfadado, preocupado… en realidad ni él mismo sabía cómo estaba, y yo… yo no sabía cómo me sentía. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero las lágrimas me vencieron y me dormí.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y aún era de noche, sentí que la cama se hundía, me volteé y lo vi… me estaba observando dormir. Se había enfundado unos pantalones negros, tenía el torso descubierto se veía sexy… Me ruboricé ante mis pensamientos, uní mi mirada a la suya para evitar seguir recorriendo su cuerpo, me miraba dulce y tranquilo, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y… ¡alto! Cómo tenía el cinismo de mirarme de esa manera después de lo que me había hecho, lo volví a ver cristalino y supe que lloraría nuevamente, me cubrí con la sábana para no verlo.

—Por favor… ahora soy yo el que le ruega… váyase, olvídese de esto y perdóneme… Me siento muy mal, por su bien váyase, señorita.

Esta era mi oportunidad de huída, el "gordo" me la ponía fácil, no quería permanecer más tiempo en este lugar. Tomé el valor suficiente, me destapé y comencé a buscar mi vestido y mis zapatos, no me importaba no llevar ropa interior, en este momento era lo de menos, aún lloraba, mis lágrimas no podían parar, todo esto era demasiado. Gracias a Dios y a pesar de la oscuridad, encontré mi vestido y los zapatos, me los puse lo más rápido que pude. Ni siquiera lo miré antes de irme, pero segura estaba que no se había movido de la esquina de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Atravesé el pequeño recibidor del cuarto y abrí la puerta, ahí seguía parado el "gordo 2", quien solo me miró y dijo:

—Tome. —Me dio dinero—. Para su taxi.

No protesté, me sentía tan mal y en ese estado no pensaba caminar las calles de Londres, es más no sabía ni dónde estaba. Bajé en el ascensor, ahí iba una viejita, se me quedó mirando meticulosamente, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

—La vida es cruel, pero también tiene sus momentos buenos, todo pasará querida, ya lo verás.

No la miré solo asentí y gracias a Dios habíamos llegado a la recepción, pude ver el nombre del hotel "The May Fair"*. Dios, ese hotel era carísimo, si hubiese estado en otra situación tal vez hasta me tomaría tiempo de pasear por todo el hotel, pero como estaba solo tenía ánimo de estar en casa. Salí corriendo y tomé un Black cab*. No sabía ni cuánto dinero traía, todo se lo di al taxista y le dije que se quedara con el cambio. Le di mi dirección y sentí que fue el viaje más largo de toda mi vida, mis lágrimas no paraban.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita? —preguntó el taxista, pude ver por el retrovisor que estaba preocupado.

—Claro, no se preocupe, es solo que las despedidas son difíciles —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

No le presté atención al trayecto que me llevaba de vuelta a casa, solo quería llegar, que Kate me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien. Bajé del Black cab muy rápido, ni las gracias di, subí corriendo las escaleras del pequeño departamento, cuando estuve frente a la puerta noté que estaba cerrada, toqué y toqué, pero nada, caí en cuenta que no tenía ni idea el día ni la hora que era, tal vez Kate andaba trabajando. Me senté junto a la puerta y cerré mis ojos, dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente.

Me sentía sucia… sí, esa era la palabra correcta, ese hombre me había tratado de zorra y al final me había echado del hotel como si fuera una puta. Ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de preguntar o pedir explicaciones del porqué lo había hecho, pero eso ya no me importaba, el daño ya estaba hecho. No quería verlo jamás en mi vida, porque él tendría mucho poder y todo, pero yo tenía valor y dignidad, y eso es peligroso en una mujer, nada me costaría cortarle el cuello. Recordé mis palabras de súplica, que de nada habían servido, si solo me hubiese escuchado nada habría pasado, yo seguiría siendo la misma, no sentiría este odio que siento en mi alma, mi corazón no estaría lastimado y sobre todo no me sentiría tan poca cosa como me sentía en este momento. Pero el hubiese no existe. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, la vida no era un cuento de hadas, la vida era una mierda. Sentada en el suelo me abracé las rodillas y hundí mi cara en ellas para seguir llorando, tenía la necesidad de llorar, de sacar todo ese dolor del alma, cuando de repente una mano tocó mi hombro…

— ¿Bella? Pequeña… que te han hecho corazón. —Y ahí estaba mi salvación, la persona que más amaba en esta vida, mi única familia. Levanté la mirada y sentí que un pedazo de mí regresó a mi cuerpo—. ¿Te golpearon?... Bells, por Dios, que te han hecho…

— ¡Oh Kate! —Me paré del suelo y la abracé, necesitaba tanto un abrazo sincero, uno de verdad, que me hiciera sentir que no estaba sola, que contaba con alguien.

Después de llorar mucho en brazos de mi hermana, entramos a casa y me sentí mejor. Me preparó un baño caliente, es más le imploré que lo preparara, me sentía sucia y quería lavar mi cuerpo, ese baño me relajó demasiado. Luego me tomé un té que había preparado Kate para calmar los nervios, me senté en el sillón, ella llegó con una manta y me arropó, ya que traía mi pijama de ositos -la única que tenia- y sentía frío. Se sentó a mi lado y yo recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con sus manos.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo sucedido? Bella, no entiendo nada… estoy confundida y preocupada, te buscamos y no supimos nada de ti, han sido las horas más largas de toda mi vida.

— ¿Qué día es, Kate?

—Madrugada de domingo, está pronto a amanecer.

— ¡Dios! Mucho tiempo… ¿Entonces vienes de trabajar? —pregunté, pensando que la respuesta por lógica sería sí.

—No Isabella, vengo de la calle, te estuvimos buscando todo el día. —Ahora entendía su cara—. Ya le avisé a Santi que te encontré y ya se ha tranquilizado, ahora tiene que luchar para que no le quiten el permiso del bar… al parecer lo clausuran mañana. — ¡_Maldito hijo de puta!, _pensé. Al final hizo lo que dijo, lástima que no lo volvería a ver, si no le cortaría las… —. Ojalá que encuentre pronto a alguien para que lo ayude, en fin, luego hablaremos de eso, ahora estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Qué fue todo eso Isa? Tú… ¿lo conocías a él y no me habías dicho? —Negué con la cabeza y nuevamente me puse a llorar—. Te buscamos por mucho tiempo, ya nos habíamos dado por vencidos, dejaste tu bolso en el bar, estabas desaparecida mujer. ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? Habla amiga, dime algo.

—Yo… ya no soy la misma, Kate… Él…

No pude más, me paré del sillón, necesitaba que mi amiga me abrazara, puse mis rodillas en el piso y no dejé que ella se parara, mi cabeza quedó nuevamente recostada en sus rodillas y ahí otra vez me dejó llorar.

—Isa, no me espantes… —habló unos minutos después—. ¿Isa es que ese maldito te… violó? —Negué—. Entonces cuéntame, no me preocupes más. —Quiso separarse de mí, pero yo le impedí que lo hiciera, no quería verla a los ojos cuando le contara todo, así me sentía con más valor—. Cuéntame entonces amiga.

—De acuerdo… pero no me interrumpas —le dije. Comencé a contarle, no con muchos detalles, pero si los suficientes como para que me entendiera y no quedaran datos afuera… Le relaté desde el momento que me sacó por el callejón, cuando le grité pendejo y me golpeó—. En ese momento quedé inconsciente por el golpe… fue duro…

Ahí ella me agarró por los codos e hizo que me levantara y me sentara a su lado, ya estaba más calmada. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla golpeada e hice un gesto de dolor, aún ardía.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Asentí—. Sanará pronto, te daré un desinflamatorio, pero mientras continúa, quiero saber qué fue lo que te hizo.

—Si tu pregunta es: ¿cuál es su nombre? No lo sé y no me interesa. —A ella sí le importaba, Kate quería venganza—. ¿Puedo continuar? —Asintió.

Le conté cuando desperté, cuando comenzó a desnu… eso, cuando le rogué y que todo fue en vano… Otra vez aparecieron mis lágrimas.

—Tranquila, todo estará mejor… te lo aseguro, aunque me vuelen la cabeza no dejaré que nadie más te lleve. —Volvió a abrazarme.

— ¿Pero sabes qué fue lo peor? —Se lo iba a decir y no quería verla, así que no dejé de abrazarla—. Hubo un momento en que no dudé en entregarme a él… me siento mal por eso, no… no debí de haber reaccionado así, al principio fue tan dulce… pero después… no sé.

— ¿Pero qué nombre dices que te dijo? —Era imposible olvidarlo, si era muy parecido al mío.

—Anabella… me dijo Anabella. —Volví a darle la cara—. Me pregunto… ¿cómo será esa mujer con la que me confundió? No creo que sea tan parecida a mí, ¿o sí?

—Pues nos quedaremos con la duda Bella, porque no pienso dejar que se te acerque… e imagino que tú no quieres volver a verlo jamás, ¿no?

—Nunca… jamás en mi vida quiero verlo… Lo aborrezco. —El odio había vuelto a mí—. ¿Y… sabes que fue lo que más me molestó, Kate?

— ¿Qué? —Mi amiga se paró del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina—. Te escucho, voy por la pastilla para ese golpe, se ve mal.

—Primero, no sé qué rayos pasó que me confunde y me… me quita mi virginidad sin siquiera disfrutarlo. —Supe que me había sonrojado porque sentí mi cara caliente—. Y después me echa de su cuarto como si fuera una puta barata de lo peor… merecía explicaciones, ¿no?

—Eso ni dudarlo Bella… ese mal nacido te debe explicaciones… pero mejor dejémoslo así… evitémonos problemas, esos hombres son de cuidado. Ahora preocupémonos por el local de Santi, porque si se lo quitan… ahora sí no tendremos ni que comer. —Regresó a mi lado con una pastilla y un vaso de agua—. Tómatela. —Le hice caso y me acomodé otra vez en el sillón, ella se acostó en el piso, creo que terminaríamos por dormir ahí. Prendí el televisor y vi que apenas eran las 4 de la mañana—. Bien, ya me has contado todo Bella… pero ahora dime, ¿cómo te siente tú? Se sincera. —Me acomodé mejor en el sillón, ya que el té estaba haciendo sus efectos y en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida.

—Ahora me siento más segura Kate, estoy en casa, contigo y eso es lo mejor… pero también me siento usada, sucia, enfadada, triste y miles de emociones más. La vida es injusta, en especial conmigo, se ha ensañado por hacerme infeliz todo el tiempo. Desde que nací ha sido así, desgracia tras desgracia, tristeza tras tristeza, ya merezco ser feliz Kate… pero, ¿qué hago para serlo? Nada, más que esperar a que me llegue mi recompensa y a que esta reciente herida de mi corazón se cure. —Mis palabras apenas y yo las oía, estaba perdiendo la conciencia—. De tantas formas imaginé el estar con alguien, el vivir esa experiencia de perder la virginidad, la imaginé de la forma más tierna, hasta la más salvaje, como tú tantas veces me lo contabas… Pero no fue así, me la quitó a la fuerza, tal vez si hubiese seguido mirándome como lo hacía… mis recuerdos fueran otros y ahora… hasta desearía volver a verlo… mas sin embargo deseo que se pudra. —Ya no pude hablar más, el sueño me venció…

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que el sol estaba en su esplendor, quizá eran como las 4 de la tarde, no lo sé. Me paré y me fui a dar una ducha, me hacía falta, me vi en el espejo y el moretón de mi mejilla aún se veía bastante, ese maldito "gordo" pegaba fuerte. Por lo visto no estaba Kate en casa, una vez duchada regresé a la cocina, a ver si había algo de comer, pero solo había un tomate y un pan duro, se me fue el apetito. Resignada me senté a ver la tele, estaban dando una película romántica, en este momento no quería saber de romance, la apagué y en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió…

—Corazón… ¡pero mira cómo te dejó ese hombre! —Ahí estaba Santi, era como mi segunda hermana, una vez que entró él Kate dejó unas bolsas de comida en la cocina, gracias a Dios, me moría de hambre—. Kata me ha contado todo, maldito hombre hijo de puta. —Llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, tuve que pararme me sentía incomoda, él era muy alto. Kate rodó los ojos, odiaba que le dijeran "Kata"—. Pero ya todo eso hay que olvidarlo Darling, ese hombre guapo tarde o temprano recibirá su castigo. —Se separó de mí para dirigirse a la cocina—. Venga, ahora recarguemos energías, que ando vacío.

—Gracias, Santi. —Seguí la misma dirección que él, me moría de hambre—. Eso espero, que algún día ese… reciba su castigo, si no es que ya lo está recibiendo.

—Él daba miedo de solo mirarlo… pero su amigo… helaba la sangre —dijo Kate—. Ayer regresó a tomar una copa, según me dijo Kim, ella se quedó atendiendo el bar hasta las 12 de la noche, y preguntó nuestra dirección, pero ella se negó a darla.

—Milagro, porque esa chica es tan chismosa —dijo Santi—. Sabe lo que le conviene, si no ya la hubiese echado. —Kate puso a mi lado una cajita de comida, supuse que era china, porque olía deliciosa—. Anden, a comer, que por lo poco que he visto no tienen nada, vamos, menos charla y más acción.

Así fue, en la comida -porque ya iban a dar las cinco de la tarde, así que no podíamos llamarlo almuerzo- Santi nos platicó cómo estaba todo el rollo del bar. Que si no quería que lo denunciaran tenía que pagar una buena multa y así no le quitaban el permiso, ni le clausuraban el local.

—Segura estoy que fue ese maldito "papi chulo" hijo de perra el que se encargó de estar haciéndome sufrir. —Yo no contestaba, mi hambre era más grande que mis ganas de platicar—. No las quiero preocupar pequeñas, pero estoy segura que ese se trae algo entre manos y… yo no sé qué haría si les pasara algo a ustedes por mi culpa. He aprendido a quererlas mucho en este mes que he convivido con ustedes, ya las siento como mis hermanas y no dejaré que las dañen.

Andaba tan sensible que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los de Kate.

—Tranquilo Santi… verás que nada nos pasa, nosotros también te queremos a ti como si fueras de nuestra familia, es más, oficialmente eres nuestro hermano.

Yo, como tenía la boca tan llena, solo le tomé la mano, estábamos sentados en nuestra pequeña mesa de cuatro, aunque solo estábamos tres.

—Hermana… ¡Tonta!... —Eso me hizo reír—. Ahora seremos el equipo de las chicas "Súper poderosas". —Y así en esa posición que estábamos en la mesa nos abrazó o al menos intento abrazarnos, pasé la comida como pude, casi me atoro con ese jalón que nos dio—. No… hablo en serio, si algo les pasara viviría con culpa toda mi vida… les juro que si yo hubiese adivinado lo que iba a pasar, no hubiera aceptado que ese hombre llegara al bar… Pero también entiéndanme, cuanto más popularidad tenga el bar mejor nos va a todos, por eso lo hice. Me aseguraron que a nadie le pasaría nada, que ellos solo se divertirían y que nadie saldría lastimado, me juraron que habría seguridad para todos, con esa condición acepté que fueran. Ahí había muchos hombres que harían negocios con él… y otros solo lo iban a saludar, pero nada de eso sucedió, todo se salió de control muy rápido… Discúlpame Bella… Si yo hubiese sabido que eso pasaría no lo hubiera aceptado nunca. Ahora no estaré tranquilo nunca más, pensando en que ese hombre te puede encontrar en cualquier momento y hacerte daño de nuevo, tiene mucho poder por todo el mundo… es malo Isa… ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro Santi… pero si me dejas de abrazar así… me haces sufrir —dije, aún no nos soltaba de su "abrazo" y me estaba lastimando.

—Es verdad, apretaré ya mismo tus… —Kate y sus palabrotas, iba a continuar, pero mi amigo nos soltó.

—Perdón, ya saben cómo me pongo cuando estoy histérica… ¿Si me perdonas?

—Claro cariño, a ti es a quien te debo todo, sin ti estuviéramos peor, sin nada que comer, sin donde vivir y además sin tener un hermano tan lindo como tú —le dije y dejé a un lado mi comida, todos lo hicimos, la plática ya se había puesto más seria—. Además quién se iba a imaginar que algo iba a pasar y que ese hombre se iba a ir contra mí, pero eso ya pasó cariño, por favor si en algo quieren ayudar hay que olvidar eso, es lo mejor para mí.

—Sí Santi, Bells tiene razón, en nada la ayudaremos si le seguimos recordando a cada instante lo sucedido.

—Está bien, todo… olvidado. —Hizo un gesto dramático con las manos que nos dio aún más risa—. Pero ahora… ¡al ataque! Que esta comida está deliciosa y se enfría, vamos coman. —Sin más volvimos a comer.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, platicando de cosas divertidas, haciéndome olvidar lo sucedido y lo lograron, hasta que le llamaron por celular a Santiago, al parecer había problemas con el bar y eso nos preocupó a todas. Si ese bar se cerraba estaríamos todos en la calle y al hablar de todos me refiero a nuestro equipo.

—Chicas, me retiro, tengo que arreglar lo de la multa a más tardar mañana a las 10 de la mañana, si no lo hago… no sé qué será de nosotros.

—Tranquilo, verás que todo se solucionará —dijo Kate abrazando a mi amigo.

Todos sabíamos que solo un milagro nos salvaría, era mucho dinero, ah, y se me había pasado agregar que al clausurar y quitarle su permiso… también lo metían a la cárcel, ya que tener trabajando a menores y en un bar es un delito.

—Eso espero pequeñas y ahora me voy. —Nos abrazó a ambas y se dirigió a la puerta—. Al mal tiempo… una cara hermosa como la mía.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando le hablé.

— ¿Santi?

— ¿Sí pequeña?

—Si en mis manos está solucionar esto… ten por seguro que no me importará hacerlo… Yo por ti y por Kate doy mi vida, porque a partir de ahora y para siempre serán lo más importante en ella…

— ¡Oh, Bella! —dijeron al unísono ambos, me abrazaron y comencé a llorar.

—Nada de eso pasará, verás que se solucionará, tú tranquila. Ahora descansen, que falta les hace, hoy no circulamos. —Y sin más Santiago se fue.

Esa promesa que les hice, no sé porque, pero sabía que sucedería, tarde o temprano la cumpliría y si de mí dependía la estabilidad de esas dos grandes personas no me importaría el tamaño del sacrificio, yo lo haría.

Nos fuimos a dormir, ambas estábamos agotadas tanto física como emocionalmente…

— _¡No!... Por favor, no lo haga… Se lo ruego… ¡No! —Eran sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, mirándome nuevamente y de la misma manera—. ¿Cómo me encontró? —Me tenía agarrada de las muñecas y me pegaba a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué quiere de mí? Yo… yo no le puedo dar nada… Solo váyase… No tiene derecho de hacerme sufrir… Solo déjeme ir._

— _¿Creíste que todo quedaría así? —Sus palabras eran frías y soltó una sonrisa sínica, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Estábamos en un callejón oscuro, solo él y yo—. Qué equivocada estabas niñita… te irás conmigo quieras o no… ¿Lo oyes? —No, esto debía ser un sueño, estaba soñando—. Respóndeme… ¿Lo oyes? —Asentí—. ¿Ves? En los buenos negocios las cosas se arreglan fácilmente con el consentimiento de las personas, tú sí sabes lo que te conviene, tus problemas están resueltos. Ahora… andando, el avión nos espera. —Y me jaló como lo hizo aquella noche que me sacó del bar, no había nadie que me salvara… la promesa se cumpliría…_

—… despierta, Isa… despierta. —Alguien me movía con fuerza en la cama.

— ¿Kate? —Me sentía aturdida por el sueño, apenas y se lograba ver en la oscuridad del cuarto—. Kate, gracias a Dios era un sueño. —La abracé, estaba bañada en sudor y mi amiga se encontraba igual, nada más que fría—. Estás… ¿estás bien amiga?

—No, Bells, me siento mal, muy mal. Creo que me cayó mal la comida, no aguanto el dolor y he vomitado mucho.

¡Dios! Seguro que por el maldito sueño no me había dado cuenta de nada. Nos sentamos bien en la cama y prendí la luz… se veía bastante mal.

— ¡Ay Kate! Es que comimos mucho, pero, ¿no ha cedido nada el dolor… o te duele más?

—Siendo sincera me siento peor, Bella. —Se le notaba en la cara, eso no lo podía negar.

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos al médico? —Esa opción era ilógica, no teníamos ni para un chicle. Mi amiga no pudo ni contestar, salió corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca, sabía a lo que iba.

Iba detrás de ella, pero en eso oí que pegaban muy fuerte en la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a las 2 de la mañana? Pensé seriamente en si abrir era lo correcto o no, tenía miedo de quien fuera… Qué tal si mi sueño se volvía realidad, no, ya me pasaba de supersticiosa, ese hombre no sabía ni siquiera donde vivía. En ese momento me partí en dos, me dirigí rápidamente al baño a pasarle el alcohol a mi amiga, que ya estaba más calmada, y luego salí corriendo a abrir la puerta… los golpes no cesaban y ¡oh sorpresa!

—Bells… estoy vuelta loca. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nena? No tengo dinero… la multa se vence en unas cuantas horas, tengo para pagar a más tardar a las 12 de la mañana, no quería preocuparlas, por eso no les dije nada hace rato, pero ya no puedo yo sola con este problema, hermosas, ya no puedo. —Un Santiago desesperado entró por esa puerta, caminaba de un lado a otro por mi pequeño e insignificante departamento, andaba despeinado y se veía cansado… muy cansado, como él decía "había perdido el glamour"—. Para pagar esa dichosa multa tendría que vender el bar y si lo vendo, ¿en qué trabajaremos? Pero si no pago la multa, aparte de que me meten a la cárcel, me clausuran el bar y me quitan el permiso… Estoy perdido, yo no quiero ir a la cárcel Bella, pero tampoco quiero quedarme en la calle, ni dejarlas a ustedes igual o peor que yo —hablaba tan rápido que no podía responder—. Tu universidad, la de Kate, mi bar, mis sueños, mis planes, todo… todo se irá al caño.

¡Dios! Estaba a punto de llorar y si lloraba nadie lo podía calmar más que Kate y en estos momentos mi amiga no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Así que agarré valor y una vez que se quedó parado frente a mí le solté una bofetada, en muchas ocasiones así lo calmaba Kate, y resultó, regresó Santi.

—Gracias amiga… pero compréndeme estoy desesperada Darling. —Se sentó en el sillón y yo me quedé parada.

—Lo sé amigo, pero tenemos que encontrar una solución, prometo que te vamos a ayudar. Pero, por favor, ahora ayúdame tú a mí —le dije cuando por fin me dejó hablar—. Kate está muy mal, al parecer le cayó muy mal la comida.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde está? Llévame con ella —lo decía como si esta casa fuera enorme.

—Está en el cuarto piso, en la segunda recámara… —se lo dije en tono sarcástico, ya que este bendito departamento solo tenía un cuarto y un baño—. Es el colmo, dónde va a estar Santi, pues en el baño.

Cuando llegamos Kate estaba sentada en el piso, se veía muy mal. Mi amigo le ayudó a darse un baño caliente, mientras que yo salí a la cocina para ver si había algún medicamento para el vomito o el dolor de estómago, pero nada, solo quedaba para el dolor de cabeza. Resignada suspiré y me dejé caer al piso, era la peor etapa de mi vida, siempre habíamos carecido de cosas… pero no habíamos llegado hasta este extremo, nunca nos encontramos como estábamos ahora.

—Toma pequeña. —Santiago me observaba desde la pequeña sala con cara de comprensión, me daba dinero—. Ve a la farmacia y compra algún medicamento para calmar a Kate, yo me quedo con ella, está dormida. —Lo acepté porque de verdad mi amiga necesitaba tomar algo—. Créeme que si tuviera más dinero la llevaríamos al médico, pero ese mequetrefe de abogado que tengo me ha dejado seco. Ahora mueve ese culo y ve, anda. —Me paré y fui con cuidado al cuarto a buscar mi celular—. Ve con cuidado, cualquier cosa yo te aviso.

—Gracias amigo… sin ti estaríamos perdidas.

Sin perder más tiempo salí hacia la farmacia. A esa hora en Londres mucha gente andaba despierta, así que me sentía como si estuviese de día. La farmacia que estaba más cerca de nuestro departamento y que además trabaja las 24 horas, estaba a 12 cuadras. Tenía que apurarme y caminar lo más rápido posible, ya que no traía para un Black cab*, y mi amiga necesitaba tomar algo urgente. Gracias a Dios llegué rápido, le pedí ayuda a la chica que atendía sobre que era lo más recomendable para mejorar el estado en que se encontraba mi amiga y me dio unas pastillas que eran muy buenas… pero muy caras, costaban el doble de lo que llevaba.

—No habrá unas más económicas. —Tenía en las manos ya el medicamento y la chica me atendía en el mostrador.

—Claro señorita, las genéricas, solo que no hacen efecto tan rápido como estas. —Mmm y ahora, ¿qué hacía?

—Se las lleva… yo las pago —ordenó una voz de hombre, se me hizo conocida y volteé a verlo, esa cara… yo la conocía pero no sabía de dónde, era alto y se veía musculoso, además de guapo.

—No… no, cómo cree… yo me llevo… —iba a decir que las más económicas, pero él ya las había pagado, me las tendió para que las tomara—. Gracias, que amable.

—No se preocupe y disculpe si oí su explicación, pero la ayudé porque sé que su amiga lo necesita.

—Nuevamente gracias. —Le tendí la mano en gesto de agradecimiento, pero él la apretó mucho, al grado que me lastimó… Eso ya no me gustaba—. ¡Ay! —Retiré rápidamente mi mano—. Tengo que irme.

Salí rápidamente de la farmacia. No volteé para ver si seguía ahí, solo caminé lo más rápido que pude, en primer lugar porque quería que Kate se tomara pronto el medicamento y en segundo porque ese hombre que lo había pagado no me daba buena espina. El corazón me latía desbocado por el miedo, ya no caminaba, corría y volteaba a cada rato para ver si alguien me seguía, pero nada. Como pude saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Santiago, quien enseguida me contestó.

— ¿Cómo sigue? —hablaba con dificultad debido a la desesperación mezclada con el cansancio, en ningún momento dejé de correr.

—_Mal, Bella… el dolor no se le pasa… Se está intoxicando, si puedes trae una leche, pero rápido Bella, me estoy desesperado… ¿Vienes corriendo verdad?_

—Sí… sí… Busca en el refrigerador, ahí había un poco de leche. Ya voy llegando, sal a alcanzarme para que abras la puerta, la cerré con candado. —Colgué

Volteé y vi que un carro negro como el de… no, no podía ser, se estaba acercando hacia la dirección donde yo venía, yo ya estaba llegando a casa, solo una cuadra más y estaba a salvo. Corrí lo más rápido que podía, mis pies no eran los mas rápidos, pero sí los más torpes.

—Por… favor… que… no… me… caiga —me decía a mí misma agitada, solo eso me faltaba caerme.

Estaba a punto de llegar a casa, así que paré de correr, solo tres pasos más y entraba. Volteé a ver y el carro había desaparecido. Me paré afuera del viejo edificio donde vivía y suspiré, estaba demasiado cansada, miré a todos lados y… nada, gracias a Dios solo eran pensamientos tontos, nadie me seguía. Me senté en uno de los escalones del edificio, esperando a que llegaran a abrirme y a intentar respirar más aire, que le hacía tanta falta a mis pulmones, mi mirada estaba dirigida hacia el piso. Ojalá que Kate no se hubiese puesto más grave, no teníamos dinero para llevarla al médico. ¡Dios, no nos podía estar pasando esto! Y Santiago que no se apuraba a venir a abrirme… ¿y si Kate estaba peor? No… ojalá que no…

— ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda afuera de su casa a esta hora? —Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no sentí llegar a Santi… no, Santi no hablaba así, esa voz era de… levanté la mirada y ahí, parado detrás de mí, con la puerta del edificio en donde yo vivía abierta, estaba el "gordo" número 1. Nuevamente vestido todo de negro, solo que en esta ocasión con una gabardina que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, se veía aún más elegante—. ¿Creíste que todo quedaría así? —No, esto sí era un sueño, tenía que serlo, eran las mismas palabras, su mirada era igual que la de esa noche, fría, pero ahora retadora y… ¿divertida? —. Por cierto… bonita pijama.

Mierda, traía mi pijama de ositos, no me había acordado de quitármela.

— ¿Qué… qué hace usted aquí? —En eso me levanté porque mi celular comenzó a sonar, iba a contestar, pero él me arrebató el teléfono.

—Quien sea que te llama… contestarás de la forma más natural posible.

—Y usted… ¿quién se cree para mandarme?

Quise quitarle mi teléfono, pero con su fuerza me agarró del brazo provocando dolor, mas no me quejé.

—Tú y tu boquita… si yo lo decía, son bastantes parecidas. —Me guiñó el ojo. _Imbécil, _pensé—. Mira solo te digo que a ti te conviene… —Dejó de sonar mi celular—. ¿O prefieres que tu amigo quede en la calle? —Sí, definitivamente era un imbécil. Mi amigo tenía razón, él era el que estaba haciendo todo lo del bar, algo se traía entre manos—. Puedes salvar vidas, linda y puedes mejorar la tuya. —Mi celular volvió a sonar, me lo entregó, pero con un movimiento rápido me dejó a espaldas de él, atrapada en su cuerpo. _Huele rico, _pensó mi lista interior. _No es momento idiota, no vez que estamos en peligro, _le contesté—. Lo pondré en altavoz y juro que vuelo cabezas si no sigues mis órdenes, contesta es tu amigo… el del bar.

Por lo que veía estaba bien informado, mis miedos se hacían realidad.

—Bu… Bueno —contesté con miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba debido a los nervios y a que me tenía pegada a su… olvídalo.

—_Isa, ¿ya estás afuera nena?_

—Sí… sí, ya… tengo conmigo al… —_Al idiota que me cambió la vida e hizo que me diera cuenta que los cuentos de princesas no existen, _quería contestar, pero mi cabeza estaba en peligro—… los medicamentos para Kate.

—_Espérame otro rato más Bella, no puedo dejar a Kate sola, no para de vomitar… ¿Qué haremos Isa? Si sigue así no sé qué pasará y yo no tengo en que caerme muerto._ —Pude oír que la voz de Santi ya lucía desesperada, mis lágrimas por la frustración de estar atrapada y además de saber que mi amiga no mejoraba, comenzaron a salir sin permiso.

—Dile que llegarás en 15 minutos, que irás a buscar a alguien que te preste dinero para llevar a tu amiga al médico. —La voz del "gordo" fue fuerte, pero me lo dijo al oído para que solo yo lo escuchara, no contesté.

— _¿Isa?... ¿Sigues ahí? Tengo que colgar, tengo a Kate vomitando._

—No… espérame, no cuelgues… Yo… iré a buscar a… conseguir dinero para llevar a Kate al médico, regreso en unos minutos —lo dije entre sollozos, eso era una mentira, si casi ni conocía a nadie.

—_Pero… don…_ —Le colgué, porque mi llanto se hacía más fuerte, el "gordo" me soltó y pude llorar mejor.

—Bien hecho, linda… ¿Ves que fáciles son las cosas cuando me haces caso? —Asentí, tenía miedo de llevarle la contraria—. Acompáñame. —Me jaló del brazo como era su costumbre.

—Pero mi… amiga está mal, tengo que llevarle su medicina. —Traté de soltarme, pero fue inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Estará mejor si me haces caso.

Me jalaba hacia un callejón negro como el de mi… sueño, pero a diferencia del sueño, no me dejaba ahí afuera parada en el callejón, sino que me metió al coche negro que me estaba siguiendo. Me aventó al asiento trasero y ahí me acomodé, cuidando que la bolsa de pastillas y mi celular no se me cayeran, segundos después entro él, quien se sentó a mi lado. No puedo negar que ese carro era cómodo, los asiento eran de piel, en mi vida me había subido a uno así.

— ¿Nos dirigimos hacia algún lado, señor? —habló el chofer, me le quedé mirando, era el mismo hombre que me había dado para el taxi y el mismo que había pagado los medicamentos de Kate.

—No, Jason, quédate aquí, yo te diré cuando irnos. —Pensaba que me iría con él ¿o qué? —. Bueno, Isabella, ¿cierto?

—Solo Bella. —Mi mirada estaba dirigida hacia mis manos, no le quería ver la cara, lo odiaba.

—De acuerdo… si estoy aquí contigo es porque quiero negociar, esto nos conviene a los dos. —Sabía que no por algo bueno estaba en este lugar.

—A mí no me interesa "negociar" con personas como usted, solo dígame que quiere y que sea rápido, mi amiga está mal y yo no tengo su tiempo. —Mi voz salía más fuerte de lo normal, estaba enojada.

—En eso tienes razón, seré breve… pero mírame, no me gusta que me ignoren cuando hablo.

—Si no lo miro, no es porque lo ignore, sino porque lo odio, es usted un maldito bastardo, hijo de put…

— ¡Hey! —interrumpió, no me dejó acabar—. Cuidado con esa boquita, querida Isabella. — ¿Querida? Solté un bufido—. Entiendo cómo se siente y no le reprocho que esté enfadada, pero cuide su boquita, porque no tenemos el gusto de conocernos. —_Ni quiero conocerlo más de lo que ya le conocí, _pensé y rodé los ojos. Por la furia mis lágrimas se habían ido—. Quiero pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, no volverá a suceder, perdóneme. —Negué—. Entiendo si no lo quiere hacer, pero escúcheme…

— ¡Hable ya! Mi amiga está mal… por favor, hable ya —le dije desesperada.

—Hagamos algo, te doy todos los gastos del médico para tu amiga.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Haría eso por mí? —La esperanza regresaba.

—Claro, pero… —Ahí estaba lo que me temía, nadie da algo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio—. Tú accedes a hablar mañana conmigo.

En esos momentos no me importaba nada más que la salud de mi amiga y sin pensar contesté:

—Claro, claro, pero por favor déjeme ir, ella está mal y yo…

—Claro, toma. —Sacó de su gabardina un sobre amarillo, cómo si ya viniera preparado—. Mañana a las 10 de la mañana, en la habitación 886 del hotel "The May Fair", sin falta. —Asentí y salí corriendo del coche sin mirar atrás, solo me importaba mi amiga.

No se me ocurrió en ningún momento ver qué cantidad era la que tenía en mis manos. Llegué a mi departamento y Kate aún vomitaba. La sacamos del edificio, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a una clínica para que atendieran a mi amiga, quien se veía bastante mal. El doctor dijo que la llevamos a tiempo y que fue muy acertado que le diéramos leche, que si no estaría peor. La internaron y se quedaría toda la noche, pero ya estaba estable. Me dirigí al baño porque tenía la curiosidad de ver cuánto dinero me había dado ese hombre y ¡oh sorpresa!, eran cerca de 5.000 dólares, demasiado dinero, si me quedaba algo se los regresaría y lo que ocupara también, solo lo tomaría como un préstamo. Maldito, ahora tendría que agradecerle ese enorme favor que me había hecho. Salí del baño, ya empezaba a amanecer y el cansancio y el sueño ya estaban haciendo efecto. Santiago estaba sentado en la sala de espera, me senté a su lado, se veía peor que yo.

—Prométeme que llegando a tu casa te quitarás esa abominación de ropa que traes encima.

Otro más, ¿pero qué traían contra mi pijama?

—Te lo prometo, pero, ¿qué tienes contra mi pijama? Si es hermosa. —Solo torció los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices. —Solo negué, no me iba a poner a discutir con él por mi pijama—. ¿Isa… quién te dio el dinero? — ¡Ay no! Por qué preguntaba eso, a él no le podía mentir, pero tampoco se lo diría en estos momentos.

—Santiago, prometo que te lo diré, pero no hoy, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, mucho más tranquila sabiendo que Kate ya está mejor.

—Yo también… ¿Te parece si vamos por un café?

Así lo hicimos, obvio yo lo pagué y mi amigo no protestó, estuvimos platicando hasta las 6 de la mañana. Después regresamos a la habitación de mi amiga, quien ya estaba despierta y mucho mejor, hablamos con ella y se sentía bien. Le dieron de alta a las 9 de la mañana, pagué la cuenta y me quedó más de la mitad de ese dinero, ese hombre era un exagerado. El doctor le recetó algunos medicamentos y le dio dieta. Estábamos afuera esperando un taxi, cuando recordé mi cita…

—Les molesta si voy primero al supermercado a comprar unas verduras y frutas para Kate… Digo, si es que no tienes nada que hacer Santi y puedes cuidarla un ratito. —Era la mejor mentira que se me había ocurrido.

—No, claro que no Isa, pero date prisa, recuerda que tengo hasta las 12 como toda una cenicienta, ya no te digo que para pagar, porque ya me resigné reina, estoy lista para irme al encierro, ya me di por vencida. —Suspiré, yo no podía permitir eso, quizá de esa bendita cita algo bueno salía y yo le podía pedir algo más de dinero prestado a ese hombre.

—Puedo saber de qué demonios hablan, ¿qué encierro Santi?

—Llegando a casa te platico, amor. Ahora date prisa mujer, chance y mejor huya del país o algo se me ocurrirá hacer.

—De acuerdo, no me tardo.

Ellos se subieron a un taxi y yo a otro, que me conduciría directo al matadero. Le indiqué la dirección al taxista y me resigné a lo que sucediera. Llegué al lujoso hotel -que muy bien tenía grabado en mi memoria- y subí por el ascensor, no tuve necesidad de andar buscando la habitación, ya que vi al "gordo" 2 parado afuera, vigilando al "gordo" 1.

—Buenos días, señorita…

—Bella —le completé la oración antes que dijera Isabella, odiaba que me dijeran así.

—Claro, Bella. Adelante, el señor Cullen la espera. —Cullen, eh… así que el "gordo" se apellidaba Cullen.

Entré a la lujosa habitación, solo que esta vez -gracias a Dios- no terminé en la cama, sino que me quedé parada en el pequeño recibidor. Ahora sí la pude observar bien, era enorme, estaba muy iluminada, las paredes eran de color crema y desde el recibidor, donde yo estaba parada se veía la ciudad entera. Me percaté de que la calefacción estaba prendida, ya que el ambiente se sentía calentito, a pesar de que traía mi pijama de ositos aún. Al lado del recibidor se encontraba una pequeña sala con muebles finos, hasta parecía que estaban bañados de oro y se veían bien acolchados. En esa misma sala estaba la pantalla plana, además de un escritorio, desde donde unos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban con atención.

—Eres puntual Isabella —me dijo, y moviendo la mano me invitó a pasar a la sala—. Siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?

—Gracias señor Cullen. —Sonrió, pero ahora su mirada estaba en la portátil que tenía enfrente.

—Veo que amas esa ropa, ¿es tu uniforme? Además que estás muy atenta a lo que te dicen.

—Mmm… digamos que en ocasiones tengo memoria de teflón, pero cuando las cosas se tratan de personas que me hacen daño… no olvido tan fácil. Con respecto a la ropa… da la casualidad que no he podido ir a mi casa a cambiarme, porque estuve encerrada en un hospital toda la madrugada. Ah, y tampoco gusto tomar algo.

Avancé y me senté en unos de los cómodos asientos, justo para quedar enfrente de él. Comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba nerviosa y enojada. Esta habitación me traía malos recuerdos y me hacía sentir incómoda.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu amiga? —Claro, con algún tema tenía que empezar la conversación.

—Muy bien, gracias. Hace unos minutos la sacamos del hospital, gra… gracias. —Ya lo había vomitado, en mi vida pensé darle las gracias a ese desgraciado, pero bueno así es la vida.

—No hay problema, Isabella, te debía una por la confusión que cometí y me alegra que ese golpe de la cara esté mejor, ha sanado rápido a pesar de que solo han pasado casi 3 días. —Su mirada era de disculpa.

—Sí, claro, las medicinas hacen milagros, pero… ¿confusión?

—Si te cité aquí fue para dos cosas, la primera es aclarar todas tus dudas, así que pregunta todo lo que quieras que yo te responderé. —Es lo menos que merecía, necesitaba explicaciones.

—De acuerdo, antes de comenzar, yo juré que nunca, jamás lo quería volver a ver… y así es, esta será la última vez que nos veamos. —Él sonrió, esa risa no me gustó—. Y sí, le pediré explicaciones, porque me las debe y porque las merezco. —Asintió—. Así que comencemos… —Estaba calmada, pero antes tenía que sacar mi rabia, la que no había podido sacar desde hace días—. Pero antes tengo algunas cosas que decirle, ¿puedo?

—Claro, dime lo que quieras. —Se veía divertido, ¡ja! No sabía lo que le esperaba.

—De acuerdo… solo quiero que sepas que has hecho mierda mis sueños, que eres un bastardo y un maldito poco hombre. —Inconscientemente me paré e iba caminando hacia él y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir—. ¿Así eres con todas? Primero las follas y luego les preguntas cómo se llaman. —Por cómo me miró, podría apostar que lo estaba haciendo enojar—. Moderna forma de hacerlo tiene, respetable "gordo".

En mis palabras se notaba la ironía y el coraje. Ya estaba enfrente de él y no le costó nada pararse de su escritorio, ponerse frente a mí y tomarme las muñecas con fuerza, otra vez, ahora no me dio miedo, al contrario, tomé valor y le sostuve la mirada.

—Yo no soy así… Isabella. —Me apretó más fuerte, pero no me importó.

— ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Perdón, usted es alguien tan decente… Primero me trata de zorra y luego me echa de su habitación como una puta. — ¡Puaj! Odiaba las lágrimas, pero esas palabras que me dijo fueron peor que lo que me hizo, me sentí humillada—. ¿Pero sabe qué? Me voy, no sé ni a qué vine, estaré loca para seguir en este lugar de mierda, tendrá dinero y poder, pero lo que no tiene es respeto, ni decencia y lo que usted hizo… —Ya no pude continuar, se fue por el caño mi enojo, mi valor y salió mi tristeza, mi desilusión, mi rabia. Comencé a llorar sin contenerme, caí al piso en cuanto él soltó mis muñecas, él se agachó conmigo y me abrazó, dándome consuelo y apoyo. No pude negarme a recibirlo, a pesar de que lo odiaba, necesitaba en esos momentos lo que él estaba ofreciendo.

Así estuvimos hasta que mis lágrimas comenzaron a cesar y pude controlarme, él me acariciaba el cabello con una mano, mientras que la otra se movía de arriba abajo sobre mi espalda, así es como Kate me calmaba cuando los días no eran bueno en el orfa… no lo quería recordar. Ya calmada me sentí con el valor suficiente de hacerle preguntas, si el muy maldito me quería fuera de ahí yo me iría, pero no sin antes saber por qué me hizo eso, tenía que darme explicaciones.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, responderé, es lo menos que puedo hacer, aparte te lo debo. —Notó que ya estaba calmada y parecía como si leyera mi mente, así que decidí hacerle la pregunta más fácil.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Se la hice aún acurrucada en sus brazos, sin mirarle, así me sentía con más valor.

—Te lo diré, pero a nadie más se lo dirás, lo que de mi boca salga solo en tu mente quedará. Nadie lo tiene que saber o de lo contrario van a volar cabezas por tu culpa. —Y había regresado el "gordo", sus amenazas me daban miedo, mis cables habían vuelto a su lugar. Tenía valor, pero no era tonta para arriesgarme, así que asentí—. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

—Edward —repetí su nombre—. Bonito nombre para tan fea paquetería. —Pude oír una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué… por qué lo hizo? —Pareció meditar la respuesta antes de hablar.

—Si te digo que te confundí, ¿me creerías? —Negué, era la excusa más tonta que había oído—. Lo sabía. —Me levantó junto con él del piso y me sentó en la cama, mientras que él se dirigía hacia su escritorio a buscar su portátil, regresó rápido y se sentó a mi lado. Cuando rozó su piel con la mía una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi piel, la ignoré, eso sería imposible—. Mira. —Me señaló con un dedo en dirección a la pantalla de la portátil y ahí estaba una imagen, ¿mía?... Imposible, esa no era yo y además estaba en bañador, no… no era yo, yo nunca en mi vida había utilizado un bañador… Pero sí, era yo, hasta se lograba ver el lunar que tenía debajo del seno derecho… era yo.

—Im... posible —dije casi en sollozo—. ¿Cómo? Yo nunca… no soy yo… ¿Cuándo?...

—Lo sé, no eres tú. Ella es Anabella… mi Anabella, con ella te confundí, no era mi intención hacerte daño. Cuando te vi en ese bar pensé que por fin la había encontrado, lleva mucho huyendo de mí y además me dijo, cuando hablé con ella por teléfono, que estaría ahí… —Dejó la portátil en el piso y se levantó sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos, se había vuelto a enojar—. Y tú también hablabas por teléfono, es que… ¿tú y ella?... Tú y… ella, ¿están de acuerdo, verdad?... Es una trampa. — ¿Qué? Estaba loco, yo ni sabía quién era ella, es más en mi vida los había visto a ambos.

—No… no, yo no sé quién sea ella, ni siquiera sabía quién era usted, por favor ya pare con esto y déjeme ir, ya fue suficiente, olvídese de mí. —Me creyó. No sé por qué me sentía triste al decirle que se olvidara de mí, nunca más lo volvería a ver… nunca. Era ilógico que me sintiera triste, pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, quizá si lo hubiese conocido en otra situación nada de esto hubiese pasado y yo y… él… Me dirigí hacia la puerta, quería salir ya de ahí—. Gracias por todo, por sus explicaciones y por el dinero, me podría dejar alguna dirección para depositar el dinero cuando lo tenga.

—No linda, tú no te vas de aquí. La segunda cosa por la que te pedí que vinieras es para negociar. —Eso ya no me gustaba, se paró nuevamente de frente a mí, su mirada era fría y firme.

— ¿Negociar?

— ¿Por qué crees que a tu amigo le cobran tanto de multa? ¿Quién crees que lo denunció?

—Tú… maldito, te odio, odio el día que me viste, te odio, todo es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Desde que llegaste a mi vida hace tres días solo me han ocurrido desgracias y más desgracias. —Me tapé la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

—Y sabes cuántos años lo refundiré en la cárcel si no aceptas mi trato, sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu amiguita también, seguirán tus desgracias si no tomas buenas decisiones.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Digamos que soy persuasivo, no lo veas como una amenaza. —Se agachó para levantarme y dejarme casi a su altura—. Pero… pregunta cuál es mi negocio.

— ¿Cuál?

Destapé mi cara, sabía que de ese bendito préstamo, de esta cita y de todo lo que tenía que ver con él no saldría nada bueno, lo odiaba.

—Quiero que te vayas conmigo a Seattle, que te hagas pasar por Anabella durante el tiempo que sea necesario. — ¿Qué? No, esto no me estaba pasando a mí, lo volví a ver vidrioso, sabía como aprovecharse de esta situación—. De ti depende que Santiago y tu amiga Kate tengan una vida normal, así que tú eres su salvación querida Bella, y apúrate que solo tienes hasta las 12 del día. —Me soltó y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio con su portátil en manos, me dejó ahí parada en shock por su maldita negociación—. Así que… o tus amigos se quedan en la calle y vuelan sus cabezas o te vas conmigo y todo sigue normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. — ¡Maldito! _No que tenías valor para córtale el cuello… pues qué esperas Bella, hazlo ya, es el momento, ¿no que muy machita? _Habló mi lista interior, no le hice caso, no era el momento.

Sabía que algún día tendría que cumplir la promesa que les había hecho a mis amigos, pero lo que no sabía es que tenía que ser al día siguiente. Ahora mis decisiones eran las que salvarían la libertad de los dos seres que más amaba. Tarde o temprano cumpliría con lo prometido y si de mí dependía la estabilidad de esas dos grandes personas no me importaría el tamaño del sacrificio… ¿yo lo haría?

* * *

*** The May Fair:** es un histórico hotel, con un moderno diseño, situado en el corazón de Mayfair, Londres.

*** Black cab:** es el taxi londinense.

* * *

Gracias a todas y cada una que leen esta historia...solo van 2 capítulos y ya la leen 52...ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y haya aclarado unas cuantas dudas, nos leemos... espero su Review, saben que siempre contestoo...¿que les parecio? quieren un Edward´s pov? besos Lizz!


	5. Chapter Inesperada Confusión

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**

* * *

******Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda. Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, no puedo creer que solo van 4 capítulos y ya somos 58, de verdad miles de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y gracias a Yani por apoyarme en esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capítulo 4.**

**"Es necesario correr riesgos, solo entendemos a la vida cuando dejamos que suceda lo inesperado"**

**Edward's Pov.**

— ¿Vas por ella, verdad? —me habló mi hermana desde arriba de las escaleras, yo ya me encontraba abajo, en el recibidor de la casa, con las maletas listas, no le contesté, mi hermana era bastante irritante—. Edward… contéstame.

—Eso no debe de importarte, es mi vida y yo sé qué hacer con ella. —Comenzó a descender a brinquitos las escaleras, a pesar de todo, estaba de buen humor—. Y no… no voy por ella precisamente, voy de negocios Alice. ¿Recuerdas la inversión que haremos en la cadena de hoteles en Londres? —Quería tratar de distraerla para que me dejara en paz con el tema de mi prometida.

— ¿Cuál? No… no me digas, ¿seremos dueños de un pedacito del The May Fair? —La risa de felicidad típica de Alice se asomó en su rostro, yo también sonreí, se puso frente mío, yo tenía las manos metidas en los cómodos pantalones deportivos que me había puesto para viajar.

—De ese y de muchos más en todo el mundo, enana, y no solo será un pedacito, será el hotel completo.

Saqué mi celular de la maleta de mano que llevaba para mandarle un mensaje a Jason, para ver si ya estaba listo para irnos al aeropuerto, además para ignorarla y que no preguntara acerca de la desaparecida.

—Pero no me vas a negar que aprovecharás ese viaje para buscarla, ¿verdad?

Era bastante irritante e insistente, mi plan de distraerla no funcionó, pero amaba a mi hermana. Separé la mirada de la pantalla del celular para enfocarla en ella, estaba triste, sabía que no le gustaba la idea de que ella volviera.

—Sí, Alice, lo haré, me conoces muy bien y sabes que no voy a rendirme. Quita esa mirada, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano estará de regreso a mi lado, enana, y aunque te cueste aceptarlo yo…

—La amas —terminó mi frase—. Lo sé Edward… lo sé, pero date cuenta hermano esa mujer te consume y se burla de ti, mira cómo te ves. —Se acercó más a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Ya no eres el mismo Edward de siempre, ahora solo te dedicas a tus negocios, a buscarla y a dormir. Ni siquiera comes bien, ya no convives con nosotros, mamá y papá te extrañan Edward, regresa, se el mismo, sal a divertirte con nosotros, aún eres joven. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y eso me hizo sentir mal—. Por favor, Edward, deja a esa mujer en paz, desde que llegó a esta casa se ha dedicado a hacerte infeliz. ¿Es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que no te quiere como tú a ella? —Negué, eso era imposible, ella me amaba me lo decía, seguro todo lo que hizo lo hizo forzada.

— ¡Basta ya, Alice! —Me separé de ella con brusquedad—. Ella es mi vida entera, ella me ama y yo la amo, aunque te cueste creerlo, y soy feliz a su lado. Soy el mismo Edward, no he cambiado, tal vez me he alejado un poco desde que se fue, pero es porque quiero encontrarla, no puedo vivir sin ella, es mi vida. Además estoy seguro que ese maldito la obligó a irse, ella no es así Alice. Ella…

—Ella está acabando contigo —gritó mi hermana acercándose nuevamente a mí—, y tú eres un estúpido que no te das cuenta de nada, solo te importa el qué dirán, le haces caso a todo lo que mis padres te dicen, los haces felices a ellos, hasta le haces caso al padre de Anabella, pero tú Edward… tú no eres feliz. ¿Qué soy yo la única que se da cuenta de eso? ¿Qué los demás están ciegos para no darse cuenta de las cosas?

—Yo no hago feliz a nadie, yo también soy feliz. —Comencé a tomar mis maletas para salir de ahí y dejar de discutir con Alice—. Y me importa una mierda lo que mis padres y los demás digan o piensen de mí —mentí, mi hermana siempre tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Tomé mi celular cuando comenzó a vibrar, vi que Jason ya estaba listo y me dispuse a salir—. Cuídate Alice, te quiero —le dije dándole la espalda, con las dos maletas de ruedas en las manos comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Edward… por favor, no te enojes conmigo, yo te quiero hermano, no te vayas enojado conmigo.

Volteé a mirarla y no pude evitar ir a abrazarle, me apretó tan fuerte que me hizo sonreír, era obvio lo que quería… disculparse y que la perdonara, y con esa mirada siempre lo lograba, ya había dejado de llorar, gracias a Dios, odiaba cuando lo hacía.

—Está bien, no me voy enojado contigo, solo que cuida tu boca, si no fueras mi hermana favorita no te perdonaría nunca que te metieras en mi vida privada, esa es solo mía, ¿entendido?

—Ves lo que te digo Ed, desde que ella llegó ya no quieres compartir tus cosas conmigo. —Iba a contestarle, pero no me lo permitió—. Pero no importa, si dices que eres feliz, te lo voy a creer. —Se separó de mí para verme a los ojos—. Ahora vete, no quiero que por mi culpa te deje el avión.

—Gracias por entenderme. Me voy y si vas a decir que no me he despedido de nadie… te digo que no, ya me despedí de todos, solo faltabas tú, antes de que bajaras iba a subir, pero te me adelantaste.

— ¿Cuándo regresas?

Volví a caminar hacia las maletas, Jason entró, sabía que ya era tarde.

—Señor… señorita —saludó Jason y me ayudó con las maletas.

—Hola gorilita —saludó Alice, debo decir que a todos los de seguridad les decía igual. Él solo sonrió—. Cuida mucho a este cabeza hueca. —Él asintió—. No permitas que haga barbaridades.

—Ya es mayor para saber cómo comportarse señorita, pero usted sabe que siempre lo cuido, no se preocupe… permiso. —Salió por la puerta, sabía que Alice ponía nervioso a mi hombre de seguridad y eso daba risa, cuando estaba frente a ella se comportaba más piedra que de costumbre.

—Pobre hombre, Alice… Haces que sude la gota gorda. —Ella sonrió sabiendo lo que causaba—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta regreso en cinco días. —Me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla, ya era tarde y tenía que irme—. Cuídate, tengo que irme.

—Igual hermanito y por favor si llegas a… encontrarla, avísame, para prepararme psicológicamente.

Avancé hacia la puerta y salí esperando que me fuera bien en mis negocios, además de que los pensamientos de Alice se hicieran realidad, que la encontrara, aunque ella rogara porque no fuese así.

Iba tarde hacia la pista de despegue, el jet ya estaba listo, el tráfico estaba feísimo, era martes por la noche, ya iban a dar las 8hs y yo tendría que haber llegado a las 7.30hs para despegar a tiempo. Sería un viaje cansador, pero esperaba que tuviese buenos resultados, a parte de las inversiones nuevas que iba a hacer, también iba a expandir el mercado de mis negocios privados, ya tenía clientes nuevos en Londres, pero iba por más. Jason me había informado que nos íbamos a reunir con los clientes en un bar de mala muerte que pasaba desapercibido para mucha gente, no era nada ostentoso como a los que acostumbrábamos a ir para cenas de negocios, según él ya estaba todo arreglado, la cita sería el sábado a las 12:00 am en punto, como la "Cenicienta", pero a diferencia de que a esa hora iba a comenzar el hechizo para muchos de mis clientes, si es que me caían bien, muchos tendrían la vida de ensueño que tanto imaginaban. Me importaba más ese negocio que el de los hoteles, ya que este segundo casi lo daba por hecho. Regresaría a Seattle el lunes por la tarde quizá o antes, esperaba y deseaba con verdaderas ganas encontrarla, ella era el motor de mi vida, aunque mis negocios estuvieran completos yo no podía ser feliz sin compartir mi felicidad con ella.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar haciéndome regresar a mi realidad, contesté sin darme cuenta de quién se trataba…

— ¡Bueno! —grité, el recordarla a ella me puso de mal humor, de verdad la necesitaba a mi lado.

—_Cuida ese tono de contestar conmigo, Cullen._ — ¡Maldición lo que me faltaba! Al escuchar la voz del "jefe" tuve que cambiar mi compostura, con él no me convenía discutir.

— ¡Oh, Charlie! Disculpa… disculpa, no era mi intención sonar grosero, verás… voy tarde hacia la pista de despegue, hoy salgo para Londres y me retrasé un poco. —Odiaba dar explicaciones a este tipo, pero seguía al pie de la letra el bendito dicho: "si no puedes con el enemigo… únetele", aunque no te guste.

—_Me importa un comino lo que tengas que hacer. —_Se había enojado el maldito viejo, era igual de caprichoso que la hija, la diferencia es que a ella se lo soportaba porque la amaba—. _Óyeme bien Edward Cullen, solo te lo voy a preguntar una maldita vez, ¿entiendes?_

—Claro señor Swan. — ¡Va! Odiaba a este viejo y más cuando se ponía en plan de superioridad, pero no podía reclamar, más bien no me convenía.

— _¿Vas a traerla de regreso?... Más vale que tu respuesta sea buena, si sabes lo que te conviene la buscarás hasta por debajo de las piedras…_

—Lo he hecho, pero…

—_No me interrumpas, Cullen. —_Maldito viejo, me tenía atado de pies y manos_—. Sé que me darás el mismo maldito sermón de siempre: "la he buscado por mucho tiempo, que he hecho lo imposible, que he puesto a mucha más gente a buscar", pero, ¿sabes algo?... Yo no te creo, maldita sea, es mi hija, cuando te la di tú prometiste que la protegerías, que la harías feliz, que nunca correría peligro a tu lado y mira nada más con lo que me sales. ¿Crees que soy tonto Edward? —_Tenía el presentimiento que esta bendita llamaba no iba a dejar nada bueno, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—No, eso nunca Charlie, yo jamás pensaría eso de usted.

—_Me importa muy poco lo que usted piense de mí, yo solo quiero a mi hija de regreso _—bufó con burla por la bocina de su teléfono, yo rodé los ojos, me había sacado de mis casillas el maldito viejo, si estuviera cerca de mí ya le habría apretado el cuello_—. ¿Sabes que están dando una muy buena recompensa por entregar a una gran organización de narcotraficantes? Y en lo mínimo me importa el dinero… lo sabes muy bien. _—Ahí está, había soltado el golpe, alguna u otra forma tenía que encontrar para presionarme y traer de vuelta a su hija a como diera lugar, sabía jugar bien el viejo_—. Solo la quiero de vuelta Cullen, diez días más y la quiero a mi lado, me importa un reverendo cacahuate cómo le hagas, ya han pasado cinco meses y no veo avance en ti._ —_Los cinco meses más amargos de mi vida, _pensé. En ese momento me percaté de que habíamos llegado a la pista de despegue, el jet estaba listo, bajé del coche y le hice una seña a Jason para que me esperara, él asintió_—. Diez días Cullen o si no tu imperio se va a la mierda, por mucho tiempo te he protegido a ti y a tu familia, me debes muchas cosas y nunca te las he cobrado, pero ahora se trata de lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo, si eres inteligente sabrás hacer lo correcto, ¿entiendes?_

—Claro señor. —Me tragué mi propia rabia, odiaba sentirme mandado por un maldito viejo, pero así era la vida. Charlie Swan, padre de Anabella y jefe de la DEA, era respetado y temido por muchos de los nuestros, él nos salvaba el culo de tantas cosas y a eso se refería con que le debía muchos favores, cuando estaban por encontrar información sobre mi "banda" él los despistaba y así no nos encontraban. Esa protección fue dada a cambio de que yo salvara de las drogas a su princesa… mi princesa, que ahora estaba desprotegida y desaparecida, porque seguro estaba que ella no había huido de mí, ella lo prometió, nunca se iría de mi lado.

—_Me alegro que entiendas, después de esos diez días Cullen… seré famoso si no tienes a mi hija a tu lado, imaginas los titulares en las primeras planas…_ —alzó su voz de nuevo en tono de burla_—. "Importante banda de narcotraficantes atrapados, de ser unos prestigiosos abogados a ser unos de los más repudiados por la sociedad" y… ¿adivina quién sería el héroe que los atraparía? _—Maldito, tenía ganas de gritarle, pero un padre era capaz de todo por la seguridad de los hijos, yo hice una promesa y no la cumplí, después de todo yo era el culpable, no contesté_—. Tu silencio me dice que sabes bien que sería yo… Ahora muchacho te deseo un feliz viaje y me encanta hacer negocios contigo, eres muy inteligente._ —Sin dejarme contestar o decirle algo colgó, ¡hijo de puta!

Diez días, solo tenía diez días para salvar a mi familia y para encontrarla a ella. ¿Por qué me había abandonado? ¿En qué le había fallado?

— ¿Está listo señor?

Yo aún estaba parado fuera del coche, pasmado por lo que Charlie había dicho, era un hombre de palabra, todo cumplía.

—Sí, Jason, ahora sí, vámonos.

Siendo las 8:23hs de la noche despegamos rumbo a Londres, esperando que fuera un buen viaje en todos los sentidos.

Apenas teníamos unas cuantas horas de viaje, iba descansando en una de las habitaciones del Boeing Business*, quería ir lo más relajado posible y que el cambio de horario no me afectara, para cerrar tranquilo mis negocios, no tenía trabajo que hacer así que descansar sería lo mejor. Llamé a mi familia diciendo que todo iba bien y me acosté a dormir, o por lo menos eso traté de hacer.

Esa llamada de Charlie me dejó muy inquieto. Todo iba perfecto, no había tenido ningún problema con nada, hasta que ella se fue. No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, el porqué de su partida, a mi lado no le faltaba nada, lo tenía todo a manos llenas, desde la primera vez que la vi se lo di todo y ella… ella parecía corresponder. No podía ser verdad todo lo que decían Alice y mis hermanos, yo sabía que muchos en la familia la odiaban, pero no podían ser posibles todas las cosas que decían de ella, yo no quería creerlo, se lo pregunté y Anabella negó todo…

—_Hola bebé. —Recién abría la puerta de la recámara, ella ya estaba acostada y con el sexy camisón que más me gustaba, sabía cómo distraerme cuando me enojaba con ella, ya que anteriormente le había llamado para que me esperara despierta porque tenía cosas importantes que hablar con ella—. ¿Sigues enojadito? —habló con voz de niña, aunque estaba enojado debo admitir que amaba cuando se ponía así, se arrodilló en la cama y me abrió los brazos._

—_Ana, deja de comportarte así, lo que tengo que hablar contigo es importante. —Me acerqué a la cama, me senté de espalda a ella y comenzó a darme masajes en los hombros, lo necesitaba. _

—_Lo sé, pero déjame que te mime un rato. —Asentí, ella me seguía dando masajes—. Bien y dime… ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

—_Ana… tú bien sabes que yo no solo estoy contigo porque tu padre nos brinda protección, ¿estás consciente de eso verdad?_

—_Aja._

—_Y tú estás conmigo porque me quieres, ¿cierto?_

—_Claro amor, por qué más estaría contigo, si sabes que te amo. —Dejó de darme masajes y me plantó un beso en el cuello, me hizo estremecer, ella siempre hacía eso con mi cuerpo, lo manejaba a su antojo, me manejaba—. Mejor dime… ¿qué te dijo tu hermana ahora? —No le gustaba que anduviera con rodeos, siempre le gustaba que fuera directo, ella lo era, sabía bien cuando Alice había inventado algo nuevo, porque eran inventos, ¿verdad?_

—_Cómo haces para saberlo todo. —Me volteé para verle la cara y le planté un beso en los labios, me paré frente a ella y quedamos a la misma altura, se me fue un poco el enojo—. De acuerdo… tú nunca me engañarías con nadie. —Iba a contestar, pero no la dejé—. Eso lo sé, pequeña. —Le di un beso juguetón—. Tú eres incapaz de eso porque me amas. —Asintió—. Alice me dijo que tú tienes algo… que… ver con Jacob, tu guardaespaldas. Que sigues a mi lado porque quieres mi dinero, porque tu herencia no la puedes tocar aún y que tú y él están planeando huir… —Su cara pasó a enojo._

— _¡Oh por Dios! —Sus manos se posaron fuerte en mi pecho, dolió un poco—. Y tú siempre le crees Edward, dudas de mí eso haces siempre…_

—_No, yo no…_

—_No, tú sí dudas de mí, si no, no me lo estuvieses preguntando y sin embargo mírate… —Me señaló, me estaba haciendo sentir mal, tenía razón había dudado de ella—. Estás dudando de mí y eso no te lo perdono Cullen, yo te amo, sería incapaz de dejarte nunca, eres mi vida, mi todo. —Se comenzó a relajar y su hermoso rostro se suavizó, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos—. Yo no podría vivir sin ti, mi vida sería un infierno, si tú un día me… —no terminó su frase y comenzó a llorar, la abracé, ella me amaba o eso pensaba yo._

— _¡Hey! Ya, tranquila mi vida, yo te creo. —Comencé a acariciar su espalda y su cabello—. Soy un tonto inseguro, perdóname. —Podía oír que seguía sollozando, se separó de mi abrazo y nuevamente me miró a los ojos._

—_Está bien Eddie, odio cuando te comportas como un adolecente inseguro, eso déjamelo a mí, soy la chiquilla de 19 años aquí, no te robes mi lugar. —Sonrió un poco—. Pero es la última vez, ¿lo oyes? —Asentí—. Yo nunca podría dejarte, ¿tú lo harías? —Negué—. Te amo—. Y me besó, con esos besos me sentía en casa—. Pero Edward… quiero que me cambies de guardaespaldas, ya no quiero a Jacob conmigo él… él…_

— _¿Está todo bien con él? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese maldito hijo de…? —Puso un dedo en mis labios para que no siguiera hablando._

—_Cuida esa boquita Cullen. —Me apegó más a ella, mmm… esto se estaba poniendo bien—. Y no… no me ha hecho nada, pero no me gusta en la forma en la que me mira y trató de… besarme._

— _¿Qué? —Tragué grueso, ¡maldito!, me alejé de ella para que me mirara._

—_Tranquilo bebé. —Me volvió a jalar para pegarme a ella—. De ahí fue de donde salió la teoría de tu hermana, todo lo que te dijo lo oyó de la boca de Jacob, él fue quien me propuso todo eso. Cuando trató de besarme yo lo golpeé, por eso trae ese golpe en la mejilla. —Ahora todo encajaba, por eso Alice me dijo eso, aunque ella había dicho que lo había oído de boca de Ana—. Traté de explicarle las cosas a Alice, pero ella no me creyó. —Yo ni hablaba, solo respiraba fuerte, conteniendo el coraje, juro que cuando viera a ese hijo de puta le cortaría la cabeza—. Cuando tú llamaste yo te lo quería contar, pero te oías enojado, dudando Edward. —Su mirada se tornó dulce—. Promete que no volverás a dudar de mí._

—_Nunca más… pero tú promete que todo me lo contarás._

—_Prometido —me dijo con voz solemne y volviendo a pegar a sus labios a los míos. La acomodé en la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre ella, con mis manos ansiosas comencé a acariciarle el cuerpo, a sentir sus hermosas curvas en mis manos, su piel suave y a subir ese camisón tan sexy que me encantaba, pero más me gustaba verla sin nada. Ella comenzó a aflojar la corbata y a tratar de sacarme la camisa, pero se lo impedí, aún faltaba hablar de algo más importante. _¡Valor Cullen!_ Me dije a mí mismo—. ¿Qué pasa bebé? —preguntó inquieta cuando vio que me paraba para colocarme a un lado de la cama, la miré a los ojos y ella se acercó a mi lado bajándose de la cama, le tomé las manos, el camisón lo traía mal acomodado y su cabello medio revuelto, ya que casi nunca se lo peinaba._

— _¿Tú me amas?_

— _¡Edward! ¿Sigues dudando de mí? —Trató de zafarse de mi agarre._

— _¡Hey! Solo tienes derecho a responder: sí o no, ¿entendido? —Asintió y sonrisas se asomaron por el rostro de ambos—. Entonces responde._

— _¡Sí! —gritó en tono dramático._

— _¡Bien! —Bajé una de las manos a mi bolsillo derecho, para sacar una cajita de color rojo forrada de terciopelo, los ojos de mi Ana brillaron con… ¿tristeza? No, imposible. Con la otra mano continué sosteniendo las suyas—. Tú me dijiste hace un momento que no podrías vivir sin mí, que tu vida sería un infierno sin mí… —Asintió mirándome a los ojos—. Eso mismo te digo yo, desde ese primer día que te vi, cuando te entregaste por primera vez a mí, cuando dijiste que me amabas por primera vez, el día que superaste tus adicciones, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia… Desde esos tiempos supe que eras la mujer de mi vida, la que me complementaba, de la que nunca me quiero separar. —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mi voz era temblorosa, estaba muy nervioso. Ya había hablado de esto con mi hermano, él fue quien me dio más valor, aunque al igual que Alice no estaba de acuerdo, pero si yo la amaba, me apoyaba. Le solté las manos y me puse de rodillas, abrí la caja y se la ofrecí, ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos y más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. Anabella Swan __Jones, desde este momento te entrego mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida entera, eres mi cielo, mi todo, quiero que sigas complementado mi vida, mi futuro, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? —Y una lágrima sorpresiva surcó mi mejilla._

—_Sí… sí, acepto. —La abracé, esa noche, esa última noche le hice el amor creyendo que me amaba, mientras que ella… ella se burló de mí, haciéndome creer que era correspondido…_

—Señor. —Sentí que repentinamente alguien me movía—. Señor, disculpe que lo despierte, pero tiene una llamada de su hermano Emmett. —Era Jason, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido.

—Claro, pásamela. —Me entregó el teléfono que traía en mano y salió de la habitación.

—Cullen —contesté.

—_Vaya, hasta que contestas, he estado llamando a tu celular y tú nada, Edward, ¿a quién llevas contigo?_ —Tomé mi celular que estaba a mi lado y pude notar que tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

—No llevo a nadie, Emmett, me quedé dormido. —Me paré de la cama y miré por la pequeña ventana como volábamos por el cielo, aún estaba oscuro, no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—_Mmm… esta noticia te va a gustar, encontré informes de ella y… ¡¿qué crees?! ¡Pero ¿qué crees?!_

— ¡Emmett! —le grité—. Habla rápido, que no me gusta cuando te pones al estilo "Dora la exploradora", que lanza la pregunta y uno como estúpido responde.

—_Ya va… me cagas cuando no estás de humor._ —Le lancé un bufido_—. De acuerdo._ —Entendió bien_—. Ella está en Londres Edward, la han visto sola y con una chica rubia, al parecer trabaja en algún bar, cayó muy bajo hermano, todo el informe completo lo tiene Jason, ya se lo pasé._

—Gracias Emmett —le dije y le colgué, con eso sería suficiente.

Esa fue una increíble noticia, así que al final ese maldito de Black la había abandonado, la iba hacer regresar a mí, a como diera lugar.

La última noche que estuve con ella, después de haberle pedido que fuera mi esposa le entregué el anillo que yo mismo le había diseñado, me quedé dormido a su lado, encadenado a ella, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba y una carta estaba debajo de la cajita donde había estado antes el anillo y todas, todas las cosas que Alice me había asegurado, se confirmaban en ella, se había ido con él, no me amaba y recalcó que nunca me amaría y la muy cínica se llevó el anillo. Juré encontrarla, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escrito, seguro él la obligó a que ella dijera todo eso, ella me había dicho una noche antes que le cambiara de guardaespaldas. Sí, seguro se la llevó a la fuerza, no podía creer todo lo que mis hermanos decían de ella. Esme y Carlisle estaban de acuerdo conmigo, hasta la antipática de Rosalie, que era su amiga sabía que no mentía, ya que ellas dos eran uña y mugre, y si eso era verdad, si ella por voluntad propia se había ido con él, la encontraría y ahora sí su vida sería un infierno. Viviría un infierno a mi lado y no me importaría en lo mas mínimo que la amaba y mucho menos las consecuencias que esto trajera, pagaría las consecuencias. Me di cuenta que sus palabras nunca fueron verdad, palabras más… palabras menos.

Llegamos a Londres a las 6:30hs de la tarde del día miércoles. Nos instalamos en las mejores suites del The May Fair, que mañana por la mañana ya sería en mayor parte mío, Jason se hospedó en la misma habitación que yo, eran muy grandes. Él más que mi guardaespaldas era mi mejor amigo de la infancia y también estaba metido en los negocios, él también sería mi socio en este negocio de los hoteles y además era arquitecto, solo que nadie de mi familia sabía, más que mi padre, Emmett y yo. Su nombre no era Jason, en realidad se llamaba Jasper, solo que no le gustaba ese nombre y nos encargamos de buscarle otro, era divertido.

Nos instalamos y nos acostamos a descansar, no sin antes darle una vista a la información que me había pasado Emmett acerca de Anabella. Pude ver imágenes de ella y de la chica rubia que estaba con ella saliendo de una tienda de ropa de mala muerte. _¡Dios!, mi nena estaba sufriendo carencias, _pensé. Pero por qué hacía eso, si conmigo tenía todo, y ¿si había tenido un accidente y había perdido la memoria? No, eso era imposible, no, mi nena no podía… no. Saqué esa absurda idea de mi cabeza y seguí viendo las fotos, ella estaba mucho más delgada, pero aún conservaba sus curvas, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, solo que en ella no había rastro de la Anabella que me habían arrebatado de mi lado hace cinco meses. Ella se veía diferente, se veía pobre, ni siquiera traía maquillaje, se veía más niña, comencé a buscar la dirección de donde se encontraba, pero no la encontré, solo había fotos y más fotos.

—Jason —le grité a mi amigo que estaba ya roncando en el sofá cama.

—Señor —contestó adormilado.

—Vamos, Jasper, si me sigues llamando señor aquí en Londres juro que te diré Jasper cuando lleguemos a Seattle y Emmett también se burlará de ti —le dije con voz dura.

—De acuerdo, Edward… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Que qué pasa? —le dije enojado—. Pasa que solo me mandaron fotos de ella, pero no la dirección.

— ¿De verdad?, pero Emmett me dijo que ahí había suficiente información.

— ¿Fotos? A estas fotos les llama él suficiente información. —Levanté las fotos en mis manos moviéndolas, yo estaba sentado en la cama—. Menudo idiota.

—Espera, ya le llamo. —Sacó su celular y marcó.

—Perdón por molestar a esta hora oso, pero Edward quiere hablar contigo. —En Seattle eran las 4hs de la mañana, aquí en Londres apenas eran las 11hs de la noche, Jasper me tendió el celular y yo lo tomé

— ¿Solo fotos, Emmett? A eso tú le llamas suficiente información —le grité.

— _¡Hey! Baja la voz, te oigo muy fuerte porque me acabo de despertar y mi Rose está dormida, seguro hasta ella se despertará con tus gritos —_me dijo en un murmullo.

—De acuerdo, bajaré la voz, pero explica por qué no tengo la maldita dirección de donde se encuentra. —Miré a Jasper quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido, tanto él como Emmett parecían osos, dormían como si estuvieran hibernando todo el tiempo.

—_Solo eso me llegó, según me dijo el detective de Londres_… —Sé que se paró de la cama, seguro no quería despertar a su Rose_—. Se le perdieron cuando se subieron a un taxi, las siguió, pero entró a un lugar demasiado transitado y ya no supo más de ellas._

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue esto? —le pregunté ya más calmado, no sé quién sería el detective, pero lo que sí sabía es que era un idiota, cómo era posible que un par de chicas lo despistaran.

—_El lunes Edward, él me dijo que me llamaría si sabía algo más, pero dice que ha sido imposible hallarlas. Que ha buscado por todo Londres y nada, pero está seguro que no ha salido de ese país, porque su pasaporte indica que no ha salido de ahí. Así que tranquilo Edward, estando tú allá las cosas se ponen más fáciles, ya le mandé el número de teléfono del detective a Jasper o Jason, como más te guste, para que se pongan en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Está bien Emmett… y por favor no contrates a detectives tan ineficientes como ese y gracias otra vez —le dije recostándome en la cama.

—_No agradezcas nada, para eso estamos los hermanos y aparte, recuerdas que esto no te saldrá barato, ese __BMW X5 Security Plus* lo espero con los brazos abierto. —_Bufé, así que ese era el precio, era un aprovechado, pero era de mucha ayuda—. _Sí, sé que piensas que soy un aprovechado, pero también piensas que soy de mucha ayuda, ¿no?_

—Ahora resulta que eres vampiro y que lees mentes, ¿no? —Me reí y él también—. Ya, mejor duerme, no querrás que se despierte Rose y me eche la culpa de que gracias a mí tienes una nueva arruga por falta de sueño.

—_De acuerdo, tú también descansa, hablamos mañana para ver que tal vas con los negocios. _—Colgué.

Por lo menos estaba seguro de tres cosas: la primera, Anabella estaba en Londres, la tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba y no le dejaría ir a pesar de que ella no quisiera venir conmigo. Segunda Jacob Black la había abandonado, eso quería decir que ella no lo amaba y que él quería hacerle daño, ella me amaba a mí. Y tercera me quedaban nueve días para encontrarla.

—… siendo las 10:30hs de la mañana del día primero de septiembre del 2011, es un placer informarles a todos los socios que el señor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen a partir de hoy es uno de nuestros socios mayoritarios del The May Fair y de la nueva cadena hotelera Style Elegance, que se pondrá en marcha con nuevas inversiones —habló el señor Frederick Adams y todos los demás socios estallaron en aplausos.

La próxima cadena hotelera la había propuesto y todos habían apostado que sería un éxito, la estructura moderna de los nuevos hoteles la había hecho Jasper y era muy innovadora. Esa mañana del jueves y el día viernes nos dedicamos con los demás socios a estudiar el terreno donde se harían los primeros hoteles de la nueva cadena, tendrían una buena ubicación y las mejores comodidades. Después de hacer el primero en Londres, el segundo se haría en América, para ser exacto en los Ángeles y el tercero se haría en México, en Cancún, según decían era muy buena zona para los turistas y todo el año había movimiento.

Ya era viernes y Jasper era quien se había encargado de hablar con el detective, pero aún no había resultados. Ya descansando en el hotel hablé con mi familia y con Charlie, quien me recordó que solo me quedaban siete días, eso yo lo sabía muy bien. El sábado en la mañana Jasper y yo salimos a comprar algunos recuerdos para la familia, ya que los cinco días restantes nos ocuparíamos de buscar a Anabella y encontrarla a como diera lugar, él solo compró para sus padres y yo para todos los miembros de mi familia, que eran muchos. Regresamos a las 10hs de la noche para alistarnos e irnos al bar a cerrar el otro negocio, nos vestimos como de costumbre con nuestros trajes negros y lentes del mismo color, solo que esta vez agarramos nuestras armas, eran negocios distintos.

Salimos y nos subimos al Mercedes Benz tipo sedán que habíamos rentado ahí en Londres, Jasper volvió a ser Jason y yo volví a ser el señor. Nos dirigimos al bar de mala muerte, íbamos en camino cuando sonó mi celular, miré la pantalla y dudé en contestar, ese número no lo conocía, dejó de sonar y me llegó un mensaje.

_**Eddie contesta la llamada, soy Ana.**_

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Es ella —hablé en voz alta, Jasper me miró por el retrovisor.

— ¿Pasa algo señor?

—Jas, ella me mandó un mensaje, estamos más cerca de encontrarla. —Él me sonrió.

Mi celular volvió a sonar y ahora sí, sin dudarlo contesté

—Ana, mi amor, ¿eres tú? —mi voz salió emocionada, iba a oír su voz.

—_Sí, Edward, soy yo y por favor… no me digas mi amor _—habló fuerte, decidida—. _Si llamé es para que escuches de mi propia voz que todo lo que escribí en esa carta es verdad, no soy buena persona Edward, yo no te…_

—No lo digas, ¡mierda! —Una venda caía de mis ojos, ella era soberbia.

—_No me interrumpas Edward, tengo que acabar con esto _—me lo dijo casi implorándome que la dejara hablar, la iba a dejar que hablara, para que cuando mi venganza fuera cobrada no tuviera remordimiento de nada, ella iba a conocer al verdadero Edward "cabrón" Cullen, ella lo estaba pidiendo.

—De acuerdo, Anabella, si quieres hablar y acabar de una vez con todo esto… hazlo, pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —En ningún momento Jasper paró el carro, ya eran las 11:45hs, los clientes seguro estaban esperando y no podíamos hacerlos esperar más.

—_Gracias _—dijo y yo suspiré, no podía creer que las palabras de una mujer valieran tanto para mí, para mí que muchos juraban que no tenía corazón—._ Edward_ _yo no te amo… nunca lo hice. _—Mi corazón se fue de mi cuerpo—. _Yo me fui con Jacob porque… porque lo amo a él. _— ¿Pero no la había abandonado? —. _Él es el que a mí me complementa, él es mi vida entera, tú solo fuiste… nadie para mí _—su voz era segura y trasmitía la pura verdad—. _Dile a mi padre que yo estaré bien, que no te haga nada, que soy feliz con Jacob, que yo lo amo. _—No contesté_—. ¿Edward? ¿Sigues ahí? _—Una lágrima salió de mis ojos, era de pura rabia.

—Es verdad lo que dicen… las mujeres son peligrosas y siempre mienten, de mosquitas muertas como tú hay que cuidarse. —Ella soltó una carcajada—. Pero sabes algo Ana, sé dónde estás y estoy por encontrarte. —El auto paró y Jasper me abrió la puerta para bajar, estábamos ya en el bar, dejo el Mercedes en un callejón oscuro y caminó delante de mí, yo lo seguí—. Y cuando lo haga querida… tu vida será un infierno y no sin mí como lo dijiste… Se convertirá en un infierno, pero conmigo, ¿lo oíste bien? —No contestó.

Íbamos llegando a la entrada del bar y por una de las puertas de vidrio pude ver a… ella, hablando por teléfono, conmigo y riendo como si nada, burlándose de mí, Jason volteó a mirarme como diciendo: _¡bingo!, le dimos al premio mayor. _ Los dos sonreímos.

—_Nunca Cullen, tú nunca me encontrarás. _—Y soltó otra risa, la cual ahora vi y oí, estaba a unos centímetros de ella—. _Te odio, fuiste un estorbo en mi corta vida… _—le colgué y al mismo tiempo ella cerró su celular y siguió sirviendo bebidas, pero… ¿dónde estaba Jacob? Aunque para mí era mejor que no se encontrara ahí.

—Nada de disparos, Jason, solo un sustito y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro señor, entendido.

Nos metimos al bar y todos voltearon a mirar a la puerta en cuanto entramos, incluyendo a ella, quien me miró asombrada, pensó que nunca la encontraría, pues que equivocada estaba. Me observó de pies a cabeza, cómo que no creía que yo estaba ahí, yo solo la miraba a ella, se veía más flaca y diferente con el cabello largo, pero lo importante es que la había encontrado, salvándole el pellejo a mi familia, aunque para ella sería un infierno.

—Te está mirando —le dijo su amiga la rubia algo alarmada y sorprendida al igual que Anabella—. ¡Dios, viene hacia acá! —le gritó nuevamente, ella quien me sostenía la mirada la bajó cuando comencé a acercarme a ellas, yo sentía un odio dentro mío, que si no es porque aún la amaba ya le hubiese volado la cabeza de un disparo.

Me acerqué a la barra y pensé que ella diría algo, pero nada, así que hablé yo:

— ¿Creíste que no te iba a encontrar? —No me contestó, me miró con cara de asombro, quería hacerse la inocente, pero no le quedaba, me estaba desesperando—. Contesta cuando te hablo, por qué no actúas de la misma manera que hace unos minutos cuando me hablaste por teléfono. —Y su cara era de más asombro, esta mujer se pasaba de cínica, no era la Ana que yo conocía. Claro, quería quedar como inocente delante de todos, la música bajó de volumen, Jason seguía detrás de mí. Su amiga la miró enojada, al parecer ella también sabía todo—. ¡Eres una maldita zorra! Mira que bajo caíste, pero eso ya no importa —le grité cuando me desesperé de que no decía nada y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando oyó mis palabras, toda la atención de la gente era hacia nosotros, creo que mis negocios quedarían para otro día.

Ya desesperado me metí a la barra para acercarme y ponerme frente a ella, ya que no vi a Jacob por ningún lado. Traía un bonito vestido y unos tacos bastante bajitos, nada parecido a lo que ella se ponía cuando estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Me volteé cuando oí la voz, pensé que era Jacob, pero no, era un hombre distinto, un poco afeminado, este se asustaría fácil si se ponía necio.

—Sucede que donde menos esperaba me encuentro a esta —le dije volteando a ver nuevamente a Anabella.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña? —le preguntó él tratándose de acercar, pero se lo impedí.

—Yo… yo… yo no sé —dijo ella comenzando a llorar, creía que con su llanto me convencería, pues estaba equivocada eso ya no funcionará más conmigo, ese papel de inocente ya no le quedaba enfrente mío, que engañara a otros, pero a mí no.

— ¿Que no sabes? —le contesté enojado, pero riéndome de ella, su cara seguía siendo de sorpresa y ahora miedo—. De mí no te vuelves a burlar. —La tomé muy fuerte del brazo derecho y la jalé—. Ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí.

—Usted no se la lleva a ningún lado —gritó detrás de mí el hombre afeminado, tapando el paso cuando yo me disponía a sacar a mi mujer de ahí, en eso Jason sacó la pistola, se acercó al hombre y le apuntó a la cabeza, este se puso pálido como un muerto y la otra gente con cara de horror.

—Me la llevo por las buenas o por las malas —grité y la jalé aún más fuerte, ella se quejó—. Si intenta algo quien pierde es usted. Hago que clausuren su bar y que lo metan a la cárcel por tener trabajando a menores en este lugar. —La volteé a mirar y su cara era peor, ahora de espanto. Volteó a mirar a su amiga y al hombre al que Jasper le apuntaba.

—Kate… yo… no… —Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero no la dejé, la jalé con todas mis fuerzas y la saqué de ese maldito lugar, ya mi paciencia había aguantado demasiado.

Salimos y me dirigí hacia el callejón en donde estaba el carro, Jason nunca me dejó solo, a ella la traía a rastras, era lógico que no quisiera venir, sabía que a partir de ahora su calvario e infierno comenzaban.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! —Ya habíamos llegado al carro cuando abrió nuevamente su boquita y muy a pesar de todo amaba su voz—. Eres un… —No dejé que terminara de hablar, ella nunca decía groserías, pero seguro estaba que por su enojo esa noche las soltaría, en vez de que siguiera diciendo estupideces la silencié con un beso, lo necesitaba, habían pasado cinco meses, me hacía falta probar nuevamente su boca. Ella correspondió a mi beso, se entregó a él, cuando sentí que correspondía más y más corté el beso.

—Eres una maldita zorra —le dije cuando me separé de ella y vi en sus ojos ese deseo, me tenía muy enfadado, era capaz hasta de apretarle el cuello.

—Y tú un pendejo —me contestó, no aguanté más y le solté una gran bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo y se desmayó. Dios, por qué hice eso.

Jason me ayudó a meterla al carro y a llevarla al hotel. Estuve con ella en la cama, Jason se tuvo que quedar afuera, ya que yo sabía bien cómo terminaban nuestras discusiones y no quería que mi amigo presenciara todo esto, le pedí que vigilara por si ella quería salir corriendo y así lo hizo. Cuando despertó discutimos mucho, ella como siempre se hacía la difícil, tuve que disculparme por pegarle, además tuve que amarrarla porque no quería dejar que la tocara y yo necesitaba más que nunca sentirla mía, sentir que estaba de regreso, solo por una noche olvidaría lo que me hizo. Lloró, me imploró que no lo hiciera, hasta fingió que no recordaba nada, pero nada de eso funcionaría conmigo. Ahora sería totalmente frío y diferente con ella, nunca más le devolvería mi confianza.

Cuando por fin la tenía desnuda y atada comencé a acariciarla, la hermosa música de sus labios salió y eso me puso más que feliz, la tenía de vuelta, de eso estaba seguro, pude verle ese lunar que me mataba, pude sentir su piel sedosa que acariciaba con mis manos.

La miré nuevamente y la besé con rabia, agarrando fuertemente su cabello y obligándola a corresponder el beso. Mientras la besaba una de mis manos estaba aferrada a su cabeza y la otra comenzó a descender por su espalda, llegando hasta su muslo. Después subí por su entrepierna y con uno de mis dedos rocé su clítoris.

— ¡Dios! —gritó. Eso me hizo excitarme más, volví a besarla y con mi mano comencé a acariciar su sexo—. ¡Ah!

—Extrañaba tu música pequeña —le dije, sabía que ella amaba que hiciera eso, se estaba entregando a mí. Introduje un dedo en su sexo y dejé de besarla para mirarla a los ojos—. Tan lista para mí… como siempre. —Su mirada era distinta, era más dulce, ¿se había arrepentido de su decisión?

— ¡Por favor! —Sí, se había arrepentido, ahora rogaba porque la hiciera mía.

Cuando retiré el dedo de su sexo, me lo llevé a la boca y la saboreé, extrañaba tanto su sabor.

—Tan deliciosa. —Me posicioné en su entrada, remplazando mi dedo por mi miembro, quería estar dentro de ella—. No tienes idea de lo que había planeado para nuestro reencuentro, pero esa boquita tan entrometida tiene que hablar. —Con mis manos acuné su cara, trató de moverse, pero no la dejé. Planté un pequeño beso en su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Eres mi perdición… —Sin más la penetré y me di cuenta de que ella era… ¿virgen? —. ¡Maldita sea! Tú no eres Anabella. —No me contestó, solo se limitó a llorar y yo a sentirme el peor hombre del mundo.

Salí de ella y después de que lloró un rato más se quedó dormida. Le hablé a Jasper y le expliqué lo ocurrido, me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer es pedirle que se fuera, y cuando despertó así lo hice.

—Me confundí, Jasper —le dije a mi amigo una vez que ella ya se había marchado, estábamos en el mini bar que había dentro de la habitación—. Me siento muy mal con esa chica.

—Lo sé, Edward y yo estoy igual, además no te culpes ella es idéntica a Anabella.

—Lo sé, pero cuando ella me imploró que la dejara no lo hice, si tan solo le hubiese preguntado su nombre.

—Ya, Edward, tranquilízate hombre, si hasta yo me confundí, quién se iba a imaginar que no era ella. Además todo coincidió, ella hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo que tú, ahora mejor piensa con la cabeza —me dijo haciendo que le prestara más atención—. Mira, Anabella es muy astuta y sabe esconderse bien hermano, ahora esta chica Isabella…

— ¿Isabella? —Ahora quién era Isabella, de qué me había perdido.

—Así se llama la chica con quien confundiste a Ana, hasta sus nombres se parecen. —Lo miré con cara de interrogación, ¿cómo sabía eso? —. Me puse a investigar Edward, lo siento, pero me sentí incomodo oyendo tantos sonidos raros que salían de esta habitación. Así que me dispuse a ir al bar y averigüe muchas cosas de ella, es pobre, no tiene para pagar sus estudios y el departamentico donde viven casi se está cayendo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Jasper? —Me estaba desesperando todo ese sermón.

—Simple Edward, hay que ser realistas, Anabella va a aparecer hasta que ella quiera. A ti no te conviene que Charlie suelte su boca, imagínate el daño que le harías a tu familia si saben la verdad y el qué dirán de la sociedad. Todo tu imperio y parte del mío se vendría abajo, Edward y eso se puede evitar. —Ahora lo entendía.

—Lo que tú quieres es que esa chiquilla suplante por el tiempo necesario a Anabella, ¿verdad? —Esa idea me gustaba.

— ¡Bingo!, entendiste. Porque eso si te digo, para que Anabella aparezca… está en chino. Puedes ofrecerle a esa pobretona hasta pagarle una lujosa vida a sus amigos, yo que sé Edward, tú por dinero nunca te has parado, que más da, y a ella le ofreces una vida diferente. —Cuando Jasper sacaba su lado malo, nadie lo paraba.

—Creo que tienes razón, a como dé lugar lograré que esa chiquilla acepte eso, pero algo si te digo Jasper, en cuanto encuentre a Anabella su vida la convertiré en un infierno. Además de que si esa tal Isabella acepta… ella pagará las consecuencias de lo que ha dejado Anabella en mí, pobre, no sabe lo que le espera.

Haría hasta lo imposible por llevarla conmigo, ahora a mí me tocaría engañar a Charlie, le ofrecería hasta el cielo si era posible a esa pobre. Sin duda alguna esta era mi mejor semana y ella sin duda alguna era mi… inesperada confusión.

* * *

*** ****Boeing Business Jet:** son variantes de aviones comerciales de Boeing adaptados al mercado de la aviación corporativa o privada.

*******BMW X5 Security Plus:**se trata del primer vehículo producido por un fabricante de altos volúmenes que ofrece un concepto de protección contra asaltos a mano armada, secuestros y robo de autos, aun en caso de un ataque con el arma más usada en todo el mundo, el rifle AK 47.

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Review = Preview, lo saben.**

**Una cosa mas antes de irme...¿como me comunico con las chicas que no tienen cuenta? no se como responderles y me gustaría hacerlo.**

**¿Que les parece si me dejan sus correos en sus comentarios y yo contesto ahí?**

**A otra cosa, no se confundan Jason es igual a Jasper.**

**Sin mas, besos, nos leemos pronto, Lizz.**


	6. Chapter 5 Comienza el Show!

_******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**_

* * *

_******Hola pequeñas, antes que nada una disculpa por la demora...sin mas aquí esta el capitulo...no leemos abajo!**_

* * *

_Destapé mi cara, sabía que de ese bendito préstamo, de esta cita y de todo lo que tenía que ver con él no saldría nada bueno, lo odiaba._

—_Quiero que te vayas conmigo a Seattle, que te hagas pasar por Anabella durante el tiempo que sea necesario. — ¿Qué? No, esto no me estaba pasando a mí, lo volví a ver vidrioso, sabía como aprovecharse de esta situación—. De ti depende que Santiago y tu amiga Kate tengan una vida normal, así que tú eres su salvación querida Bella, y apúrate que solo tienes hasta las 12 del día. —Me soltó y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio con su portátil en manos, me dejó ahí parada en shock por su maldita negociación—. Así que… o tus amigos se quedan en la calle y vuelan sus cabezas o te vas conmigo y todo sigue normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. — ¡Maldito! No que tenías valor para córtale el cuello_… pues qué esperas Bella, hazlo ya, es el momento, ¿no que muy machita?_ Habló mi lista interior, no le hice caso, no era el momento._

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 5**

**La vida es un show... pero en ocasiones, parece demasiada verdad.**

**Bella's Pov.**

En ese momento recordé mi sueño, que en frente de mis ojos se había vuelto realidad, una realidad muy fea. Seguía en shock, sus palabras no me gustaron, yo… yo haría lo posible por salvar a mis amigos, pero no así. Él estaba escribiendo en su portátil, como si nadie estuviese enfrente de él.

—No tengo tu tiempo, niñita —habló, pero en ningún momento despegó la vista de la pantalla—. ¡Decide rápido! —alzó la voz—. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y por si no te has dado cuenta ya son las 11:30 y a tu amigo le queda solo media hora de libertad.

Se paró y se sirvió una copa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? _Te recuerdo que él es el que está negociando, idiota, él no gana ni pierde, la jodida aquí eres tú, _mi yo interno siempre tan imprudente.

— ¿Así siempre hace negocios con las personas? Abusa de sus necesidades para que acepten sus tratos, ¿verdad? —le pregunté ya con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía impotente, llena de rabia, con ganas de golpearlo, pero apenas y podía hablar.

—Pero que observadora eres, Isabella, solo personas inteligentes como yo saben hacer buenos negocios. —Volvió a tomar su lugar frente a la portátil—. Y solo personas inteligentes que saben lo que les conviene las aceptan, y tú eres inteligente, ¿no?

— ¡Pues conmigo se va a ir al cuerno! —le grité, mi rabia había manejado mi estado de estupidez—. Yo no haré ningún trato con usted, solo personas locas al igual que usted aceptan sus negocios.

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda, tenía que salir de ahí.

—Bueno entonces te volverás una loca al igual que los demás, Isabella Watson.

Detuve mis pasos al oír mi apellido, ¿cómo lo sabía?

— ¿Cómo sabe mi…?

—Sé todo de ti niñita. —No me dejó terminar la pregunta y nunca me miraba para contestar, había tomado la actitud fría y de dominio sobre todo—. Sé que eres una pobretona que no tiene ni en que caerse muerta, que apenas empezaste a estudiar la universidad con la mediocre carrera de psicología porque no tienes para pagar la de diseño de interiores y que aparte de todo eso… tus verdaderos padres te abandonaron. —Y eso fue lo que me desboronó, me hizo sentir tan poca cosas con sus palabras, que solo me tapé la cara y seguí llorando, era un maldito, sin duda—. No entiendo por qué lloras tanto, si es tu cruda realidad niña.

—Eres un cabrón, ya no te odio… te aborrezco, quiero que te pudras en el infierno. —Sabía todo de mí… todo y sus palabras me dolieron mucho porque solo era la verdad… mi triste verdad, pero no por eso tenía que irme con él, tenía que buscar la forma de evitarlo, me destapé la cara y lo miré—. ¿Sabe qué?... Lo demandaré por abuso, eso que usted me hizo esa noche, prácticamente me… me…

— ¿Violó? —Se paró y se acercó a mí, comencé a temblar de los nervios, a buena hora me daba un ataque nervioso—. No seas ridícula, niñita, y cálmate que no te voy a comer. —Se rio, me tomó de los hombros y me empujó para que cayera sentada en un sillón que estaba a mis espaldas—. Además… tú y yo sabemos que no fue así. —Caminó y se puso detrás del sillón—. No te has preguntado que hubiese pasado si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta que tú eras virgen… —Me puse roja al oír sus palabras—. ¡Pero qué sorpresa más grande! También te sonrojas, definitivamente son demasiado parecidas, pero siguiendo con lo demás, yo creo que tú hubieses dejado que… —acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró—: te hiciera el "amor" por así decirlo. —Mi piel se puso de gallina cuando sentí que un dedo recorría mi cuello—. Y si mi memoria no me falla te estabas entregando a mí, Isabella, tu cuerpo responde bien ante mis tiernas caricias, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Cabrón! —le grité y me levanté del sillón, pude ver su sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, eso hizo que me sintiera más enojada.

— ¡Ya basta! Solo date cuenta de algo niña… —Caminó y acortó la distancia, nuevamente, para estar delante mío—. Yo tengo dos cosas muy importantes que tú no tienes… poder —dijo y tomó mis muñecas— y dinero. —Me volvió a sentar en otro sillón, ahora quedando delante de su escritorio, él se movió muy rápido y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, yo seguía casi sin poder hablar—. Así que… última vez que te lo repito, Isabella, y piensa bien lo que vas a responder, solo te quedan 15 minutos, al igual que como hago yo en mis negocios, tú tendrás el poder por primera vez de salvar cabezas y sabes a quién me refiero, ¿entiendes? —Asentí, me sentía atrapada en mi propia trampa, pero que podía hacer, nada, ya estaba metida en esto hasta las patas—. Las oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida dulzura…

_***Flash back***_

—Las oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida, Isa —me dijo Santiago mientras estaba pensando la posibilidad de aceptar o no el trabajo del bar—. Tienes que ser inteligente y aceptar lo que mejor te conviene.

—Lo sé señor, pero…

—Si vuelves a decirme señor, te aseguro que no te contrato si decides quedarte con el trabajo, me oyes. —Asentí—. Solo dime Santi.

—… de acuerdo, Santi, es que no sé qué hacer, no me gusta trabajar en este tipo de ambientes, siento que el supermercado será mejor.

—Pero nos pagarán menos, tonta —dijo Kate, quien ya estaba convencida que trabajaríamos con Santi.

—Por lo del ambiente no te preocupes, baby, yo las protejo muy bien, si eres inteligente sabrás que opción tomar, solo te digo que las oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida… y como a mí es al que beneficiarán si se quedan… puedes pedir lo que quieras y yo lo aceptaré.

— ¡Nos quedamos! —gritó Kate cuando vio que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

_***Fin del flash back***_

—Antes de que me repita eso que tiene que decirme —le dije saliendo yo misma de mis recuerdos—. ¿Qué voy a ganar yo?

—Veo que no eres tan tontita. —Me miró, lo cual me hizo poner nerviosa más de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Ganar?... No te lo ganarás, Isabella, lo que yo te voy a dar será como… un pago, por tus servicios… —rio, eso de tus "servicios" no me gustaba—. No es lo que piensas… —Parece como si leyera mi mente—. Te lo aseguro. —Y lo vi más relajado cuando una sonrisa torcida se asomó por su rostro, se veía tan guapo. Mientras yo sentía que mi rostro se volvía a sonrojar—. Así que, si tú aceptas, me puedes pedir… Lo. Que. Sea. —Eso me gustaba más, lo que sea—. Como ahora ya solo te quedan cinco minutos, Isabella, hago la pregunta más importante, la que le salvará la libertad a tu amigo, que permitirá que Kate tengo una mejor vida y además cambiará demasiado la tuya. —En esos momentos no me importaba nada más que la estabilidad de mis amigos y de paso la mía, como se lo prometí la noche anterior a Santi, si en mis manos estaba solucionar todo… yo lo haría, hasta daría mi vida por ellos, porque seguramente si ellos estuvieran en mi situación, también lo harían—. ¿Te irás conmigo a Seattle, cubrirás el tiempo que sea necesario a Anabella?

—Lo haré —dije y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, había cerrado el peor negocio de mi vida, pero había cumplido mi promesa—, pero con una condición. —Pasé mi mano derecha por la nariz, limpiando los mocos provocados por las lágrimas que estaba derramando, imagino que no se vio nada decente porque el gordo hizo fea cara y me pasó un pañuelo de papel—. Gracias.

—Solo te recuerdo algo niña… las condiciones aquí, las pongo yo. —Asentí—. Así que dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Que mi amiga Kate vaya conmigo.

Él me miró y lo pensó por un momento.

—De acuerdo. —Sonreí cuando me dijo eso, por lo menos no estaría sola, tendría un apoyo—. Pero eso, Isabella… —Y mi estúpida sonrisa de triunfo se esfumó cuando oí ese famoso pero—. Será más adelante, es algo que también te tendrás que ganar, será dependiendo de cómo te portes, será equitativo, tú das… yo doy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Usted nunca da paso sin huarache*, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Nunca niña, te lo vuelvo a repetir, solo personas inteligentes hacen buenos negocios y yo me considero una de ellas. —Bufé, era tan presumido—. ¿Ves? En los buenos negocios las cosas se arreglan fácilmente con el consentimiento de las personas, tú sí sabes lo que te conviene, tus problemas están resueltos. Ahora… —Dios, esto no podía ser posible, eran las palabras de mis sueños—. Déjame hacer unas llamadas y todo estará solucionado.

Él se fue y yo me quedé como tonta sentada en ese sillón, subí mis rodillas y las pegué a mi pecho, así me sentía protegida y me desahogué, tenía ganas de llorar hasta que me sintiera seca si era posible. Acepté irme con él… sí, pero el pobre no sabía bien quién era en realidad Isabella Watson, no señor no me conocía, haría de su vida un infierno, se aburriría de mí y tendría que regresarme a Londres, esa era mi meta y la lograría. Un infierno sería la vida de ese "gordo".

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, porque cuando abrí los ojos estaba recostada en la cama, en esa cama tan suave de esa habitación, me paré tan rápido pensando en lo peor, pero me di cuenta que traía puesta la pijama.

—Sé que me veo como un patán, Isabella, pero te aseguro que sé cómo comportarme. —Ahí estaba él sentado en una esquina de la cama, mirándome—. Ya está todo solucionado, retiré todos los cargos a tu amigo, no pagará multa y seguirá trabajando normal, además haré que remodelen su bar y lo convertiré en popular… —Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿estaba soñando? —. A tu amiga Kate, le daré esta suite para que viva o la que más le guste y se salga de ese departamento de quinta en donde viven, le pagaré sus estudios y le depositaré mensualmente una muy buena suma de dinero. —No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, después de todo sí había sido una decisión inteligente… o eso parecía—. ¿No dices nada? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué?... Quiero decir… gracias, de verdad, eso es demasiado, pero gracias.

—Sé que es demasiado, pero no es gratis, ¿lo recuerdas? —Asentí, yo seguía parada y más estúpida que nunca—. Mi avión salía hace tres horas, pero debido a tu decisión, saldremos en dos horas para Seattle, así que apresúrate no te queda mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué? Hoy mismo… —Tenía en mente que nos iríamos, pero no tan rápido, esto era demasiado, no estaba preparada para esto—. No, no, hoy no, es muy pronto. Mis amigos, mi escuela, mi trabajo, mis papeles, no, no, no, otro día más, por favor, no estoy preparada.

—Lo siento Isabella, tenemos que regresar hoy, yo ya di a cambio una parte de mi trato, ahora te toca a ti. —Se paró y caminó nuevamente hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su portátil, lo seguí—. Si piensas seguir insistiendo te digo de una vez que será inútil y si sigues aquí perdiendo tu tiempo, no podrás despedirte de tus amigos como Dios manda. —Mis amigos, Dios, qué les diría—. Así que en dos horas mando a recogerte a tu departamento, solo lleva lo indispensable, todo lo tendrás en Seattle. —No me quedó más que resignarme, tenía que aceptar sus órdenes después de todo él tenía razón, ya había pagado una parte del trato—. Por los papeles no te preocupes, me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a Jason por ellos a tu departamento mientras no había nadie y ya está todo. —Ni me sorprendí, este tipo era capaz de todo—. ¡Apresúrate! —gritó—. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Sin más me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí. Veinte minutos después, ya estaba afuera de mi departamento, bajándome de un Mercedes Benz de lujo, era tonta, pero sí veía televisión y sabía de algunas marcas de autos. Mis piernas temblaban, ¿qué les diría a mis amigos? Subí corriendo al departamento, sería la última vez que lo haría, sentí mis ojos cristalinos, suspiré para controlarme, no podía llegar llorando mis amigos se asustarían, me calmé un poco y entré.

—Menos mal que eres tú, baby. —Tanto Santiago como Kate, quien ya tenía mejor cara, estaban sentados viendo la televisión—. Tardaste mucho, ya son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Dónde te metiste? Estábamos preocupados y la fruta para Kate, morimos de hambre, pequeña. Estas divinitas tienen que comer —dijo y nos señaló a todas, se lo oía de mejor ánimo a mi amigo y yo sabía el porqué, iba a extrañarlos.

—Perdón por la demora, yo… fui… a...

— ¿Estuviste llorando verdad? —Kate se había dado cuenta de que no venía bien—. ¿Qué pasa?

Caminé a acomodarme al lado de mi amiga, quien rápido me abrazó, lo necesitaba.

—Se los prometí —les dije ya llorando, pero escondiendo mi rostro en el cuello de Kate—, y lo cumplí, yo haría lo que fuera por ustedes y lo saben… hasta daría mi vida. —Lloré aun más, me costaba mucho decirles que me iría de su lado, ellos eran parte de mi vida, no sé qué haría yo sola enfrentando a un destino que no me esperaba.

—No entiendo, pequeña—dijo Santi quien comenzó a acariciarme la espalda intentando que me calmara—. ¿Qué cumpliste?

—Mi promesa, Santiago, solucioné todo, nuestras vidas cambiarán. —Abracé más fuerte a Kate. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que yo no conocía se adueñara de mi vida tan rápido? No tenía derecho, mas sin embargo yo lo había aceptado.

—A él fuiste a ver, ¿verdad? —dijo Kate tomándome de los hombros, obligándome a mirarla—. Contesta Isabella. —Kate siempre sabía lo que pasaba y nunca andaba con rodeos.

—Dime que no… dime que no... —repetía Santi, quien se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo esperando ansioso mi respuesta.

—Perdónenme, sé que los desilusionaré… pero tenía que hacerlo… por ustedes, después de todo yo fui quien te metí en todo esto Santi y tenía que solucionarlo…

—Mi niña… mi niña, ¿qué hiciste? —dijo mi amigo lamentándose.

—A ver si entiendo, Isa… —dijo Kate un tanto irritada—. Gracias a ti le levantaron los cargos a Santiago, no le pondrán multa y podremos seguir trabajando. —Asentí, aunque eso de podremos no sería posible, ya que yo no estaría para seguir—. Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?, ¿cómo convenciste a ese hombre que se ve de piedra, Bella? No me digas que… terminaste… acostándote… con él —no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación, Kate me miró con ojos de tristeza y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Dime que no… dime que no… —volvía a repetir Santiago, yo no podía contestar, ya que un fuerte nudo se formaba en mi garganta, no sabía cómo decirles que me iría de su lado—. Dime que no… dime que no hiciste eso solo por nosotros.

Negué por fin, pero llorando al igual que Kate, quien solo lloraba cuando se sentía muy enojada o demasiado decepcionada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo mi amiga abrazándome y sonando más aliviada—. Tú nunca harías eso, perdón por dudar de ti, Isa.

—No te preocupes, Kata —le dije separándome se ella, sabía que lo peor venía.

—Pero si no hiciste esas cosas malas… —dijo Santiago—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo… yo… acepté irme con él a Seattle. —Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Kate no se movió, solamente más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, Santiago me veía incrédulo y yo lloraba, no podía siquiera imaginar mi vida sin la compañía de mis amigos. Kate desde que estábamos en el orfanato fue mi hermana y Santiago fue como un hermano desde ese día que lo conocimos en el bar, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo ya lo amábamos y ahora tenía que alejarme de ellos. Kate se paró y se encerró en la habitación, y Santiago me seguía mirando.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —dijo fríamente.

—En una hora. —Y la bomba explotó.

— ¿Qué? Pero tú estás loca, siempre, siempre eres así, Isabella, todas las decisiones las tomas sin pensar…

—Te equivocas Santiago… —ambos gritábamos, qué no se había dado cuenta que le había salvado su libertad—. Pensé bien las cosas antes de tomar esta decisión, lo que deberías hacer es agradecer…

—Pues gracias, señorita idiota… —Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, cuando se enojaba era bastante dramático—. Eres demasiado buena para arruinar tu vida, qué inteligente eres para tomar decisiones…

—Bastante inteligente, ¿verdad? No sé a qué hora se me ocurrió aceptar trabajar en tu bendito bar, esa decisión sí fue mala, si yo no trabajara ahí ese hombre nunca me hubiese confundido.

— ¿Sabes qué?... Busca un ropero y piérdete en Narnia.

Sin más paró su andar, le tocó la puerta a Kate, esta la abrió y ambos se encerraron. Y no, no me perdería en Narnia, me perdería en Seattle, la que sería mi nueva ciudad.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

—Perdón que la moleste señorita. —Era el gordo número 2—. Pero el señor Cullen dice que si ya está lista que se apresure, que entre más rápido salgan será mucho mejor.

—Pero él dijo dos horas y aún no ha pasado ni media.

—Lo sé, señorita, pero dice que se apresure, que tiene que llegar temprano a Seattle porque tiene que atender negocios y además tienen que llegar a cenar con sus padres.

¿Sus padres? Dios, yo no conocía nada de este hombre. Asentí y el rubio guapo, o sea, el gordo 2 bajó hacia la calle, ni siquiera entró, bueno aunque yo no lo invité.

Cerré la puerta, en menos de media hora tenía que irme, cambiaría de vida, quizá hasta de personalidad, es más no sabía lo que me esperaba y a eso es a lo que más le temía, este hombre era malo, por algo era uno de los gordos. Así que como mis amigos estaban encerrados en la habitación, no me dejarían sacar nada, aunque no tenía tantas cosas que llevar, pero por lo menos quería mi cojín, ese de corazones que me regalaron un San Valentín en el orfanato y no me había despegado de él desde hacía años. Me acerqué a la puerta con miedo, sabiendo que cuando esos dos se enojaban, no había manera de que me dejaran explicar, con el tiempo se les pasaría, me senté pagada a la puerta de mi habitación, ex habitación, no sabía cuándo volvería a dormir en ella.

—Chicos, sé que piensan que yo hice mal en haber tomado esta decisión, solo les digo que no solo pensé en mí, en ningún momento fui egoísta, al contrario, todo el tiempo, incluso antes de tomar esta decisión, pensé en ustedes —hablé sabiendo que ellos me escucharían al otro lado de la puerta—. Los voy a extrañar demasiado, ustedes son una parte demasiado importante en mi vida, no sé qué haré sin ustedes, solo sé que los amo con toda mi alma, que son mi única familia, que este sacrificio que empieza desde hoy es por ustedes, los voy a extrañar demasiado —les dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero estoy segura que los volveré a ver, les aseguro que desde hoy su vida cambiará.

Me sorbí la nariz con la mano escandalosamente y me paré. Tomé la bolsa negra que tenía en la mesa, donde estaba mi celular y el dinero que me había dado ese hombre para que lleváramos al médico a Kate, y me salí de mi departamento sin mirar atrás y llorando. Esto era demasiado triste y mis amigos no lo habían tomado bien, a ellos no les importó que yo también sufriría, pero ya era hora.

No era la despedida que yo esperaba, pero de algo estaba segura, mi vida cambiaría, para bien o para mal.

Cuando el chofer del gordo 1, se estacionó afuera del hotel, yo pensé que me bajaría, pero todo lo contrario, abrió la puerta para que se subiera el gordo y se acomodó a mi lado, yo me alejé lo más que podía de él.

—Hola otra vez, Isabella —me sonrió—. Veo que amas esa pijama. — ¡Ay dios! Ni oportunidad tuve de quitármela, qué vergüenza—. Gracias a Dios no viajaremos como los demás mortales, si no ten por seguro que ahora mismo te llevaría a comprar ropa —se comenzó a reír, yo solo bufé.

El resto del camino nadie habló, él solo jugaba con su celular y yo iba -demasiado incómoda por su compañía- viendo por última vez mi ciudad, no sabía cuándo regresaría a ella y eso me ponía nostálgica. El carro se estacionó y bajamos, el chofer del gordo bajó dos maletas, mientras que yo seguía al gordo principal, el lugar no estaba muy lleno, en realidad solo había seis personas contándonos a nosotros, había una pista así que supuse que era la pista de despegue.

—Viajaremos en diez minutos capitán, ¿ya está todo preparado?

—Sí señor Cullen, en cuanto Jason nos informó que viajaría, nos apresuramos y todo está listo ya.

—Gracias Tyler, ya mismo vamos a abordar. —Jason se adelantó y lo seguí con la mirada y ¡oh sorpresa! Un avión o jet, ahí sí no sabía qué era, estaba ya listo para despegar, era lujoso a morir—. Isabella, vamos a abordar ya mismo, ya todo está listo para despegar, así que sígueme.

Como robot, hice lo que me pidió. Iba subiendo las escaleras del pequeño…

—Es un jet, Isabella —habló él parándose frente a mí cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras, es como si siempre leyera mi mente—. Su modelo es Embraer lineage 1000*, quizá no sepas nada de eso, pero, por si tenías curiosidad, te lo digo. —_Para sacarte de tu ignorancia, _pensé que sería la descripción correcta.

—Mmm —solo eso fue lo que contesté.

Subimos y juro por Dios que esto era de ensueño, si alguien me hubiese dicho que yo estaría trepada en un jet así lo hubiese tomado como una ofensa, mas sin embargo, para bien o para mal, aquí estaba.

Entramos y eso era hermoso, todo era en tonalidades blancas… impecable, el piso estaba cubierto por alfombra gris, en los asientos blancos había cojines beige y púrpuras, además que donde se colocaban las bebidas eran de un color café fuerte. Había un comedor y todos los colores eran iguales. Contaba con cuatro asientos de un lado y cuatro del otro, lo que los separaba era el pasillo, además de una mesita larga donde supuse se ponían los alimentos, del mismo color de donde se ponían las bebidas, y por si fuera poco, una pantalla plasma enorme, esto era… irreal. Después una sala con dos sillones enormes, uno enfrente del otro y en la entrada, donde yo estaba parada, estaba la sala de estar que se veía bastante cómoda, con dos sillones de un lado y una mesita que los dividía, al igual que del otro lado, se veía pequeño, pero tenía espacio suficiente como para unas 15 personas, estaba pasmada viendo todo eso, los asientos se veían más cómodos que la jodida cama en la que dormía, se me apetecía botarme y dormir hasta el cansancio.

— ¿Impresionada? —la voz del gordo me hizo dejar de observar todo en cuanto le puse atención—. No, creo que no sería lo correcto, creo que estás… maravillada. —Asentí, tenía razón estaba maravillada—. Imagino que nunca te has subido a un jet como este.

—Imagina bien. — ¡Idiota! Si subirse a esto costaba mucho dinero—. Por si se le ha olvidado, se lo recuerdo… soy una pobretona que no tiene en que caerse muerta, apurado y me he subido a un taxi —le dije dándole la espalda y cruzándome de brazos.

—Es verdad, perdona mi olvido. —Me dio un ligero empujón para pasar hacia la sala del avión, donde se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones—. Ponte cómoda, anda que ya vamos a despegar.

Seguí sus órdenes como un robot, como lo hice anteriormente, y me senté en uno de los asientos del otro lado -para estar lo más lejos posible de ese gordo odioso, su aura era demasiado incómoda, lo odiaba- y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad.

Mis nervios estaban al máximo, caí en cuenta de que viajaría en el aire por primera vez. _¡Dios mío! Protégeme, _pensé. En mi vida imaginé volar solamente con un desconocido. ¡Ay no! Y si había un accidente y moría, ya no vería más a mis amigos y me moriría peleada con ellos.

—Deja de temblar o pensarán que hay turbulencia con tu movimiento. —Lo miré y le di una sonrisa fingida que hizo que él también riera, tenía un sentido del humor muy malo—. No moriremos ni nada por el estilo, ni que tanta suerte tuvieras para librarte tan pronto de mí.

Eso no lo había pensado, pero si moría ya no estaría a su lado a la fuerza. De pronto tomó algo parecido a un teléfono y segundos después apareció una señorita muy bonita que traía una bebida en una charola, se me quedó mirando de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro._ ¡Bendita pijama!_, y las pantuflas rosas, no me dio tiempo ni de cambiarme…

—Un gusto poder verla otra vez por aquí, señorita Swan. —Yo seguía con mi temblor y haciendo una pequeña oración en mi mente, no sé a quién rayos le hablaba esa mujer—. ¿Señorita Swan?

—Anabella, no seas grosera con Heidi —la voz del gordo hizo que levantara la mirada y entendí que la señorita Swan era yo. _¡Bonito apellido! Ahora soy un cisne. _Comienza el show—. Ella ya te pidió disculpas la vez pasada por derramar la bebida en tu vestido Prada, deja los rencores atrás _mi amor. —_Y el muy maldito me guiñó el ojo, esto era incómodo, no me acostumbraría a que me llamara así, pero en realidad_… ¿Qué papel jugaría?_

— ¿Perdón…? —le pregunté al gordo, y moviendo sus cejas hizo que mirara ahora a la chica que estaba parada al lado de mi asiento—. ¡Oh! Claro…

—Heidi, señorita.

—Sí, Heidi, no te preocupes, para mí todo queda olvidado, es como si nada hubiese pasado —le sonreí y ella correspondió.

—Gracias señorita, aquí tiene su bebida para tranquilizarse.

Me tendió la bebida que tenía en la mano, yo me le quedé mirando rara, yo no había pedido nada.

—Déjela ahí —le dijo el gordo señalando la mesa. Ella lo hizo y con un "permiso" se retiró—. Ella lo toma cada vez que viaja, Isabella, con eso lo controla y deja de temblar, lo vuelvo a repetir… son demasiado parecidas. —Apenas y unos "_son demasiado parecidas_" y ya me estaba hartando y sabrá Dios cuántos más escucharía—. Deja de mirarme así y tómatela, créeme esa tembladera se te pasará muy rápido.

Lo hice, era como un té o algo así y 10 minutos después ya no temblaba. Eso que me dio a tomar me relajó mucho, aparte del cansancio que traía por haber pasado toda la noche en el hospital, sin más me quedé dormida en el asiento. Me removí cuando sentí que me depositaban en una superficie más blanda que la del asiento y cuando abrí los ojos el gordo me había acomodado en una cama. Me senté, él se paró a un lado y me dejó observar a detalle todo. La cama era blanca igual que todo, pero una parte de la colcha era de color azul cielo, mi favorito. Tenía almohadas, cojines, un tocador largo -donde había perfumes, cosméticos de mujer, jabón y toallas-, dos pequeñas ventanas que dejaban ver el cielo oscuro -ya era tarde por donde estábamos volando- y un arreglo floral de color púrpura, todo coincidía con la decoración. Había una puerta, donde supuse era el baño.

—No quería despertarte, lo siento. —Le sonreí, prefería que se largara y me dejara sola—. Esta será tu habitación mientras dure el viaje. —Asentí—. Era de ella, pero por el tiempo que sea necesario será tuya, te dejo sola, tengo que trabajar y hacer cosas más importantes.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de aquí, le agradecía que me dejara sola, su presencia no era grata, pero antes tenía que aclararme algunos puntos.

—No, espere… —Se detuvo y se volteó a mirarme—. Yo… necesito saber qué papel voy a jugar en esta farsa, voy con los ojos cerrados, no conozco nada de la vida de usted, ni de la vida de esa tipa a la que voy a cubrir, ni nada de lo que los rodea, exijo que me diga —le dije y se acercó a mi cama nuevamente.

—A ver niñita, creo que las cosas aquí no están quedando muy claras. —Se tocó el puente de la nariz—. Tú no eres nadie para exigirme las cosas… odio que lo hagan, solo te diré una cosa... —Suspiró tratando de calmarse—. Te voy a dar las explicaciones necesarias cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú las exijas. Las cosas para ti, Anabella, serán distintas, ¿lo oyes? —me dijo ¿Anabella?, fruncí el ceño, aparte de que me comparaba me confundía, él no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo porque siguió hablando—. La primera vez lo hice, te di confianza, explicaciones, caprichos, te consentí en todo, te daba todas las libertades, te explicaba mis pasos. —Cerró los ojos—. ¡Te fui fiel! Con un demonio… y ¡nada valoraste! —gritó—. Eres la peor persona que conozco, juzgaste con mis sentimientos, ¿pero sabes qué es lo peor, Anabella? —Abrió los ojos y me miró, a estas alturas y al oír sus palabras enojadas, yo ya estaba llorando, estaba demasiado sensible—. ¡Qué te di mi amor! —Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No sé quién haya sido esa mujer, pero de algo estaba segura… lo había destruido. Cerró sus ojos y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

— ¿Gordo? —le hablé, él no se movió, yo me arrodillé en la cama, pobre me daba lástima—. Yo… no soy Anabella.

—Lo sé… — ¿Entonces por qué me confundió? —. Cuando te miré y vi esa pijama me di cuenta, pero… necesitaba desahogarme. —Se paró y volvió ese hombre frío—. Tengo que irme, en media hora regreso, necesitamos hablar. —Abrió la puerta—. En el armario hay ropa que ella usaba, ponte una pijama decente para cuando yo vuelva, Anabella no era así. —Sin más salió de la habitación.

Dios, esto apenas empezaba, si él planeaba desahogarse conmigo o vengarse por todo lo que la chica igual a mí le hizo, estaba equivocado, porque yo también le haría pagar el traerme a la fuerza a su vida, aunque me pagaría, no era la forma de obligarme a venir con él.

Me paré y busqué el bendito armario, pero… nada. ¿Dónde estaba? La habitación no era muy grande que digamos, así que tenía que encontrarlo. Abrí la puerta que supuse que era el baño y ¡bingo!, ahí estaba, no había baño, era el armario. ¿A dónde iría yo al baño? A diferencia del resto de la habitación el armario era todo de color azul cielo y había un enorme espejo. No me puse a revisar toda la ropa, ya que había mucha colgada. También había zapatos y al parecer lo que estaba colgado eran vestidos, solo me fui a uno de los cajones… ¡Dios!, había ropa... ropa interior de todos los colores, de todos los modelos, desde los más decentes a los más atrevidos, todos tenían sus conjuntos y eran…

— ¡Victoria's Secret!* —grité emocionada.

Esa ropa solo la había visto en la tele, el desfile de Los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret, yo soñaba que tendría algún día un conjunto así, pero no pensé que se me hiciera realidad. ¡Y claro que eran de mi talla! Es verdad esta mujer y yo éramos parecidas en la talla. Cerré enseguida el cajón y abrí otro, ahí estaban las pijamas de la misma marca, tomé una de pantalón y blusa manga larga, parecida a la que traía, solo que en color rosa y de seda sin ningún dibujo, la mía la doblé, me la llevaría a donde sea que fuera. Salí de ahí contenta de vestir esa marca, me sentía como niña con juguete nuevo y me volví a meter a la cama, en el tocador me di cuenta que estaba mi bolsita, la tomé. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, ya tenía cuatro horas de vuelo, aproximadamente serían como dieciocho horas, aún faltaba demasiado. Con la esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje me fijé en la bandeja de entrada… pero nada, mis amigos seguían enojados y eso me tenía intranquila, esto, lo hice por ellos y ellos no me dejaron que les diera ninguna clase de explicaciones, pero en cuanto tuviese oportunidad les llamaría, las cosas no quedarían así, yo los amaba. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, pidiéndole a Dios que esta decisión que había tomado no fuera la peor de toda mi vida y que por lo menos fuera feliz, aunque sea un poquito.

Tocaron la puerta, sacándome de mi pequeña petición.

—Adelante.

Era el gordo, quien venía acompañado con una deliciosa cena, supuse. Era fruta, leche y pan, me chillaron las tripas, tenía hambre. Se acercó al tocador y puso ahí la cena.

—He traído algo para que cenes mientras hablamos —dijo y de abajo del tocador abrió una puerta donde sacó dos bancos—. Anda, siéntate.

Me bajé de la cama y me acomodé en uno de los bancos, tomé el tenedor y me llevé una rebanada de melón a la boca, estaba delicioso o así lo sentía yo por el hambre que traía, lo último que había comido era esa bebida que él me había pedido hace unas horas.

—Gracias, estoy famélica —le dije con la boca llena.

—No sabía qué pedir para ti, ya que no sé qué comes —me dijo en tono de disculpa.

—Esto está bien… gracias —le contesté, ya que no me alcanzaba para comprar este tipo de cosas.

—De acuerdo, Isabella, te explicaré cómo estarán las cosas en cuanto lleguemos allá —me dijo y de su saco sacó una carpeta, cuando la abrió vi que traía fotografías—. Tú sigue comiendo, si tienes alguna duda preguntas al final, esto será como tu clase al _estilo Cullen, _de ti dependerá si al final te gradúas con honores —me dijo en tono de broma, pero yo no lo tome así, esta sería la materia que más odiaría… y comenzó.

—Ella… —me dijo sacando una foto distinta a la que había visto por primera vez de la tipa que era una réplica exacta a mí—. Es Anabella. —Me tragué el pedazo de fruta que tenía en la boca—. Su forma de ser y como tú te tienes que comportar es caprichosa, superior a todos, siempre tú tienes la razón, nadie te tiene que ganar, ¿entendido? —Asentí, creo que esto me gustaría, aunque yo no era así tendría que acostumbrarme, entre mejor lo hiciera, mejor nos iba a todos—. Eres caprichosa a morir y todo lo que pides, todo se hace, sales de compras cada tres días y no importa lo que gastes. —Volví a asentir… y así pasó explicándome el resto de mi cena de toda su familia. No pregunté nada, porque, según yo, todo me quedó claro.

Terminé de cenar, se llevó todo y me volví a acostar, no sin antes repasar bien a todos los personajes de mi nueva historia: Esmerald, una mujer de lo más dulce del mundo, que le importaba mucho el qué dirán, pero dejando eso a un lado, era demasiado protectora y maternal. Carlisle, el padre amoroso que daba la vida por sus retoños, no le importaba el precio que pagara, pero los hacía felices. Alice, su hermana preferida y la única mujer, de mi misma edad, era actriz famosa de Hollywood, ya la había visto en varias películas y cuando me lo dijo casi se me salen los ojos, era muy linda, lo que no se me tenía que olvidar para no meter la pata es que no tenía derecho a pedirle autógrafo, ya que vivía con ella. Emmett, su hermano mayor de 27 años, era tranquilo, pero muy competitivo, lo defendía de las personas que le querían hacer daño, era igual que su padre y está casado con Rosalie, una rubia despampanante, con un cuerpo de modelo, era caprichosa y se sentía superior a todos, Edward me dijo que era muy parecida a mí, pero que era muy fría, con el único que se portaba cariñosa era con su esposo. De ahí me enseñó fotografías de todos los que trabajan en la casa de sus padres y me advirtió que en cuanto llegáramos iríamos a cenar a la casa de sus padres, que me metiera a ese armario y que buscara ropa de diseñador, porque eso haría Anabella. Algo que noté es que no había mencionado si tenía o no padres, ya se lo preguntaría después. Una vez que recordé eso, me dormí, estaba agotada tanto física, como mentalmente y este bendito show apenas empezaba y no sabía cuánto duraría. Me desperté con ganas de ir al baño. ¡Ay no! ¿A dónde voy, a dónde? Me paré y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! —me quejé, juro que ya no aguantaba.

Tomé mi celular y me di cuenta que ya eran las 5 de la mañana, aunque el sol ya se veía bastante fuerte para ser tan temprano, si mis cuentas no fallaban ya llevábamos doce horas de viaje y yo me sentía bastante descansada, aunque nerviosa y con ganas de ir al baño. Abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi pequeña y elegante habitación en busca de un baño, creo que sería mi primera metida de pata. Seguía con mis pantuflas rosas, combinaban con la pijama después de todo, caminé por el pasillo y vi a la rubia, quien solo me sonrió y se puso roja, un tanto incómoda, no entendía por qué. Temerosa abrí la puerta que estaba enfrente de donde yo había salido, estaba todo apagado, no había bulla, gracias a Dios, me metí y prendí la luz, era una recámara igual a la mía, no tenía tiempo para seguir viendo más, aparte de que era todo igual, pero ojalá en esta sí hubiera baño. Abrí la puerta en donde se suponía tenía que estar el baño y le rogué a Dios porque no fuera un armario como en la mía, cuando estaba adentro vi que sí era un baño.

— ¡Gracias Dios! —dije y sin esperar tanto hice descansar a mi alma. Una vez "vaciada" me lavé la cara, me veía un tanto cansada, cuando de pronto, dentro del baño se abrió una puerta, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba.

— ¡Ay carbón! —grité cuando volteé y vi al gordo saliendo… ¡desnudo!, recién bañado. Me tapé la cara con las manos y enseguida sentí mi cara caliente—. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Yo solo quería ir al baño…

—Niñita… ¿Haciendo travesuras tan temprano? —preguntó y pude notar que se estaba riendo. ¡Idiota! —. Muy mal pretexto el tuyo, ya que en tu habitación también hay baño, así que… ¿quieres terminar lo que no acabamos el sábado por la noche? —preguntó.

— ¡Idiota! Ni en tus sueños… —Me destapé la cara—. Es más, esa es una de mis condiciones, ¿lo oyes? —le dije mirándole a los ojos, no más abajo porque lo que tenía en él, era algo, demasiado bueno, sexy y tocable, era fuerte y bien marcado, lo que cualquier mujer quiere, además tenía su…

— ¿Deleitándote conmigo? —

¡Diablos! Lo estaba mirando.

— ¡Tápese! Por favor —le rogué.

De pronto estiró su mano derecha, por un momento mi parte ilusa pensó que me abrazaría, pero cuando su piel rozó la mía esa bendita descarga cruzó nuevamente mi cuerpo, y él lo notó porque sonrió, pero agarró la toalla que estaba en el lavabo y se la colocó, dejando destapado de su cintura para arriba, así también se veía sexy.

—Concedido, chiquilla —me dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos—. Así que… soy todo oídos, ¿cuál es tu condición?

Para que hablaste Isabella, mejor se lo hubieses escrito.

—Mmm… yo… haré todo lo que me pida… Todooooooo, menos tener… hacer... —Y otra vez mi cara ardiendo.

— ¿Intimidad? —completó sonriendo el muy canalla—. Eso… por eso no te preocupes, no habrá necesidad de establecer condiciones, eso lo tengo bastante claro…. Claro, a no ser que tú lo quieras... —Y volvió a reír, esa sonrisa torcida que me gustaba. ¿_Eres idiota, Isabella? _Habló mi lista interior. _Si él es como tu raptor, cómo puede gustarte su risa, su cuerpo, tienes que odiarlo, tenemos que odiarlo, _dijo.

— ¡Sí! Tienes razón —le contesté a mi lista.

—Veo que piensas hacerlo algún día —me dijo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Acostarte conmigo —lo soltó así tan fácil—, lo acabas de decir.

Ahora caí, entendió mal mi respuesta.

—Pero no le respondí a usted, ¡idiota! —Él volvió a reír, ¿qué se le hacía tan gracioso? —. Eso nunca, yo no haré… cosas feas con usted —le dije y salí corriendo de ahí, muy apenada.

Regresé a mi habitación e hice como el avestruz, enterré mi cabeza, pero en vez de en la tierra, en las almohadas y volví a quedar dormida.

— ¿Isabella? —Me movían cuidadosamente—. Despierta. — ¡Dios! Seguro se me había hecho tarde para la escuela.

— ¿Qué hora es Kate? —Me levanté rápido, pero me calmé cuando vi a ese hombre parado frente a mí, mi pesadilla viviente—. ¡Oh!, es usted.

—Buenos días, linda —me dijo sonriendo, bueno siquiera me daba los buenos días con buen humor, aunque yo me sentía abrumada y nerviosa, odiaba estar nerviosa, pero no sabía lo que me esperaba.

—Buen… como sea —respondí un tanto indiferente.

—Ya vamos a llegar, te desperté para que busques ropa decente y te prepares para el aterrizaje. —Asentí.

—Podrías… —No me quedaba de otra—. ¿Buscar mi ropa adecuada? —Sonrió aún parado al final de la cama—. No quiero dar otra metida de pata como en la mañana.

—Deja de sonrojarte, me dan ganas de… — ¿Besarme? No, no creo que esa vaya a ser su respuesta—. Olvídalo… Dame tiempo, en unos minutos te daré lo que usarás. —Y se metió al armario. Me senté en la cama esperando a que él saliera, 5 minutos después, salió—. Ponte esto, te verás más como… Anabella —dudo en decirlo, pero lo soltó—, además de sexy. —Ignoré eso, no quería ni verlo, pero ya que, de todas formas me fue útil para algo—. Si necesitas lavarte la cara entra al baño que está detrás del espejo, ábrelo y verás, ¡rápido! —gritó y salió, era tan bipolar.

Me apresuré y tomé lo que me dejó, era un vestido negro, por lo que veía corto, de mangas que se extendían hasta antes del codo y de cuello redondo. Los zapatos, ¡Dios mío!, los zapatos eran negros cerrados, ligeramente puntiagudos, de un tacón de vértigo y delgados, muy delgados. Si con unos del siete me moría, pues con unos del quince no resucitaría ni porque me hicieran miles de oraciones. Corrí hacia el armario, abrí el enorme espejo y efectivamente encontré el baño, igual de lujoso que todo lo que había aquí adentro. Me lavé la cara y busqué algo de maquillaje, supuse que ponerme algo ligero no estaría mal, me maquillé como mi amiga Kate me había enseñado, sentí nostalgia, la extrañaba. Me quité la pijama y no pude detener las ganas de ir hacia los cajones de ropa interior Victoria's Secret, y ponerme algún conjunto del mismo color del vestido que se viera bien. Tomé uno negro de puro encaje, se veía sexy. Me puse el vestido, me di cuenta que aún tenía etiqueta, esta mujer estaba loca, pura ropa nueva, lo que costaba este armario seguro mantenía vivo a un orfanato por más de un año y por último, y lo peor, los zapatos, ¡Santo Niño de Atocha!*, estos parecían sancos. Tomé el valor suficiente, di unos pasos para ver si no me caía, era tan torpe, cuando vi que solo era cuestión de equilibrio salí de esa habitación tomando mi celular, que aún no tenía nada, ni llamadas ni mensajes, que decepción y tristeza.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. — ¿Noches? Pero si el gordo acaba de decir días—. ¿Tuvo buen viaje? —preguntó amablemente, mientras yo me senté en la sala de estar y del gordo ni sus luces.

—Sí, muchas gracias… — ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Oh sí!, lo recuerdo—. Heidi. —Ella sonrió—. ¿El gor… señor Cullen? —corregí.

—Está en su habitación, viene en unos minutos.

Sonreí, ella se retiró, yo tomé mi celular y me puse a jugar con él. Me sentía nerviosa, eso de fingir y mentir no se me daba bien, le rogaba al señor no hacer alguna burrada, las cuales hacía bastante seguido. Me puse a jugar el clásico "juego de la viborita"*, ya que mi celular no era de mucha tecnología, iba ganando— ¡Sí! —grité cuando vi que ya iba bastante larga y había avanzado al último nivel, por lo menos en estos juegos ganaba.

—Veo que estás de mejor humor, Isabella. —El gordo ya estaba sentado, pero ahora a mi lado, me sentí incómoda de tenerlo tan cerca, no sentí cuando llegó—. Eres buena en esos juegos por lo que veo —dijo poniendo la vista en la pequeña pantalla de mi celular, mientras que yo le miraba. Estaba vestido con un traje gris claro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, se veía elegante, pero sexy—. Yo solo he llegado al nivel cinco y mira que me ha costado.

—Aja —contesté apagando mi celular, ya que la pila se le estaba acabando y… ¡mierda!, no traje el cargador—. Una pregunta...

—Solo contesto una. —Sonreí.

— ¿Por qué tú me dijiste buenos días hace un rato y Heidi hace un momento dijo buenas noches?

—Buen punto, Isabella, lo que pasa es que en Londres son días y aquí en Seattle ya son las 7 de la noche, por eso del cambio de horario. Es por eso que iremos a cenar con mis padres, para darle la bienvenida "a la gran Anabella Swan" —lo dijo en tono dramático y guiñándome el ojo—. Que en este caso eres tú, Isabella. —Moví la cabeza, negando.

— ¿Señor? —Me miró y asintió como dando permiso a que le hiciera la pregunta—. ¿Me puede solo decir Bella? Me siento mejor cuando me nombran así.

—De acuerdo, Bella… pero con una condición. —Benditas condiciones, ¿ahora qué me pediría? Asentí, ya qué más me quedaba—. Para que no sigas metiendo más tus patas. —Reí—. Me dirás Edward, solo Edward y más mientras estemos delante de mi familia, ella me decía Edward, bebé, cariño, mi amor, pero creo que eso será difícil para ti… por ahora... —Rio—. Así que Edward creo que estaría bien.

—Sí, Edward creo que estará bien —le dije exhalando de alivio al ver que la condición que ponía no era mala.

Luego de eso nos quedamos callados, minutos después nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y aterrizamos. Volví a ver a Jason, ya que en todo el viaje no lo vi, cargando las maletas del señor Cull… Edward, reafirmé, Heidi también estaba lista para bajar, me paré del sillón para prepararme a bajar igual que todos los demás, pero Edward no se movió.

— ¿Bella? —Me volteé a mirarlo—. Aquí todo cambiará —me dijo casi en un murmullo, solo para que yo lo oyera. Volví a sentarme, vi que comenzaron a bajar todos sus empleados y nosotros seguíamos ahí—. A partir de que pongas un pie en el piso de Seattle, serás Anabella Swan… —Sonrió tristemente—. La intachable hija del comandante Swan. —Así que sí tenía padres, ese dato se le había pasado decirme, se lo recordaría más tarde—. Y la novia del gran abogado Edward Cullen. —Otro dato que había dejado pasar, era abogado—. Tienes que tomarte el papel como tal, Bella, sentirte orgullosa de eso. —Asentí, no sería fácil, pero lo lograría—. Así que, sin más atraso, ¡bajemos! —Se paró y me tendió la mano, dudosa, se la tomé y él la apretó—. Tienes que acostumbrarte, así caminaba siempre con mi novia. —Tu novia, no yo.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, hacia mi nueva vida, algo desconocido.

Una vez saliendo del jet, miles de flashes comenzaron a ser disparados, ¿qué era esto? Edward hizo algo que me sacó de onda, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más a él, me sentí mucho más incómoda, solo me había abrazado así Santiago y nadie más, esto era muy raro.

—Tranquila —me susurró Edward en el oído y me plantó un beso en la frente, esto era como de telenovela, demasiado romántico, con estas actitudes sí podía fingir que estaba enamorada de él.

Comenzamos a descender la escalera y vi que también había cámaras grabando, y más y más flashes seguían siendo lanzados. Es como si fuéramos Robert Pattinson y kristen Stewart cuando saben que salen juntos. Y de pronto la lluvia de preguntas comenzó: ¿Es verdad que se comprometieron? ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones señorita Swan? ¿Es verdad lo del embarazo? ¿Se casarán este año? ¿Es verdad que le fue infiel al señor Cullen? ¿Están separados? Él solo reía y no contestaba nada. Una vez en el piso, se paró delante de las cámaras.

—Nada de lo que preguntan es verdad, ella y yo estamos más bien que nunca. —Sin más… me besó, sin importarle las cámaras, la gente y sin importarle que yo no fuera su verdadera novia, mas sin embargo no podía dejarlo mal, aunque yo no quisiera tuve que corresponderle, de seguro esa acción tendría premio. Me entregué a ese besos, fue como el que me dio cuando me sacó del bar, a diferencia que este fue tierno y paciente, no puedo negarlo lo disfruté y sin quererlo pasé mi mano por su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, clarito sentí como una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _¡Acertaste!_, me dije a mi misma. Él lo vio como actuación, mas yo sabía que no fue así, porque ese beso me había encantado, pero no dejaría que pasara siempre. Se separó de mí y me sonrió. Yo quedé en shock y casi me desmayo cuando dijo—: te amo. —Sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos y los paparazzi estallaron en murmullos, risas, mientras que yo le pedía al cielo que me permitiera aguantar todo lo que me esperaba, sabiendo que nada de esto era cierto y que nunca lo sería.

* * *

******* Nunca da paso sin huarache: **expresión utilizada en México para decir que haces algo esperando otra cosa a cambio.

*** Embraer Lineage 1000: **el Lineage es un avión ejecutivo "extra largo" con capacidad para 19 pasajeros, todos ellos con lujosos asientos.

*** Victoria's Secret:** es una compañía estadounidense que diseña lencería y otros productos de belleza femenina.

*** Juego de la viborita: **es un juego que se encuentra en los modelos de celulares más antiguos, generalmente asociado a la compañía Nokia.

*** Santo Niño de Atocha:** es una representación católica del niño Jesús, muy popular en México, pero en este caso se usa como una expresión de susto.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Ustedes harían los mismo por los amigos? espero no se enojen con la decisión que tomo Isabella, pero era necesario. **

**Un review de ustedes...es como si Edward les diera un beso enfrente de todos. Nos leemos pronto y nuevamente gracias a yani.**

**NOTA:Chicas para las que me leen en Venganza del destino, le digo que solo esa Historia parare por un tiempo y para nada afectara Inesperada Confusión aquí seguiremos igual.**


	7. Chapter 6 Caprichosa y Superior

_******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**_

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo chicas, Gracias infinitas a mi Beta Yanina, sin ella esta historia no seria mejorada y sin ella yo no seria nada. Les aviso que arme un grupo en facebook, mas abajo nos leemos en las notas! Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

—_Nada de lo que preguntan es verdad, ella y yo estamos más bien que nunca. —Sin más… me besó, sin importarle las cámaras, la gente y sin importarle que yo no fuera su verdadera novia, mas sin embargo no podía dejarlo mal, aunque yo no quisiera tuve que corresponderle, de seguro esa acción tendría premio. Me entregué a ese besos, fue como el que me dio cuando me sacó del bar, a diferencia que este fue tierno y paciente, no puedo negarlo lo disfruté y sin quererlo pasé mi mano por su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, clarito sentí como una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _¡Acertaste!,_ me dije a mi misma. Él lo vio como actuación, mas yo sabía que no fue así, porque ese beso me había encantado, pero no dejaría que pasara siempre. Se separó de mí y me sonrió. Yo quedé en shock y casi me desmayo cuando dijo—: te amo. —Sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos y los paparazzi estallaron en murmullos, risas, mientras que yo le pedía al cielo que me permitiera aguantar todo lo que me esperaba, sabiendo que nada de esto era cierto y que nunca lo sería._

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 6**

**_Caprichosa y Superior_**

**Volátil y caprichosa siempre, la mujer.**

**Bella's Pov.**

En el auto era un silencio total. Después de ese inesperado beso, me condujo al auto sin decir nada más. Al igual que pasó en Londres, me alejé lo más que pude de él. Iba conduciendo el gordo número dos, que si no me equivocaba se llamaba Jason, prendí mi celular para checar si había señas de mis amigos o algo, pero nuevamente me llevé una gran decepción… nada. Ni siquiera iba observando la nueva ciudad, no me importaba ver nada, me sentí enojada, cansada, triste, nerviosa y decepcionada, tantas cosas a la vez que no podía con todas. No sabía qué era lo que me esperaba en esa bendita cena, pero si también iba a haber cámaras cuando llegáramos y así iba a ser todo el tiempo, que incómodo sería, no comprendía cómo es que las Kardashian soportan que las graben todo el tiempo, a mí apenas unas cuantas fotos me habían tomado y ya me sentía tensa.

—No tengo la necesidad de presentarte a mis padres. —El gordo me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Ya que ellos y tú ya se conocen, pórtate de lo más natural con ellos y por favor… —No volteé a mirarlo cuando me habló, tenía la mirada fija en mis manos y de reojo pude ver que él miraba hacia las calles de la ciudad que íbamos recorriendo—. Que no se te note lo nerviosa o pensarán que seguimos peleados y quiero que ellos piensen que todo está bien, ¿entendido? —Asentí, esta cena iba a ser de lo más divertido.

Si el gordo tenía su plan, yo también tenía el mío, él podía darme cosas, como… premios, por así decirlo, si hacía las cosas bien, pero no me podía quitar nada de lo que ya me había dado, porque eso yo ya me lo había ganado. Él me puso una trampa para que yo viniera con él, ¿no?, pues yo le haría su vida imposible siempre que pudiera, y esta cena no sería la excepción. Después de que dijo eso, pasaron como veinte minutos más y de pronto el lujoso carro paró, iba a abrir la puerta, pero él atravesó su mano, agarrando la chapa del carro e impidiendo que lo hiciera, lo miré asombrada.

—Anabella odiaba que no le abriera la puerta, siempre esperaba que yo lo hiciera para que ella pudiera bajar. —Rodé los ojos, Anabella… hacía esto, Anabella… le gustaba lo otro, ¡puaj! —. Compórtate Isabella, mis padres ya están parados afuera esperando.

Me tomé la libertad de mirar hacia afuera, la puerta que me daba acceso a salir, quedaba cerca de la puerta de la casa, que por lo poco que veía la puerta era café y con bonitos diseños, a cada lado, tenía unos hermosos cristales que estaban rodeados de tres arcos de color crema y parecía que tenía piedra caliza alrededor, se veía muy elegante. Pero fuera de eso, lo que más me hizo sentir nerviosa, fueron esas dos personas que estaban paradas afuera, con la puerta entre abierta, esperando con grandes sonrisas a que alguien bajara del coche. Esa pareja se veía como de película, mucho más guapos que en las fotos que me enseñó Edward, era alucinante verlos, el hombre de cabello rubio, que supuse era Carlisle, traía puesto un traje muy elegante en color gris, parecido a uno de los que le había visto al gor… Edward. Y la mujer que estaba a su lado, Esme, era hermosa, no era muy alta, podría decir que casi estaba de mi estatura, traía un bonito vestido azul marino, pegado al cuerpo, ella era delgada, su cabello le daba hasta los hombros, era negro y tenía una sonrisa de largo a largo que contagiaba, suspiré.

— ¡Tranquila! Ellos son muy amables, todo estará bien —me dijo el gordo, ¿todo estará bien?, no, no iba a estar bien… iba a estar más que bien, me iba a divertir—. Recuerda Isabella, aquí eres Anabella, caprichosa y superior a todos, ¿entendiste? —Asentí.

_Eres caprichosa y superior Bellita, ¿entiendes eso?, _pensé. ¡Claro que lo entendía!

El gordo se bajó, no me di cuenta que Jason ya estaba afuera, saludando a los padres de Edward, parece que se llevaban muy bien. De repente se abrió mi puerta, Edward ya estaba parado afuera tendiéndome la mano, aunque no quisiera se la tenía que dar, mis manos estaban frías y temblaban, se la di y me la apretó, no me explicó el porqué, pero sentí tranquilidad cuando hicimos contacto. Su mirada se transformó, al igual que lo hizo cuando bajamos del avión, esa era la señal de que comenzaba la actuación, sin más salí de ese lujoso carro, respiré y me puse derecha, esos sancos en los que estaba montada, no ayudaban mucho.

— ¡Ana! Dios mío… te he echado tanto de menos. —Ni siquiera había dado un paso, cuando la madre de Edward ya me tenía abrazada. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue devolverle el abrazo, la mano de Edward en ningún momento me soltó—. Pero mírate que cambiada estás —me dijo soltándome y observándome de pies a cabeza—, te han sentado bien esas vacaciones en Londres… me debes muchas explicaciones señorita —me dijo mirándome con ojos un tanto molestos.

— ¡Vamos Esme! No abrumes a Ana, viene llegando de ese largo viaje y tú ya pidiéndole explicaciones. —El padre de Edward, quien estaba aún parado afuera de la puerta, nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer también se alegraba de ver a "Anabella falsa" —. Anda cariño, ven a saludarme, pareces asustada.

Yo seguía parada, sin moverme, más idiota que nunca, Edward me apretó la mano y yo lo miré, sabía que ni a él ni a mí nos convenía que nos descubrieran, este juego apenas empezaba. Esme se hizo a un lado, y se fue a abrazar a su hijo, Edward me soltó la mano para poder abrazar a su madre, pude oír que le dijo: "te extrañe cariño", mientras yo caminaba con miedo hacia Carlisle, quien también dio unos pasos para acercarse a mí. "_Eres caprichosa y superior Bellita, ¿entiendes eso?", _ me volví a repetir a mí misma, eso no tenía que olvidarlo, así que entré en personaje.

— ¡Hola Carlisle! —le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo cuando estuve cerca de él, me correspondió—. No me aprietes mucho que mi vestido se arruga —le dije en tono de broma, sentí que se tensó un poquito. ¿Había metido la pata? Me separé y volteé a mirar a Edward, quien me miraba incrédulo… _sí la había metido_.

—Creo que a alguien por aquí le hacen demasiado bien las vacaciones —dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, después Edward rio torcido, ¡Dios, ese hombre era sexy! —. ¿Ya no estás enfadada con Carlisle Anabella? — ¿Enfadada? ¿Quién se enfadaba con un suegro así? Miré a Edward nuevamente para que me sacara de este aprieto.

—No padre, a Anabella eso ya se le ha olvidado, entendió que esa tarjeta no le hacía falta. —Caminó hacía mi lado y me volvió a tomar la mano, Esme también se puso de lado de su esposo y Jason entró a la casa, no me había percatado que seguía ahí—. ¿Verdad Bella? — ¿Me había llamado Bella? Sí me había llamado Bella, por lo menos sabía que seguía siendo yo, que todo esto era actuado, me sentí un poquito mejor.

—Así es Carlisle —le dije soltando la mano de Edward, no tenía por qué agarrármela todo el tiempo, ¿no? —, esa tarjeta no me hacía mucha falta. _— ¿Qué tarjeta?, _pensé.

—Me alegra linda —me dijo el padre de Edward—, créeme, si te la cancelé era porque gastabas sin control, además de que eran cosas innecesarias y Edward aprobó que así lo hiciera.

—Bueno… una vez aclarado ese punto, yo pienso que debemos entrar, Rosalie está impaciente por verte Anabella, aunque debo decirte que está molesta contigo porque te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie.

—Pero yo no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, Esme —le dije una vez que ellos me dieron la espalda para entrar a casa, Edward me volvió a tomar la mano y me la apretó, no le había gustado mi respuesta, pero me valía un comino, soy caprichosa y superior, ¿no?, pues así me comportaría. Se pararon en seco y me voltearon a ver—. Soy dueña de mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera, si quiero puedo irme hoy mismo otra vez.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para que fuera verdad —dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme y luego a Edward—. ¡Ha regresado! —dijo en un tono dramático y todos se echaron a reír y volvieron a emprender el camino hacia adentro de la casa.

Edward me jaló hacia adentro de la casa y me dijo algo que me gusto—: Eso que hiciste… merece un premio. —Y me reí, porque con lo que haría adentro más tarde, no me iba a ganar ni la comida por un mes entero.

Pasamos la puerta y casi babeo al ver tanta elegancia adentro, había un pequeño recibidor, con dos mesitas que tenían flores lilas, seguimos caminando siguiendo a los padres de Edward y llegamos a la sala, esa casa era enorme, está muy iluminada y el color, solo de lo que podía ver, era un gris, casi llegándole a plata, la alfombra era beige y los asientos eran color plata, hermosos, con cojines beige con rayas cafés y unos maceteros con plantas verdes que adornaban la casa, enfrente de donde estábamos parados había un enorme ventanal de color blanco y podía ver que afuera había una terraza con una vista impresionante hacia un río. Eso no era una casa, ¡era una mansión! Estaba tan metida observando la casa, que no me di cuenta de la gente que estaba ahí, observándome.

— ¿Solo cinco meses y ya olvidaste cómo es la casa? —Busqué con la mirada de quién era esa voz tan fina y femenina. Pude ver que en el asiento de tres personas, estaba una rubia, podía alcanzar a ver que traía unos pantalones negro, pegados y una blusa roja de tirantes, con unos tacones rojos de infarto, sencilla, pero elegante, junto a un hombre fuerte, que andaba vestido casual, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa tipo polo en roja, hacía juego con la rubia y estaban tomados de la mano, sabía que eran Rosalie y Emmett, era verdad, la rubia se veía y se sentía superior a todos. Seguí mi recorrido y ahí estaba, la gran estrella de Hollywood, la gran Alice Cullen, con un elegante vestido amarillo, pegado y corto, muy corto y un maquillaje negro de infarto, se veía espectacular. ¡Dios! Si Kate estuviera conmigo ya nos hubiéramos lanzado encima de ella para pedirle fotos y autógrafos, era menuda tal y como se veía en las fotos, se veía tan frágil, pero muy linda, le sonreí, ella me miró con mala cara, ¿por qué? —. Si no sales de ese trance Anabella… de verdad pensaré que te quitaron un tornillo en tus vacaciones. —Miré y vi que era la rubia la que me estaba observando.

— ¿Vacaciones? —habló Alice mirándome a mí, una estrella me estaba mirando, juro que me dieron ganas de llorar—. Irse de puta… ¿le llamas vacaciones? —Y todas las miradas fueron hacia Alice y yo miré a Edward asustada al oír esa palabrota de esa hermosa mujer y preguntándome por qué me llamaba puta.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Esme con cara de disgusto—, cuida tu boca delante de mí, niña. —La pequeña chica torció los ojos.

—Eres caprichosa y superior —me susurró Edward quien aún me sujetaba de la mano—. No le caes bien a Alice… ¡Mierda! Lamento no haberte dado muchas explicaciones. —Le miré feo, a buena hora se estaba lamentando, ¿qué haría?

— ¿Qué? No te defenderás Anabellita, ¿tu veneno se ha acabado?

Se levantó del sillón, como retándome. Encima me decía víbora. ¿Qué no se suponía que las estrellas tenían clase y no decían groserías? Vaya decepción. Entonces tomé aire y entré en papel nuevamente, aunque debo decir que estaba bastante nerviosa e incómoda con tantas miradas dirigidas a mí y luego a Alice. Solté la mano de Edward y comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sentados los tres, Carlisle y Esme seguían parados detrás de un sillón de la sala, observando la escena.

—A ver niñita… —mi voz salió tan firme y segura, que hasta yo misma me sorprendí—, que me haya ido sola y sin mi Edward… — ¿Mi Edward? ¡Ja! Tómala, eso salió bonito, y que quede claro que esto que estaba haciendo no era para nada por complacer a Edward, sino que lo hacía por querer echar a rabiar un poquito más a esta gente, que al parecer odiaban a la tal Anabella, bueno no todos, pero haría que todos la odiaran, quien la mandaba a parecerse tanto a mí—. No quiere decir que me ande revolcando con cuanto hombre se me atraviese… —Ella torció los ojos y yo me paré enfrente de ella, estábamos a la misma altura—. Que tú estés acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas cuando sales sola a tus ya acostumbrados viajes y hagas eso de… ¿cómo dijiste?... —le pregunté en tono de burla, pude notar que estaba logrando mi propósito, hacerla rabiar—. Ah, sí, claro, andar de puta en tus vacaciones, no hace que las demás seamos así, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Me estás diciendo puta? ¿A mí? —preguntó gritando.

—A ver… —le dije dándole la espalda y caminando más hacia el centro, donde había una mesita de cedro con unas velas y otro adorno floral hermoso; sintiendo como nunca me había sentido en mi vida, poderosa—, dejemos algo bastante claro aquí, primero… —Me volteé y la miré de nuevo—. Tú eres una niñata malcriada que no tienes derecho a gritarme y además de eso tienes hueco el cerebro… —Ella me miró a mí y luego a su madre ¿creo? —. Segundo, soy dueña de mi propia vida y puedo ir y venir cuando quiera, con o sin Edward… —Los ojos casi se le salían, me tomé la libertad de voltear a mirar a todos los espectadores, casi todas las miradas eran iguales, de asombro, menos la de Rosalie, quien me miraba divertida—. Y por último y no menos importante, ¡sí!, te estoy diciendo puta… creo que lo que las revistas hablan de ti… es verdad, eres tan zorra o más que la tal París Hilton.

La duende dejó de respirar y comenzó a llorar. Enseguida se le acercó Edward y Esme, quien la abrazaron y la consolaron, mientras yo respiraba bastante nerviosa, Carlisle seguía parado en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando con mala cara… y la segunda de la noche... _¡Isabella volvió a meter la pata!_, pensé.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Anabella? Pensé que habías cambiado, pero que equivocado estaba —dijo Carlisle caminando hacia donde estaba su hija—. Ven aquí cariño, todo está bien.

No sé en qué me había equivocado, pero había logrado mi propósito, hacer rabiar a la familia. Seguía parada ahí, mirando la escena de consolación y a la pareja que estaba sentada enfrente de mí mirándome. El hombre fuerte me miró y movió la cabeza, pude leer en sus labios que decía: _"respira". _¿Me estaba ayudando? ¿Qué sabía él? Y la rubia me sonreía, al parecer ella sí se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Discúlpate con mi hermana ahora mismo Anabella! —gritó Edward mirándome muy enfadado, ahora se enojaba, después que me había dicho que fuera superior. ¿Quién lo entendía? Yo estaba parada jugando con mis manos, estaba nerviosas porque me sudaban, y estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas, lo hacía cuando me enojaba con Santiago o con Kate por cualquier tontería, pero… ¿Anabella, la superior y caprichosa lo hacía? Miré a Emmett y él movió la cabeza, no, no lo hacía.

— ¿Estás loco? —le dije mirándolo—. Ella me ha insultado primero y yo solo me he defendido. —Y no estaba metida en papel de Anabella, no señor, ahí estaba hablando Isabella Watson, la que nunca se deja de nadie—. Y no insistan porque no lo haré. —Pegué en el piso con los tacones como niña berrinchuda, Rosalie y Emmett se rieron.

—Pero quién lo diría… —dijo Rosalie, levantándose y caminando hacia mi lado—, la gran Anabella Swan negándole por primera vez algo al gran Edward Cullen, eso sí es para contarse. —Y con esa sonrisa, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me susurró al oído—: ¡Te extrañe mucho!, y por lo que veo regresaste recargada de energías.

No supe qué contestarle, solo le correspondí el abrazo, parecía que era buena persona, a pesar de su aire de superioridad.

— ¡Joder! ¡Qué te disculpes te digo! —volvió a gritar Edward y Rosalie se quitó de mi lado para ponerse nuevamente al lado de Emmett. De repente Edward caminó hacia donde yo estaba parada y me tomó con fuerza del brazo, ese movimiento me dio miedo y comencé a temblar de nervios ¡qué oportuno era mi ataque!

— ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas Edward —grité tratando de zafarme de su agarre, me dolía mi brazo.

— ¡Discúlpate ya mismo!

Me soltó, pero yo ya estaba enfrente de Alice ora vez, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos debido al llanto, pero se veía tan perfecta, ya que ni el maquillaje se lo corrió. Pude ver en su mirada la profunda tristeza que sentía, con una mezcla de odio, sentí lastima por ella. En realidad no conocía nada de ella ¿y si de verdad la estaba lastimando? _Deja los sentimentalismo fuera Isabella, lo que queremos es lograr hartar al gordo para poder regresar a Londres, que no te importe esa chiquilla caprichosa_, me dijo mi yo interna y le di la razón.

— ¡No me disculparé Edward! —le dije volteando a mirarlo, estaba que echaba chispas, lo veía en sus ojos esmeralda—. ¡No insistas que no lo haré! —le grité, seguía temblando debido a los nervios y lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos, me había enojado por como me estaba tratando el maldito gordo y recordé aquella noche en el orfanato, Jane Vulturi me había jalado de la misma manera y gritado, para que me disculpara con su hija, esa chiquilla caprichosa que solo pensaba en ella y no le importaba que yo no tuviera nada que comer, solo por un maldito pastelillo que le había quitado de su bolsa de dulces. De pronto sentí que me ahogaba y después no sentí nada.

.

—Pronto despertará, Edward —una voz no muy conocida habló en un murmullo—. Ya se controló, pensé que ya no le pasaba esto seguido, hay que volver a meterla en tratamiento.

—No lo creo, padre —contestó Edward—, seguro fue por el coraje que hizo, es todo… últimamente ha andado muy sensible, creo que ese viaje la cambió mucho, además está estresada por el largo vuelo que tuvimos, te puedo asegurar que hasta parece otra.

—Aún no puedo creer cómo es que pudiste estar tanto tiempo sin ella… —Se hizo un silencio—. Imagino lo que sufriste esos cinco largos meses, Edward, lo notaba, pero no decía nada para no hacerte enfadar. La verdad no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero por el bien de todos espero que todo se haya solucionado y ninguno de los planes que tenían hayan cambiado, sabes que eso afectaría mucho a la familia y a los negocios.

—Todo sigue igual Carlisle, por eso no te preocupes, yo soy el mismo y verás que todo estará mejor. —Sentí como alguien se sentaba cerca de mis pies y pude oír que alguien se retiraba. Me moví y abrí los ojos, seguía nerviosa y me sentía cansada, muy cansada—. ¡Vaya escenita Isabella! —Me miró el gordo con cara de enojo aún. Una lágrima volvió a surcar mi mejilla, sus ojos se me hicieron parecidos a los de la bruja del orfanato, me hacía mal recordar esa fea etapa de mi vida, lo odiaba por tratarme así—. Sabes… no entiendo tus llantos, pero no hablaremos de eso aquí, ni ahora. Recuerda que el que manda en tu vida ahora, soy yo, así que escucha con atención… —Más lágrimas cayeron sin permiso, ¿quién se creía él para mandar en mi vida? Yo ya estaba harta de gente así a mi alrededor, apenas tenía poco tiempo de haber tocado la libertad y me la volvían a quitar. ¿Por qué se creían dueños de mi vida? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para ordenar lo que tenía que hacer?—. Te levantarás de aquí, iremos al comedor a cenar con mi familia y antes de empezar la cena, te disculparás con Alice —habló despacio, me miraba como esa noche que me sacó del bar, yo asentí, pero esa disculpa con esa chiquilla malcriada le iba a salir cara. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba recostada en el sillón de tres, no había nadie allí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? —le pregunté con voz quebrada, ya hacía tiempo que no me daban estos ataques, ya no había sufrido de esto.

—Han sido como veinte minutos Isabella, preocupaste a mi madre.

—No era mi intención —le dije y sin más se paró de donde estaba sentando y me tendió la mano para que me levantara, trastabillé un poco debido a que aún me sentía débil y además seguía montada en esos sancos que hacían que me dolieran los pies.

Caminamos solo un poco, ya que cerca de la sala estaba el bonito comedor y todos nos voltearon a ver. La mesa era de cristal con madera de cedro de soporte, las sillas eran de la misma madera que la mesa solo que forradas de color beige, todo muy elegante y ya la comida estaba servida. Carlisle se encontraba sentado en la cabeza, donde acostumbran a sentarse los padres, Esme estaba acomodada a su derecha, seguida por Rosalie y Emmett, de lado izquierdo quedaban dos lugares vacíos y después estaba la gran estrella mal criada de Hollywood: Alice. La miré y me devolvió una mirada cargada de rabia, de ahí en más todas las miradas eran cálidas. Me tragué mi propio orgullo y tenía que hacer lo que el maldito gordo me había dicho.

—Antes que nada… —Miré a todos que ya estaba bien acomodados en sus lugares—. Una disculpa por haberlos preocupado. —Miré a Esme quien me sonrió—. Y… Alice… —Volteé a mirarle y ella torció los ojos. _¡Adiós orgullo! _—. Discúlpame por haberme comportado así… es solo que no tolero que me hablen de esa manera… y una disculpa a todos también —les dije y debo admitir que me sentí mejor, miré a el gordo, tenía la cara sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Alice? —dijo Carlisle haciendo que lo mirara—. Cómo se contesta linda…

— ¡Deja de actuar Anabella! Esa disculpa fue porque Edward te obligó… —Carlisle la miró con mala cara—. ¡Joder!...Está bien… te… disculpo… y yo también prometo… no… —Me miró a mí y luego a Carlisle—. Para qué quieres que diga esto padre… lo he dicho millones de veces y siempre esta arpía y yo terminamos peleando.

Por lo que venía viendo, Anabella no se llevaba bien con esta duende, ¿por qué?

—Dejémoslo así, Carlisle… —le dije y todos voltearon a mirarme—, lo que pasó… pasó y trataré que no se vuelva a repetir.

La cara de Alice fue de incredulidad, pero no me importó, después de todo se había enojado. Edward abrió mi silla y yo me senté, para colmo me tocaba al lado de Alice. Edward se sentó y enseguida Esme ordenó que sirvieran la famosa cena de bienvenida. Seguro ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, yo no tenía hambre, solo quería dormir.

De pronto unas chicas altas y rubias se acercaron con la cena, de entrada dieron una crema de verduras y de plato fuerte era lomo al horno con una salsa que no sé qué rayos era, pero estaba delicioso. De tomar había vino y jugo de naranja, pero yo necesitaba un poco de alcohol en la sangre, ya que esta noche era demasiado tensa. Mientras comíamos, Rosalie comentaba acerca del nuevo romance de Alice con Kellan Lutz.

—Quién lo iba a decir… —dijo Rosalie limpiándose la boca delicadamente—. Ya no saben ni que inventar las revistas.

—Sí… ese hombre no es mi tipo —dijo Alice un poco más relajada, yo solo los miraba mientras comía, al igual que los demás.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijeron que andabas con tu antiguo chofer? —le dijo Rosalie riéndose un poco.

—Esa fue la peor locura… yo, con un pobretón… ¡por Dios!

Yo que pensaba que la superior era yo y la tal Rosalie, y mira quien se llevaba el primer lugar. Me pregunté cómo se vería un poco de vino sobre ese bonito vestido amarillo de la duende… Mmm, creo que bien, pero lo dejaría para el final, sería ¡el gran final de Anabella "Cisne" Swan!

—Y cuéntanos Ana… —dijo Carlisle que ya había terminado de cenar, al igual que los otros dos hombres—, cómo te fue en tus largas vacaciones, ¿te gustó Londres?

¡Mierda! ¿Qué vacaciones? Si ni siquiera tuve.

—Bastante bien, Carlisle… — ¿Qué decía? Usaría la táctica imaginativa de Kate, era buena cuando quería impresionar—. Estuve mucho tiempo en el hotel, disfrutando del spa y de la piscina, salí a comprar mucha ropa, perfumes y esas cosas, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres…

—Y por lo que veo, ¡fuiste a la semana de la moda! — ¿Semana de la moda? ¿Qué rayos era eso?… Rosalie se oía bastante entusiasmada—… no, no fuiste, porque si hubieses ido, te hubiéramos visto, ¿no? —Vaya eso de que las rubias eran huecas era verdad, me reí un poco, se veía tan boba, el resto también sonrió—. Pero si no fuiste… ¿cómo conseguiste esa hermosura Dolce & Gabanna que traes puesta? Yo la quería y no pude conseguirla.

¿En qué idioma hablaban?

—Yo se lo regalé, Rose, lo quería e hice hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, ya sabes cómo se pone Anabella cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

¿Él había comprado este vestido? Lo bueno es que tenía gustos lindos.

— ¿Ves Emm?… No eres buen marido —le dijo al fuerte dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, él solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la envidié.

—Hablando de maridos… —interrumpió Esme con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo sigue igual, madre… nada ha cambiado, ¿contenta? —No sabía de qué hablaban, pero al oír la respuesta de su hijo ella sonrió aún más.

—Esa voz me alegra —gritó Emmett bastante entusiasmado y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, yo solo sonreí.

Después de eso, gracias a Dios, no volvieron a hacer preguntas de mis "vacaciones" y las chicas rubias regresaron a recoger todo lo de la cena, una de ellas no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi hombre… _¡Alto! Ese hombre no era mi hombre… _Me estaba volviendo loca. Edward volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, ¡qué descaro! Alice me miró y sonrió burlonamente, Esme y Carlisle estaban en su burbuja, Emmett me miraba divertido y Rosalie me dijo moviendo los labios "_defiende". _En ese momento era Anabella, ¿no? Así que era la novia y tenía que respetarme, ¡qué malo! Yo quería que el vino se estampara en el bonito vestido de Alice, pero creo que se estamparía en otro lugar. Sin más hice a pararme cuando la rubia coqueta se acercó a mi lado para levantar mi plato, tomé valor y mi copa de vino, sin más hice que me tropecé y el vino fue a dar en el impecable uniforme blanco de la rubia coqueta. Las miradas cambiaron, Alice con asombro, Emmett y Rosalie con diversión y los padres de Edward sin entender nada.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpida! —le grité, de la misma manera que una vez me gritaron en aquel restauran de Londres, donde solo trabajé un día, ya que gracias a mi torpeza un plato caliente de sopa fue a parar al pecho de una chica. En eso bajé la vista y vi que mis pies estaban pringados por gotas de vino ¡perfecto! —. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —le dije apuntando hacia mis zapatos—. Los manchaste. —Ella me miraba con asombro y yo con un falso enojo, esto de fingir ser alguien era genial. En ese momento me sentí más que superior, aunque ella era un poco más alta que yo, pero eso no me importó. Pude notar que era más falsa que los muñecos de cera que hay en los museos, esa mujer era plástico en los senos y pensar que Kate se quería poner senos falsos.

— ¡Discúlpame Ana! —me dijo. ¿Me llamaba Ana? ¿No se supone que los empleados respetan a los patrones?

— ¿Ana?... Me llamas Ana. —Creo que nadie podría creer mi actitud, pero yo me sentía muy bien—. Para ti yo soy la señorita Cis… Swan, ¿oíste?

—Si, An… señorita Swan…

Tenía ganas de reírme, pero si lo hacía todo se iba a ir al caño. La cara de Edward también era de risa.

—Así me gusta… ahora retírate de mi vista, antes de que te descuente mis zapatos de tu paga.

Salió como bala tanto ella como su amiga, ya habían levantado todo de la mesa.

— ¿Celosa? —preguntó Carlisle con risa.

—No… solo defiendo lo que es mío —contesté mirando a Edward, quien también me sonreía, de pronto me volvió a sorprender, se levantó de la silla y se fue acercando a mí, hasta quedar frente a frente, sus ojos brillaban, al parecer el enojo había pasado. No supe cómo, ni en qué momento, pero sus labios se juntaron con los míos y en ese momento me olvidé de quién era, solo me importaba creer que era Anabella Swan y que tenía a mi lado a alguien que me amaba por primera vez.

.

* * *

Después de esa incómoda escena delante de su familia, nos levantamos de la mesa, Rosalie y Emmett se retiraron a acostarse, la rubia se despidió de mí con mucho entusiasmo. La tal Alice solo me dijo un adiós y también subió a su cuarto, supongo, solo estábamos los padres de Edward, él y yo, sentados en la sala, yo ya estaba muerta de cansancio y con ganas de dormir, además de ir al baño.

— ¿Por qué no duermen hoy aquí, Edward? —dijo Esme—. Ana se ve bastante cansada ya, además todo lo tienen aquí, ya mañana pueden regresar a su departamento, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, hijo, yo digo lo mismo, tu novia se ve ya muy cansada, opino lo mismo que tu madre, tú también te ves muy cansado.

Yo estaba recostada hacia el sillón, mi espalda dolía y mis pies, ni se diga.

— ¿Qué opinas Bella? —me había vuelto a decir Bella, no se olvidaba de quién era, sabía claramente que era Isabella, ¡lo sabia! —. Yo también te veo muy cansada.

—Por mí está bien… solo quiero una cama y ya. —Y era la verdad, no me importaba dónde durmiera, solo quería algo blando.

—Me sorprende lo cambiada que estás, Ana…—me dijo Carlisle—, pero ojalá cambies para bien, linda, sería genial que se acabaran un poco los problemas contigo y Alice.

—Trataré de llevarme mejor con ella, Carlisle —le dije, aunque de verdad lo haría porque quería saber cómo era vivir con una estrella.

—Así que ya toleras que te digan Bella…

—Así es Esme y preferiría que me digan Bella y no Ana, ¿les importaría?

—Con gusto te decimos Bella, por nosotros no hay problema… quién lo diría, hace unos meses nadie te convencía de que Bella se escuchaba bonito y ahora tú pidiendo que te digamos así, eres increíble. —Solo sonreí.

—La verdad es que si no les importa me gustaría ir a acostarme, estoy demasiado cansada, el cambio de horario mata.

—Claro linda, puedes irte a tu recámara…

Miré a Edward, ¿dónde diablos era la recámara? El gordo hizo a pararse para tratar de acompañarme, pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

—Edward, si no te molesta, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo hijo, ¿te importaría ir sin Edward a tu recámara?

—Claro que no… —contesté, ya qué me quedaba—. Te espero arriba Ed —le dije con un tono preocupado. Me despedí con un "Buenas Noches" y comencé a subir las escaleras blancas, igual de lujosa que el resto de la casa.

Al llegar arriba, había un enorme pasillo en color beige y el piso de madera, todo era de ensueño, nunca me imaginé disfrutar de un lugar así. Si mis amigos estuvieran conmigo... los extrañaba. Iba caminando como en la segunda puerta, cuando de pronto la primera, que ya había pasado, se abrió, era el hombre fuerte.

—Si buscas tu recámara, te aviso que es la del fondo. —Me señaló, aún estaba lejos de donde yo estaba—. Has estado bastante bien para ser tu primer día, Isabella. — ¡Dios! Él lo sabía todo—. Que no se te salgan los ojos querida, gracias a mí, Edward te pudo encontrar y yo no contaré nada. — ¿Querida? ¿Gracias a él?

—Querida… querida ni que nada, gracias a ti mi vida es un maldito teatro, para ser tan fuerte, tienes un cerebro tan pobre al igual que tu hermana.

— ¡Hey! Con mi hermana no te metas, muerta de hambre… — ¡Otro que me decía así! ¿Qué se creían? A esta gente le encantaba hacer sentir mal a las personas, siempre me hacían sentir menos de todas las formas posibles… y otra vez, comencé a llorar—. ¡Perdón! Soy un imbécil… —Se acercó y me abrazó, lo dejé, mas no le correspondí el abrazo—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal… es solo que no tolero que mi hermana sufra, esa niña no entiende…

— ¡Ahora vas con Emmett! —La puerta de más adelante se abrió y de ahí salió la duende envuelta en una pijama rosa y ya sin maquillaje, se veía mucho más bonita—. Si ya decía yo que te estabas tardando, y dime… ¿dónde dejaste a Jacob? Tan rápido te hartaste de él… —No le contesté, Emmett me soltó y pude verla mejor—. Mi hermano, tan imbécil, que siempre cree tu sarta de mentiras.

— ¡Basta Ali! Conmigo no te equivoques, yo respeto a mi Rose…

—Yo no quiero pelear con nadie, aquí no vine para eso, solo quiero dormir y ya —les dije sin mirarlos y caminé hacia la recámara del fondo. La abrí y cerré muy rápido, no quería oír a nadie más.

La habitación era hermosa, de colores rositas muy bajitos en el techo y el resto beige con blanco, la cama era enorme, con muchos cojines, tenía dos mesitas, una de cada lado con su respectiva lámpara y había una puerta al lado de unos cajones, donde había una jarrita con un liquido, me metí y descubrí que era el baño. Una vez hecho lo que tenía que hacer, me lavé la cara y me mojé los brazos, no pude evitar meterme a bañar, me quité el vestido y los tacones, no sé ni dónde los aventé. Me sentí mucho mejor, me enrollé en una toalla blanca que había cerca de la regadera y salí. Busqué el armario y era muy grande, había ropa de mujer de un lado y de hombre del otro. Busqué las pijamas en los cajones y encontré una parecida a la que había en el avión, busqué ropa interior y encontré de la misma marca de la que me había quitado. Una vez vestida, salí y me metí a la cama, solo quería dormir y olvidar que estaba viviendo una vida que no me correspondía.

.

.

.

Las ganas de ir al baño me despertaron, no sabía qué hora era, pero sí sabía dónde me encontraba. Traté de moverme, pero unos brazos aferrados a mi cintura no me lo permitieron. ¿Qué diablos? Y ahí, a escasos centímetros míos, estaba el gordo durmiendo profundamente, se veía tan lindo dormido, tranquilo y relajado, con una pijama azul marino, gracias a Dios estaba tapado. Ojalá así despertara todo el tiempo, con alguien a mi lado. No me pude contener y le acaricié la mejilla muy despacio con mi mano, tratando de no despertarlo, pero fue inútil.

— ¡Buenos días! —dijo abriendo esas maravillas esmeraldas, le sonreí.

— ¡Buenos días gordo! —le contesté alegremente, al parecer los dos estábamos de buen humor—. Podrías… mmm… soltarme, verás quiero ir al baño.

— ¡Oh! Claro, disculpa, es la costumbre, ya sabes.

Enseguida que me sentí liberada, me fui corriendo hacia el baño y me sentí más tranquila. Salí y él ya estaba sentado en la cama tomando un café.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

—No gracias, así estoy bien, aún es muy temprano, ni siquiera el sol se ve. —Asintió

—De hecho, aún es temprano, son las 4:30 de la mañana, perdón por despertarte. —_Tan temprano y tomando café,_ pensé—. Anabella… verás... — ¿Anabella? Adiós buen humor.

— ¡Isabella, maldita sea! —le grité molesta.

—Como sea niñita, tú me entiendes. —No le contesté porque no quería pelear tan temprano—. Solo te pido por favor que no pelees con Alice, ella… tiene problemas, muchos problemas emocionales, eso de la fama no es nada fácil, así que te pido por favor que no le vuelvas a gritar de esa forma, ¿entiendes? —Asentí—. Otra más, si lo que hiciste ayer con Alice fue por fastidiar, te digo que no es así como debes jugar, si piensas que me hartaré de ti y te mandaré de regreso a Londres por tus caprichitos, te digo que no te va a funcionar… —Le rodé los ojos desde donde estaba parada—. Y si piensas huir un día, te digo que tampoco te va a funcionar, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que puedo denunciarte por suplantación de identidad? —Casi se me salen los ojos cuando oí eso, no sabía mucho de delitos, pero no era idiota y sabía que eso se castigaba—. Si huyes algún día, te encontraré aunque te escondas por debajo de las piedras y haré que te refundan en la cárcel, como le iba a pasar a tu amigo el afeminado —dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —grité caminando de lado a lado, él solo me miraba sin decir nada. Comencé a llorar, ¡malditas lágrimas! Andaba demasiado sensible debido a la situación y aparte de que así me ponía cuando la impotencia me invadía. Este hombre sabía jugar bien sus cartas, por algo se había quedado con mis papeles, yo no era nadie, él ya se había adueñado de mi vida. ¿Qué acaso era un juguete? Nunca había podido disfrutar de mi libertad, siempre alguien tenía que mandar sobre mí, siempre y no sabía cuándo acabaría.

—Yo sin embargo te agradezco por prestarte a este absurdo juego, por aguantar mis desplantes, los de mi familia, de verdad que estoy muy agradecido contigo, me has salvado el culo. —Qué forma tan grosera de hablar, mas sin embargo me quedé inmóvil al escuchar sus palabras, de plano, el gordo sí era bipolar. Dejó su café y caminó hacia donde yo estaba parada—. Puedo… puedo darte un abrazo. — ¿Me estaba pidiendo un abrazo? Eso sí me sacó más de onda. Era la primera vez que me pedía permiso para algo, siempre que me tomaba la mano, me besaba o alguna otra muestra de afecto, lo hacía sin permiso. Estaba pasmada, no sabía qué hacer, mis manos estaban cruzadas, sus ojos me miraban esperando la respuesta—. Está bien, si no quieres, no hay problema.

—No, no, espera. —Me volvió a mirar, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de que el gordo me diera un abrazo que le saliera del corazón—. Sí, dámelo… yo sí quiero que… —No me dejó terminar y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. Olía delicioso, una mezcla de madera con vainilla, empezaba a amar ese olor, solo dos días y ya me estaba acostumbrando a su compañía. Desuní mis brazos y le correspondí a su abrazo, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y me sentí relajada y protegida, me sentí querida y me desahogué. Comencé a llorar y llorar. Lo necesitaba. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y de vez en cuando mi espalda, me relajé y me hundí en los brazos del gordo, mi Morfeo. Me removí ligeramente cuando sentí que me depositó nuevamente en la cama.

—No eres igual a ella, Bella… eres mejor que ella. —Sentí que me dio un beso en la frente, pero creo que ya estaba soñando, eso no podía ser verdad. Después el beso no fue en la frente, fue en los labios y yo me entregué por completo a su beso, le di acceso a que entrara su lengua y poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo. Me entregué a él por primera vez, no fue solo sexo, me hizo el amor. Cuando sentí que entró en mí, que me llenó por completo, desperté sudada y caí a la realidad, eso nunca pasaría, solo en sueños. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen*** (Frase del libro Twilight)**

Me fui al baño al ver que estaba sola, no tenía ni siquiera mi celular para ver la hora que era, pero seguro ya era tarde, porque la luz del día se veía ya bastante fuerte. Me lavé la cara y sabía muy bien que tenía que vestirme, me puse a buscar en el armario algo cómodo, si esta mujer era adicta a la ropa de moda, seguro tenía que tener lo básico: unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis. ¡Eureka! Había encontrado lo que quería. Había unos tenis, pantalones y encontré una blusa blanca con un ligero escote en v, se pegaba bien a mi cuerpo y me hacía sentir más yo. Me hice una coleta y me maquillé muy poco con unos productos que había ahí, no quise buscar más, porque seguro encontraba más maquillaje. Cuando salí del baño el gordo estaba parado cerca de la ventana hablando por teléfono, enseguida me vio, terminó la llamada.

—Te has puesto cómoda —me dijo, él también andaba vestido casi igual que yo, unos jeans, tenis y una playera blanca, hasta parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo—, y has copiado mi atuendo, muy mal señorita Cisne. —Reí, captó muy bien cuando corregí a la rubia coqueta.

—Así me siento más yo, ya sabes debo por lo menos conservar mi esencia. —Él sonrió negando con la cabeza, me gustaba verlo sonreír.

—Isabella, tu celular ha sonado unas cuantas veces —me dijo y mi corazón comenzó a apachurrarse, eran mis amigos, tenían que ser ellos—, son tus amigos, les di el número de mi móvil, llamarán en una hora. — ¡Buenas noticias! Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Gracias… hoy será un buen día.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—El jefe ha llegado ya Edward, quiere verte y dice que quiere buenas noticias o si no ya sabes lo que pasará —era la voz de Jason, ya me la había grabado.

—Bajamos en unos minutos Jason, gracias por avisar. —Qué descaro, el gordo atendía en su casa al gordo mayor sin importar que su familia estuviera aquí—. Te espero abajo Isabella —me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Enseguida yo lo seguí, así que quería que yo conociera al jefe, ¡menudo descerebrado! Cuando llegué abajo, busqué a Edward y vi que estaba en la sala, ahí estaba un hombre de bigotes, con un traje gris, muy elegante, unos ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los... ¿míos? Y a su lado una mujer pequeña, de piel blanca como la mía y de cabello largo y de mi color, ambos me miraban con una sonrisa marcada en sus rostros, parecía que les agradaba mi presencia.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludé a todos, me puse de lado de Edward y él tomó mi mano.

—Te lo prometí, Charlie, lo que yo digo lo cumplo, siempre.

—Eres bueno muchacho, sabía que no nos fallarías. —La mujer me miró y sus ojos se le pusieron cristalinos—. No nos vas a saludar —me dijo el hombre… Charlie, claro.

—Disculpe… —le dije, era tonta, me tenía que presentar—. Soy Anabella Swan, novia de Edward…

—Es una broma, ¿no? —dijo el hombre… Charlie.

— ¡Basta! Deja los rencores atrás y dale un abrazo a tus padres, Anabella —dijo Edward y yo me quedé sin habla. Tenía enfrente a unas personas que me hicieron falta toda la vida, las que siempre soñé conocer, esas dos personas que cuando era pequeña me abandonaron y no me quisieron a su lado, a las que me dieron la vida y me tiraron a la calle como si fuera basura. Comenzaba a tener una vida de farsas, una mentira en pocas palabras, pero… aceptar tener unos padres de mentira, fingir querer a alguien que no era nada para mí, fingir que me importaba y que tenía padres, ¿lo haría? ¿Me lastimaría de esa forma?

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? bueno chicas...antes que nada debo decir que me costo un poco escribir el capitulo, estoy pasando por situaciones bastantes difíciles pero aun así no las abandonare y seguiré escribiendo...¿merezco un review? saben que siempre respondo! Les tengo una buena noticia! el próximo capitulo ya esta terminado, así que pronto actualizare.**

**con respecto al grupo en Facebook, me alegraría si pidieran unirse, apenas lo abrí ahí me gustaría mostrar las fotos de la casa, del departamento, vestidos y mucho mas cosas para compartir. sin mas...nos leemos pronto y espero que se unan al grupo, Besos Lizz!**

** groups/332337793541088/ ÚNANSE!**


	8. 7 Confesiones, explicaciones y pactos

**__********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**

* * *

******Sorpresa! **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (mi carita con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad) ya llego la historia a más de 100 reviews….. Para mí eso es muchooooooo, es genial siendo que no soy tan conocida en FF…Obvio, esto no fuera posible sin ustedes que su dan el tiempo para leer mi historia….les doy gracias infinitas a cada una de ustedes, a las que capitulo a capitulo comentan y también a las chicas que se han ido uniendo, BIENVENIDAS…y a las lectoras fantasmas MANIFIESTENSE! …..besos y abrazos virtuales…..pero sin duda alguna este fic no fuera lo mismo sin mi hermosa Beta…. _**YANINA**_**….gracias a ella, ustedes pueden leer cada capítulo sin palabras mochas….sin malos acentos, sin puntos y comas fuera de lugar….es decir mejorado. La felicidad es compartida por parte mía y por parte de Yani, quien sabe que la quiero mucho aunque vivamos en países diferentes….sin más palabras y agradecimientos…..nos leemos abajo. GRACIAS (Corro y aplaudo de la emoción, estilo Alice)**

* * *

—_Disculpe… —le dije, era tonta, me tenía que presentar—. Soy Anabella Swan, novia de Edward…_

—_Es una broma, ¿no? —dijo el hombre… Charlie. _

— _¡Basta! Deja los rencores atrás y dale un abrazo a tus padres, Anabella —dijo Edward y yo me quedé sin habla. _

_Tenía enfrente a unas personas que me hicieron falta toda la vida, las que siempre soñé conocer, esas dos personas que cuando era pequeña me abandonaron y no me quisieron a su lado, a las que me dieron la vida y me tiraron a la calle como si fuera basura. Comenzaba a tener una vida de farsas, una mentira en pocas palabras, pero… aceptar tener unos padres de mentira, fingir querer a alguien que no era nada para mí, fingir que me importaba y que tenía padres, ¿lo haría? ¿Me lastimaría de esa forma?_

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 7**

** Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin.**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's Pov.**

— ¿Siempre va a ser así, gordo? —le grité a Edward enojada y llorando de tristeza y coraje, después de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos allá abajo—. Nunca me vas a explicar bien cómo están las cosas… —Caminaba de un lado al otro, al ver a esas personas allá abajo, a esas personas que nunca había conocido y prestándome a ese maldito juego de falsedad, lo peor, pronunciar la palabra que más odiaba: "padres"—. ¡Joder! Siempre meteré las patas porque tú no me dices lo esencial… ¡Todo es tu puta culpa! ¡Todo!

_***Flash back***_

—Disculpe… —le dije, era tonta, me tenía que presentar—. Soy Anabella Swan, novia de Edward…

—Es una broma, ¿no? —dijo el hombre… Charlie, interrumpiendo mi presentación.

— ¡Basta! Deja los rencores atrás y dale un abrazo a tus padres, Anabella —dijo Edward y yo me quedé sin habla_. _

¿Qué hacia? Yo venía preparada para fingir delante de todos, pero fingir que tenía padres de verdad… eso no. Sería como si por fin alguien hubiese hecho lo que por años esperé en ese maldito orfanato: adoptarme.

— ¡Cielo! Por favor… deja que te dé un abrazo… no me lo niegues, ¿sí? —La mujer ya estaba llorando y yo sentí todo tan real, como si me estuviese reencontrando con la mujer que me abandonó, mi madre. Miré a Edward y casi con la mirada me obligó a que la abrazara, yo no podía hacer eso.

— ¡Yo no puedo! —dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me estaban lastimando, yo me estaba lastimando. Nunca tuve padres, nunca los tendría y no iba a fingir tenerlos de la noche a la mañana—. ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Basta de engaños! —Di media vuelta y subí corriendo hacia la habitación sin mirar atrás.

_***Fin del flash back***_

— ¡Cuida tu boca, maldita sea! —me gritó tomándome del brazo—. ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza hueca tuya? —me dijo mirándome a los ojos con rabia—. No te costaba nada darles un puto abrazo y fingir amor delante de Charlie y su esposa… fingir que amas a tus padres.

— ¡No son mis padres! ¡No tengo padres, nunca los tuve, ni los tendré! —le grité lo más fuerte que pude, mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos—. No puedo fingir algo que no siento… no puedo —le dije.

¿No se daba cuenta el daño que me estaba haciendo?

— ¡Eres una tonta! Yo le aseguré a tu padre que habías cambiado, tu madre… pobre mujer, se ha ido muy desilusionada, ¿sabes lo que me costará el haberte negado a abrazarlos?

— ¡No tengo padres!... Me importa una madre lo que te cueste, seré una tonta, pero tú un pendejo y no sabes cómo me siento, no tienes una idea, no te ha tocado vivir lo que yo he vivido… ¡no sabes nada de mí! —Cerré los ojos porque no quería verle más, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, odiaba mi vida, odiaba todo.

Me soltó y se sentó en la cama, yo no quería verlo y salí corriendo de la habitación, a cualquier parte, pero que fuera lejos de él.

.

Salí y me senté afuera, cerca de la gran piscina de la enorme mansión, con una vista hermosa a un río, por lo poco que había visto, sabía que era hermosa y muy elegante. El día estaba soleado y yo me sentía ya más tranquila después de lo que sucedió, apenas un día de vivir esta falsa vida y ya estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado venir. Mejor me hubiese quedado en casa, seguiría pobre, pero viviendo feliz con mis amigos, a los cuales extrañaba con toda el alma.

—Sigues siendo la misma egocéntrica de siempre, Swan. —Una voz que ya había empezado a odiar se oyó a mis espaldas—. Pensé que ya te preocupabas por los demás, pero… —Negó con burla, la duende traía una bebida en su mano, lentes de sol y un lindo traje de baño rojo—. No, yo no me trago el cuento de que has cambiado… a mí no me engañas.

—Alice —dije en cuanto vi que se sentaba en una camilla que estaba a mi lado, suspiré, se suponía que quería relajarme y con la presencia de esta chiquilla, que si no me equivocaba tenía mi edad, no lo lograría.

— ¿Hoy no quieres pelear? —Bufé, sí quería pelear, quería desahogarme por la bendita vida de mierda que me había tocado—. ¿Estás llorando? — ¿Qué? Me pasé la mano por la mejilla y efectivamente, estaba llorando. La tipa, hasta se quitó los lentes para verme mejor—. ¡Júrame que estás llorando delante de mí! —lo dijo en tono de burla, pero al ver que no le contestaba, se acercó a mi lado—. ¿Estás bien? —Negué y jugué con mis manos—. ¿Quieres contarme? — ¿Podía confiar en alguien? No lo sabía.

—No lo… sé —le dije mirándola a los ojos—, tú no te llevas bien con Ana… conmigo. ¿Por qué te interesaría saber cómo me siento?

—Soy malcriada y fastidiosa, Swan, pero tengo sentimientos… además, antes del viaje tú y yo ya habíamos hecho las paces, ¿no entiendo por qué te comportaste ayer así conmigo? — ¿Me llevaba o no con Alice? Ya no entendía nada, la culpa era del gordo por no explicarme nada.

—Ehh —dudé—, es verdad, disculpa, es solo que mis vacaciones me han dejado algo… olvidadiza —le dije y le sonreí, ella me devolvió una sonrisa maliciosamente y se paró, mis lágrimas ya casi no salían. Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, con su bebida y jugando con el popote.

—Edward no te puso al tanto de algo, niña… —me dijo en un tono agrio, yo me le quedé mirando raro, no la entendía, antes me había llamado Swan y ahora ¿niña? —. A mí… nadie me puede engañar, si tratas de fingir, mentir o algo, yo siempre lo noto, es como… si tuviera un poder, adivinara las cosas. —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se paró delante de la camilla donde yo seguía sentada mirándola sin entender—. Desde ayer que te vi supe que no eres Anabella… y hace unos segundos acabé de convencerme. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás loca? —le dije un tanto asustada, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Tenía que negarlo, si ella hablaba, Edward me iba a matar—. Yo soy Anabella, soy única. ¿Qué se te ha zafado un tornillo?

—Nada de eso, querida —me dijo volviendo a sentarse y a ponerse los lentes de sol—, si fueras en realidad Anabella Swan, no estarías aquí dándome explicaciones, no te hubieras negado ayer a pedirme disculpas cuando Eddie te lo pidió, no le hubieras dicho a Tanya… tu mejor amiga que te llamara señorita Swan, no te hubieras quedado a dormir en casa de mis padres, Emmett no te hubiera ayudado a encontrar tu habitación… —Yo la miraba con cara de susto, esta pequeña duende era de temer, quería salir corriendo de ahí—. Ese cabello no lo traerías como lo traes ahora, es más… no estarías vestida así. —Y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida quitada de pena—. Creo que a mi hermano se le pasó darte muchas explicaciones antes de traerte con él, se le pasó la más importante, Anabella Swan, nunca observaba de pies a cabeza a Alice Cullen y mucho menos mirarla como si quisiera botársele encima y pedirle un autógrafo… lo creí inteligente, pero ya me di cuenta que no es así. —No supe qué contestarle, solo estaba como estúpida observándola—. ¿Ves? Si fueras Ana, ya estuvieras defendiéndote como una loca histérica. ¡Vamos! Confía en mí y dime cómo te llamas. —Negué, esta duende estaba loca de atar. ¿Cómo salía de esta?... Creo que ya no podía—. Si no hablas, gritaré y diré la verdad… y no me importan las consecuencias. —La seguía mirando, más que estúpida, pasmada—. ¡Mamááááááááááááá! —comenzó a gritar, iba en serio.

—Isabella Watson —solté de golpe.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Se volvió a parar y aplaudió feliz—. Ah, te aviso que mi mamá no está, salió con mi papá desde la mañana —se rio, hija de su… me había engañado—. ¿Cómo te convenció de que vinieras? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres hermana de Anabella? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué pasó en realidad? —me soltaba preguntas a chorros, no me daba ni siquiera tiempo de contestar.

— ¡Hey! —le grité, seguía con miedo y más que nerviosa—. ¡Cállate! —Lo hizo—. ¿Quién me garantiza que puedo confiar en ti?

— ¡Yo te lo garantizo! —La voz de Edward nos sobresaltó a las dos, mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido debido a la presencia de ese hombre, aunque ya se veía más calmado—. Alice tiene razón, no te puse al tanto de muchas cosas y admito mi culpa. —Se sentó en la camilla donde Alice se había vuelto a acomodar y miró a su hermana—. Esta enana es como una tumba cuando de guardar secretos se trata. —Se acercó a su hermana y le apretó un cachete de manera cariñosa, ella rio—. Y sé que no hablará, además de que está feliz de que Anabella no haya regresado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Feliz? No, estoy más que eso, maravillada, alegre… no tengo palabras. —Me miró y me guiñó el ojo—. Prometo mantener mi sexy boquita cerrada, pero antes… necesito explicaciones y respuestas Eddie… no entiendo nada.

Por más de una hora el gordo le explicó todo a su hermana, la estrella lo escuchó con atención, gracias a Dios Edward omitió la parte en la que se dio cuenta que no era Anabella, creo que eso sería bastante incómodo. Yo escuché todo atenta, casi no hablé, más bien, me confundí más. Alice lo miraba maravillada se tragaba todo lo que su hermano le estaba explicando y decía que esa historia sería buena para una gran película y que sería un éxito si la filmaban, ya que muy pocas veces se veían cosas así.

—Así que ya sabes todo, peque —le dijo el gordo a su hermana—, no cabe duda que eres un peligro andante.

—Eso mismo dijo la idiota de París Hilton cuando le gané el papel de la zorra de Hollywood. —Edward rio y negó—. Y no se preocupen ambos, yo no diré nada y ¿sabes Isabella?... Creo que tú y yo seremos buenas amigas. —Se paró, se acercó a mí, me plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí, dejándome totalmente sorprendida y emocionada. Ahora sí podía pedirle un autógrafo sin pena y ahora sí tenía respuesta para mi pregunta: ¡podía confiar en alguien! Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en mi rostro, no con todos tenía que fingir que era Anabella Swan, ya tenía a alguien con quien podía ser solo yo: Isabella.

—Y tú… piensas quedarte sentada observando el día como si fueras hippie. —El mal humor del gordo había regresado—. Creo que ya has metido suficientes veces las patas… ahora tengo que cuidarte mejor, no sea que toda la casa se entere de que no eres Anabella. —Se paró y comenzó a andar hacia adentro de la casa, lo seguí, no me iba a quedar todo el día ahí. Cuando llegamos a la sala, vi como Jason tenía a sus pies las maletas de su jefe, ¿a dónde iba? —. Hoy regresamos a mi departamento, bueno… nuestro departamento. — ¿Viviría sola con él?

.

Respuesta: sí, aquí estaba afuera del departamento de Edward, eran unos edificios bastante elegantes y se veía céntrico el lugar. Jason se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Edward y posteriormente salí yo, como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, en el carro era un silencio total y cuando bajamos del coche, él se apresuró a sonreírme y a tomarme la mano, era muy buen actor, yo estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol, no me gustaba para nada tener su presencia, lo odiaba. Entramos al edificio y todo se veía elegante, decía algo de _Axis_* en el edificio, entramos al elevador y fue ahí donde me soltó la mano y dejó de sonreír, volvió a ser el gordo de siempre.

— ¿Es todo Edward? —me sorprendió oír que Jason le llamaba Edward y no jefe o señor, cuando ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta donde se suponía era el departamento del gordo.

—Sí, Jason, gracias puedes retirarte.

Me dio una leve sonrisa, le dio la mano a Edward y se fue, me puse tensa. ¡Dios! Yo sola con este hombre que se cargaba un genio del demonio. Abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, yo me quedé parada.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el tiempo?

—No… por supuesto que no. —Y me apresuré a entrar.

El departamento era alucinante, muy masculino, paredes pintadas de blanco con rojo, al igual que el techo, iluminación blanca y pisos de madera barnizada. Al entrar lo primero que pude ver fue la sala, que tenía una chimenea y enormes ventanales donde se podía observar la ciudad, al lado estaba el comedor, de madera casi del mismo tono del piso, solo que debajo tenía una alfombra beige, era hermoso.

—Este será nuestro departamento de solteros, Isabella —me dijo desde la sala, donde él se encontraba ya sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirándome divertido, alto, ¿solteros? —. Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte, tienes razón, fue mi culpa no haberte dicho cosas muy importantes. —Lo miré, vaya, hasta que me había comprendido—. Anda… —me dijo haciendo un gesto de que me sentara a su lado—, ponte cómoda que tengo que darte explicaciones por primera y única vez. —Caminé, pero ni loca me sentaba a su lado, me acomodé en el sillón de al lado donde solo cabía una persona, él sonrió—. Bien, comencemos por lo más fácil, Tanya, la pobre chica rubia que ayer se llevó una buena dotación de vino, es tu mejor amiga. —Abrí los ojos de golpe, ¡otra metida de pata! —. Ella trabaja para ti y tú le das buena paga, bueno, no tú… Anabella. —Asentí, claro no era tonta—. Mañana mismo regresa al departamento, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí, esa chica no me había caído bien por coqueta—. Esto solo lo repetiré una vez… la próxima vez que veas a Charlie y a Renée los tratarás como lo que son… tus padres.

— ¡No! —grité parándome del asiento—. Todo menos eso, ¿me oyes? —le apunté con mi dedo índice.

—Me importa muy poco lo que tú digas, niñita, te dije que solo una vez te lo diría y espero que te haya entrado en esa cabeza hueca. —Su semblante era de enojo otra vez, mas no me importó, no me iba a obligar a aceptar algo que no tenía, algo que nunca tuve—. La próxima vez no les harás otro desplante, tú aceptaste hacerte pasar por Anabella y harás todo lo que ella hacía.

— ¡Yo no soy ella! —La rabia había regresado y comencé a llorar, ¡otra vez! —. No fingiré tener algo que nunca tuve y que nunca tendré. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Nada de mi vida!

— ¡Y ni quiero saberlo! —gritó parándose del sillón y plantándose enfrente de mí—. Me importan muy poco tus sentimientos, yo te estoy dando comodidades… tú me darás lo que yo te pido y actuarás como yo te digo mientras estés conmigo, ¿entendido? —Y esos ojos esmeralda que me gustaban tanto, quedaron sin brillo y me dieron más miedo que nunca. Ahí estaba el verdadero Edward Cullen, el que yo aún no conocía, el que solo veía por sus comodidades sin importar lo que yo sintiera, pero la culpa era solo mía por haber aceptado este estúpido trato.

—Eres… —No tenía palabras para describirlo, ni fuerzas para seguir peleando, me dejé caer en el sillón y él seguía parado enfrente mío—. Dime dónde dormiré, no quiero verte, ¡te lo ruego! —casi le imploré, lo odiaba con toda mi alma y no quería odiarlo más.

—Dormirás en la recámara que está a la izquierda, es la que ocupaba Ana conmigo, pero te la dejaré para ti sola, yo me quedaré en la de invitados. —Me importaba una mierda dónde se quedara, solo no quería tenerlo enfrente—. Y en cuanto a lo de no verme, creo que es mutuo, nos ponemos de malas… ambos, así que te aviso que no me verás a diario, solo cuando tengamos citas con socios, con tus padres… —Bufé, no iba a dejar de insistir—. Cuando tengamos que aparentar, ya sabes, tu falso comportamiento de novia enamorada. —Asentí—. Por cierto, te felicito, te sale muy bien. —Seguía en el mismo lugar, parado enfrente mío—. Mañana regreso a mi rutina, el trabajo en mi bufet de abogados y tú… bueno eso lo hablamos después, ahora no quiero verte más… —No era necesario que me corriera, no lo dejé terminar la frase y me paré para irme a la recámara donde dormiría.

Todo ese bendito departamento era alucinante, la recámara era hermosa, de los mismos tonos de la sala y casi con los mismos muebles, a diferencia de que aquí había una enorme cama, con unas colchas azul turquesa, la amaba. Había un tocador enfrente de la cama y arriba de este, había una enorme pantalla plana, a los lados del tocador había puertas, la de la derecha era el baño y la otra era un cuarto, casi del tamaño de la recámara solo que lleno de ropa y zapatos de mujer, ¡Dios!, esta mujer era de temer. A los lados de la cama se encontraban las lámparas y lo mejor, las ventanas y el balcón, donde se podía ver el atardecer, esto era de ensueño, nunca imaginé tener esta vida, ¡nunca! Me boté a la cama como una niña, pude reconocer que había ese olor familiar en la cama, de repente vi que al lado de la puerta de entrada, había otra puerta, me paré curiosa y la abrí. ¡Dios! Era el armario del gordo, con ropa elegante y casual, zapatos, sandalias, tenis, claro, menos cosas y más pequeño que el de la loca Anabella, pero era lindo y además, tenía su olor.

Salí, prendí el televisor, y casi me desmayo cuando me vi en ella, el beso que me había dado el gordo estaba en la pantalla del televisor. En tan poco tiempo y ya era famosa, quién lo diría. Se podían leer cosas tontas, como era posible que tanta gente se interesara en la vida privada de los demás: "Anabella Swan sigue con el gran abogado Edward Cullen". "¿Dónde quedó Jacob Black?" _¿Quién sería ese tipo?_ , pensé, lo preguntaría. "¿Estará embarazada?" _Dios me libre de eso, _pedí, era lo que menos quería.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que un narcotraficante salga en la tele? Y caí en algo: nadie de su familia sabía en lo que estaba metido, por eso a Alice le ocultó el lugar en donde me conoció, por esa razón le debía tanto respeto al "jefe Swan", lo tenía de las pelotas y yo había encontrado una forma de controlarlo, ¡sí señor!

Aún era muy temprano para dormir, apenas y eran las 7:30 de la noche y yo tenía hambre. Apagué el televisor y bajé en busca de comida, me paré delante del comedor y traté de averiguar dónde podría estar la cocina, no se veía por ningún lado, solo se veía un espejo negro delante del comedor y ahora que veía bien, una luz blanca venía de adentro, me apresuré y la abrí. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la enorme cocina. Tenía aspecto de lo más moderno a lo más antiguo. Combinaba el blanco de la mesa central, con el color wengué de las alacenas. También tenía un balcón con puertas blancas que dejaban ver la ciudad y entrar más aire. Me apresuré a entrar y poder observar todo de cerca, pero una persona sentada en uno de los bancos de la mesa me impidió moverme.

—Te ha dado hambre, niña —me dijo llevándose un sándwich a la boca—. Pensaba subirte la cena, pero he tenido mis dudas —me dijo y tomó un poco de jugo o de lo que fuera que tuviese en su vaso—. Ya voy a terminar yo, así no te inquieto con mi presencia.

—No se preocupe, seré yo la que se vaya, solo tomaré un poco de leche y me voy.

—Como quieras —dijo alzando los hombros. Me apresuré a ir al refrigerador y tomé la caja de leche, fui hacia la alacena y busqué un vaso, tuve que abrir como tres puertas hasta que lo encontré, el gordo solo me observaba, iba caminando hacia la puerta, pero me tomó del brazo, ni siquiera sentí cuando se acercó—. Ten, lo había preparado para ti —me dijo, dándome un plato con un sándwich, lo tomé, no solo por educación, sino porque de verdad tenía hambre.

—Gracias —le dije y cometí el grave error de mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos esmeralda habían tomado de nuevo ese brillo que me empezaba a gustar, ¿es posible acostumbrarse a alguien en tan poco tiempo? No lo sabía. Él también se me quedó mirando y yo me puse nerviosa, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mí, ¡me iba a besar! —. Ehh… la actuación ha terminado señor… Edward —corregí y él se alejó de mí, volviendo a tomar su lugar y dejándome parada, con mi vaso de leche y mi sándwich.

No le di ni las buenas noches, salí muy rápido de la cocina hacia mi nueva habitación. Terminé de cenar y dejé todo encima de una mesa que había cerca de la cama, me preparé a dormir, el baño, para qué explicarlo, era hermoso y además, había un enorme jacuzzi, esto era de película. Busqué nuevamente una pijama, ahora me puse un camisón holgado, bastante inocente, comparados con los que había en ese armario, era blanco de encaje y de tirantes. La cama estaba suave y las almohadas eran cómodas, sin duda me transportaría al país de las maravillas con tanta comodidad. Me tapé con la enorme colcha y me dejé caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

No podía decir si ya había dormido lo suficiente o no, pero un ruido extraño me sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —grité cuando vi entre la oscuridad una sombra negra parada tratando de tocarme—. ¡Kate! —grité—. ¡Nos asaltan! ¡Nos asaltan!

— ¡Cállate Isabella! —De pronto las luces se prendieron y pude ver al ser que menos quería ver—. Soy Edward. — ¿Pues quién más podía ser? —. Solo toma el maldito teléfono y contesta la llamada que tanto has estado esperando.

_¡Mis amigos!,_ pensé. Me senté en la cama y casi le arrebaté el teléfono, él dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación ¡gracias a Dios!

—Bue… bueno —contesté con miedo.

— _¿Bella? ¿Bella eres tú? _—La voz que más extrañaba se oyó por el auricular.

— ¡Kate! ¡Oh Kate! —Comencé a sollozar. Aunque fuera la 1 de la mañana, no me importó, hablé con mis amigos por más de dos horas. Casi una hora la ocuparon para disculparse, ya me habían hartado. Les expliqué todo, ella me contó que vivía en el hotel donde Edward me había prometido que viviría. Hasta con Santi hablé, me dijo que de la noche a la mañana su bar era el más concurrido de Londres y que ya no solo podían comer comida china, sino que se iban a los mejores restaurantes de mi país. Me sentí tan feliz por ellos, sabía que mi sacrificio había valido la pena y que por lo menos ellos estaban siendo felices. También estaban contentos de haberme visto en la tele, que hasta allá me vieron y no se imaginaron que Edward fuera tan famoso, les mentí diciéndoles que yo era inmensamente feliz y, gracias a Dios, me creyeron.

—_Así que ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿nos perdonarás, Bells?_ —me dijo Kate ya más tranquila.

— ¡Claro tontos! Si todo lo hice por ustedes y por mí, los extraño horrores y eso que apenas son unos días, ¿eh?

—_Nosotros a ti, pequeña —_dijo Santi_—. Espero que cumplas lo que prometiste y mandes por nosotros para tomarnos nuestras merecidas vacaciones._

— ¡Lo haré! Cuando menos piensen estarán aquí conmigo.

—_Eso esperamos, ¿oye?_ —dijo mi amiga en tono de malicia—. _Entonces tú y Cullen ya se…_

— ¡Cállate! Eso no pasará, vine a cumplir mi papel de novia amorosa, mas no de novia sexosa —les dije y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—_Ganaré, Santi_ —se oyó que dijo Kate divertida.

— _¡No lo creo!_ —contestó mi amigo.

— ¿Qué apostaron traidores? —les grité divertida, los extrañaba tanto.

—_No te lo diremos… Te llamaremos pronto amiga, el papi chulo nos dio el número de donde viven, ¿vives sola con él?_ —preguntó.

—Sí… ¿por?

— _¡Ganaré!_ —gritó Kate.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué apostaron? —les grité exigiendo y riendo, me sentía más relajada.

— _¡Te amamos!_ —dijeron al unísono_—. Llamaremos pronto_ —continuó Kate y colgaron.

¡Me habían dejado con la duda los muy perros! Pero así como eran los amaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más relajada, esa llamada me había ayudado mucho para mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Me di una ducha rápida, recogí me cabello en una coleta, tomé un vestido de tirantes de color rosa y unas valerianas del mismo tono, me sentía cómoda y no pude resistir la tentación de usarlo cuando entré al gran armario, por fin tenía todo lo que deseaba, aunque fuera por un tiempo determinado, lo disfrutaría. Me maquillé muy poco y bajé a la cocina dispuesta a hacerme el desayuno. Afuera ya había sol, eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana y todo estaba callado, seguro el gordo ya no estaba en casa… ¿casa? ¡Ja! Por Dios, estaba loca con esos pensamientos. Aunque me hubiese gustado verlo antes de que se fuera, sus ojos esmeralda, su cuerpo… _¡Para!, _me ordené a mí misma, me estaba volviendo loca. Abrí la gran puerta corrediza que estaba cerca del comedor y ¡bam!

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —La rubia coqueta estaba en la cocina, con un plato de hot cakes en la mano, olía terriblemente delicioso, jamás en mi triste vida imaginé despertar y que alguien me tuviese listo el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Tanya, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? —Recordé que era la mejor amiga de la tal Anabella y una amiga no podía defraudar a la otra, al menos si Kate me hiciera algo así, yo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Bien… gracias. —Caminé y me senté en uno de los bancos de la mesa blanca, ella inmediatamente puso el plato de hot cakes cerca de mí, arrimó un frasco con mermelada y otro con cajeta, seguido puso un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja. No me miró, la sentía un tanto tensa, se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir—. Que disfrute su desayuno… señorita.

—Tanya… —la interrumpí antes de que saliera—. Verás, yo quiero…

—No se preocupe señorita, entendí bien sus órdenes ayer. —Y volvió a empezar a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Tanya! —le grité imaginando que Anabella tenía carácter, al parecer funcionó, ella se detuvo—. Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, es solo que… no soporté que miraras de esa forma a Edward, debes reconocer que fuiste descarada. —Descarada sería yo… si fuera otra, ya le hubiese arrancado los ojos por coqueta—. Te pido que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A qué se debe tu cambio Ana… señorita? —me dijo mirándome enojada, mmm, al parecer hacía enojar bastante seguido a estas personas—. Antes de irte tú misma me pediste que le coqueteara a Edward para que se fijara en mí y tú te fueras libre con Jacob. —Y otra vez ese famoso Jacob. Me picaba la lengua por preguntar quién era ese famoso Jacob, pero no quería meter la pata otra vez y que volvieran a descubrirme, mejor esperaba a Alice y con ella despejaría muchas dudas.

—Tanya… —le hablé en voz baja para que tratara de calmarse—. Verás… yo he cambiado mucho y me he dado cuenta que… Jacob no vale la pena —le dije lo más segura posible para que se la creyera y también creérmela yo—. He decidió dejar el pasado atrás y valorar más a mi… — ¿Cómo me había dicho que le decía la tal Anabella?... ¡Oh sí! Bebé, cariño, mi amor… pero me gustaba más Eddie—. Eddie, me he dado cuenta que lo… amo. —Sí, ya quisiera el imbécil que yo lo amara—. Así que te pido por favor, que olvides esas cosas tan absurdas que te pedí —le dije tomando la cajeta y untándolo a los hot cake—, ¿entendido? —Ella asintió—. Y puedes seguir llamándome Ana y seguir siendo mi mejor amiga, no quiero que por lo que pasó ayer las cosas cambien, ¿sí?

— ¡Me habías espantado, tonta! —me dijo la rubia coqueta acercándose a mí y abrazándome, en ese momento como que mi cuerpo activó un escudo protector anti bichas, porque sentí que esa mujer era totalmente falsa—. Haré como si nada hubiese pasado… y trataré de no coquetear con el bombón de Edward.

¿Pero qué mujer en su sano juicio querría perder a un hombre como Edward?... Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

— ¡Tanya! —le dije en tono de advertencia.

— ¡Entendido! —me dijo sentándose enfrente de mí mientras me observaba comer—. Y… ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? —Y vamos de nuevo.

Por lo menos, agradecí no estar sola en la mañana, la rubia me estuvo acompañando bastante tiempo, ella me platicó lo que hizo durante mi ausencia, que la verdad no le presté mucha atención, mientras yo pensaba qué mentiras inventarle sobre esas vacaciones que no tuve. Aunque me contó lo mal que el gordo se la pasó y eso me dio otra información, el gordo no amaba a Anabella, la adoraba por completo, tal vez ese era su mal humor, necesitaba tenerla a su lado y tenía muy claro que yo no era ella.

Después de que dejé de hablar con Tanya, me fui a mi habitación y como no tenía nada que hacer, prendí el televisor y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Hoy era domingo, ya hacía cuatro días que había llegado a vivir a Seattle y estaba completamente aburrida, extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba trabajar, extrañaba mi antigua vida, tenía todos los lujos, pero no tenía felicidad. Además de que esta vida ni siquiera era mía y aunque odiara admitirlo, extrañaba ver al gordo, extrañaba que me gritara o que me besara y abrazara aunque fuera de mentira, desde el jueves en la noche que me invitó el sándwich, no lo había visto ni por equivocación. Gracias a Dios, Tanya no había notado eso, ya que la mandaba a su departamento a las 7 de la noche y le pedía que viniera a las 8 de la mañana y hoy domingo no trabajaba. De por sí, el gordo no desayunaba en la casa, bueno su casa.

Era cerca del medio día, estaba observando cómo era la vida en Seattle, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué haces vestida así? —En cuanto abrí la puerta, vi a una rubia escandalizada y a una duende riendo ante mi apariencia. Ayer en la mañana, al levantarme, encontré en mi baño mi pijama de ositos que tanto amaba, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No quería saber la respuesta, pero de algo estaba segura, tenía ese olor que ya extrañaba. Cuando me la puse, juré quitármela solo para bañarme, la había extrañado—. ¡Por Dios Ana! Eso que traes puesto es un pecado. —Yo solo reí y Alice hizo lo mismo.

—Sí… yo también estoy encantada de verte, Rosalie —le dije y las invité a pasar.

— ¡Hola Bella! —me dijo la duende y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo la abracé.

—Dios… díganme que esto es verdad —dijo la rubia acomodada desde el sillón de la sala—. ¡No me la creo!

— ¡Pues créetela Rose! —le dijo Alice sentándose a su lado y yo me acomodé en el sillón donde estaba anteriormente observando el panorama—. Bella y yo hemos hecho las paces, ¿verdad Bells? —Al escuchar ese nombre, me recordó a Kate, mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

— ¡Así es! —contesté sonriendo, no quería llorar—. Alice y yo seremos amigas. —Rosalie aplaudió.

— ¡Fiestas! Unen a todo el mundo.

— ¿Fiestas? —pregunté. ¿Habría una fiesta?

—Sí Bella… — me dijo la duende rodando los ojos como para que entendiera—. No recuerdas que el martes es tu cumpleaños. — ¡No! Mi cumpleaños es hasta diciembre. ¡Ay mi Dios! Tenía que poner atención a las cosas si no quería regar más el tepache*.

— ¡Claro! Pero que tonta, ese viaje me ha dejado bastante despistada.

— ¿El viaje o Edward? —preguntó Rosalie divertida, mientras de un cajón sacaba un control y oprimía un botón.

— ¡No empieces Rose! —le dijo Alice salvándome—. Mejor veamos la entrevista que hice ayer para E! News.

De repente, del techo, salió una pantalla enorme, casi cubría toda la ventana que tenía enfrente, se apagaron las luces y todo quedó completamente oscuro, pero se iluminó enseguida, de pronto el programa comenzó y una Alice emocionada comenzó a aplaudir. Por lo que oía, había obtenido el papel principal de una trilogía llamada Fifty Shades*, no sabía qué era, pero la felicité.

— ¡Bien! Ahora a lo que venimos —dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie y haciendo que la pantalla volviera a desaparecer y la luz natural volviera a entrar, Alice también se paró aplaudiendo y dando saltitos—. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que Eddie bebé, regrese con Emmy de escalar y vea la sorpresa. —Me reí ¡vaya apodos los de Rosalie! Yo no la veía para nada superior, más bien era boba.

Me arrastraron hacia mi cuarto y para mi sorpresa se pasaron más de media hora probándome vestidos.

— ¿Para qué es todo esto? —les dije moviéndome impaciente cuando estaba enfrente del espejo dentro del armario.

—No preguntes, Ana… —dijo Rosalie, no me gustaba que me llamaran así.

—Rose… —la corté antes de que continuara, ella me miró por el espejo—. ¿Me podrías llamar solo Bella?

—De acuerdo, Bella… si te digo porque es todo esto… no será sorpresa, así que tú solo coopera, ¿sí? —Asentí.

— ¡Bien! —gritó Alice algo molesta—. Este es el último, si no me gusta llamaré a Carolina Herrera y le diré que nunca más usaré su marca. —Rose bufó, estaba otra vez en ropa interior, no sé cuántos vestidos ya me había medido y a todos les hacían mala cara. Una vez que tuve el último vestido puesto, Alice me giró para que me mirara, casi se me cae la baba cuando me vi—. ¡Perfecto! Este es el indicado. —Rose asintió mirando maravillada el vestido.

Era rojo, de encaje, no tenía tirantes y tenía un escote profundo enfrente que daba miedo. De la parte de atrás, la espalda era profunda, cuando digo profunda, ¡es profunda! Y me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

— ¡Dios! Te ves magnifica. —Yo solo asentí, nunca imaginé tener un vestido así, ¡nunca!

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alice, yo solo asentí—. Te verás divina.

Sin más me quitaron el vestido y lo guardaron, me hicieron quitarme mi pijama y me pusieron un vestido blanco ligero y unas sandalias rojas, ellas andaban igual, con vestidos sencillos, pero nunca perdían el glamour, ambas traíamos el cabello en una coleta.

Me daba miedo estarme acostumbrando tan rápido a esta nueva vida, aunque no había visto al gordo, había visto a sus hermanas y con ellas me sentí a gusto, pero Tanya, no me pasaba. Fuimos a las cocina y allí estuvimos platicando de cosas de moda, de actores y del el proyecto nuevo de Alice.

— ¿Quién crees que vaya a ser el protagonista? —le preguntó Rose echándose una papita sin grasa a la boca, ¡Dios!, estas mujeres se cuidaban para no engordar, yo nunca lo hacía y estaba flaca.

—No lo sé… pero amaría que mi señor fuera Robert Pattinson —dijo Alice con un poco de malicia en su cara—. Te imaginas… cuando me vaya a atar, cuando me azote.

¡Dios! Sentí mi cara ponerse roja, estas mujeres estaban tan jóvenes y hablaban tan abiertamente de sexo ¡no podía!

—Le diré a Emmy que lea los libros.

— ¿Qué libros? —pregunté dudosa, la duda me carcomía por dentro.

— ¡Dios Ana! —gritó Rose—. Sí que estás olvidadiza, pues qué libros crees tú, los de Fifty Shades, donde sale el gran Christian Grey y donde Alice será la sumisa. —Ahora que lo recordaba Kate me había hablado de ellos, imaginaba de qué se trataba, pero no quería saber más.

— ¡Oh claro! Lo recuerdo —dije y Alice comenzó a reír, sabiendo claramente que yo mentía.

De repente un olor llego a mí. Me tensé por completo, aunque también sentí una sensación extraña por ahí abajo, ese olor lo conocía bastante bien y lo extrañaba.

— ¡Buenas tardes chicas! —La voz masculina de alguien que no conocía muy bien se oyó.

— ¡Emmy! —gritó la rubia y en cuanto entró un hombre fuerte se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, se veía sudado y traía ropa deportiva.

—Mi rubia favorita, ¡te extrañé, cielo! —Y se sentó en otro banco tomando una papa y echándosela a la boca y dándole una a Rosalie también—. ¡Hola hermanita! ¡Hola Bella! —saludó amablemente.

—Hola fuerte —contestó Alice, del otro lado de la mesa, sonriéndole a su hermano.

—Hola Emmett —contesté yo.

De repente entró el hombre que yo extrañaba. Venía igual que su hermano, sudado, la playera se le pegaba bien a sus músculos, sus cabellos venían alborotados y se veía terriblemente sexy. ¡Dios! Lo había extrañado.

—Hola a todos —saludó con una sonrisa torcida, se estaban volviendo mis favoritas. _¡Por favor que me bese! ¡Por favor que me bese! ¡Por favor que me bese!_ Pedía internamente, necesitaba que me besara, me estaba volviendo loca—. Mi amor —me dijo y se fue acercando más hacia donde yo estaba, saludó a su hermana y después a la rubia y de pronto… llegó lo que yo esperaba. Unió sus labios a los míos y yo me entregué por completo a sus labios, como una hambrienta, le di acceso a su lengua, como si en ese beso se me fuera la vida. Yo tenía que odiarlo, no tenía que acostumbrarme a él, me repetía, pero mi yo interno respondió: "_Disfrútalo querida, no sabes cuánto tiempo lo tendrás". _Y le hice caso, automáticamente le pasé los brazos por el cuello, él hizo que me bajara del banquito y me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome más a él.

—No coman pan delante de los pobres. —La voz de Alice hizo que nos separáramos.

Yo sentí claramente como me ponía roja. Rosalie y Emmett solo rieron, Edward me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo: "estaba actuando".

Después de eso, cominos verduras salteadas y una ensalada que preparó Tanya el sábado antes de irse. Los chicos se fueron y yo me quedé levantando los platos, Edward se fue a despedirlos.

—Cada día me sorprendes más. —No me di cuenta de que el gordo había regresado, hasta que lo sentí hablando cerca de mi oído mientas yo llevaba los platos al fregadero—. Eres una muy buena actriz, Isabella.

—Yo solo… —_Deseaba darte un beso, te extrañaba, _pensé—. Quiero recibir un buen premio por eso —mentí.

—Pues claro que lo recibirás, niñita, yo cumplo todo lo que digo —me dijo alejándose de mí y yo me di la vuelta para observarlo—. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — ¿Qué le pedía? Necesitaba tantas cosas, pero había algo que me importaba demasiado.

—Quiero estudiar diseño de interiores… Sí, ¡eso es lo que quiero!

—Eso estudiarás… —me dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos de la mesa—, pero lo harás desde el departamento, será en línea y lo que no entiendas, podrás hablarle o contratar un maestro privado…

—Pero yo quería ir a una universidad, como lo hace la gente normal —le dije sentándome enfrente de él.

—Tú no eres gente normal, Isabella —me dijo mirándome otra vez con esa mirada fría que tanto odiaba, cuando se lo proponía era un gordo odioso—. Date cuenta de eso, tú en estos momentos eres Anabella Swan y por tu seguridad debes quedarte en casa y no insistas, si eso quieres estudiar… ya conoces mis condiciones. —Asentí, ya qué más me quedaba, con tal de estudiar lo que yo quería.

—Tengo que cuidarme de que no me vuelen la cabeza a la primera de cambio por ser la novia de un gordo, ¿verdad? —Sabía a lo que me refería, porque me miró más feo aún—. Le mentiste a Alice porque ella no sabe en realidad a lo que te dedicas, ¿no es así? —le dije retándole—. Apuesto a que tu mami tampoco sabe la clase de hijo de mierda que tiene…

—Cállate Isabella… esa boquita tuya te mete en muchos problemas —me dijo en tono frío—. Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme o criticar mi forma de ganarme la vida, no sabes nada de mí, nada de mi vida —repitió las misma palabras que yo le había dicho el jueves en la noche.

— ¡Y ni quiero saberlo! —le grité parándome—. Me importan muy poco tus sentimientos —le regresé su respuesta.

—Pues no lo creo, fíjate —me dijo él, también parándose y poniéndose frente a mí—, porque hace rato cuando llegué, demostraste otra cosa. —Se acercó aún más a mí, me puse nerviosa—. Parecía como si me hubieses ¿extrañado?

— ¿Qué? —Sí, me respondí—. ¿Estás loco? Yo extrañarte. ¡Ja! Será que soy buena actriz —le contesté mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos, él también sonrió, pero burlándose de mí.

— ¡Pues me alegra que solo actúes! Espero que no te enamores de mí, Bellita —me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida—, porque esa actuación sería un papel que no te quedaría y que además… yo no te correspondería. —Me guiñó el ojo y el poco odio que ya sentía por él, aumentó nuevamente. ¿Enamorarme yo de él? ¡Por favor! Ni que estuviera loca—. ¡Te veré hasta el martes! En tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños — gritó.

¡Chan! Secreto revelado, había arruinado la sorpresa de Rosalie, aunque ese era un aviso de que la actuación regresaría y tenía que prepararme psicológicamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría fingiendo amor con este hombre, tenía que cuidar muy bien mis movimientos si no quería confundir las cosas y acabar lastimándome más de la cuenta, ya que si me enamoraba de él, sería un papel que no me quedaría y que además, no me correspondería, pero si él… ¿se enamoraba de mí? ¿Cambiaría de opinión? Nada perdería con intentarlo.

* * *

***Axis: **nombre de un edificio compuesto por departamentos muy lujosos.

***Regar el tepache: **expresión utilizada en México que significahacer algo mal.

*******Fifty Shades: **es una trilogía de novelas eróticas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco por lo menos un review? Siempre contesto….. Como ven subí antes el capitulo… como un regalo…. estoy muy, muy FELIZ….. Casi no se nota ¿verdad? No puedo para de decirlo Gracias! La próxima actualización será en 15 días, como siempre…. Pero si el corazón se me hace pasita y mis problemas se van un poco, subiré antes, aunque lo dudo….. ¿puedo decirles algo? … el próximo capítulo se nos viene un CUMPLEAÑOS! …. ¿quieren un poquito de acción? Espero su review para saber sus opiniones, amaría que por lo menos una vez las lectoras fantasmas se MANIFIESTEN, Solo una vez….. ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿un review? ¿siiiiiii? , sin más…. Besitos…. Lizz**

**Antes….. las invito a unirse al grupo de facebook "Inesperada Confusión" con todo el comillas, yo las acepto….. Hasta la próxima….. Gracias! (no puedo dejar de decirlo)**

** groups/inesperadaconfusion/**


	9. Chap 8 Feliz NO Cumpleaños I

**__********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**

* * *

**__********NIÑAS! Hola...aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo...espero les guste...nos leemos abajo! y como siempre, gracias a mi hermosa y unica beta Yanina! te quiero linda!**

* * *

— _¡Pues me alegra que solo actúes! Espero que no te enamores de mí, Bellita —me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida—, porque esa actuación sería un papel que no te quedaría y que además… yo no te correspondería. —Me guiñó el ojo y el poco odio que ya sentía por él, aumentó nuevamente. ¿Enamorarme yo de él? ¡Por favor! Ni que estuviera loca—. ¡Te veré hasta el martes! En tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños — gritó. _

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 8**

**"Lo que menos tienes...Es lo que mas deseas"**

**Bella's Pov.**

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!, me repetía mentalmente. Cómo se me pudo cruzar en mi alocada cabeza que ese gordo alguna vez me correspondería, ¡ja! O lo que era peor ¡que se enamoraría de mí! ¡Por favor!

Aún tenía bien metidas las palabras de su comentario del domingo por la noche, me retumbaban en mi mente constantemente: "_¡Pues me alegra que solo actúes! Espero que no te enamores de mí, Bellita, porque esa actuación sería un papel que no te quedaría y que además… yo no te correspondería". _En su cara vi reflejada burla y eso me dio coraje y era algo que traía encima, todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando me puse a pensar que él solo tenía a una persona en su mente y su corazón, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que "Anabella". Él siempre veía en mí a ella, yo solo era su suplente y nada más, él nunca me vería como Isabella, siempre sería su Ana, tanto en su mente y corazón, como delante de su familia y de la sociedad.

Cuidaría muy bien mis movimientos en este juego, porque no quería salir perdiendo después de todo, además, odiaba al gordo, yo no podía enamorarme de él, aunque, pensándolo bien... ¿me haría daño divertirme un poco con él? _¡Quita ese pensamiento de tu cabecita, Bellita, además él no te va a corresponder! _Pero solo sería diversión, ¿no? Sacar provecho de este enredo tan loco, ¡sí!, me divertiría con el gordo.

Dios, hoy era el temido martes que tanto odiaba que llegara, Rosalie y Alice creían que yo no sabía nada, es más, todos a mi alrededor creían eso, pero sin embargo el gordo había arruinado la sorpresa de mi "NO cumpleaños". Como era de costumbre me levanté temprano, eran como las 7 de la mañana, al parecer era un día lluvioso, de por si dicen: "martes 13, día de mala suerte", lo malo era que yo era bastante supersticiosa, ojalá no me fuera tan mal. Me duché, como ya se me venía haciendo costumbre y guardé muy bien mi pijama, al parecer muchos la aborrecían (Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y el gordo) y no quería que un día desapareciera, así como si la tierra se le hubiera tragado. Me metí al gran armario, al que aún no me acostumbraba, me puse unos shorts de color rosado de mezclilla y una blusita blanca bastante ligera, decidí andar descalza, me sentía más cómoda. Dentro de la casa no se sentía frío, la temperatura era buena, al parecer el gordo utilizaba mucha tecnología. Me amarré mi cabello húmedo en una coleta y me dispuse a ir a desayunar, según yo, a esta hora Tanya aún no tenía que estar, todavía faltaban 30 minutos para las 8 de la mañana.

Todo estaba callado, y en la mesa había un plato de cereal con un poco de leche, que alguien no se había terminado.

—Al parecer se nos hizo tarde —me dije, levanté el plato y me puse a lavarlo, recordando viejos tiempos, eso me pasaba cuando Kate se quedaba dormida a mitad de la sala.

Todo estaba demasiado callado, me dispuse a buscar algo donde pudiera escuchar música, fui a la sala y oprimí el mismo botón que la rubia había apretado días atrás e inmediatamente la enorme pantalla se desplazó. Puse un canal de música y empezó la canción de _David Guetta con Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On _y le subí todo el volumen. Me puse a bailar, bueno a moverme, sacar mis mejores pasos, eso lo hacía en casa cuando me sentía estresada, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, hasta el cabello me solté, anduve por la sala, comedor, cocina, acabó la canción y cuando abrí los ojos…

— ¡Jesús! —grité, el gordo rubio número 2 estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, riéndose… no, burlándose de mí, mi corazón latía como si se fuera a salir.

—No… Edward se equivocó… no se parecen en todo, tú bailas bien, en cambio Anabella bailaba como si hubiese comido barreta… siempre se movía como si estuviera tiesa. —Se siguió riendo.

Yo suspiré tratando de respirar normalmente, ya que me había cansado de tanto moverme, sumándole la impresión de ver al tal Jason observándome.

—Me… —Respiré—. Me alegra saber que algo nos diferencie. —Me senté en uno de los bancos de la mesa blanca—. Pasa —le dije al gordo 2, inmediatamente se sentó en uno de los bancos, quedando al lado mío. Había visto muchas veces a Jason, pero nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, el hombre se veía buena onda, no me caería nada mal tener otro aliado—. Y… ¿a qué se debe tu…? ¡Aguarda! —grité—. ¿Cómo entraste si la puerta tenía seguro?

— ¡Tranquila Isabella! —Me sonrió naturalmente, ya no de burla—. Edward me dio una copia de llaves, ¿ya sabes?… Cuando algo se le olvida me manda a mí, o cuando se queda dormido yo lo vengo a despertar… cosas así, ¿entiendes?

Asentí.

—Entonces… ¿hoy se le olvidó algo? —le pregunté levantándome a buscar un vaso de leche y también le pasé uno a él, aunque no quisiera—. Toma.

—Gracias, la verdad es que no había desayunado. —Le sonreí—. Y contestando a tu pregunta… no, no se le olvidó nada, hoy vine a estar a disposición de la cumpleañera, ya sabes… a Ana le gustaba que cada cumpleaños Edward le dejara a alguien que anduviera con ella a las vueltas y a eso vine.

—Pero yo no soy Ana. —Rodé los ojos y tomé leche.

—Lo sé, pero hay que aparentar, el show debe continuar. —Asentí, no muy contenta—. Así que… —Se paró del banco y de pronto…—. Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, a ti… a ti —comenzó a cantar imitando al sombrerero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me hizo reír mucho, este chico era muy buena onda—. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

— ¡Claro! Y gracias por el feliz no cumpleaños —le dije y me abrazó, era un abrazo sincero.

— ¡Ah! Te tengo algo. —Se alejó de mí, se metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó una cajita de color turquesa y me la entregó.

— ¡Odio los regalos, Jason! —le dije—. Además no es mi cumpleaños.

— ¡Ya lo sé, niña! — ¡Va! Otro que me decía niña—. Pero en esta ocasión tú no eres Isabella, tú eres Ana y punto. —Moví la cabeza en negación—. ¡Anda! Ábrela ya… mira. —Lo hice, era una hermosa pulsera de diamantes y en la mitad de esta había incrustada una esmeralda, ¡como el color de los ojos de Edward! —. Es hermosa, ¿eh?

— ¡Preciosa! Pero es demasiado —le dije sacándola de su cajita y mirándola, jamás en la vida había tenido algo de diamante verdadero en mis manos… hasta me temblaban de la emoción.

—Pero recuerda… no es tuya, querida —me dijo haciendo que le quitara atención a la pulsera y se la pusiera a él—. Tómala como… un aviso, sí, exacto, un aviso de que esta vida de farsa que llevas pronto se acabará, que al igual que la pulsera, todooooooo lo que estás viviendo es prestado, ¿sí? —Ya decía yo, era demasiada buena onda de este rubiecito, como para que todo fuera verdad.

—Sabes rubiecito… teniendo o no la pulsera… nunca se me va a olvidar que esta vida de mierda es una farsa…y ¿sabes qué? Métete tu puta pulsera por donde no te llega el sol. —Juro que iba dispuesta a tirarle la pulsera en la cara e irme, pero tenía que llegar en ese preciso momento la rubia coqueta.

— ¡Anita! ¡Nena! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó, dejando unas bolsas arriba de la mesa y yendo directamente a darme un abrazo—. 20 años, amiga, ¡por fin!

—Sí, Anabella, por fin 20 años… —dijo el rubio que seguía parado y yo con la caja de la pulsera en la mano—. Anda, linda, déjame ponerte la pulsera.

— ¡ .Digas! —dijo la rubia mirando la caja que traía en manos—. ¡Se la regalaste! Eres un amor de hombre, nene —gritó Tanya acercándose demasiado a Jason, al parecer le coqueteaba—. ¡Ábrela! Quiero verla ya, no puedo creer que te haya cumplido tu capricho, Ana. —Le sonrió más al gordo 2 y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, Jason sonrió, no le era indiferente, serían buena pareja, 2 rubios huecos se complementan.

—Lo que Anabella pida… es una orden. —Así que Jason adoraba a Anabella, mmm... aquí había gato encerrado—. No es lo que piensas —me dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, ¿tan fácil era de leer? Creo que sí—. Déjame ponértela… —Y así lo hice, en ese momento sonó la puerta. La rubia coqueta fue a abrirla, más emocionada que yo por esa bendita pulsera—. Recuerda que antes de irte me la tienes que devolver —me dijo el gordo 2.

—Te la devolveré mucho antes… créeme. —Y le saqué la lengua. Equivocado estaba si me creía ratera.

— ¡Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí!... —Era Alice, quien venía con un ejército de personas que venían cargando maquillajes, bolsas de ropa y no sé qué tantas cosas más y detrás de ella, una rubia que echaba lumbre por los ojos—. Al primer gorila que evolucionó. —Se acercó hacia Jason y Tanya se puso también muy cerca de él, como cuidando su territorio, al rubiecito se le iluminaron los ojos como si hubiese visto un milagro, se le veía más contento que cuando Tanya hace un rato le plantó un beso. Alice le dio otro sonoro beso en las mejillas, ¡vaya suerte del rubio!, en un solo rato dos besos—. ¿Me extrañaste, gorilita? —Le tenía abrazado del cuello con ambas manos, el tipo se veía contento y ella ¿también?

—Ni que fuera loco y masoquista, duendecito, por algo evolucioné y busco… cosas mejores. —Ella se separó de él y su cara cambió a enojo—. Pobre el que se enamore de ti. —Lo ignoró totalmente y se fue hacia mí, todos estábamos observando a esos dos—. Y ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa de tener a una gran estrella en la casa de la respetada y odiada Anabella Swan? Porque que yo sepa, Alice, Ana no es muy santa de tu devoción que digamos.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Tanya molesta por la presencia de Alice, era obvio, si la rubia coqueta era amiga de Anabella, eso quería decir que tampoco se llevaba bien con Alice, así que: _¡tenemos que dar explicaciones_!, pensé—. Tú nunca vienes por aquí ni por equivocación, Cullen, ¿a qué debemos la respetable visita de la estrellita caprichosa de Hollywood? —le dijo sin separarse mucho de Jason y lanzándole miradas, de esas matadoras, a Alice.

—Chicos… —Hice que todos me miraran—. Verán… Alice y yo hicimos las paces hace unos días, como les dije… ese viaje me cambió y yo seré otra persona… así que Al y yo somos amigas, ¿de acuerdo, Tanya?

— ¿Y te dices mi amiga, Ana? —Me miró molesta y decepcionada—. ¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho antes!

—Discúlpame Tanya… no lo creí importante, créeme yo juzgué mal a Alice, también puedes ser su amiga, ¿no?

— ¡Ni de coña! —gritó la rubia molesta, alejándose de Jason y parándose de frente a mí—. Cómo es posible que seas amiga de esta, después de que te descubrió con Edward y le contó que tú y Jacob estaban… —paró su discurso en seco, como si estuviera revelando un secreto de muerte.

Yo me le quedé mirando con duda, no sabía de qué hablaba, aunque me pareció raro oír el nombre de Jacob otra vez.

— ¡Basta! —le dije a Tanya, aunque más tarde preguntaría por ese famoso Jacob. Miré molesta a Tanya—. Solo te aviso que Alice vendrá bastante seguido a casa y tú la recibirás amablemente, ¿entendido?

—Ana… yo, discúlpame, y aunque yo no quiera, así lo haré… —dijo la rubia muy apenada—, pero no seré su amiga, eso nunca. —Y salió de la cocina.

—Como quieras, rubiecita —le contestó Alice gritando en tono de burla y volvió a sonreír, Jason no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Ana… hermosa. —Se acercó y me abrazó—. Feliz no cumpleaños —me susurró al oído, yo le sonreí y le correspondí el abrazo.

— ¡Gracias Alice!

— ¿Celebrarás como es debido, Anita? —me preguntó con una sonrisa malévola—. ¿Ya sabes?... Bailar, tomar y follar como una loca.

¿Qué? Sentí que mi cara se ponía de colores con esto último, esta chica me quería matar de una impresión.

— ¿Te has puesto colorada, Ana? —preguntó el rubio—. Pero si tú nunca te incomodas cuando de sexo se trata, recuerdas cuando me contaste cómo celebraste tu cumpleaños anterior con Edward y como él te metió la…

— ¡Cállate! —lo interrumpí—. He cambiado… eso que les quede bien claro y de hoy en adelante… no hablaremos más de sexo si es que yo no lo dispongo así, ¿entendido? —hablé un tanto avergonzada y un tanto molesta, últimamente el _carácter Anabella cisne, _se me pegaba como si ya viviera en mí. La cara de todos era de sorpresa, aunque a Jason y a Alice no los engañaba, no me acordaba que teníamos visita extra—. No me lo tomen a mal, chicos, pero quiero tener más privacidad con mi vida, solo es eso.

— ¡Pero si tú no eres…! —Jason iba a abrir la boca, pero se acordó que aún había compañía.

— ¡De acuerdo! —gritó Alice ignorando nuevamente a Jason—. Solo te doy ideas porque yo así celebré mis 20 años hace unos meses, mi Jasper me hizo ver el cielo de distintas formas —dijo la duende emocionada y suspirando, aunque yo no la conocía, podía jurar que estaba enamorada de alguien, enseguida me vino a la mente el rubiecito que estaba en esta misma cocina, lo volteé a mirar y seguí mirando a la duende con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si de él estuviera hablando—. Así que… la recomendación está hecha, Eddie bebé estará encantado de cumplir tus caprichitos y más… si son de ese tipo —me dijo moviéndome una ceja.

— ¡Basta Al! Di una orden y es para cumplirse. —Le miré feo.

— ¡Ahh! Pero si lo Swan te sale por los poros, mujer —dijo Jason en tono burlón, preferí no contestar y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, donde se encontraba el ejército que Alice traía consigo—. ¡Hey! —gritó el rubiecito haciendo que volteara a mirarlo—. ¡Alto ahí mujer gruñona! —El Jason buena onda había regresado—. Enséñale a mi… a Alice —corrigió rápidamente como si hubiese cometido una metida de patas, aquí había algo raro entre estos dos, al parecer no solo yo tenía un secreto—, el regalo que te acabo de dar —me dijo.

Alice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a mi lado.

—Pero si le has regalado lo que "Anafea" te pidió en su cumpleaños pasado, ¿no? —Tomó mi mano y observó detenidamente la pulsera, la soltó y lo miró sonriendo—. Pero mira nada más, cuando el rubio pobretón se lo propone se pone chulito, ¿no? —Se le acercó demasiado, aunque era bastante más chiquita que él, pero la duende imponía—. A ver… —le habló como retándolo, yo me sentía como una intrusa, estos dos tenían algo más—, si yo te pido algo ¿me lo darías?

—Tú lo has dicho, duendecita —le dijo Jason tomándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él. ¡Dios!, esto ya me estaba poniendo incómoda—, cuando quiero me pongo chulito, ¿no?

— ¡Lindura! —dijo Alice alejándose de él—. Entonces pensaré bien qué pedirte, a lo mejor no te alcance para comprármelo, con eso que no tienes ni donde caerte muerto. —Y ahí estaba, la Alice que no quería ver, la que le importaba la clase social y humillaba a la gente—. Me pregunto ¿cuántas veces te quedaste sin comer para juntar tanto dinero para eso? —le dijo en tono de burla, yo no iba a permitir que siguiera hablándole así a Jason, él merecía respeto.

— ¡Basta duende! — ¡Vaya! Pensé que el rubiecito estaba pasmado, pero habló para defenderse—. Por como eres nunca podrás ser feliz —le dijo dándole la espalda y yendo a servirse un vaso de agua, restándole importancia a los comentarios de Alice—. ¿Sabes? Compadezco a tu Jasper, todo lo que te soporta y a pesar de eso… te ama. —Tomó un sorbo de agua, pero Alice no se movió, parecía como si se hubiese enterado de algo que la desarmó por completo—. Me pregunto ¿cuándo lo presentarás?, ¿cuándo le darás su lugar?

— ¿Me ama?... —preguntó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, Jason volteó a verla y se miraron a los ojos, ellos estaban hablando en su propio idioma y yo, al igual que el ejército de Alice, nos sentíamos como intrusos—. ¿Me ama? ¿Me ama? ¿Me ama? —repitió emocionada y acercándose a Jason, parecía que iba a abrazarlo, pero de repente se alejó y se situó a mi lado.

—Así es, Alice… te ama —le dijo Jason sonriendo—. Ya basta de tanta habladuría, duende, si Edward sabe que son casi las 9 de la mañana y Anabella no ha empezado a arreglarse se pondrá como loco.

.

.

.

Y aquí estaba, dentro de mi "pequeño armario" sentada enfrente del espejo y Alice al lado mío.

—Bien chicos, manos a la obra, de ustedes depende que quedemos como estrellas… bueno, yo ya lo soy. —Sonrió—. Bella… —me dijo— ellos son mis maquillistas personales, se encargan de que me vea bien todo el tiempo, así que confía en ellos, te dejarán bellísima. —Asentí—. Ya les expliqué cómo será tu atuendo, saben bien qué harán contigo.

— ¡Claro! Las dejaremos hermosas a las dos —dijo un chico de cabello castaño, muy guapo por cierto—. Soy Randall —dijo tendiéndome la mano, yo correspondí a su saludo—. Siempre había querido conocerla, señorita Swan, pero Alice jamás me había dejado y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, déjeme decirle que la admiro y que es usted muy guapa.

Le sonreí, no sabía qué decirle.

—Es tu fan, Bella, dice que ama como te comportas delante de las cámaras y además ama a Edward y por eso también te envidia.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decir, le sonreí.

—Ellos son Maggie, Marco y Renata —dijo Alice señalándome a los chicos que estaban detrás de nosotros—, y pues a tu fan número uno, Randall, ya lo conoces, así que sin más, chicos, ¡manos a la obra!

Y así fue, empezaron con la bendita depilación, no es que yo nunca me hubiese depilado… lo hacía, solo que con rastrillos así no me dolía, pero en esta ocasión esos chicos lo hicieron con cera ¡Dios que dolor! Y más cuando me depilaron el área del bikini, ¡eso sí era dolor! Grité demasiado. Una vez depilada de todos lados, empezaron a pulir mi piel, cremas y más cremas. Después, manicura y pedicura, luego vino el tiempo del bendito peinado, me lo pusieron de lado y lo ondularon, se veía hermosa… no, me veía hermosa, solo faltaba el maquillaje.

—Vayamos a comer—dijo Alice, quien también se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba levantado en una coleta y se lo habían alaciado, se veía increíble, también le faltaba el maquillaje—. El maquillaje lo dejamos para después, son las 4 de la tarde, aún tenemos 2 horas para afinar detalles. — ¿Las 4 ya? Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo y yo sin sentirlo—. ¡Nos vemos geniales! —dijo Alice levantándose del asiento—. ¡Guau! Bella, te ves tan diferente, ella no se veía así de genial… y eso que todavía no acabamos.

— ¡Sí! —Estuve de acuerdo con la chica—. Nunca me había visto así, ¡jamás! —Me miraba al espejo y no podía creer que fuera yo, si Kate me viera, no lo creería. _¡Qué buen Feliz no cumpleaños! Sin duda el mejor_, me dije a mí misma. ¿Le gustaría a Edward como me veía?, eso lo averiguaría más tarde.

— ¡Bien! Ustedes bajen a la cocina, ahí Tanya les dará de comer, en cuanto terminen regresan, queridos, no se pasen de media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro! —contestaron los cuatro al unísono y sin más salieron de la habitación.

—Llama a Tanya, Isabella… —me dijo, yo seguía embobada viéndome en el espejo, enseguida volteé a mirarla—. Ese teléfono que ves ahí. —Me señaló uno que estaba pegado a la pared del armario, cerca del espejo—. Te comunica directo a la cocina con Tanya, pídele solo fruta, para las dos, ¿sí?

Asentí, le llamé y 5 minutos después ella subió con una bandeja con fruta y jugo de naranja, no habló ni me dijo nada, parecía molesta.

—No le ha de gustar que yo comparta este cumpleaños con su mejor amiga, ella siempre estaba al lado de Ana cuando de salidas o cumpleaños se trataba, se debe sentir desbancada.

— ¿Te molesta si le pido a uno de tus chicos que la arregle? —le dije, yo también me sentía mal por la rubiecita, después de todo, no me caía del todo mal. La duende me frunció el ceño—. ¡Por favor!

—Está bien, que la arregle. —La abrecé y nos dirigimos a una mesita que estaba en la recámara, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer—. Me caes muy bien, Isabella, me he preguntado… ¿cómo era tu vida en Londres? Imagino que salías a comprar, a bailar, estudiabas, cuéntame, ¿sí?

Vaya, Alice era una máquina de preguntas, pero temía responderle, ¿y si me trataba igual que a Jason? Sus comentarios me lastimarían.

—Eh… yo… estudiaba —no sabía qué decirle, o mejor dicho, cómo contestarle.

—Solo respóndeme, ¿eres pobre, verdad?

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto la clase social de las personas, Alice? —le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

—Dale gracias a mi madre, ella me recalca a cada rato eso y yo ya me acostumbré a ser así, Isabella, aunque te confieso que no me gusta ser de esa forma. —Vaya, al parecer estaba siendo sincera.

—Pues sí, Alice, soy pobre, sí estudio y no, desgraciadamente el mísero dinero que gano en mi trabajo no me alcanza para salir de compras o a bailar, apuradamente me alcanza para comer y pagar mis estudios. —Su cara era inexpresiva, pensé que se burlaría o que me haría comentarios como los que le hacía a Jason.

—Pues te envidio Bella… no cabe duda, tu historia debería de hacerse película, es más… la escribiré y le pondré algo así como: "Confusión inesperada", no, mejor "Inesperada confusión", sí, esto tiene que ser una película. —Me reí, Alice cada vez me sorprendía más—. Naciste con suerte, mujer, oye y tus padres, ¿saben todo lo que estás viviendo?

—Alice, yo no… no tengo padres —le dije bajando la mirada y poniéndome triste—. Yo creo que mejor esta conversación la dejamos para otra ocasión, ¿sí? Hoy solo quiero disfrutar y pasar bien mi "feliz no cumpleaños".

—De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me contarás después.

— ¡Prometido! —le dije e inmediatamente nos levantamos de la mesita y nos metimos al armario nuevamente—. ¿Alice? —le dije antes de que llamara a los chicos por el teléfono.

—Sí, Bella.

—Tú y… Jason, ¿tienen algo? —Su cara fue un poema, no sabía qué contestarme—. No me respondas nada, creo que ya lo sé, ahora tú prométeme que después me contarás qué sucede con él, ¿sí?

—Te lo prometo. —Y sin más llamó a los chicos.

—Oye, ¿hoy veré a ese famoso Jacob?

— ¿Famoso? ¿Ese naco? Noooo. —Alargó la o—. A él no lo verás, él es el amante de Anabella, por si te preguntabas quién era, él anda con ella donde sea que se encuentre. Solo que el tonto de Eddie no lo cree aún, no cree que su Anabella le ponía los cuernos, ¡pobre! Esa chica desde el principio solo le sacó dinero. —Yo la miré, no lo podía creer, así que Edward de verdad la quería y ella no. ¡Vaya tonta! De lo que se perdía, pero mientras yo estuviera con él, lo aprovecharía—. ¿Te gusta Eddie, no? —Me sacó de mis pensamientos y me agarró en curva, no sabía qué contestar—. Si piensas negármelo, te digo que no te creeré, sé que te gusta.

— ¿Pero a quién no le va a gustar un hombre así? —le dije respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Tú no le vas a sacar dinero, ¿verdad?

—Estoy necesitada, Alice, pero créeme, nunca haría eso y si estoy aquí no es porque yo lo quiero, estoy aquí por salvar a mis amigos y tener una vida mejor.

—Algún día me contarás cómo pasó todo y más del porqué estás aquí, ¿sí? —Asentí—. ¿Bella? —Volteé a mirarla—. Si te pido algo, ¿lo intentarías cumplir?

—Depende, si está en mis posibilidades, ¡con gusto! —Me senté enfrente del espejo, seguro el ejército de Alice no tardaba en subir.

—Enamora a Edward, Bella, cámbialo, haz que regrese el Edward de siempre, ¡por favor!

No me dio tiempo de responder, ya que el ejército llegó y se puso manos a la obra, pero yo me respondí a mí misma: _No podía saberlo, pero si lo hacía, saldría perdiendo, porque él no me correspondería y además ese papel no me quedaba._

No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó, pero cuando quedé lista, parecía otra. Alice ni habló, solo caminó muy rápido y trajo consigo el forro donde estaba el vestido de infarto y unos zapatos de un tacón enorme, de color negro, sin duda lindos, pero temía perder el equilibrio con ellos. Me puso el vestido, debajo de este solo llevaba unas bragas diminutas rojas, ¡sin sostén!; y los zapatos. Me pasó una gargantilla con un rubí en el centro y unos aretes a juego, la pulsera no me la quité. Hoy valía mucho más que otras veces.

— ¡Lista! —chilló Alice—. A Edward se le saldrá el corazón cuando te vea.

El corazón me saltó a mí, lo que esta noche planeaba me saldría bien si a Edward le gustaba como me veía. Me miré de arriba abajo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, mi cabello se veía impresionante y mis ojos con ese maquillaje se me veían más grandes, parecía muñeca de porcelana fina. El vestido hacía que mi cuerpo se viera más delgado y alto, las curvas se asomaron como de milagro, jamás me había sentido tan sexy y segura. Y el escote, ¡no tenía palabras!

—Gracias por todo, chicos. —Ellos ya tenían todo levantado y comenzaron a salir—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿podrían arreglar a Tanya? —Ellos asintieron—. Déjenla linda, chicos, díganle que es de parte de Bella, no mía. —Me reí, creo que no se llevarían bien—. También díganle que cuando esté lista suba, que su vestido y zapatos ya están listos. —Sonreí, Alice en el fondo era linda. Nos quedamos ella y yo—. Quedaste hermosa, Bella, ¿sabes? Tus ojos brillan más que los de Anabella y tú te ves mejor maquillada que ella, eres más linda.

—Gracias Alice, la verdad es que jamás me había visto así… tú no te vas a vestir. —Aún estaba con el pantalón deportivo, la blusa de tirantes y sus sandalias.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Sonreímos juntas—. Faltan pocos minutos para las 6, Bella, tengo que irme a vestir a casa, nos vemos más tarde. —Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida—. ¡Ah! Y cuídate de cuanta garrapata que ronde a Eddie esta noche, cuida bien a tu chico.

— ¡Alice espera! —grité cuando iba a salir y dejarme sola—. ¿Dónde será la fiesta? ¿Quién me llevará?

— ¡Vaya! ¡Sabía que Edward te diría lo de la fiesta! Es un chismoso. —Rodó los ojos—. Te aviso que te encantará, este año yo la organicé toda y por eso no vine a visitarte antes. —Sonrió orgullosa—. Bueno si fueras Ana, Jason seguro te iba a andar trayendo de un lado a otro, pero hace ya mucho rato se fue a alistar también, así que supongo que Edward manejará y él te llevará. —Mi corazón latió aún más fuerte, ¿le gustaría a Edward como me veía? —. Y el lugar de la fiesta sí lo conservaremos en secreto, por lo menos eso y otra cosa, soportarás a una Rosalie molesta, no dejé que viniera y te reclamara a ti por no mandarla a llamar y ahora sí te dejo, se me hace tarde. —Y se fue.

¿Cómo me defendería de Rosalie?

Salí de ese armario y abrí la ventana, el aire estaba bastante frío, mi piel se erizó, ojalá la fiesta fuese en un lugar cerrado, porque si era en algún jardín, tendría que usar abrigo para no morir de hipotermia. Observé el atardecer de Seattle, extrañaba Londres y en especial a mis amigos, recordé que Edward me había dado, bueno, más bien dejado un celular nuevo, de muchísima más tecnología que mi otro celular, de ahí me comunicaba con mis amigos en estos últimos días, aunque aún no entendía cómo entraba el gordo a mi recámara, si yo la cerraba con candado por dentro, por el miedo a que un día se le pegara la locura y quisiera entrar a terminar lo que quedó inconcluso aquella noche. Aunque… la idea ya no me resultaba tan descabellada, lo poco que había convivido con Edward y la actuación de un amor fingido me estaba convenciendo, aunque fuera de mentira, me iba a aprovechar esta noche de que me sentía segura y me veía sexy, hoy festejaría mi "no cumpleaños" con Edward, ¡sí que sí! No sabía cómo explicar, pero extrañaba ver a Edward, extrañaba besarlo, olerlo, verlo. No era amor, en absoluto, era algo así como... ¿deseo?, sí deseo, porque cada vez que lo veía sentía como calambres en mi estómago y hoy sentiría más que calambres al verlo, seguramente se vería tan sexy como siempre. ¿Es posible acostumbrarse tan rápido a ver a una persona? ¿Aunque solo lo conozcas y estés cerca de él apenas unos cuantos días?... Sí, creo que sí era posible y además de acostumbrarme a él, me estaba acostumbrando a esta vida, pero nadie me podría culpar de estarme acostumbrando a todo esto, ya que nadie se puede negar a una vida de lujos y comodidades, ¿no?

Mi celular vibró y me sacó de mis pensamientos, vi que era Edward el que me estaba llamando, me puse nerviosa, ¿y si no le gustaba como me veía?

— ¿Sí? —contesté nerviosa.

— _¿Podrías apresurarte a salir de ese jodido cuarto ya? _—me dijo en ese tono seco y frío que ya se me estaba haciendo familiar—. _¿No se supone que ya estás lista? Falta poco para que sean las 7 y tú sigues sin bajar._

—Yo…

—_Tú, te apuras que yo no tengo tu tiempo_ —no me dejo terminar de responder y casi me gritó, inmediatamente cortó la llamada y yo me apresuré a cerrar la ventana.

Pues, ¿cuánto tiempo tardé pensando? Me apresuré a tomarme la foto que pensé desde el principio e inmediatamente se la envié a Kate, de alguna manera quería compartir con ella uno de mis pocos momentos de felicidad y eso hice. Dejé el celular en la cama y me apresuré a ir a la sala, iba con los nervios hasta las uñas de los pies. Lo vería después de 2 días de no verlo, necesitaba, me urgía verlo y ahí estaba Edward, dándome la espalda, viendo el atardecer, así como lo hacía yo hace unos segundos, en una de sus manos traía una copa. Por lo que veía ya estaba listo y tenía puesto un traje gris oscuro. La única iluminación que había en la sala, era la que entraba por los grandes ventanales, ya se veía oscuro.

—Hasta que la señorita Swan se digna a bajar —habló aún dándome la espalda—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Isabella? ¿Has oído ese dicho de… aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda? —Maldito gordo, al parecer andaba de mal humor. De pronto se dio la vuelta y tuve la satisfacción de ver la viva impresión en su cara—. Pues puedo asegurarte que no te queda a ti, Isabella… tú naciste para tener esta vida, la vida llega a ser bastante cruel. —Esas palabras me hicieron sentir mucho más bonita y mucho más segura. Comenzó a acercarse más y más, dejó su copa en la mesa de centro y llegó hasta enfrente de mí, me miró de los pies a la cabeza y se detuvo en el escote—. ¡Alice! Esa mujer es peligrosa. —Se mordió el labio y sonrió de lado, me mataba.

— ¿Te… te gusta como me veo? —pregunté ansiosa por saber la respuesta, ¿le gustaría?

— ¿Que si me gustó? —me preguntó sonriendo, sentí su aliento en mi cara, extrañaba su olor—. Me encantó como quedaste nena y por cierto… —Se acercó a mi oído, me quedé pasmada y mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía, necesitaba que me besara—. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños, Isabella! —No me dio tiempo ni de sonreír, se alejó de mi oído y tomó mi cara entre sus grandes manos, de un momento a otro, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me rendí con un jadeo. Extrañaba que me besara, por mí no había problema, si quería que me besara a toda hora. Le di el total acceso a su lengua, era un beso de necesidad y deseo, en él no había amor, ni nada o al menos no de mi parte. Enredé mi manos en su cuello y lo atraje más a mí, acaricié su cabello y él bajó sus manos a mi espalda desnuda, ese contacto me hizo sentir húmeda en aquella parte intima, esa sensación ya se estaba haciendo común cuando lo tenía a mi lado. El beso seguía, pero de pronto tuve la necesidad de respirar y me separé, mas él, hizo un camino de besos por mi mandíbula, mi cuello y de pronto sus manos bajaron a mis glúteos, jadeé. Con ese movimiento, me hizo quedar mucho más cerca a él y sentir su… ¡sí!, su erección. ¿Estaba así por mí? ¿O pensaba que era Anabella? Como reacción a que ahora masajeaba mis glúteos, enrollé mis piernas a su cintura, sin importarme los tacones. No medí mis movimientos, solo me dejé llevar por el deseo, no me importaba si sucedía aquí y ahora, solo tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y ese era mi objetivo esta noche. En algún momento Kate me dijo: "_si lo deseas y lo tienes enfrente, aprovecha el momento, ¡vive!"_ Y pensándolo bien, la idea de Alice no era tan descabellada, celebraría a mi manera y disfrutaría lo que la tonta de Anabella no estaba aprovechando—. Creo… que será mejor que bajes de mí, Isabella. —Paró sus manos y dejó de besarme, me sentí decepcionada, pero en el fondo él sabía que no era Anabella. Interiormente bailé de felicidad—. Ese vestido te queda hermoso y si te estropeo el maquillaje Alice me va a matar. —Avergonzada desenrollé mis piernas y me separé de él, me le quedé mirando y sonreía—. Además de que ya es tarde y tenemos que llegar a tiempo a tu fiesta. —Me sonrió demasiado coqueto.

—No tienes que actuar, Edward —le dije, quería estar segura que eso que había hecho era por deseo y no por comparación—. Aquí no estamos enfrente de nadie, además de que yo no soy Anabella.

—No me importa, deseaba hacerlo, hoy te ves muy apetecible —me dijo aún estando parado enfrente mío y sonriendo. ¿Le pedía ahora lo que quería que me regalara? —. Y quita esa cara de incrédula y vámonos que tenemos que llegar a esa fiesta. —Regresó su cara seria, de plano podía asegurar que este hombre era bipolar, no le pedí nada… por el momento—. Ahora sí, preciosa, vamos a fingir como siempre.

—Claro… como siempre, Edward —le dije, me tendió un abrigo negro y salimos del departamento.

Enseguida salimos, me puse el abrigo y me tomó de la mano, caballerosamente me abrió la puerta de un Volvo plateado que no había visto, después él se subió. Hacía 5 días que no salía al movimiento de la ciudad, hasta rara me sentía, el tráfico era tranquilo y ya estaba anocheciendo.

—Te lo digo de verdad, Isabella, te ves muy bonita esta noche. —Su mirada estaba fija en la carretera—. Y por lo que veo Jason ya te dio el regalo que más esperaba Anabella para su cumpleaños, vaya alcahuete, siempre cumpliendo los caprichitos de mi… de Swan. —Ignoré esa última corrección, estaba feliz y no dejaría que el fantasma de esa chica estuviera hoy aquí.

—Sí, en la mañana llegó a dármela, jamás había tenido algo tan caro encima de mí… y gracias Edward, tú también te ves bien. —_Y sexy_, completé mentalmente. Aparte de su traje gris oscuro, traía una camisa blanca con rayas grises y una corbata que estaba a juego con el traje. No me contestó solo sonrió.

—Habrá muchas personas muy cercanas a Anabella en esa fiesta, trataré de no despegarme de ti para que no metas las patas, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí, aunque no quisiera reconocer, cuando andaba de buenas, su compañía era buena—. Pórtate bien, Isabella.

— ¿Edward? —Suspiré, lo que le iba a pedir a continuación era atrevido y delicado.

—Dime Isabella. —Su mirada seguía fija hacia la carretera.

—Si me porto bien y al final de la fiesta te pido que me cumplas algo, ¿lo harías?

—Si en mis manos está… claro que lo haría. —Sonreí, ¡claro que en sus manos estaba! —. Y se puede saber ¿qué es?

—Al final de la fiesta, Edward… al final de la fiesta, será como mi regalo de "no cumpleaños".

Él sonrió. El resto del camino fue en total silencio.

.

.

.

Pasó como media hora y ahora estábamos en la casa de Edward, se bajó del Volvo y yo esperé a que él abriera la puerta para salir. _Eso hacía Anabella, _pensé. Me tendió la mano y yo se la tomé, aquí teníamos que actuar.

— ¿Venimos por alguien, gor… Edward? —le pregunté, de pronto él entrelazó su mano con la mía, mi piel se erizó y mi corazón se hinchó de alegría. _Es actuación, _me recordé a mí misma.

—No, Isabella, aquí es la fiesta y lamento decirte que pasarás un poco de frío… —Miró nuevamente hacia mi escote—. La fiesta será en el jardín y deberás quitarte el abrigo. —Lo que me temía, pasaría frío. Abrió la puerta de su casa y no había ningún alma, todo estaba tan callado. Ahí dentro, en esa sala tan lujosa, el clima era cálido. Se paró detrás de mí y me quitó el abrigo, de pronto su mano se deslizó desde mi hombro hasta mi cintura, yo cerré los ojos disfrutando la caricia—. Pero puedes tomarte unas cuantas copas para soportar el frío, aunque no tengas 20 años… te doy permiso de hacerlo, Anabella bebía —me susurró al oído, ¿estaba seduciéndome?

—Gracias por su permiso, señor Cullen… —Me separé de él y comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa—. Pero le recuerdo que yo trabajaba en un bar y tomaba lo que yo quería. —Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí.

—Pero le recuerdo, señorita Watson… que en esta ocasión usted ya no es independiente, ahora usted está conmigo y es mi deber cuidar a una niña. —Rodé los ojos, ¿no se daba cuenta que yo no era una niña? —. Que es caprichosa y mal criada.

— ¿Así tratabas a Anabella? ¿Cómo una niña?

—Anabella no era como tú... —me dijo casi en un susurro. No podía creer las palabras que estaba oyendo, era la primera vez que me decía que era distinta. No pude evitar sonreír—. Era mejor, chiquilla. —Adiós sonrisa estúpida, hola gordo idiota.

—Pero si ha llegado la pareja más envidiada de la sociedad —comentó una Rosalie con el cabello lacio, maquillada muy poco y con un vestido negro de encaje, pegado a su figura, hasta los pies, se veía hermosa—. Ana, nena, ¡feliz cumpleaños! No lo puedo creer, los 20 que tanto esperabas, ahora sí ya podrás hacerte ese tatuaje. — ¿Tatuaje? Solo para eso quería tener 20 años la tonta esa ¿para hacerse un tatuaje? Se acercó y me abrazó—. ¡Dios! —gritó cuando vio mi mano—. ¡Te la regaló! Jason cumplió su palabra, ¡pobre hombre! ¿Cuánto habrá gastado? —La rubia tomó mi mano entre las suyas, observando a detalle la pulsera. Después le preguntaría a Jason por qué causaba esa impresión en todos.

— ¿Hermosa, no? —le dije a Rosalie sonriendo, después sentí como Edward me abrazaba por detrás, yo me sentí incómoda al principio, pero después me relajé. Al parecer hoy, tenía más confianza en acercarse a mí y en lo mínimo me molestaba, lo malo es que me estaba acostumbrando muy rápido. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y puso su mentón en mi hombro, sentía su respiración y eso me hacía reaccionar de una manera placentera.

—Se le queda corto, Anita… y los regalos que faltan, ya verás. ¡Bien!... Creo que es hora de entrar a… a ver algo que tenemos que enseñarte. —La pobre Rosalie seguía pensando que yo no sabía nada—. ¿También saldrás a cenar? Yo…

—Mejor entremos, Rose… —la cortó Edward cuando vio que no sabía cómo explicar.

—Te ves hermosa, Rosalie —le dije, Edward me soltó y se puso a mi lado, me tomó la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la piscina.

—Tú también, Ana, pero eso no quita que no te reclame. —Comenzó a caminar junto con nosotros, se puso a mi lado y también me tomó la mano libre—. ¿Te arreglaste sin mí? Dejaste que Alice fuera contigo, ¡no lo puedo creer! Si el año pasado no dejaste ni que entrara a tu fiesta y este año, dejaste hasta que la organiza… —Se tapó la boca, ya había metido la pata, yo hice como que no entendí.

—Alice llegó sin que yo supiera… y según tenía entendido Edward y yo, solo tendríamos una cena… privada. —Volteé a mirar al gordo y me sonrió, estaba mintiendo bien—. Y a eso vamos… a cenar, ¿no?

—Sí, bebé —me dijo Edward sonriendo, ahora ya había oído un nuevo nombre para mí, ¿cuántos faltaban? —, solo vamos a cenar.

—Solo por esta ocasión te disculpo, pero la próxima Ana, juro que dejo de acompañarte de compras, jamás volveré a ir a tu casa y nunca…

— ¡Basta Rose! —Ya íbamos llegando a las escaleras de la piscina.

Mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas, había muchísima gente, flashes que comenzaban a ser disparados, y la piscina estaba toda decorada con flores de distintos colores, pero el que más sobresalía era el azul turquesa, mi favorito. Alrededor de esta había mesas redondas, con adornos y todas listas, había una mesa de bocadillos e iluminación con velas y luces más intensas, parecía de película. Al fondo de la piscina, había una enorme foto mía, que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños Anabella" y había un grupo tocando música romántica, sin duda mi mejor "no cumpleaños".

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono cuando me vieron.

Yo dejé de observar todo y me fijé en todas las personas que me sonreían, todos creyendo que yo era Anabella, mas sin embargo le sonreían a Isabella Watson. Edward me apretó más la mano, ahora estaba nerviosa, ¿quién era toda esa gente? Rosalie bajó y se puso al lado de Emmett. Yo seguía parada en las escaleras, al lado de Edward, vi que ahí estaban todos los Cullen, incluido Jason, quien se veía distinto a como se veía todos los días con su traje negro. La duende traía un vestido con un escote de corte de corazón, color rosa pálido y también era largo. Esme llevaba uno color verde con mangas tres cuartos y largo, se veía muy linda. Seguí mi recorrido y vi que ahí estaba esa pareja que yo no quería ver, los Swan.

— ¡Vamos Bella! —me dijo Edward invitándome a bajar, yo lo seguí.

Por los nervios, ni frío sentía. Bajé y los abrazos, bendiciones y buenos deseos no faltaron. Primero fueron los Cullen, después personas que yo no conocía, pero que Anabella sí, Edward en ningún momento se separó de mí y cuando me hacían preguntas y veía que yo no sabía qué responder, él lo hacía. Más y más abrazos, ya me estaba cansando.

— ¡Linda! —Una mujer rubia, parecida a Tanya se acercó a mí, pero primero miró a Edward y le sonrió—. Feliz cumpleaños, me alegra que me hayan invitado a tu fiesta. —Me abrazó, ¡puaj!, era más coqueta que Tanya, pero mucho más linda y fina que ella—. Eddie… —le habló seductoramente a Edward, este sonrió respondiéndole, ¿también le estaba coqueteando? Se acercó a él y le dijo—: ¿Volverás a salir conmigo? Esa noche nos divertimos mucho, ¿no? — ¿Esa noche? Sentí mi cara hervir de rabia, ¿le coqueteaba delante de mí?

—En cuanto esté disponible, Jane, prometo llamarte para ponernos de acuerdo. — ¿Jane? El nombre me sonaba, pero no, no podía ser esa misma Jane, aunque me caía muy mal.

—Pues no creo que esté libre ninguna noche más, querida… —le contesté a la rubia, tomando de la mano nuevamente a Edward—. Ya estoy yo a su lado y no necesita más compañía que la mía, ¿verdad amor?

Edward sonrió satisfecho y complacido, no había oído esa risa suya, pero la amé. La rubia se alejó y le vi bastante molesta.

—Claro bebé, con tu compañía me basta… Lo siento Jane, pero no creo llamarte pronto, alguien me tendrá bastante ocupado. —Me besó la mejilla y me sujetó por la cintura. La actuación de hoy, sin duda era la mejor. La rubia ni adiós dijo, solo se fue—. Cada vez mejoras más, Isabella, creo que esta noche podrás pedirme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Esta noche prometía mucho y no desperdiciaría para nada la buena disponibilidad de Edward. Me sonrió y nuevamente unió sus labios a los míos y yo gustosa le respondí. Me estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a este show.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿merezco un review?**

**como ven que la que le dara doleres de cabeza a Alice sera Tanya?**

**quien sera la que se los de a Bella?**

**No me maten por favor...la fiesta aun prometo muchoo... esta solo es la primera parte y una vez mas, gracias por leerme...pronto subo el proximo capitulo, y las sigo invitando a unirse al grupo... "Inesperda Confusión" con todo y comillas! unanse... nos leemos prontooo, espero sus comentarios, besos lizz! por cierto... ya estoy de VACACIONES!**


	10. Chap 9 Feliz NO Cumpleaños II

_****__******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**_

* * *

**Chicas…. Perdón por la demora…. Feliz navidad a todas! Bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras, a las que me leen y a las fantasmas ¡gracias!... Gracias a Yanina una vez más, te quiero mucho linda…. Sin ella esto estaría lleno de horrores ortográficos… espero les guste….**

* * *

_Edward sonrió satisfecho y complacido, no había oído esa risa suya, pero la amé. La rubia se alejó y le vi bastante molesta._

—_Claro bebé, con tu compañía me basta… Lo siento Jane, pero no creo llamarte pronto, alguien me tendrá bastante ocupado. —Me besó la mejilla y me sujetó por la cintura. La actuación de hoy, sin duda era la mejor. La rubia ni adiós dijo, solo se fue—. Cada vez mejoras más, Isabella, creo que esta noche podrás pedirme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré. _

_Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Esta noche prometía mucho y no desperdiciaría para nada la buena disponibilidad de Edward. Me sonrió y nuevamente unió sus labios a los míos y yo gustosa le respondí. Me estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a este show._

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 9**

******"Lo que menos tienes...Es lo que mas deseas"**

**Bella's Pov.**

Después del encuentro con Jane, Edward no me dejó ni un momento sola y yo tampoco quise dejarlo solo. Tenía que cumplir mi papel de "novia protectora" y que no se le acercaran más arañas a él, no lo hacía por celos, sino que la tal Anabella esa era como un imán cuando salía con Edward, no se le despegaba por nada, eso me había dicho Alice.

La fiesta estaba en su pleno clímax, el gordo seguía a mi lado, y aunque me costara aceptarlo, hoy amaba su compañía, estaba especialmente amorosa, eso me pasaba cuando le metía más alcohol de lo normal a mi cuerpo, pero necesitaba valor.

—Deja de beber tanto, Anabella… —me dijo Edward tomándome nuevamente de la mano. Sabía que me había llamado así, porque había gente alrededor de nosotros. Estábamos con un grupo de "amigos" míos, en realidad era él quien conversaba con ellos, yo solo lo hacía cuando me lo preguntaban, mientras tanto solo asentía siguiéndoles la corriente, sin ponerles mucha atención. Yo observaba el ambiente de la hermosa fiesta y lo increíble que se veía la piscina—. No quiero llevarte a casa en brazos. —Esa idea me gustaba, sonreí más que contenta. Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había tomado, solo sabía que ya me sentía bastante alegre—. ¿Te gusta la idea, verdad?

— ¡Ajam! —contesté mirándole, prácticamente coqueteándole, ¿me cumpliría todo lo que le iba a pedir? Me sentía nerviosa.

—Hoy estás muy traviesa, Bella. —Sabía que no se le había olvidado quién era, ¡gracias a Dios! —. No cabe duda… —Se acercó demasiado a mi oído, sentí el roce de sus labios en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, qué inoportuno—. Que eres una niñita.

¿Otra vez llamándome niña? Iba a contestarle, pero vi que se nos venía acercando una pareja que no me gustaba mucho, a la cual la estaba evitando a toda costa, esa era mi prueba máxima.

— ¡Buenas noches, muchachos! —El tal Charlie llegó a donde estaba todo el grupo de mis "amigos", venía con Renée de la mano, yo por protección me acerqué mucho más al gordo. Todos al unísono contestaron con un "jefe Swan".

—Señor Swan… —un tal Stefan lo saludó muy amable—. En la tarde salí muy rápido y no pude hablar con usted, solo le digo que estamos muy cerca de la banda más grande de Seattle.

Entre mi estupidez, entendí que hablaban de droga, además que Edward se tensó y apretó más mi mano.

—Stefan… —habló Charlie mirando a Edward y luego al tal Stefan, se le veía molesto—, creo que esos temas no se tratan fuera del trabajo, por si no te lo han dicho, eso tiene que manejarse en secreto, además… por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en la fiesta de mi nena, ¿no crees que es demasiado inoportuno hablar de eso? —El pobre muchacho se veía apenado e incómodo, Edward tenía la mirada fija en Stefan, se veía nervioso. El chico le iba a contestar, pero Charlie lo cortó—. Te espero mañana en mi oficina… Ahora si nos disculpan. —Miró a todos, casi corriéndolos—. Deseo felicitar a mi nena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se fueron y ahora solo quedamos cuatro personas.

—Pórtate bien —me susurró nuevamente Edward al oído.

Esa sensación que sentía en mi cuerpo cuando se acercaba a mí, se me estaba haciendo cada vez más común, era como cuando un niño está feliz porque le dan un chocolate, solo que yo no quería que me dieran chocolate, yo quería otra cosa… _¡Concéntrate!_, me dije a mí misma. Asentí, esta noche no me convenía portarme mal, si quería que mis peticiones fueran cumplidas, tenía que portarme bien, además de que me sentía con bastante valor, gracias al exceso de alcohol que ya tenía en mi cuerpo.

—Anabella… —habló la mujer—, hija… —Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Tomé de un solo sorbo el poco champan que me quedaba en la copa. Esa palabra que acaba de escuchar, para mí siempre había sido maldita, tantos años deseé oírla y precisamente la oía hoy y ahora. Todo iba bien, ¿por qué tenían que llegar? —. ¿Me permites darte un abrazo, mi amor?

Sentí que el gordo apretó más mi mano, como dándome valor. ¡Claro! Pues a él le convenía quedar bien delante de los padres de su novia, demostrar que la había cambiado. Suspiré fuerte, tenía que aceptarlo, esto sumaría más puntos para mi petición. Aceptaría esta farsa, pero solo por hoy, solo una vez…

—Cla… claro, ma… madre —al decir esa maldita palabra, sentí como si la boca se me llenara de veneno.

Cuando Edward soltó mi mano, inmediatamente sentí que alguien me atrapaba en sus brazos. Esto era demasiado cálido, nunca había sentido un abrazo así, me sentí muy rara. Los abrazos de Edward eran distintos, eran de amor y hasta podría jurar que de deseo… pero los de esta mujer… no lo podía explicar.

— ¡Gracias cielo! Extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos, mi amor. —Yo cerré mis ojos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía cómo reaccionar, esto era peor que cuando Edward me tomaba desprevenida. No sabía qué hacer, así que me recosté en el hombro de la menuda mujer, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, yo pasé mis manos por su cintura y todo esto por pura inercia. Me sentía tonta gracias al alcohol—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! Si ella estuviera aquí… ¡mi Bella! —Sus palabras me sonaron raras, como si supiera quién era y luego al oír que me llamaba Bella, sentí como mi corazón estalló de felicidad, como si mi verdadera madre me tuviera entre sus brazos. Tanto el abrazo como las palabras, las sentí reales, como si ella fuera mi… madre. _¡No te engañes, Isabella!_, me aconsejó mi lista interior… _¡Solo esta noche!,_ le contesté segura. Esta noche yo misma tenía que hacerme creer que esta era mi verdadera vida, que tenía un novio que me amaba y unos padres que se preocupaban por mí, además de una increíble familia y una vida llena de comodidades, solo sería hoy. Mañana, yo misma afrontaría mi dolor, el dolor de saber que esto era la más grande de las farsas y que no sabía cuánto duraría. La mujer me soltó y se separó de mí, sentí como que me quedaba vacía, como si algo me faltaba. Sus brazos y los míos se amoldaron bien al abrazo—. No llores, mi pequeña. —Abrí los ojos y pude sentir mis mejillas mojadas. Miré a Edward y podía jurar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero cuando miré a Charlie, pude ver que estaba llorando—. No tienes una idea cuánto esperaba este momento, sabía que algún día te tendría de vuelta conmigo, los milagros existen. —En las palabras de esa mujer, había algo oculto, preferí no pensar, no quería imaginar cosas de más. Además, quizá solo sean imaginaciones mías, gracias al maldito alcohol. Ella regresó al lado de Charlie, limpiando también las lágrimas y mirándolo tiernamente, él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo no podía moverme, me sentía estúpida, sentí como el gordo tomaba mi mano y me abrazó pegándome a su cintura, lo miré y me sonrió, mientras más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, había quedado sensible.

— ¿Me permites abrazarte, corazón? —preguntó Charlie.

Volteé a mirarlo, luego a Renée, quien me sonrió y asintió, como dándome el permiso. Miré a Edward e hizo lo mismo que Renée. Solté su mano y me acerqué a Charlie, lo miré y él también, me sonrió y yo solo me boté a sus brazos. Era un desconocido, ¿cómo podía abrazarlo así? ¿De dónde había salido esa reacción? Ni idea, seguro era el maldito alcohol que me ponía el corazón de pasita o quizá fue su mirada y sus lágrimas las que me conmovieron, o tal vez la necesidad de sentir un padre de mentira a mi lado.

— ¡Papá! —le dije apretándolo a mí y absorbiendo su olor, ese olor fue el que siempre imaginé que mi padre tendría, puse mi mejilla en su pecho y nuevamente cerré mis ojos dejando que más lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y mojando su hermoso traje. Oía que alguien sollozaba, miré y pude comprobar que era Renée. Enseguida Charlie me abrazó y me sentí completa, mucho más que eso, era una sensación que no podía explicar.

— ¡Mi pequeña! —dijo acariciando mi espalda—. ¡Te hemos extrañado!

Yo seguí llorando y mintiéndome más aún, mañana sería difícil caer a mi cruel realidad. Me separé del hombre y regresé al lado del gordo, me abrazó por la cintura pegándome nuevamente a él, lo noté nervioso, igual estaba yo, seguro no esperaba la reacción que tuve al acercarme a los padres de Anabella, ni yo me lo esperaba, agradecí que me abrazara, porque necesitaba su apoyo.

— ¿Regresará todo a la normalidad? —preguntó Renée.

Yo no pude contestar y no quería engañarme más con algo que no tenía, una vida que no me pertenecía y que nunca tendría. No quería ponerme tiste, además de que no sabía cuándo se extinguiría mi tiempo y no quería seguir acostumbrándome a todos ellos, sería más difícil alejarme después. Estaba borracha, pero no era tonta y sabía bien lo que estaba viviendo.

—Yo… tengo que irme.

Me separé de Edward y traté de perderme entre la multitud. No sé cómo llegué, pero gracias a Dios, encontré la barra, necesitaba algo para olvidar el daño que yo misma me había causado, siempre tiene que haber algo que arruine la mejor noche de mi vida. Necesitaba tener más alcohol en mi organismo, me sentía mal y solo quería llorar, maldita la hora en que caí en este juego. Una chica atendía la barra, le pedí tequila, solo con eso sería suficiente. Había mucha gente esperando, pero a mí me dio rápido lo que pedía viendo de quién se trataba.

— ¡Pero mira nada más quién está tomando tequila! —Yo seguía acomodada en uno de los banquitos y ya bastante mareada, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, pero lo que sí sabía es que la botella de tequila ya iba más abajo de la mitad, no puedo asegurar cuántos caballitos llevaba, perdí la cuenta en el cuarto. Me sentí decepcionada porque Edward no me había buscado, levanté la vista pensando en que sería él, pero no, era un hombre alto, bastante fornido y guapo, muy guapo y… ¿plástico? —. Imagino que necesitas olvidar algo doloroso o ¿has quedado pobre para estar tomando esto?

No sabía quién demonios era el tipo, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y unos labios carnosos... ¡Uy! Si fueran naturales ¡juro!, que los besaría, pero estaban llenos de botox… ¡de eso estaba segura!

—Mira, guapo… —le contesté tomándome lo poco que quedaba del caballito, no supe ni cuándo, pero él ya estaba sentado muy cerca de mí—. Pobre siempre he sido… y... — ¡Dios! Traté de pararme para irme de la presencia de este hombre, miré hacia el cielo, pero todo se me movió. No sé cómo, pero me atrapó en sus brazos. Olía muy rico, pero claro, no más que Edward. Empecé a reír como idiota, bueno aunque me sentía idiota—. ¡Gracias! No te diré que eres mi súper man porque ya está muy trillado, mejor serás… Thor, sí, serás mi Thor.

Me sonrió y empezó a acercarse a mis labios, como lo repito, estaba borracha, pero no estúpida. Así que me zafé de sus brazos y me volví a acomodar en el banquito, ya que estaba segura que no daría un paso sin caerme.

—Porque tan reacia, Anabella, créeme preciosa, te he dado mucho tiempo para que me llamaras y tú… nada, pensé que me buscarías o algo…

—Ella no tiene por qué buscarte, Alec. —La voz de mi salvador se escuchó, le di gracias al Cielo, porque no sabía cómo salir de esta. De puro nerviosismo me serví otra yegüita… caballito o como se llamara, necesitaba más alcohol, esta fiesta ya estaba siendo demasiado para mis emociones—. ¿O sí?

— ¡Cullen! —Sonrió falsamente el tal Alec. De pronto sentí como el gordo ponía sus manos en mis hombros. Sentí como mariposas en mi estómago, nuevamente esa sensación—. Si quieres una respuesta… pregúntaselo a tu mujercita, ¿no?

— ¿Mujercita? —pregunté yo—. ¡Mujerota!, diría yo, ¿no, Eddie?

El gordo comenzó a reír. La cara del guapo que estaba enfrente de mí se puso como de piedra. Pero no me importaba hacerlo rabiar, me sentía contenta nuevamente.

—Sí… y qué mujerota —contestó abrazándome ahora por la cintura, mi corazón se aceleró y mi clítoris aplaudió, y como necesitaba más valor, me tomé otro caballito—. Bella… ¿tenías que buscar o hablarle a este hombre? —Negué sonriendo, me estaba sintiendo más que feliz—. Ya tuve respuesta, Alec.

— ¿Ahora me niegas, Anabella? ¿Dónde están los planes que teníamos? —preguntó el tipo bastante molesto.

¿Planes? Si yo ni lo conocía.

— ¿Planes? —Solté una carcajada—. Yo contigo, ¿planes? —Me paré y como los tacones no ayudaban, me tropecé, pero ahora unos brazos mucho más cómodos me sujetaron. Reí más alto, miré a Edward y él también me sonrió divertido—. Yo con él… ¿planes? —le pregunté a Edward, quien me tenía muy cerca de sus labios. Él me acomodó bien a su lado para que no me cayera y así pude ver bien a Alec que echaba chispas—. Está loca tu cabeza —le dije haciendo un movimiento con la mano indicándole lo loco que estaba, Edward se rio detrás de mí—. Yo tengo planes, pero con otra persona, que afortunadamente… no eres tú. —Lo señalé, riéndome—. Tú te pareces a ese muñeco que necesita una Barbie al lado, que sea plástica igual que tú…, y yo mi amor… soy mucha carne para ti y tú eres tan poca cosa para mí…

— ¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? Se te ha zafado un tornillo… —Se acercó más a mí, gracias a Dios, Edward me tenía abrazada, de pronto me sentí rodeada de gente. Mmm, teníamos público—. ¿O es que ya te parece poco mi dinero? O no, ¡ya sé! Ahora te aliarás con Cullen para tener más poder en los negocios. —Edward se tensó a mi lado. _¡Este también era uno de los gordos!_, pensé—. ¿A que no me decías eso cuando te acostabas conmigo?

¡Bum! Un secreto más revelado de la tal Anabella esa. ¡Alto! En este momento yo era Anabella y tenía que defenderme, no podía permitir que me llamaran puta o zorra o lo que fuera en mi propia fiesta y delante de mi familia. No supe de dónde saqué el equilibrio, solo sé que cuando menos pensé, el tal Alec ya estaba en el suelo con sangre en la nariz. Escuché algunos aplausos y de otros lados risas, pero yo también me reí, me sentía feliz y satisfecha, Edward me abrazó nuevamente y qué bueno, porque me sentía muy mareada. Además de que con el movimiento que hice, casi se me sale un seno. Me di cuenta, porque de pronto la mano de Edward rozó por mi piel, acomodando el escote. Al contacto, estos se pusieron erectos y esa maldita sensación volvió a una parte de mi cuerpo, quería largarme de esta fiesta.

— ¡Eres una idiota! —El tipo ya se había levantado del suelo y me miraba muy feo. Aún sangraba.

—A mi novia no la vuelves a llamar así, ¡estúpido! —Sentí como Edward trataba de alejarse de mi lado, pero lo detuve agarrándolo lo más fuerte que pude de la playera.

— ¡Déjame defenderme a mí, Edward! —le dije casi susurrándole o no sé si grité, pero me oyó porque se detuvo y asintió.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera, Anabella! —gritó nuevamente.

— ¡Cállate ya! —grité yo, sacando valor de mi borrachera. No sé por qué, pero dentro de esa fachada de guapo y plástico, estaba segura que había una niña dentro y se lo diría, mi sexto sentido no fallaba—. Querido Alec… sabes que me estás difamando, ¿no es así?...

— ¿Ahora lo negarás? —preguntó limpiándose la nariz.

—Solo diré la verdad, tú… ¿prometes hacerlo también? —Solo sonrió—. Mira me importa un verdadero comino si tú la dices o no, solo te digo que yo no tengo, ni tenía por qué llamarte y no eres nadie para venir a gritarme y a insultarme… También que quede claro que yo nunca me he acostado contigo… que quieras venir a hacer creer a toda esta gente que está aquí reunida que eres suficientemente hombre, es tu problema… pero no me utilices a mí, ¿quedó claro? Búscate a otra idiota para hacerte pasar por hombre… creíste que seguiría tu juego… si alguna vez acepté tu plan de ayudarte a que la gente creyera que eras hombre… fui una tonta, porque con esto se dieron cuenta lo niña que eres… ¿Te aconsejo algo?... Sal del closet precioso… dicen que es una gran liberación… —Iba a seguir, pero la maldita risa ya no me dejó.

— ¿Qué? —Cambió de color el pobre hombre. ¡Lo sabía! No me equivocaba era gay—. ¡Esto no se quedará así, maldita! Pronto todos sabrán la clase de mujer que eres y sabrán la gran zo…

—Alec… —habló Edward tranquilamente cortándolo, pero sentí la burla en sus palabras—, será mejor que te vayas. —El pobre chico ni contestó. Solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí casi como rayo—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Bella? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me volteé a mirar a Edward, quien me sonreía más que complacido. La felicidad había vuelto, ¿o no se había ido? Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora solo estábamos Edward y yo en esa pequeña burbuja.

— ¿No le ves lo platico que es? —le pregunté. Él solo sonrió y movió la cabeza, yo caminé como pude hacia la barra y pedí otra cosita de esas con tequila, la tomé de un solo trago y regresé a su lado. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero él también se veía muy feliz—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—El que quieras, Bella —me dijo abrazándome por la cintura, le sonreí.

— ¡Sácame cuanto antes de esta loca fiesta! Ya no la soporto.

Vi como un brillo especial le iluminaba sus ojos. Me sonrió torcido.

— ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías! —me dijo tomándome de la mano y caminando pausadamente entre la multitud para sacarme de ahí, yo caminé como pude, porque el bendito mareo no se me pasaba. Una felicidad embargó todo mi cuerpo, estaba segura que no se negaría a mi petición.

.

.

.

**Edward's Pov.**

No sé en qué maldito momento acepté que hicieran esta putañera fiesta. Hoy no me encontraba de muy buen humor, el idiota de Jasper no había hecho el pedido de una muy buena mercancía a México y eso iba a ocasionar que muchos de nuestros clientes se molestaran y eso no nos convenía. Carlisle ya había discutido conmigo y tenía razón, de eso debía encargarme solamente yo, pero con las vueltas de la famosa fiesta, no tuve tiempo de nada.

Llegué a casa a las seis en punto, me di una rápida ducha y me puse el traje que Alice había elegido para mí. A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada. Me impresionaba lo rápido que se había hecho amiga de Isabella, por esa razón sabía que no del todo era igual a mi Anabella, eran demasiado distintas. Me sentía decepcionado, sabía que la mujer que me estaba esperando para esa gran fiesta esta noche, no era Anabella Swan, solo era una imitación confusa de ella y no sabía hasta cuándo la tendría a mi lado, pero por mucho que yo no quisiera, tenía que aguantar el show. La pobre Isabella no sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas, solo le rogaba a cualquier santo o al mismo diablo que no se enamorara de mí. Una vez ya había lastimado a una mujer igual a ella y aunque doliera aceptarlo, estoy seguro que por esa razón Anabella huyo de mí, cuando la traje a mi vida, pensé que la protegía, pero al contrario, la estaba destruyendo todo el tiempo, obligándola a que me amara, como yo la amaba a ella, pero eso nunca sucedió. La mujer fingió muy bien y cuando vio que yo ya me la había creído… huyo. Así que me prometí a mí mismo no enamorar a Isabella, la pobre chica solo quería una buena vida a cambio de sufrimiento en esta vida de mierda que yo tenía, solo quería bienestar y nada más. Era tierna y sencilla, única, eso lo noté desde el primer día que la tuve enfrente de mí, sus besos eran distintos y su mirada… era la mirada más pura que no había visto jamás. Por esa razón y porque era un ser puro, trataría lo menos que se pudiera, tenerla cerca de mí. No podía devolverla a su vida normal, ya que de ella dependía mi futuro y mi estabilidad, tenía que saber cómo retenerla a mi lado, sin lastimarla y así lo haría.

Eran ya casi las siete y esa mujer no salía de su recámara, según la duende, Isabella ya estaba lista desde hacía rato, no entiendo por qué no bajaba ya. Al fin y al cabo… mujeres tenían que ser, nadie las entiende. Saqué mi teléfono y le marqué al que le había dado.

— _¿Sí? _—Su voz se oyó nerviosa. Pobre, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Con esa intención le revelé la "gran sorpresa" para que se preparara mentalmente.

— ¿Podrías apresurarte a salir de ese jodido cuarto ya? —No tenía humor para seguirla esperando más—. ¿No se supone que ya estás lista? Falta poco para que sean las siete y tú sigues sin bajar.

—_Yo… —_Seguro empezaría con sus excusas tontas, así que la corté.

—Tú, te apuras que yo no tengo tu tiempo —le grité y colgué el teléfono.

Fui a prepararme un trago, necesitaba tomar algo, aunque me doliera aceptarlo, estaba muy nervioso, ¿y si descubrían que no era Anabella? Estaba frito. Me dirigí hacia la ventana, todo estaba oscuro, solo alumbraba la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. No quería verla salir de ese cuarto, aunque fuera muy parecida a Anabella, mi subconsciente y yo, sabíamos que no era ella. El atardecer de Seattle estaba muy lindo, pero al igual que mi vida, en algún momento el cielo se oscurecería y no habría luz para poder ver. Oí como unos pasos se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba, y cuando dejaron de oírse, supe que Isabella ya había llegado.

—Hasta que la señorita Swan se digna a bajar —le dije dándole la espalda, no quería verla, no quería lastimarme a mí mismo, ni lastimarla a ella sabiendo que no era Anabella—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Isabella? ¿Has oído ese dicho de… aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda? —Estaba seguro que no le llegaría ni a los talones a mi Ana, ella era una mujer única y con mucha clase. No me importaba si con mi comentario la lastimaba, lo que me importaba era que se diera cuenta que no era Ana y nunca lo sería. Me di la vuelta para comprobar que ella era muy inferior a mi verdadera novia. ¡Dios! Juro que me tragué mis propias palabras. Esa mujer se veía mucho mejor que… Anabella, dolía aceptarlo, pero así era. Su cuerpo se veía distinto en ese vestido rojo y sus senos… esto no era apto para un cardiaco. La parte noble de mi cuerpo, reaccionó—. Pues puedo asegurarte que no te queda a ti, Isabella… tú naciste para tener esta vida, la vida llega a ser bastante cruel. —Y eso era verdad, ella me sonrió, como si mis palabras la hicieran sentir bien. Me acerqué a ella, solo quería tenerla cerca, dejé mi copa en la mesa del centro. Me paré frente a ella y la volví a observar deteniéndome en su escote. Su piel se veía tersa y mucho más cremosa que la de… no la recordaría más, solo por esta noche—. ¡Alice! Esa mujer es peligrosa. —Me mordí el labio, no caería en la tentación. Ahora entendía el comentario de Alice: _"Te matará, Edward, ya lo verás… te matará"_. Sonreí.

— ¿Te… te gusta como me veo? —preguntó nerviosa.

¿Que si me gustaba?… Me encantaba.

— ¿Que si me gustó?... Me encantó como quedaste nena y por cierto… —Me acerqué más a ella. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó. Dios, juro que necesitaba sentirla más cerca, sentir que la tenía a mi lado, dos días de no verla habían sido mucho—. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños, Isabella! —Me separé de ella y tomé su cara entre mis manos, ¡al diablo Anabella! Solo esta noche, no la dejaría entrar más en mi mente. Oí como Isabella jadeaba y se dejaba llevar por mis besos, me correspondía, ella también me necesitaba. Le dio acceso a mi lengua. Ese beso era de necesidad pura y creo que era por parte de ambos. Sentí como enredó sus manos por mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella, olía delicioso y ese vestido… ¡Se veía apetecible esa mujer! La tomé por la cintura y también la pegué a mí. Ella se separó para tomar aire, pero yo no dejé de besarla, seguí besándola. Primero la mandíbula, después el cuello y pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, mis manos fueron descendiendo hacia sus glúteos y los apreté, ella jadeó en respuesta. A esta altura, yo ya estaba más que excitado, la necesitaba sentir ahora mismo, necesitaba estar dentro de Isabella, oír sus jadeos era único, era diferente. Comencé a masajearle sus nalgas y ella inmediatamente me rodeó con sus piernas, ¡vaya, para ser tan niña, no era tan tonta! Seguí besándola e iba a comenzar a caminar para tumbarla al sillón, pero me detuve… no podía hacerle esto a ella, y no porque no quisiera, sino que ella no se lo merecía, no así. No volvería a tomarla de esa manera. Su primera vez tenía que ser especial y con un hombre que de verdad la quisiera y la respetara. No con un maldito como yo, que la confundió y le arrebató su virginidad. Tenía que detenerme ahora, aunque me costara hacerlo, tenía que parar—. Creo… que será mejor que bajes de mí, Isabella. —Dejé de besarla y pude ver su carita de decepción—. Ese vestido te queda hermoso y si te estropeo el maquillaje Alice me va a matar. —Se bajó de mí y pude verle las mejillas rojas como un tomate. Después de que yo había tenido la culpa, ella se sentía apenada, definitivamente, aún era una niña—. Además de que ya es tarde y tenemos que llegar a tiempo a tu fiesta. —Buen pretexto, si no hubiese pensado, no sabría cómo hubiese terminado esto… bueno, sí sabía cómo.

—No tienes que actuar, Edward —me dijo seria—. Aquí no estamos enfrente de nadie, además de que yo no soy Anabella.

—No me importa, deseaba hacerlo, hoy te ves muy apetecible. —Y era sincero, sabía que no era Anabella, si fuera ella, en este momento ambos estaríamos desnudos y nos valdría una mierda la fiesta—. Y quita esa cara de incrédula y vámonos que tenemos que llegar a esa fiesta. —Pensé que iba a hablar o algo, pero no lo hizo. Así que entré en mi papel de gordo, como ella decía y regresó mi máscara—. Ahora sí, preciosa, vamos a fingir como siempre. —Y era verdad, cuando estaba con ella salían ambas partes de mí, la real y la falsa, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

—Claro… como siempre, Edward. —Su voz fue triste.

Le di el abrigo y salimos del departamento. Estábamos ya en el auto, yo manejé ya que Jasper se había ido temprano.

—Te lo digo de verdad, Isabella, te ves muy bonita esta noche. —Yo miraba la carretera—. Y por lo que veo Jason ya te dio el regalo que más esperaba Anabella para su cumpleaños, vaya alcahuete, siempre cumpliendo los caprichitos de mi… de Swan —corregí al final, no quería que el recuerdo de esa mujer, que algún día regresaría, arruinara la noche de la pobre Isabella.

—Sí, en la mañana llegó a dármela, jamás había tenido algo tan caro encima de mí… y gracias Edward, tú también te ves bien.

Le sonreí.

—Habrá muchas personas muy cercanas a Anabella en esa fiesta, trataré de no despegarme de ti para que no metas las patas, ¿de acuerdo? —Y era verdad, encontraría a mucha gente que ella no conocía. Aparte de que se veía muy linda y no quería pelearme con nadie. A los ojos de todos… ella era mi novia—. Pórtate bien, Isabella.

— ¿Edward? —me habló nerviosa, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Dime Isabella. —No la miré, ¿qué quería?

—Si me porto bien y al final de la fiesta te pido que me cumplas algo, ¿lo harías? —me preguntó dudando.

—Si en mis manos está… claro que lo haría. —Sonrió como si le hubiesen dado un chocolate a un niño pequeño, que tramaba esta mujer—. Y se puede saber ¿qué es?

—Al final de la fiesta, Edward… al final de la fiesta, será como mi regalo de "no cumpleaños".

Sonreí y preferí ya no hablar nada más.

.

.

.

Y ahora ya estábamos en la bendita fiesta. Todo iba muy bien… hasta ahora. Toda mi familia estaba contenta e Isabella ni se diga. Cuando llegamos, sus ojos se iluminaron de un brillo especial, aunque la fiesta no fuera para ella en realidad… la iba a disfrutar y eso estaba haciendo. Una vez que fue felicitada y abrazada por muchas personas, la tomé de la mano y la jalé hacia un lado de la piscina, cada vez le salía más el papel de Anabella y eso era muy bueno.

— ¡Linda! — ¡Dios! Ahora no, esa voz yo la conocía y efectivamente, ahí estaba la gran zorra, Jane Vulturi. Maldita la hora en que me acosté con ella. Me miró y me sonrió. Pude ver la cara de ¿celos? Nooo… Isabella solo estaba actuando—. Feliz cumpleaños, me alegra que me hayan invitado a tu fiesta. —Abrazó a Bella—. Eddie… —Maldita rubia, sabía claramente que odiaba que me dijeran así. Se acercó a mí—: ¿Volverás a salir conmigo? Esa noche nos divertimos mucho, ¿no?

En vez de mirarla a ella, quien me coqueteaba descaradamente, miré a Isabella y pude ver que estaba enojada.

—En cuanto esté disponible, Jane, prometo llamarte para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Pues no creo que esté libre ninguna noche más, querida… —habló Isabella, no esperaba su reacción, pero me gustaba, cada día mejoraba más su actuación y para mayor sorpresa, ella fue quien tomó mi mano—. Ya estoy yo a su lado y no necesita más compañía que la mía, ¿verdad amor?

Sonreí más que satisfecho, vi como Jane se alejaba de mí y ahora ella era la que se veía molesta.

—Claro bebé, con tu compañía me basta… Lo siento Jane, pero no creo llamarte pronto, alguien me tendrá bastante ocupado. —Le seguí la corriente y le besé la mejilla. La atraje a mi lado y sin decir nada, Jane se fue—. Cada vez mejoras más, Isabella, creo que esta noche podrás pedirme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré. —No medí mis palabras. Le daría todo, menos irse, eso no se lo daría hasta que llegara Anabella y no podía decir nada, porque ella me debía mucho más que yo a ella. No pude resistirme y la besé en los labios, ella me respondió y me sentí feliz.

Isabella ya había estado tomando demasiado y yo no sabía si aguantaba o no. Casi no conocía nada de ella. La noche iba tranquila. Estábamos con los amigos de la verdadera Anabella y en realidad yo hablaba con ellos, ya que Isabella solo nos seguía la corriente y ya estaba algo borrachita. En eso llegaron Charlie y Renée, enseguida sentí como Isabella se tensaba, tenía que quedar bien delante de los Swan, les juré que su niña había cambiado y así tenía que ser. Si ella quería que yo le diera más comodidades, tenía que pagar el precio.

—Anabella… —le dijo Renée—, hija… —Sentí como se tensaba y tomó el resto de champan que le quedaba—. ¿Me permites darte un abrazo, mi amor?

Le di un apretón de manos. Tenía que salir esto bien y eso dependía de ella y ya se lo había advertido antes.

—Cla…claro, ma…madre.

Solté su mano y enseguida la mujer la abrazó. Me sorprendió la reacción que tuve en cuanto abrazó a Renée…

— ¡Gracias cielo! Extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos, mi amor. —Ella le correspondió el abrazo. ¡Vaya actriz que era! Hasta yo me la creí—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! Si ella estuviera aquí… ¡mi Bella! — ¿Ella? A quién se refería… es que hablaba de… no imposible, ella no sabía nada. Cuando se separaron, vi que Isabella lloraba—. No llores, mi pequeña. —Sentí feo, era como si se hubiese reencontrado con su madre, pero esto era imposible. Charlie sí lloraba, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero aquí había algo raro—. No tienes una idea cuánto esperaba este momento, sabía que algún día te tendría de vuelta conmigo, los milagros existen.

Esto estaba más que raro e investigaría qué pasaba aquí. Renée regresó con Charlie y Bella a mi lado, la miré y le sonreí, pero gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no me gustaba verla llorar.

— ¿Me permites abrazarte, corazón? —dijo Charlie.

Isabella miró a todos y después se lanzó a los brazos de Charlie. No cabe duda, se merecía un Oscar por buena actriz.

— ¡Papá! —le dijo y se abrazaron.

Vaya vibra que se sentía. Esto era de lo más raro.

— ¡Mi pequeña!… ¡Te hemos extrañado!

Ella seguía llorando cuando se separó de Charlie y regresó a mi lado. Yo la abracé y ella parecía necesitarlo.

— ¿Regresará todo a la normalidad? —le preguntó Renée.

Ella no le contestó.

—Yo… tengo que irme.

No sé cómo, pero se fue de mi lado. Pensé en ir detrás de ella, pero Charlie me detuvo.

—Gracias, muchacho —me dijo abrazando a Renée, quien seguía llorando—, nos has regresado a nuestra hija.

—Ella es la misma, señor Swan… solo que mejor.

Se fueron y me dejaron ahí solo.

Comencé a buscar a Isabella, pero un duende se atravesó en mi camino.

—Y… ¿te mató? —me preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué no me ves vivo?

Me sonrió

— ¿No te lo esperabas, verdad?

—La verdad no, Alice, así que gracias, hermana.

— ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Eddie!... —me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo—. ¿Y dónde está ella?

—Si no me equivoco… en la barra —le dije cuando la vi sentada tomándose un caballito, seguro estaba que me la llevaría cargando.

— ¡Oh!… ¿Edward? —La miré, al parecer también tramaba algo, ¿tendría que ver con la petición de Isabella? —. Ya te diste cuenta que Isabella no es igual que Anabella, ¿no es así? —Asentí—. Aprovéchala, Edward, y valórate a ti mismo. Date una segunda oportunidad, hermano, estoy segura que Anabella lo entenderá y también te dejará ser feliz, ¡ya lo verás!

No me dejó responder nada. Cuando vi, ya se había ido. ¿Yo una oportunidad con Isabella? Nooo… a ella no la lastimaría.

Me dirigí hacia la barra y vi que Isabella tenía compañía y nada más y nada menos que el muy zorro de Alec, prometí protegerla hoy y eso haría.

Fue una tremenda discusión con ese tipo, pero nunca me imaginé que Isabella pegaba tan bien y menos que sin conocer a este tipo descubriría que era gay, vaya intuición de Bella. Cuando oí las palabras de Alec, me sentí más desilusionado de Anabella, ¿de verdad se acostó con Alec? Si era así… los mataría a ambos en cuanto ella llegara.

Yo ya me quería ir de esta fiesta, además de que sentía curiosidad de qué era lo que quería Isabella, que a estas alturas de la fiesta ya estaba demasiado tomada y no sabía cuánto tiempo le faltaba para caer en un sueño profundo.

— ¿Te puede pedir un favor? —me dijo riendo, se veía feliz y yo me sentía igual aunque no había tomado mucho.

—El que quieras, Bella —le dije sosteniéndola bien por la cintura para que no se cayera.

— ¡Sácame cuanto antes de esta loca fiesta! Ya no la soporto.

Le sonreí, parecía que tenía una urgencia enorme de salir de aquí, ¿sería la misma urgencia que tenía yo?

— ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías! —le dije tomándola con cuidado de la mano y sacándola de ahí. Mañana daría explicaciones del porqué de nuestra huida.

.

.

.

— ¿Nos vamos al departamento? —le pregunté una vez que la subí al carro. Tuve que ayudarla, la pobre ya iba bastante mal.

—Mmm… a donde quieras, sexy —me contestó mientras arrancaba el carro.

Definitivamente, estaba muy tomada, porque en juicio ni de coña me diría esas palabras.

— ¿Cuántos tragos te tomaste, Isabella?

Llevaba cerrado sus ojos.

—Creo que me tomé unas cuantas yegüitas… pero no sé cuántas exactamente.

Sonreí, cuando tomaba era chistosa.

—Se llaman caballitos, Isabella… —Solo asintió—. ¿Así que tomaste puro tequila?

—Necesitaba olvidar Edward… mi vida es una mierda y más se está convirtiendo… todo es mentira y yo me estoy engañando cada día más —me dijo y una gruesa lágrima corrió por su mejilla—. Pero no lloraré más, le haré caso a los consejos que Kate me dio: "_si lo deseas y lo tienes enfrente, aprovecha el momento, ¡vive!", _y yo deseo ser feliz y tengo lo que quiero… por ahora.

No le contesté. Ella tenía razón.

— ¿Y qué es lo que me querías pedir, Isabella?

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Ya casi íbamos llegando al departamento. El tráfico estaba ligero y apenas eran las dos de la mañana.

—Eh… yo… —Se puso nerviosa—. Son muchas cosas…

—Te concedo tres… —le dije sin despegar las vista de la carretera—. Hoy seré como el genio de la lámpara… te portaste muy bien.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo aplaudiendo y riendo feliz. Bendito alcohol—. Bueno, serán las más importantes. La primera… quiero que me pagues una depilación láser en el área del bikini… verás, duele demasiado cuando los arrancan con cera.

Sonreí, definitivamente el alcohol le daba mucho valor. ¿Eso era lo más importante? Me sentí decepcionado. Pero al fin… la pobre nunca había tenido tantas comodidades.

—De acuerdo… el primero está aceptado… —Estacioné el coche en el garaje del edificio. La ayudé a bajar, más bien la cargué y ella se acurrucó en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración nerviosa—. ¿Cuáles son las demás?

—Edward… tú no tienes que aceptar lo que te pido… tienes que cumplir, aunque no te guste, porque yo ya cumplí primero. —Asentí, estaba borracha… pero no era estúpida—. Pero antes de que siga… prométeme que mañana, pase lo que pase hoy, no me lo recordarás cuando yo te lo pregunte.

Esto sonaba peligroso, ¿qué me pediría?

—De acuerdo, Isabella.

Entramos al departamento y la llevé directo a su recámara. Extrañaba dormir aquí. Quité el celular que estaba en su cama y lo puse en la mesa de noche. Se acomodó en su cama y yo me senté a su lado.

—Bien… el segundo es que traigas a mis amigos a Seattle, los extraño, Edward y quiero tenerlos cerca.

La entendía y aunque no quisiera tenía que traerlos.

—De acuerdo, Isabella, pero será hasta diciembre… recuerda que Kate estudia y tu amigo afeminado tiene que atender su negocio.

Ella asintió. Dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en la cama, quedando muy cerca de mí. Venía su última petición. Seguro sería algún carro o quizá un viaje. No sabía qué pasaba por esa cabecita loca.

—Yo… este último… es lo que más quiero, Edward y tú me lo puedes dar. —Se puso nerviosa y yo no sabía qué quería—. Quiero que me… hagastuya —lo dijo tan rápido que no sabía si había escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, Edward, que acabes lo que empezaste aquella noche, que me hagas sentir especial, que tú también me mientas por esta noche. —Sus palabras no eran muy claras debido a que estaba bastante tomada, pero entendía bien lo que decía—. Que me hagas creer que soy tu Anabella y que me amas.

—Yo… no…

—Shhh. —Me calló y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Se puso de rodillas y me tomó el rostro. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama—. Tú lo cumplirás, porque yo ya cumplí, Edward.

Yo no podía lastimarla de esa forma. Por más cabrón que fuera con las mujeres, no podía serlo con ella. Ella ya había hecho mucho más de lo que yo le había pedido, ya había actuado mejor que nunca, estaba obligado a hacer lo que me pedía. Total mañana por su estado… ¡no se acordaría! De pronto presionó sus labios con los míos e hizo que mis manos se enrollaran en su cintura. Me rendí.

—Mañana nadie recordará esto, ¿de acuerdo?… Y no insistirás en preguntarlo… porque no te lo diré. ¡Feliz no Cumpleaños, Isabella!

Ella sonrió y yo la seguí besando… sin duda: sería una gran noche.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? si me quieren matar... lo acepto jajajajaja ok nooo... ¿Merezco un review? Bueno chicas, el próximo capítulo espero tenerlo pronto, hare lo posible por subirlo antes de mi cumpleaños ¿va? Que creen que haya pasado…. ¿Esperaban que eso le pidiera Bella a Edward?... ¿creen que haya pasado… eso? Yo si se y me da risa LOL.**

**Otra cosa… debo confesar que este capítulo fue difícil para mí…. Meterme en el papel de Isabella que no tiene padres… es difícil, me hizo llorar… sin más…. Les deseo a todas mis hermosas lectoras… las que se reportan… las nuevas y las fantasma que sé que están ahí… **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **Que Dios las colme de bendiciones y que este año sea mucho mejor que el que se va…. Ojala nos sigamos leyendo… las quiero a todas. Besos y abrazos desde México…. Lizz! **

**Ya que no tuve tiempo de contestar personalmente los review´s los contesto aquí…**

**monikcullen009: **hola linda… antes que nada gracias por leerme capitulo a capitulo…. Espero no te haya decepcionado con este capítulo, pero ¿tú que crees que vaya a pasar eso…?... Imágenes al grupo… subiré hasta regresando de vacaciones, de verdad que ahorita no puedo… llega y llega familia y no tengo tiempo. Tenía planeado más largo este capítulo, pero es incómodo tener a tus primos preguntando ¿Qué escribes Liz? ¿Qué es clítoris? ¿Y yo que le explico a un niño pequeño de 7 años?... besos nos seguimos leyendo. **EriM: **gracias linda… créeme estoy disfrutando muchísimo mis vacaciones… son las mejores, aunque casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Bueno… Isabella es demasiado cambiante, pero yo tmb seria así teniendo a un Edward bipolar conmigo ¿no? ¿Qué tal el encuentro con los Swan? Para mí fue difícil. Te gusto el capítulo…. Espero que sí… Sin más linda, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos. **Giorka Ramirez Montoya: **tuvo de todo un poco esa fiesta… y es la primera de muchas… créeme. Será divertido ver pelear a Alice y Tanya… ¿Qué tal lo que le pidió Bella a Edward? Bueno linda… espero me sigas leyendo y gracias por dejar tu review. Besos y abrazos Lizz. **PRISGPE: **¿acertaste? Si fue lo que pensabas… vez… no solo fue uno… fueron 3…. Que crees que paso o pasaran ahí… con una Isabella borrachita…. Jajajaja besos Lizz. **Mary Cullen: ¡**Dios! ¿De verdad tienes una hermana gemela? Ooooo que bien y se llevan bien…. A de ser súper divertido… ¿las confunden? U. U Creo que las deje con ganas de más ¿no? Jajaja perdón… pero verán que valdrá la pena, y si, Anabella es la hermana gemela de Isabella… pero pronto sabrán si los Swan son los padres de estas dos…. Aún falta linda. Espero tu review y que me sigas leyendo. Besos y abrazos linda. Lizz. **Teky: **Hola linda…. Bueno… digamos que Edward es un miedoso… y aparte no puede soportar que una mujer se burle de él…. Ese maldito orgullo de los hombres…. Anabella quizá… no lo sé… pero tal vez pronto haga una pequeña aparición… ya veremos. Estoy segura que Isabella será hará querer por todos y después nadie querrá separarse de ella…mmm yo creo que Edward si va a enamorar de Isabella… se acostumbrara a ella y vera que no es igual que Anabella… pero eso será poco a poco, solo te digo que leas tranquila. Nos leemos pronto linda… besos y abrazos. Lizz. **Zujeyane: **Hola linda… gracias por leer. Bueno… espero no confundirlas… como bien explique en capítulos anteriores… Jason y Jasper: son el mismo… esa historia de Alice y Jasper… es otra historia ¿te gustaría un POV de ellos algún día? Imagine… jamás en su vida Isabella había tenido esas comodidades en su vida… como no se va a emocionar…todo lo que empieza bien… mal acaba linda… ya veremos qué pasa… nos leemos pronto linda… besos Lizz. **Terewee**: y creo que las vuelvo a dejar igual… besos linda. Lizz. **Gretchen CullenMasen:** Y creo que las dejare igual…. Perdón por la demora linda. Mmm porque de seguro Anabella le sabia algún secreto a Jasper ¿no? Mmm pronto sabremos. Isabella sabrá cómo manejar a Edward sin que este se dé cuenta… ya lo veras. Gracias por leer linda… besos Lizz. **ashleyswan :** jajajaja linda… espero haber respondido algunas de tus preguntas… aunque siempre las dejo con ganas de leer más… jane y bella tiene un pasado juntas… pero eso aún no es tiempo de saberlo… poco a poco. ¿Esperabas que eso le pidiera Isabella a Edward? Besos y abrazos linda. Lizz. **Glendy:** Disculpas por tardar tanto, pero ando de vacaciones linda. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo y ojala este también te haya gustado. Gracias por leerme linda. Besos Lizz. **yolabertay**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo… ojala este también te guste linda… y si, si habrá capítulo de Anabella, pero no por ahora. Besos hermosa… Lizz. **ari cullen mars**: No te preocupes linda, gracias por dejar los review y gracias también por seguir leyendo. Me alegra tato que te guste mi historia. El drama que vivirá Tanya y Alice será otro asunto… ya lo veraz. ¿Te gusto lo que le pidió bella a Edward? Espero tu review. Besos Lizz. **darlyn:** Me pone tan contenta que te guste mi fic, para mí es tan lindo saber que les gusta. Espero que este capítulo también te guste linda. Besos y abrazos Lizz. **Carelymh: **Perdón linda… pero no pude subirlo antes de navidad… fue difícil, ando de vacaciones y de fiesta en fiesta, llega familia y mi casa está llena, sin tiempo de nada. ¿te gusto el capítulo? Que tal… ¿tu teoría fue buena? Eso pensabas o no…. Bueno linda este nuevo capítulo fue regalo de año nuevo jijiji espero tener pronto el otro sale… Besos abrazos Lizz.

**Espero esta vez también dejen review. Besos hermosas. Las quiero.**

**Lizz 3 **


	11. Chapter 10 Tesoro

_****__******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**_

* * *

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, lo siento chicas... he tenido una serie de problemas... pero sin mas... Disfrutenlo... y gracias mi Yani... por tener rápido el capitulo... lectoras nuevas... Bienvenidas!**

* * *

—_Shhh. —Me calló y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Se puso de rodillas y me tomó el rostro. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama—. Tú lo cumplirás, porque yo ya cumplí, Edward. —Yo no podía lastimarla de esa forma. Por más cabrón que fuera con las mujeres, no podía serlo con ella. Ella ya había hecho mucho más de lo que yo le había pedido, ya había actuado mejor que nunca, estaba obligado a hacer lo que me pedía. Total mañana por su estado… ¡no se acordaría! De pronto presionó sus labios con los míos e hizo que mis manos se enrollaran en su cintura. Me rendí—. Mañana nadie recordará esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

—… _Y no insistirás en preguntarlo… porque no te lo diré. ¡Feliz no Cumpleaños, Isabella! _

_Ella sonrió y yo la seguí besando… sin duda: sería una gran noche._

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 10**

**" No es sabio el que sabe donde está el tesoro, sino el que trabaja y lo saca" **

**Bella's Pov.**

Hoy se cumplían dos semanas desde esa maldita fiesta de mi "cumpleaños". Estaba sola en casa, en mis clases en línea de Diseño de interiores. Era la primera semana de mis clases, estaba feliz. Me mandaban a casa los materiales que necesitaba y me sorprendió tanto que mi maestro guía era Jason, el chofer de Edward. Él había estudiado Arquitectura y estaba afiliado con esa escuela para dedicarse a guiar a alumnos como yo. Gracias a esto, nuestra relación estaba siendo más apegada y me estaba dando cuenta que era un buen chico. Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que él se dedicaba a esto… me había convertido en una cómplice de su secreto. Aunque no entendía por qué no quería que se supiera esto, pero respetaba las decisiones de los demás.

Dos días después de la fiesta, Tanya me entregó una dirección de un spa, me dijo que eran órdenes estrictas de Edward que acudiera ahí, con una nota que decía que era mi segunda petición cumplida, ya que la primera ya me la había cumplido el día de la fiesta. Me llené de rabia por estúpida. Fui al spa y debo reconocer que era hermoso y relajante, parecía como un jardín, todo al natural. Comenzaron haciéndome un masaje en el cuerpo, después me lo nutrieron con un sinfín de cremas y lociones. Debo decir que fue muy bueno y después de eso me sentía relajada y con la piel como de un bebé. Después me hicieron un tratamiento en el cabello, quedó sedoso y con mucho movimiento, era increíble lo que hacía el dinero, quedé como una artista de Hollywood. Llevaba como una hora metida ahí y yo pensaba que ya habíamos acabado… pero estaba equivocada. Me pasaron a un cuarto, donde me informaron que me harían una sesión laser de depilación del cuerpo, que quedaría lista en seis sesiones semanales, que así ya no habría necesidad de depilarme con cera y que me olvidaría de los vellos por toda la vida. Comenzaron a hacerme como un examen de piel o eso fue lo que entendí, para ver si no me haría daño o me quemaría el láser, pero al parecer mi piel estaba bien para ese tipo de tratamientos, una hora después, comenzaron a untarme una crema transparente, como gel y después pasaron una máquina por mi cuerpo, que soltaba una luz infrarroja que hacía que sintiera choquecitos en mi cuerpo y si digo cuerpo, me refiero a todoooo el cuerpo, claro en excepción de las cejas. Estaba feliz, porque odiaba que me depilaran con cera, dolía mucho y además, los vellos volvían a crecer, ahora con esto, jamás los volvería a ver. Pero… ¡Dios!, ¿cómo tuve el valor de pedirle a Edward esto?, ¿en qué forma se lo habré pedido?, ¿algún día lo sabría?

A Edward hacía más de una semana que no lo veía, él me evitaba lo más que podía. Me había dado cuenta que después de una reunión que había mantenido con Emmett y Jason, su comportamiento —las pocas veces que nos veíamos— se había vuelto más hostil y sus comentarios cada vez más hirientes. Me sentía mal y además, me sentía como un estorbo.

Un sábado él salió a divertirse con su familia, yo estaba invitada, Alice había llamado para hacerlo, estaba en la cocina y pensé que me andaba buscando cuando entró, tenía la certeza de que me llevaría, pero aún era una ilusa y recuerdo muy bien sus palabras…

—_Saldré yo solo… y la verdad, no creo que tú estés a la altura de mi Ana_ _para cubrir bien ese lugar… Finges bien, niña… pero no le llegas ni a los talones a ella, aún te falta mucho._

Me dio mucha rabia después de que me dijo eso, yo sabía de sobra que nunca sería como ella y no quería serlo, pero sin embargo traté de retener mis lágrimas y no llorar frente a él, pero no lo logré, era un maldito y cada día lo odiaba más, pero también lo extrañaba… Extrañaba pelear con él, además, extrañaba esas salidas en donde me tenía que convertir en Anabella Swan. ¡Era una masoquista!

La última vez que salimos, fue el día anterior a que él saliera con su familia. A una cena de abogados. Todos me saludaron cordialmente y a muchos les agradó mi presencia nuevamente en esas reuniones, aunque a ciertas arañas no les agradó lo suficiente, en especial a la secretaria del gordo… Emma. Una morena muy linda, con un cabello negro, largo y una figura de infarto, pero no me preocupo, seguro Edward ni caso le hacía.

Esa noche, me vestí sencilla, pero elegante. Un vestido negro arriba de la rodilla, con detalles plata. Tenía la espalda cruzada, sin olvidar mis hermosos tacones plata, que la verdad es que ya les estaba tomando demasiado cariño. Solo hubo abrazos y besos en la mejilla, la actuación de esa noche no fue demasiado importante, aunque después de que pasaba todo el show, la situación con Edward se volvía muy tensa, había sido de esa manera desde la noche de la fiesta. Las pocas veces que lograba verlo, le insistía que me dijera, pero se negaba y me dejaba con las palabras en la boca. Aún recuerdo cómo desperté esa mañana y aún me siento tan mal, tan poca cosa. No cabe duda, me porté como una puta y no hay excusas, esa noche eso fui, una puta fácil, que cayó en los brazos del ser que más odio y no podía culpar al alcohol. La culpa había sido mía por estúpida…

_***Flash back***_

La luz entraba demasiado fuerte por la ventana, eso fue lo que me despertó. Descubrí que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no sabía el porqué. Con rabia, me coloqué la almohada encima de mi cara y me pegué más al cuerpo cálido que me acompañaba en la cama, me tenía rodeada de la cintura con su mano, yo coloqué la mía encima de la de él. Se sentía tan bien estar acompañada, nunca había despertado así y esto me gustaba. Estar acompañada ¡sí señor!… ¡Alto! ¿Acompañada?

— ¿Qué diablos…? —Me giré de golpe quitando la mano de mi cintura y pude notar que era Edward. ¡Dios!, estaba en mi cama y pude ver que estaba ¿desnudo?—. No, no, no, no… —comencé a hablar desesperada, pero ni con eso el maldito gordo abusador se despertó. La sábana estaba a nuestros pies y yo también estaba… sin ropa. Sentí que temblaba debido a los nervios—. ¡Maldita sea! —grité y me paré de la cama. La ropa de él y la mía estaba regada alrededor de la cama. Esto no pudo haber pasado, yo no debía de ser tan débil. ¿Por qué caí tan rápido?—. ¡Maldito alcohol! —grité, pero mi propio grito me dejó aturdida. El dolor de cabeza estaba peor y me estaban dando ganas de vomitar. Lo primero que hice, fue cerrar la maldita ventana, en estos momentos odiaba todo, no quería ni que la luz del sol me diera.

Comencé a recoger la ropa del suelo, me puse las bragas y después el sostén. Por lo menos ya tenía algo puesto. Planeaba tirar la ropa del maldito gordo por la ventana, pero ni ánimos tenía de levantarme y coger la ropa del suelo. Me volteé y miré hacia la cama, donde Edward estaba durmiendo. Se veía tan sexy. Tenía una espalda hermosa y marcada, sus nalgas las tenía paraditas. Tenía un trasero de infarto el muy maldito y en esa espalda tenía lunares, ¡Dios!, mi debilidad. Si por mí fuera se los contaría. Comencé a acercarme a él, seguro tenía el sueño pesado y ni cuenta se daba que lo tocaría. Tenía la curiosidad de sentir cómo era tocar a un hombre cuando dormía en tu cama. Mas sin embargo volví a sentir rabia y odio, ese hombre que estaba ahí, acostado, durmiendo plácidamente, él me había robado la libertad, se había adueñado de mi vida y además, me había arrebatado muchas cosas que yo quería disfrutar y experimentar lúcida, pero no, de nada me acordaba. Llegué hasta donde estaba acostado y me senté en un ladito de la cama. Después de todo, ya nada me quitaba si lo acariciaba, si ya casi todo me lo había quitado. Iba a tocarlo, pero comenzó a moverse, me paré rápido y le di la espalda. Tardó unos minutos en sentarse en la cama, aún se veía adormitado, parecía un niño… lindo.

— ¡Qué bonita manera de despertar! —dijo el muy maldito, me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo—. Buenos días, Anabella.

¡Idiota! Ni mi nombre recordaba. No sabía qué hacer, quería golpearlo, me volteé para verlo de frente y me dio vergüenza de solo verlo, estaba completamente desnudo y solo de verle esos músculos marcados de su cuerpo, me hacía sentir nerviosa. Cerré los ojos y me tragué mi coraje por un rato. Comencé a caminar hacia el otro lado del cuarto, donde estaba la puerta, no quería verlo. Me sentía como la peor puta del mundo y además, el pendejo ni de mi verdadero nombre se acordaba.

— ¿Te puedes vestir por favor? —le dije dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta—. Y lárgate ahora mismo de mi cuarto, Edward —le grité. No quería verle la cara, me sentía enojada conmigo misma. Y la cabeza me comenzó a punzar.

—En primera, niñita, este cuarto es mío y no puedes correrme de mi propiedad… — ¡Maldito! No se cansaba de recordarme en mi cara lo pobre que era—. Y en segunda, si a ese caso vamos… ¿te podrías vestir también… por favor? —Sentí que me ponía roja como el tomate. Dios, siquiera no me vio desnuda, al menos yo ya traía algo encima—. Verás, es difícil concentrarse viendo ese culo tan respingón y hermoso tuyo… y conste que yo no lo quería ver, tú misma me lo estás enseñando. —No supe ni cómo, pero me agaché y tomé su camisa del suelo, me sentía mal estando solo en ropa interior ante sus ojos. Tal vez borracha ni de mi desnudez me había dado cuenta, pero ahora, ya pensaba coherentemente. Me la puse y el dolor de cabeza regresó a mí—. Te ves sexy con mi ropa encima…, la próxima vez que no se te olvide volvértela a poner.

— ¡No habrá próxima vez, estúpido! Eres un maldito abusador, Edward, te odio más que nunca. Te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba borracha —no le grité, hablé lo más bajo que pude. No quería que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera más grande. Lo miré a los ojos y él se acercó a mí—. ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! No quiero verte, recoge toda tu maldita ropa y lárgate de mí vista. ¡Te odio! Cada día te odio más —ahora sí le grité, estaba llena de rabia con él y conmigo misma, también con el maldito alcohol que me hacía perder la conciencia cuando más la necesitaba. Estaba a escasos centímetros míos, mis manos picaban, mis ojos al borde de las lágrimas por la rabia y las mejillas de Edward rojas de burla. Sin pensar y medir mis movimientos, le solté una sonora cachetada—. ¡Te odio! —le grité lo más fuerte que pude y agaché la mirada. Me sentía mal después de que le pegué, pero se lo merecía por abusador. Ni se inmutó con el golpe, pero me sentía mejor después de haber descargado un poco de rabia.

—Cuida tus movimientos, niñita. —Me tomó las muñecas bruscamente y me pegó a él. ¡Estaba desnudo! Me hizo sentir incómoda. Pude ver que su mejilla adquiría un tono rojo en donde le había pegado. Ojalá se le pusiera morado—. Anoche no decías lo mismo, Isabella… — ¡Vaya! Recordó mi nombre. Me miraba como burlándose de mí—. Anoche me dijiste todo lo contrario. —Su sonrisa era pícara y de burla, la burla pura, ¿le parecía gracioso aprovecharse de una chica borracha y hacerle lo que él quisiera?... Pues a mí no—. ¿Sabes?… No soy un maldito abusador como tú dices… ¿Acaso notas algún rastro de violencia en tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso sientes dolor, fuera de lo normal, en alguna parte en… específico?

Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies, ahora no quería mirarlo a la cara. Lentamente, revisé esos detalles que él había dicho y, efectivamente, no había nada de lo que él decía… yo no me había resistido. Me sentí aún peor y no recordaba nada.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche, Edward? —le dije levantando la mirada y posándola en sus ojos. Tenía una mirada de burla, estoy segura que estaba a punto de burlarse de mí—. Si me estimas un poquito dime qué sucedió. Por favor…

—Mmm… no lo creo posible, hermosa, tú misma me pediste, que pasara lo que pasara anoche, hoy no te lo tenía que recordar cuando tú lo preguntaras y yo soy hombre de palabra, pequeña.

¡Maldito alcohol! No volvería a tomar nunca más y menos en presencia de Edward, ¡jamás! Y además, maldita fragilidad la mía, resulta que cuando más tomada estaba, más valientita era. Me soltó de su agarre y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo… ¿se iba a ir?

—Edward… por favor, no te vayas sin que antes me digas qué fue lo que te pedí… —casi le rogué, después de que había quedado como una borracha puta, ahora la estaba haciendo de idiota rogona.

—Aunque me ruegues que no me vaya, me iré… no insistas, Isabella… Pero si te sirve de consuelo… creo que es obvio lo que pasó anoche viendo toda esta ropa regada, ¿no? —Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de abrir, se giró y dijo—: Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida… cuando quieras otra así, hermosa…, no dudes en pedirla, sabes que cumplo todos tus caprichos. ¡Claro!, todos… mientras tú primero me cumplas a mí. —Abrió la puerta y me lanzó un beso—. Por cierto… cada vez eres mejor actriz. —Sin más salió de mi recámara sin aún vestirse.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —le grité, lo más fuerte que pude. Aunque después me arrepentí, sentí que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

Yo me volví a meter en las sábanas, sabiendo de sobra que era una cualquiera, que no respetaba las relaciones de los demás y que con mucho alcohol en el cuerpo, olvidaba todos los valores que tenía. Lloré hasta que me sentí tranquila, pero esto que yo no recordaba, jamás se me olvidaría… jamás.

_***Fin del flash back***_

Ahora, había algo que me preocupaba demasiado, pensaba en llamarle a Kate y preguntarle, o de plano, decirle a Edward y que él me ayudara y me contestara mi duda, pero de algo estaba completamente segura… tenía que ir al ginecólogo cuanto antes.

Gracias a Dios, Edward también pensó en eso, y segura estaba que ya me había apartado una cita con algún doctor, por ese lado ya estaba tranquila. No quería que ocurriera un accidente, no sabría qué hacer, si yo tuviera un… un… No, no podía ni pensarlo, yo no quería ser madre, nunca, prefería morir a tener un hijo.

De toda esa fiesta, recordaba ese doloroso encuentro con "mis padres", gracias a Dios, Edward se apiadó de mí y cada vez que me llamaban, le había dicho a Tanya que me negaran, que dijeran que me había ido de viaje a México, según él para volver a encontrarme "conmigo misma" y también para distraerme un rato, que regresaría en un mes. Y así fue, gracias a eso, a mí no me molestaban, pero según mi amiga decía que se la pasaban llamando a Edward todo el día, tanto en casa como en su trabajo y que Charlie estaba muy enojado con su hijita predilecta, debido a que se había ido sin avisarle a su padre.

Hoy me sentía especialmente sola, estaba en casa con la computadora que Jason me había dado por órdenes de Edward, aquí me estaría manejando para la escuela y esas cosas. Hasta me había dado las cuentas de las redes sociales de Anabella Swan y sus contraseñas, pero en realidad eso no me llamaba la atención, aunque de vez en cuando me metía a revisar sus intimidades y encontraba cada conversación con sus "amiguitos", que me daban ganas de irle a contar todo a Edward, pero mejor cerraba mi pico y me callaba, así disfrutaba ver al ingenuo de Edward creyendo que su noviecita santa le era fiel. _¡Estúpido! Y mi abuelita era virgen. _

Con Kate y Santiago hablaba a diario, las cosas habían cambiado muy rápido, ellos eran felices y su felicidad me hacía feliz a mí, aunque no del todo. Santiago ahora tenía el bar más popular de Londres y ya hasta tenía un local mucho más grande y céntrico. Kate ya estaba estudiando Mercadotecnia y ambos vivían en una gran suite del hotel de Edward, la vida de princesa que tanto había deseado Santiago, me hacía sonreír. Aunque yo ahora estuviera más sola que un perro, porque hasta eso, Tanya ya casi no estaba en casa, yo sabía cocinar y ella se había ido a vivir a casa de sus padres, al parecer y lo poco que me había contado Alice, ya se había reconciliado con sus padres, por el momento no quise más explicaciones, ya que tenía demasiada información en mi disco duro y en cualquier momento se podría sobrecargar y formatearse automáticamente.

En lo que respecta a los Cullen, hasta hoy no sabía nada de ellos. Alice había desaparecido del mapa, desde ese sábado que me invitó a salir con Edward, no había habido ni una llamada, ni un mensaje ¡nada! Emmett y Rosalie, bueno, pues ellos eran un matrimonio, pero aun así, ¿no que la rubia era muy amiga de Anabella? ¿Por qué me deja sola y cuando más la necesitaba? Esas no eran amigas. Hoy en cuanto llegara Edward, le preguntaría y me tenía que dar explicaciones, estaría pegada a la puerta hasta que llegara, hoy era lunes y según yo, llegaba temprano, aparte, quería decirle unas cositas, hacerlo sentir mal le vendría muy bien a mi estado de ánimo. Necesitaba diversión, ¡ya mismo!

Me puse a escuchar música. Hoy ya no tenía nada que hacer, quería salir a distraerme un rato. No sería mala idea desobedecerle a Edward, ¿no? Me había dado órdenes irrevocables de no salir yo sola, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba oxígeno verdadero, si él se divertía ¿por qué yo no? Además, hacía más de quince días que no salía de este encierro. Y según sabía, Jason no se despegaba del edificio, seguro se daría cuenta y me llevaría. Me quité la pijama de ositos y me puse una playera de tirantes color roja, unos shorts de mezclilla y me monté a unas plataformas a juego con la blusa. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta, tomé mi celular y un poco de dinero que tenía en mi cartera. Ese me lo había dado Edward para que Tanya hicieras las compras hace dos semanas. Pero todo estaba muy bien surtido, así que lo guardé para cuando fuese necesario y hoy ¡era necesario!

.

.

.

Bajé a la calle y todo estaba despejado, no había rastro alguno de Jason, y mucho menos de Edward. ¡Sí! Me divertiría yo solita. No conocía esta ciudad, pero un taxi solucionaba todo. Cuando estaba arriba del taxi, le pedí al amable viejito que me llevara a un parque, el que fuera, me apetecía tomar un helado y sentarme a observar la naturaleza. Las calles de Seattle eran muy lindas, todo demasiado distinto a Londres, me gustaba más. De ahora en adelante saldría más seguido a visitar la ciudad. Cuando llegamos al parque, el señor del taxi me sonrió y me dijo que le saludara a Alice. ¿Él me había reconocido… es decir… a Anabella Swan? ¡Sí! Creo que sí.

El sol apenas y se veía, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y había niños y señoras jugando en el parque, en medio de él, había una enorme fuente y muchos árboles. Me encantaba ver tanta naturaleza. Me senté en una banca y me puse a pensar cómo era mi vida antes… No me podía quejar, no tenía todas las comodidades del mundo, pero tenía una vida tranquila, además era libre y podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Tenía dos personas maravillosas a mi alrededor que me querían y yo los amaba. No entendía por qué la vida se ensañaba conmigo, nunca podía ser libre al máximo. Apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de haberme escapado de mi más grande tortura, de ese horrible encierro en donde me tenían y cuando por fin comenzaba a disfrutar de la que era la verdadera vida, llega el estúpido de Edward y me encerraba él. Yo acepté estúpidamente porque quería la comodidad de mi única familia, pensé que yo también iba a ser feliz y disfrutar todo esto, pero no, era doloroso saber que tomas la vida de alguien que no eres, de que la vida que estás viviendo es falsa y no te corresponde, que no puedes hacer lo que tú quieras porque los demás te juzgarán y que en cualquier momento, alguien llegará y te arrebatará lo poco que tienes y regresarás a tu horrible realidad. Eso es lo que me pasaría, ella en algún momento llegaría y con la frente en alto me botaría de su lugar, su verdadero lugar y se quedaría con la persona que extrañaba en estos momentos, con el gordo, con Ed…

— ¿Isabella? —Una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada hacia la figura que estaba parada enfrente mío y sonreí al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Félix?... Félix. ¡Dios! —grité y me paré de la banca y me lancé a sus brazos, él me correspondió y me comenzó a dar vueltas. Yo reía me sentía como una niña. Mi corazón se sentía feliz, feliz de haber encontrado a alguien conocido. Aunque solo hayamos hablado dos veces, él me cayó muy bien y además era guapo, un novio perfecto. Si Edward no me hubiese traído para acá y yo hubiese seguido con mi vida normal, seguro él hubiese sido mi novio en la universidad. Hicimos clic desde el primer día. Y hoy que lo volvía a ver, sentía una adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, claro, no igual que cuando veía a... Edward. Me puso en el suelo y lo volví a abrazar. Nos separamos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntamos al unísono. Ambos reímos—. Yo… —siguió él— vine de paso con mis padres y venía a dar una vuelta al parque, cada vez que vengo me gusta pasarme por aquí… Pero tú… desapareciste de un día para otro, ¿vives con Edward? — ¿Qué? Él cómo sabía que yo…

— ¿Perdón? Tú… cómo... sabes… que… —le pregunté muy confundida, solo sabíamos de eso muy pocas personas.

— ¡Kate! —dijo—. Sí, Kate fue la que me dijo. — ¿Pero ella no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no me dijo que Félix me había buscado?

—De acuerdo. —Olvidaría eso, ahora disfrutaría de su compañía—. Tú… ¿conoces a Edward?

—No, no… que va, si te pregunté eso, fue porque tu amiga me dijo que vivías con un tal Edward, por eso pregunté. —Asentí no del todo convencida—. ¿Qué haces sola por aquí, Isabella? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Yo… viajé rápido para acá, Félix, verás… — ¡Diablos! No me gustaba mentir, pero lo haría—. Me ofrecieron una beca en una universidad aquí en Seattle y Edward… es el que patrocina eso y me propuso estudiar Diseño de interiores.

—Tu sueño… —dijo él riendo y sentándonos en la banca. Por lo visto mi amigo tenía buena memoria, no se le olvidó lo poco que le había contado de mi vida—. Me alegra que estés bien, Isabella, te he extrañado… —dijo nervioso.

— ¡Félix! Pero si solo nos vimos dos veces, ¿cómo que me extrañaste?

—Es raro, pero… es verdad. —Asentí, lo comprendía—. ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó serio. Se interesaba por mí. Pero por qué preguntaba eso y no otra cosa.

— ¡Mira! —grité cuando vi al heladero, me caía bien, pero no podía confiar demasiado en él… aún no—. Iré a comprar uno —dije tratando de pararme de la banca para ir a comprar, pero su fuerte mano me detuvo. Era fuerte y hasta dolor me provocaba—. ¡Me lastimas, Félix! —le dije, ahora me daba miedo.

— ¿Te lastimo? —preguntó enojado, ¿qué rayos?—. Tú lastimas la vida de mucha más gente y ellas no rechistan… y tú lo haces, eso es no tener vergüenza.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Félix? ¿De qué hablas?

—Eso no importa, creo que lo sabes de sobra, Anabella Swan… o Isabella impostora, ¿no?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero no de emoción, de miedo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Me seguía apretando la mano y ahora dolía más. Forcejé para zafarme, pero era inútil.

—Las preguntas las hago yo… tú solo cállate y pórtate bien. —Se paró y me jaló a su lado, me agarró de la cintura, como si me estuviese abrazando. Esto me olía a peligro. Comenzó a caminar y me llevaba a mí a fuerza—. Gritas… y te vuelo la cabeza. A ti y a tus amiguitos. —Las piernas me temblaban.

— ¡Suéltame! Por favor. —Las traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Otra vez me llevaban a la fuerza, esto no era justo.

—Eso te pasa por meterte en lugares donde no debes, chiquita. —A la orilla del parque, estaba estacionado un carro negro, con un hombre adentro. De repente, se me ocurrió sacar mi celular y llamar a Edward, él me rescataría. Lentamente bajé mi mano hacia la bolsa de mi short—. ¿Piensas que Edward vendrá en tu ayuda? Tks, tks, tks, no lo creo, niñita, Cullen ni por enterado de esto… y si se te ocurre preguntar cómo sé todo de ti… no te contestaré, solo te aconsejo… que se te quite la costumbre de confiar en extraños.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta, me agarró de la nuca muy fuerte, me quejé del dolor, estaba a punto de meterme a la camioneta, cuando una negra más grande que esa, se le atravesó enfrente, impidiéndole el paso. No me dio tiempo de voltear a ver qué sucedía, solo me percaté de que la gente se tiraba al piso y se oían disparos y gritos. Sentí como Félix, o quien fuera, me soltaba del agarre y un hombre, que no sé de dónde salió, caía a mi lado mal herido y el chofer de la camioneta negra, se iba de lado y tenía sangre en la cabeza, ¡sangre! Entré en pánico, pensando en los niños, en mí y en que tal vez estos eran mis últimos momentos de vida. Comencé a llorar y no sé si grité. Pero estaba estática en el lugar donde Félix, o como se llamara, me había dejado.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritaron y pude ver que Félix caía al piso mal herido de la pierna.

Olía a sangre y se seguían escuchando gritos de angustia y desesperación. Sentí como me desvanecía y caí en un hoyo negro. Todo quedó en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward's Pov.**

Hoy no era mi día, hacía más de dos días de la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños y ahora todo estaba hecho un desorden. Miles y miles de periódicos, revistas y programas de televisión hablaban de la pareja Cullen-Swan y eran absurdos sus titulares…

"_**Se ven muy enamorados" "¿Cuándo se casarán?" "Salen del closet en la fiesta de Anabella Swan" "¿Estará embarazada?" "Edward Cullen se encuentra con ex amante".**_

… Una sarta de especulaciones y mentiras. Y por otro lado Rosalie y Alice insistiendo que saliéramos el viernes por la noche. Carlisle y Esme, implorándome que llevara a cenar a "Anabella" a casa y que de una vez por todas le pidiera matrimonio. Los padres de "Anabella" me llamaban a cada rato para preguntarme de su hijita e insistiendo que los dejara ir a visitarla para que se reconciliaran. Y por si faltara algo, Emmett y Jasper enfrente de mí con sus investigaciones del caso "Vulturi-Black". No lográbamos entender por qué tenían chantajeado a Charlie y aún no habían sido capturados. Por más que insistía en preguntarle al viejo, él solo contestaba y me decía que me conformara con saber que a mí y a mi familia nunca nos pasaría nada, que yo solo no metiera mis narices en donde no me importaba. Pero no me conformaba con eso y es por eso que mi equipo seguía investigando ese asunto y seguro estaba que algún día llegaríamos a saber por qué el temor de Charlie.

Mi vida era todo un caos, no sabía cómo ordenarla, es más, no sabía cómo se había desordenado, no supe cómo se me salió de las manos. Yo no sabía qué hacer y por si algo me faltara, tenía un difícil caso de un fraude en una empresa muy importante en Seattle, Carlisle me lo había pasado, él confiaba que yo lo resolvería y no lo iba a defraudar. Mis amigos hablaban y hablaban, yo no ponía atención, así que me levanté del escritorio y me fui a servir una copa de whisky, ese era un buen relajante.

Miré hacia la ciudad y sonreí al recordar lo que pasó en la dichosa fiesta. Nunca pensé que esa huérfana tuviese un duro carácter, o quizá fue el alcohol lo que le ayudó, pero la forma en cómo se enfrentó a Alec y como lo desenmascaró fue increíble, contando con que no lo conocía. Pero lo mejor, fue como se enfrentó a sus "padres" fue aún más memorable, creo que debería estudiar actuación, era demasiado buena para eso y mucho más para fingir. Pero era débil, aunque parecía ser fuerte, lo poco que la conocía, sabía que era lo contrario, porque en lo que correspondía a los sentimientos, cualquier situación la echaba abajo. Su valentía esa noche, la ayudó a hacerme sus tres peticiones, fueron inesperadas, pero la que me tomó desprevenido fue la tercera. No supe cómo reaccionar, yo no podía aprovecharme de ella y tomarla así y menos en su estado. Ella no pensaba bien lo que me pedía y estoy seguro que si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, eso… ni por equivocación me lo pediría. Cuando le dije que no y ella lo volvió a pedir y además dijo que nadie lo recordaría, le tomé la palabra, era hombre y por mucho que me quise controlar, no pude y decidí que moría por estar dentro de ella. Aunque sé que no se acordaría al día siguiente, haría que su primera vez, porque para mí la primera no fue, fuera tierna y la disfrutara. No se me haría difícil imaginar que era mi Anabella, ya que físicamente eran idénticas, pero cuando la acaricié y la comencé a besar... enseguida supe de quién se trataba y por esa noche sería_ mi_ _Isabella_, por lo menos una noche me lo permitiría. Además, su mirada era tierna, y supe que se entregaría a mí en cuerpo y alma, ¡era un imbécil con suerte! La estimulé con mis dedos, toqué y acaricié sus labios íntimos, estaba tan húmeda, que supe lo mucho que me deseaba. Sus senos, eran la perfección, sus labios sin duda alguna mi perdición, pero no dejaría que se convirtieran en mi droga, porque me volvería adicto, además, yo amaba a alguien más. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta que sería infiel por segunda vez, pero valía la pena y más por esa mujer. Ella gemía y jadeaba, con sus suaves manos, acariciaba mi espalda y le dejaba leves rasguños que me hacían excitar más de lo que ya estaba. Constantemente buscaba mis labios, la acomodé en la cama y cuando supe que ya estaba lista para recibirme, me posicioné entre sus piernas y me coloqué en su entrada, sin importarme las consecuencias, no me protegería, después de todo quería ser padre y seguro estaba que ella también quería ser madre, ¿no? Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla, la besé y ella cerró sus ojos, pensé que era por lo que venía a continuación, pero me equivoqué, ella dio un suspiro largo y relajó su cuerpo quedándose profundamente dormida.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así con una mujer y no pude aguantarme la risa, pero después de eso, tuve que terminar yo solo con el problema que tenía entre las piernas. Pensé en salirme de su recámara, pero después se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor, seguro estaba que la haría rabiar en la mañana. Me acomodé en su cama y no pude resistirme a abrazarla, pegarla a mi pecho, ella suspiró y me abrazó, era tan placentero tenerla tan cerca y tan pasiva, además su olor era exquisito, a fresas, era una niña, pero era única y no sé qué tenía su personalidad, que hacía que te acostumbraras a ella en pocos días y eso estaba pasando conmigo. Seguí observándola y pensando cosas banales y me quedé dormido. A la mañana siguiente, mi idea fue un éxito, la pobre chiquilla parecía una fiera, pero cuando se le ocurrió pegarme, me molesté tanto que no me importó lo que le dije y si ella se comportaba así, yo lo haría peor, no le diría lo que en realidad había pasado, se quedaría con la duda y ese sería su peor castigo.

—Medio dólar por tus pensamientos —dijo Jasper—. Te pierdes, Cullen.

—Lo siento —dije regresando a la mesa—, ¿en qué estábamos?

—En que Isabella va bien con sus clases de Diseño de interiores —dijo Emmett—. La chiquilla es más inteligente que Anabella… quién lo diría.

—Es que le gusta, chicos, si vieran, pone tanta atención a cada clase, ojalá todas mis alumnas fueran así. —A Jasper se le veía bastante animado. En eso el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar—. Jason —contestó, solo asentía y al final dijo un "ok" y su semblante cambió, se le veía molesto—. Cullen… ¿crees que porque soy tu amigo puedes seguir tratándome como un perro?

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —le pregunté mirándolo a él y a Emmett, era un bipolar.

— ¿Que de qué hablo?... Y todavía lo preguntas. —Suspiró cansado y se paró de la silla apretando el puente de su nariz. Emmett y yo lo veíamos sin entender nada—. Que ya no quiero que me mandes de niñero de tu hermana, eso es tratarme como un perro. —Tanto Emmett como yo soltamos una risita—. ¿Y se ríen?

—No hagas drama, Jasper, si mi hermanita es inofensiva —contestó Emmett aún riendo.

— ¿Inofensiva?... Que te pida que la acompañes de compras durante cuatro horas y veremos si regresas pensando lo mismo.

La risa se nos borró del rostro a ambos y ahora el que sonrió fue él.

—Bien… y dejando tu drama, Jasper, de qué estaban hablando antes.

—Pues de lo que tú no quieres entender, Edward —contestó Em molesto—. Queremos saber si te sigue interesando cuidar tu puta vida y que además, recuerdes que tienes enemigos fuertes a tu alrededor, que no descansan y de los cuales debes cuidarte a diario el culo —me dijo en modo de reproche.

—Eso lo sé de sobra —les contesté molesto—, no se me olvida nunca y saben que a diario les cuido a ustedes también su gran culo y es por eso que traje a Isabella conmigo, si no, todos estaríamos fritos ya. —Ellos me sonrieron más tranquilos—. Comenzando por Charlie, si él ya lo hubiese descubierto… nuestro imperio ya se hubiese caído. —Ellos asintieron—. Entonces no veo razón a su preocupación.

—Pues yo sí, Edward —dijo Jasper volviéndose a sentar—. ¿Sabías que Jacob Black volvió a entrar a nuestro país?

Negué y debo reconocer que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Y tú juras que te estás cuidando el culo —intervino Emmett, negó y tuve ganas de matarlos a los dos, tenían razón.

—Además, fue imposible no escuchar lo que decían los señores Swan el día de la fiesta… que era imposible que fuera ella y ya sabes cómo es Renée de sensible. Solo repetía que era un milagro y que…

—Jasper —lo interrumpí y vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Renée, pero no podía ni desmentir ni asegurar nada, tenía que investigar y llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto—, necesito que investigues de pies a cabeza a Charlie y a Renée Swan…, y cuando digo todo es todo, chicos —les dije a ambos.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Emmett, yo sé que una vez ya los investigaron, pero ahora quiero una mejor… a fondo, ¿entienden? —Asintieron—. Que sea lo más pronto posible, busquen hasta por debajo de las piedras si es posible… quiero todo.

—Entendido, mi capitán. —Jasper y sus bromas para relajar el ambiente—. Pero Edward… —Volvió a sonar preocupado—. Aún hay algo más que tienes que saber. —Asentí para que continuara—. Jane Vulturi buscó a Emmett y le dio un aviso para ti.

—Dámelo. —Miré en la dirección de mi hermano y él se tensó, esto no estaba bien.

—Si ves que me tenso, Edward, es porque esa bendita rubia hizo que me peleara con mi Rosie… y tú sabes cómo se pone esa mujer cuando se enoja. —Asentí, lo sabía y lo sabía de sobra—. Si Jane me dio miedo, fue porque sabía que me traería problemas con mi rubia… pero lo que me dijo, me dejó confundido… ella dijo: "Dile a Edward que se cuide… —Em comenzó a imitar su voz, Jasper y yo reímos, se escuchaba como si tuviese tapada la garganta, era tan gracioso—… y que cuide al segundo tesoro de Charlie —continuó—, ya que al primero no lo cuidó como era debido y por eso se lo arrebataron de las manos, y que lo disfrute, porque no lo tendrá por mucho tiempo… Que la guerra apenas comienza" —terminó de decirlo y tosió… él mismo comenzó a reír y cuando paró se me quedó mirando serio—. ¿A qué se refería, Edward? —me preguntó preocupado.

Yo, a diferencia de él, estaba intrigado, esa rubia sabía más cosas que yo, seguro estaba que ella sí sabía por qué Charlie les temía y de alguna forma también los protegía, me daba igual las amenazas de esa mujer, para mí, era inofensiva.

—Sé lo que piensas —me dijo Jasper levantándose a servir tragos para los tres—, pero aunque sea mujer… recuerda que es Vulturi, Edward y sus amenazas no deben de pasarnos desapercibidas.

—Lo tengo presente, Whitlock, pero ahora hay algo de lo que sí me preocupo —le dije, Jasper me pasó el trago y volvió a sentarse, ambos me miraron intrigados.

— ¡Vaya!, pensé que no tenías sentimientos. —Emmett y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Le miré feo, me estaba molestando—. ¿Cuál es tu preocupación, hermanito?

—Si Black entró nuevamente a este país, creo que Anabella aparecerá en cualquier momento y yo no sabré cuándo dará el golpe… mi teatro caerá y Charlie… —ni siquiera terminé la frase. Si eso pasaba sería demasiado rápido para mí. Me tendría que separar de Isabella y regresaría ella… todo volvería a ser igual, pero yo no podría seguir fingiendo, si ella regresaba yo la sacaría de mi vida para siempre. Pero sería demasiado pronto, ¿no?—. Por primera vez le temo a una mujer… ¿se dan cuenta de eso?

—Eso es para que de una vez por todas te des cuenta que el karma existe, hermanito… El que la hace la paga. —Sonrió levemente y Jasper también.

—Déjate de chistosadas, Emmett y date cuenta que si yo caigo… todos caemos. —Sus sonrisas desaparecieron—. Así que… también tienen que preocuparse.

—Tranquilo, Ed… —Jasper tomó un sorbo de su copa y continuó hablando—: Anita no viene con él, ella sigue vacacionando en quién sabe dónde, no es tan tonta como para regresar a tu lado, sabe que no la perdonarías, ¿o sí?

Negué.

—Pero no puedo sacarla de mi lado, chicos… eso significaría acabar la relación de paz con Charlie Swan y ahí sí todo se vendría abajo, así que… tengo que hacerme a la idea de que ella regresará a mi lado y no me importa que me odie más, primero está mi familia y después mi felicidad.

—Tú siempre tan sacrificado, hermanito…, por eso te admiro… Aunque, ¿saben? No tienes que soportar todo el tiempo a Anabella Swan a tu lado… tiene que haber una forma de librarte de ella, si Charlie sabe que terminas con su hija no creo que sea tan imbécil como para ordenar inmediatamente que nos arresten, ¿crees que le gustaría al viejo que todo Seattle se entere de dónde sale el dinero para mantener a este país? —Jasper y yo negamos—. Y tampoco le conviene que se sepa que está conviviendo a diario con narcotraficantes como nosotros, porque es obvio que no nos quedaríamos callados… el viejo es inteligente y no echaría a perder su gran carrera política, ¿no?

—En eso tienes demasiada razón —le dije.

—Como siempre —contestó orgulloso.

—Pero no estoy tranquilo de que los Black también quieran marcar su territorio, eso les costará y deben de saberle también algo muy importante como para que Charlie no los haya capturado ya, ¿no creen? —Asintieron—. Yo tengo a Charlie de los huevos, no le conviene que a su princesita le suceda algo… —Sonreí, el estúpido no se daba cuenta que en realidad Anabella no estaba a mi lado—. ¡Es un imbécil! Ni siquiera conoce lo suficiente a su verdadera hija.

—Es que la chiquilla finge bien, Edward, ¿verdad, Emmett?

—Ni dudarlo, Jas, porque si el jefe Swan se hubiese dado cuenta… ya hubiese estallado la tercera guerra mundial.

—Ni que lo digan —dije yo.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato.

— ¿Edward? —habló Jasper rompiendo el silencio. Asentí para que continuara—. Nunca te has preguntado por qué los Vulturi nunca han sido capturados por Charlie, sabiendo él que también se dedican al narcotráfico…

— ¿Y se dan cuenta que los Black van por el mismo camino?... Es como si le supieran algo a Charlie, ¿no? —dijo Emmett.

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que los Cullen, o sea, nosotros, dominamos el mercado… pero esas familias nos vienen pisando muy rápido los talones… pero, ¿por qué les teme Charlie?

—No lo sé, chicos. —Me levanté y miré nuevamente hacia la ventana—. Pero algún día lo sabremos.

Seguimos platicando de cosas ajenas al trabajo, ellos me preguntaron acerca de la fiesta y de cómo se comportó Isabella, les conté dato por dato. Al igual que yo, ellos se asombraron de Isabella, y al igual que Alice, me dieron el "consejo" de que no la desaprovechara, pero estaban locos si creían que les haría caso…

—Están locos, es una niña y además me odia.

Jasper sonrió.

—Pues yo no creo que te odie… en la clase de hoy en la mañana dijo que te extrañaba… Bueno, que extrañaba pelear contigo… eso quiere decir que no te odia.

—Eso quiere decir que se aburre de estar sola… que es diferente —corregí.

—Pues como sea… pero Rosalie quiere salir con ella…

— ¡No! —les grité—. No dejaré que Isabella se relacione con la familia, sería doloroso para ella acostumbrarse a nosotros y luego regresar a su realidad… Además, será más difícil aún, que cuando regrese Anabella, Rosalie esté acostumbrada a la falsa Anabella, ¿no crees?... Es por el bien de todos. —Y más por el bien mío, no quería que la pobre chiquilla se enamoré de mí, y yo no quería acostumbrarme a ella.

—Estás loco, Edward, la harás sufrir más teniéndola encerrada y sola, ¿no crees? —Ya iban a empezar los necios.

—Lo que yo creo es que ya fue suficiente de pláticas por hoy… Así que, tú ve y sigue cuidando a Isabella que ya la has dejado sola hoy por mucho tiempo, y tú, Emmett, también sigue trabajando.

—No te haré caso, hermanito —dijo Emmett levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta—. Lo que sí haré, es ir al médico con Rosie, luego les cuento, tal vez pronto haya un pequeño grandulón corriendo por la mansión Cullen.

Sonreímos y el pequeño gigante salió de mi oficina. Jasper se paró y antes de salir dijo:

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo, amigo?

—Lo que quieras… pero quita esa carita de gay, Jasper.

Sonrió y negó.

—No hagas que me aleje de Isabella, ¡por favor! —habló casi en ruego. Sentí raro, es que… ¿a Jasper le gustaba… Isabella?—. No es porque me guste ni nada de eso, sino que quiero estar lejos de Alice… —Su mirada cambió, ¡no entendía nada!—… es una tortura. —Sonreí, seguro estaba que ahí había algo más. Pero… no, era imposible. Negué y como manía me toqué los labios—. Además, Edward, si Jacob regresó a Seattle, no fue por nada bueno, sabemos cómo se las juega y él… —No entendía a qué se refería—. Creo que ni cuenta te has dado de lo que te quiero decir. —Negué—. Edward… él sí sabe que Isabella está suplantando a Anabella. —Fue ahí cuando entendí a lo que se refería. Me di cuenta de que Isabella estaba desprotegida en estos momentos y además me di cuenta que en cualquier momento él podría dar el golpe y sacar todo a la luz, de esa forma se vengaría de mí. Pero una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, si ya había entrado y no se había acercado a Isabella, y yo no había visto a Isabella en estos días… eso quería decir que, ¿estaban de acuerdo? Porque había algo de Isabella que aún me hacía dudar, había algo en ella que no me hacía confiar lo suficiente, que tal si en esa piel de oveja… se escondía un león y ella, al igual que Black, me quería hundir, de esa forma se vengaría el que yo le hubiese robado su libertad… No, imposible… ella no podía ser así, ¿o sí? Anabella lo hizo, ¿por qué ella no?—. ¿Edward? —Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí, imbécil? —Frunció el ceño, yo también podía ser bipolar—. ¡Ve a cuidar a Isabella! Y no te despegues del maldito edificio —le grité ya molesto debido a mis conclusiones, no me podía dar el lujo de confiar en nadie—, y también quiero un informe detallado de la última semana de Isabella en Londres, contacta a ese detective hijo de puta y sácale todo lo que tenga, ofrécele lo que quiere, pero tiene que darte todo lo que tiene y si no… que busque.

Mi pobre amigo ni contestó, solo asintió y salió de la oficina.

Después de eso, me quedé solo en la oficina, no me había tranquilizado, me sentía vigilado y tenso. Seguí con el caso de fraude y por fin le encontré la solución. Lo estudié a profundidad y supe que esa demanda mercantil era absurda, el actor, carecía de fundamentos y de pruebas, sus testigos se contradecían y con eso ya lo tenía en mis manos, con Edward Cullen nadie se metía, haría puré a esa gente y mi cliente saldría libre de toda culpa.

El día se fue rápido, salí de la oficina a las nueve en punto, ya Seth me esperaba afuera. Seth, era mi otro chofer cuando Jasper no se quedaba conmigo, él también era mi amigo y le tenía mucho aprecio.

El tráfico estaba pesado y estaba seguro que Isabella ya estaría durmiendo, debido a los masajes que recibió en el spa. Ayer mismo arreglé esa petición de Isabella, el de la depilación láser, pero además, le pagué todo completo, según Alice, recibiría masajes, tratamiento en el cabello, le arreglarían las uñas y al final le harían la depilación láser por seis semanas.

No sé, ni me explico, cómo fue que todo se me salió de las manos. Fui un estúpido al creer que Anabella me amaba como decía, pero eso solo me pasaría una vez, dos ya no. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estuve seguro de que Jacob se puso muy bien de acuerdo con Anabella para llevar a cabo su plan, me vieron la cara y yo ni cuenta. Y no culpaba a Ana por querer vengarse de mí y odiarme, después de todo, yo robé su vida y le arrebaté su felicidad, creyendo que el dinero le compraría todo, tal vez le ayudó a superar su adicción, pero lo que jamás superó, fue que la alejara del amor de su vida: Jacob Black. Me dolía aceptarlo, pero era verdad, ese maldito me había arrebatado lo que yo ya le había ganado. Aún recuerdo cómo es que se la arrebaté…

_***Flash back***_

— ¿Tú? Mocoso insolente… ¿crees que me darás miedo? —Soltó una carcajada y azotó su vaso de licor barato en su escritorio, yo estaba parado de frente, mirándolo retadoramente. No tenía ni idea con quién hablaba. Su oficina era tan fea y además, era tan pobretón como yo hace cinco años—. No sé ni quién eres… y mucho menos me interesa, así que… —Se levantó y se dirigió a abrirme la puerta—. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Jefe Swan —dije aún dándole la espalda. Ignorando que me estaba corriendo y me senté en la silla—, creo que aún no he tenido el placer de presentarme. —No sé si se movía o no, pero le dejaría bien claro con quién hablaba—. Soy directo, así que… empecemos como se debe. —Sentí que comenzó a caminar y vi que volvió a ponerse cerca de su escritorio, mirándome con desprecio y quedándose parado—. Le suena el apellido Cullen, ¿señor? —Su cara fue un poema, cambió totalmente. Esperé a que contestara, pero no lo hizo—. Mire, señor… no me andaré con rodeos, soy Edward Cullen, abogado prestigioso y solo personas como usted saben que soy narco… Lo que quiero y le vengo a exigir… es simple. —Se puso blanco y creo que de la impresión tuvo que sentarse—. Hace un mes que conocí a la drogadicta de su hija, me gusta y la quiero conmigo —le dije ya enojado. Pensé que sería feliz con la chiquilla y además, se la arrancaría a Jacob, al cual ya odiaba desde hacía años atrás.

— ¿Usted cree que mi hija es un objeto? —preguntó por primera vez.

—Lo que yo creo no importa… solo quiero a su hija… pero al parecer no entiende y yo se lo explicaré mejor. —Me paré y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro—. Usted y yo sabemos que su carrera política es una mierda y a este paso que va, no pasará de ser un mediocre jefe de policía, yo le propongo dos cosas… —Me detuve y lo miré a los ojos—. La primera, me da a su hija, yo la protejo, le doy lo que necesite y además, la saco de sus adicciones, y como bono… la alejo de los Black. —A esta altura el viejo ya estaba morado—. Yo le aseguro que le ayudaré con su carrera política, le garantizo que en cuatro años usted será presidente de este hermoso país, y a su familia no le faltara nada, dejaran de ser unos pobretones… —Charlie apretaba los puños de puro coraje—. La segunda, que no le conviene…, daré a conocer la salud de su hija y la gente se dará cuenta que si no puede controlar ni a su propia hija, no podrá controlar a un país entero, y ahí sí, la poca carrera política que tiene se irá abajo, y… no lo sé, pero tal vez algún día su hija aparezca fría en algún camino y Jacob Black se irá con ella. —Esta amenaza era falsa, yo nunca me mancharía las manos de sangre, pero fingía tan bien, que el jefe Swan estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó.

—Mida sus palabras, Charlie. —Me dirigí hacia la puerta—. ¿Sabe?… Solo las personas inteligentes saben hacer negocios conmigo. —Le di la espalda y antes de salir grité—: Con su secretaria le dejo mi número, espero su llamada mañana a las siete de la mañana, veremos qué decisión tomará. —Dicho esto, salí y azoté la puerta.

_***Fin del flash back***_

Y ahora… aquí iba yo, en una carretera solo, sin Anabella, la mujer que amo. Y llegaría a casa y en ella estaría una pobre chica, imitación barata de mi Anabella Swan. Era un cerdo, Isabella me daba lástima. Desgraciadamente esa noche, ella estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, y ahora su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Siempre sucedía lo mismo con las mujeres que traía a mi lado a la fuerza, les daba los lujos y comodidades, pero ellas eran infelices. Pero con Isabella fue distinto, porque ella no fue un capricho, ella fue algo… inesperado. ¡No!, pero Anabella no había sido un capricho, ¿o sí?

Por ir pensando tantas cosas, ni cuenta me di que llegamos a casa. Bajé del carro, le ordené a Seth que se fuera a descansar y yo me metí al departamento. Cuando entré, casi todo estaba apagado, solo se veía la luz de la lámpara de mesa que estaba cerca del sillón, la casa estaba en orden y olía a limpia, además, se sentía ese aroma a fresas que se me estaba haciendo tan familiar. Caminé hacia la lámpara para apagarla y después iría a la cocina, seguro a esta hora Isabella ya estaría durmiendo. Pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba durmiendo en su habitación, sino que lo hacía en el sillón. Fui a su habitación por una manta y regresé de inmediato, cuando se la coloqué, ella se movió y se despertó. Se sentó y se talló los ojos como una niña pequeña. Yo no quería verla, porque seguro estaba que me pondría más de mal humor con sus preguntas.

—Hola —me dijo tímidamente, adaptándose a la luz de la lámpara.

—Hola, Isabella, disculpa si te desperté —le dije en tono de disculpa, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Mmm, no te preocupes… hoy estuve mucho rato de perezosa en casa.

—Bien…, ve a dormir, yo iré a cenar algo. —Estaba a punto de darle la espalda, pero ella habló:

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Ahora qué, Isabella? —pregunté malhumorado, seguro ya comenzaría con sus preguntas.

—Solo… mmm… quería pedirte que me digas en realidad qué pasó esa noche, ¡por favor, Edward! —casi me gritó, la miré fríamente. No podía dejar que esta chiquilla sintiera algo por mí, de esa forma no la iba a lastimar. Tenía que comenzar a odiarme.

—Te lo repetiré por última vez, niñita —le hablé claro y firme. En sus ojos pude ver miedo—. Creo que si tú amaneciste desnuda y yo igual… —La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mí, ¡maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió hacer eso! Ella tembló y yo me sentí excitado, esa mujer… No, ella tenía que odiarme—. Es obvio lo que pasó, Isabella. —Le di un leve beso en los labios y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad la alejé de mí. Ella me miraba triste, como decepcionada de ella misma y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Entonces tú y… yo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tú te protegiste, Ed…

—No lo recuerdo, Isabella —le dije sin importancia. Era un poco hombre, pero estaba seguro que Isabella se estaba haciendo ilusiones conmigo y no se lo permitiría—. Pero para estar más seguros, te llevaré a un ginecólogo. —Le di la espalda y comencé a dirigirme a la puerta de la cocina—. A por cierto… —Una idea vino a mi cabeza, así los viejos Swan dejarían de joderme un poco—. Como tus papis falsos insisten en verte… y como tú metes a cada rato la pata, les diremos que te fuiste de vacaciones a México, a reencontrarte contigo misma. —Sin decirle nada más, me metí a la cocina y pude oír como sollozaba. Me dieron unas ganas inmensas de ir a abrazarla, pero no podía ser tan débil y no lo sería nuevamente con una mujer. Isabella solo era el reemplazo de Anabella, ella solo tenía que cumplir, al fin yo le pagaba por sus "servicios" y ella ya me daba lo suficiente.

Solo tomé un poco de leche y fruta, no tenía más hambre. Y como todas las noches, desde que llegó esa chiquilla a mi departamento, después de ducharme y ponerme la pijama, me metía por la puerta de acceso a su habitación y la observaba dormir. Era tan placentero hacerlo, así se veía tan frágil e inocente, además de tierna con esa ridícula pijama de ositos. Sin embargo, esa noche habló en sueños, pero con palabras distintas a las que había oído noches pasadas…

—Te quiero… Te quiero mucho, Edward. —Se removió inquieta y supe que tenía que actuar rápido para que ella me odiara, tenía que hacerlo por ella… Se estaba enamorando de mí en pocos días y yo me estaba… ¡No, imposible! Y como el marica que era… salí rápido de ahí.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y todo estaba tranquilo, o eso parecía. Yo seguía metido en mis asuntos y había evitado los más que podía a Isabella. Hasta el viernes, que tuvimos que salir a una cena con unos abogados. La traté lo más distante que pude y solo hubo abrazos y ligeros besos. Ella se veía hermosa, como siempre, pero esa noche, me daban ganas de follarla desde el momento en que la vi, pero no, no podía, ella me tenía que odiar. Vi como Emma me buscaba, ya le había dejado claro que con ella no me metería, pero no entendía. Pude sentir como Isabella marcaba territorio y eso me llenaba de orgullo. Cuando regresamos a casa, todo fue silencio y al parecer Isabella ya había entendido que no le diría nada de lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta, porque ya no preguntó nada.

El sábado, salí a hacer ejercicio con mis amigos, como todos los días. Emmett nos contó que Rosalie nos tenía que dar una noticia hoy en la noche y que teníamos que ir todos, así que no me pude negar a la salida. Según supe por mi hermano, Alice estaba muy molesta porque le quité a Jasper de guardaespaldas y que según, esta noche, me lo reclamaría. Jasper, por el contrario, estaba feliz.

Llegamos a casa y nos metimos a la oficina, al parecer el informe de Isabella ya estaba listo. El de los señores Swan, aún le faltaban algunas cosas.

—Ese detective tiene su precio, Edward, pero no hay nada que no se pueda comprar en este mundo. —Tomó la portátil y abrió el informe, y lo que había ahí me hizo llenar de rabia.

— ¡Lo sabía! Es una hija de puta, ¡estaban de acuerdo! —grité.

—Cálmate, hombre —me dijo mi hermano hablando bajo—, ella puede oír y todo se vendría abajo.

—Me voy a vengar, chicos, y haré que me implore perdón… Son iguales las dos. —En ese informe, había fotografías de Isabella con Jacob, la misma información, solo que con esas fotografías incluidas. Se les veía feliz, en una banca de una escuela, comiendo, aún parecía temprano, porque se veía la luz del día. Jacob Black también estaba unido con Isabella, claro, por eso todo coincidió, por eso la encontré en ese bar después de que ella me habló—. ¡Pero que estúpido soy!

—Tranquilo, hermano —dijo Jasper—, tiene que haber una explicación a esto, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. —Jasper comenzó a explicar su teoría, pero yo no le puse atención. Solo me puse a pensar lo imbécil que era, cómo pude confiarme de esa mujer. Cómo pude confiarme de Jasper y hacerle caso a su primer informe—. Edward… —Volteé a mirarlo—, estoy seguro que Isabella no tiene nada que ver con ellos… y te lo voy a demostrar, amigo.

—Yo también pienso igual que Jasper, hermano… Isabella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Pues mientras piensen o no… yo no quiero a Isabella cerca de mi familia… quiero que le prohíban a Rosalie y a Alice que tengan contacto con ella. Le quitaré el celular y la tendré más vigilada que nunca, ahora sí su vida será peor que un infierno. Mañana mismo hago que Tanya se vaya de casa, no quiero que ellos corran peligro por mi culpa… Isabella es un peligro en este momento, seguro están esperando el momento preciso para dar el golpe, pero yo se los ganaré.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Edward… esa chica no es así —eso fue lo último que dijeron y salieron de ahí.

Yo solo me quedé observando las fotos en la pantalla… Ella también me había defraudado, sabía que no podía confiar demasiado en ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Isabella? —Ya habíamos pasado a recoger a Alice a casa, eso lo hacíamos siempre que salíamos. Íbamos rumbo al bar donde ya nos esperaban Emmett y Rosalie.

—No quiso venir…, se sentía mal —mentí, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Isabella...

_***Flash back***_

Ya estaba listo para la salida de hoy en la noche, me metí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y ahí estaba la traicionera de Isabella con su ridículo pijama de ositos, me daban ganas de correrla de mi vista, pero tenía que aguantarme. Me vio y sonrió, por amabilidad hice lo mismo… era una hipócrita.

—Por educación… —le dije acercándome a la alacena a tomar una vaso—, te aviso que saldré esta noche a cenar con mis hermanos. —Me arrepentí de darle explicaciones, no se las merecía, me acerqué a la jarra de agua y vertí un poco en mi vaso—. Regresaré tarde. —Me puse de frente y vi una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. ¡Dios! Eran tan diferentes, Isabella manipulaba con su ternura, que casi era imposible odiarla.

— ¿Puedo… puedo ir contigo? —preguntó con timidez.

No, yo no quería tener al enemigo más cerca de mi familia, la alejaría los más posible y así ella me odiaría.

—No, Isabella, recuerda que tú solo eres la suplente de Ana para ciertas cosas y aparte… ella no convivía mucho con mi familia —le dije tomando el agua—.Saldré yo solo… y la verdad, no creo que tú estés a la altura de _mi Ana_ para cubrir bien ese lugar… Finges bien, niña… pero no le llegas ni a los talones a ella, aún te falta mucho. —Vi como en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas, pero no me conmovería, ¡era un maldito perro! Pero era por el bien y la seguridad de todos.

— ¡Te odio! Te odio con toda mi alma, Cullen —me gritó y salió corriendo de la cocina.

_***Fin del flash back***_

— ¿Crees que me vas a engañar? —me preguntó molesta—. Yo la invité antes que a ti, yo le di la idea a Rosalie de esta cena, porque yo también daré una noticia… Ella estaba tan entusiasmada de salir y poder convivir con nosotros, y ahora tú me dices que estaba enferma, ¡eres un... Edward!

—Solo no te metas, Alice —le dije molesto y miré a Jasper quien negó, estaba de acuerdo con Alice—. Son mis decisiones y punto. —Después de eso nadie habló en el camino.

Ya en la cena, en el bar privado de siempre, Alice seguía enojada y Rosalie aun peor. Al parecer Emmett ya les había dado la noticia de que no verían mucho a "Anabella", ya que se había ido a un viaje.

—Siento como si la alejaran de nosotras, recién se comenzaba a llevar bien con Ali y ahora las alejan, ¡no es justo! —Y de pronto mi cuñada comenzó a llorar, Emmett la miraba con ternura.

—Lo mismo digo…, pero a mí no me engañan —dijo la enana echando chispas.

—Bueno… —interrumpió Emmett—, yo opino que hay que empezar con las noticias, ¿no? —Asentimos—. Bien… pues… Rosalie y yo…

— ¡Vamos a ser papás! —gritó Rosalie, llorando más fuerte que nunca.

Todos felices los comenzamos a felicitar y la pobre de Rosalie, que según dijo Emmett lloraba por las alocadas hormonas, seguía llorando a mares.

—Nuestros padres ya lo saben… apenas tiene un mes y medio —dijo Emmett abrazando a mi cuñada.

— ¡Dios! Todo lo que le compraré a esa bebé —comentó mi hermana entusiasmada—. De acuerdo —dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo—, voy a ser la protagonista de 50 sombras de Grey.

Todos tosimos, eso no podía ser cierto.

.

.

.

El lunes, me fui a la oficina, lo primero que hice fue hablarles a mis padres y les prohibí que dejaran a Alice actuar en esa porquería de película, yo no toleraría ver a mi hermanita desnuda y con ese estúpido de Robert Pattinson… Eso nunca. Pero ellos dijeron que mi hermana ya era mayor y ya sabía lo que hacía. ¡Genial! Ahora solo tenía de mi lado a mi hermano y a Jasper para luchar en contra de ese protagónico, le ofrecería lo que ganaría en esa película y más con tal de que no lo hiciera.

De mi mente en ningún momento salió el nombre de Isabella, le ordené a Jasper que no se alejara ni un momento de ahí, no le quité el celular a la huérfana, pero sí lo tenía intervenido, cualquier llamada que hacía la escuchaba, y hasta ahora solo eran de Kate y su amigo Santiago. Me sorprendía la cantidad de veces que hablaba de mí, pero estaba seguro que solo era una táctica para despistar, seguro hasta sus amigos estaban de acuerdo, pero todos me lo pagarían.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y de repente me llegó un mensaje…

"_**Eres un idiota, Cullen… por lo que veo todavía no aprendes a cuidar bien de tus pertenecías y no te diste cuenta que tenías un tesoro muy poderoso en tus manos… ¿Pero qué crees? En unos momentos más será mío… Isabella está enfrente de mí, es igual a ella, ¿no?... Pero son tan distintas… ella es tan ingenua y pura… Si alguna vez la vuelves a tener de vuelta… dile que no confíe en extraños… Black"**_

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba. Y supe que Isabella estaba en peligro...

* * *

**Tal vez no era lo que esperaban para este capitulo... Pero solo les digo que es de vital importancia para que las cosas cambien en la historia ¿como ven a Mi Edward Confundido?**

**¿Merezco un Review? Nenas... los reviews anteriores no los pude contestar... Pero si los lei... gracias pequeñas por seguirme leyendo en esta locura... Pronto tendran el proximo capitulo... las quieroooooo... Lizz!**


	12. Chapter 11 Momentos

**__********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**

* * *

**Ya... no les pido disculpas porque estaría de mas, solo les digo, paciencia, ****tenganme paciencia chicas. La uni me traía loca y no tengo lap.**

**Bueno ahora...gracias a Yanina por seguirme corrigiendo estos capitulos...te quiero amiga. Gracias a mis chicas de face en el grupo de "Inesperada Confusión" las que quieran unirse, seran bienvenidas... letii mora...gracias linda... Moon Emidnight... por dejarme utilizar el nombre de tu fic (pasen a leerlo) a todas mis lestoras...a las nuevas...bienvenidas...sin mas...a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Momentos… momentos eran los que me marcaban la vida, los que me hacían sentir feliz, triste, pero sobre todo, me dejaban cicatrices, que en ocasiones, no se podían borrar.**

**Bella's Pov.**

Me moví lentamente, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, al parecer todo estaba en calma. No se me había olvidado dónde estaba, ni mucho menos que me había desmayado antes de que me secuestraran. Supuse que mis captores estaban descansando o quizás jugando alguna partida de cartas como se veía en las películas, con un cigarrillo en la boca, en una pequeña mesa redonda. No abrí los ojos, no quería ver mi triste realidad y ver el horrible cuarto en donde estaba, o quizá ni siquiera había sentido que tenía una venda, así como aquella aterradora historia que alguna vez leí… Juguemos ¿adivina quién soy?*, mi piel se erizó tan solo de pensarlo. Me moví muy poco y con cuidado, no quería que se dieran cuenta que había despertado, sentí un dolor en la cabeza y las rodillas, también pude darme cuenta que estaba en una superficie blanda y el olor no era desagradable, pero olía a humedad, así como en la historia, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, ya no, seguramente en donde estaba secuestrada era alguna de las recámaras del jefe o jefes, no sé.

Las imágenes del parque regresaron a mi mente… la sangre, los gritos y Félix… si es que así se llamaba. Sentí miedo, seguramente él era quien me tenía aquí, y si era así… Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, era una cobarde, pero caí en cuenta que mi vida era tan frágil y que en cualquier momento te la arrebatan y no puedes hacer nada para defenderte, ni siquiera sabía si saldría viva de aquí. Si ya me hubiesen matado, nadie se habría enterado, si acaso Edward lo hubiese sabido, él sería el menos interesado, solo me volvería a reemplazar y asunto arreglado.

No quería saber cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, no quería saber nada de Edward, ni de mi vida llena de mierda, me sentía enojada con la vida, lo mejor sería que me mataran, sé que estaba actuando como una cobarde, pero sería lo mejor, así dejaría de sufrir, ¿no? Un sollozo fuerte salió de mi garganta.

— ¡Tranquila, pequeña! —Me sobresalté al escuchar el susurro de una mujer, ¿no se suponía que tenía que ser un hombre?—. Mami está aquí contigo. —Seguí con los ojos cerrados, ya decía yo que tenía que estar soñando, no tenía tanta suerte como para que mi secuestro fuera así de bonito. Hoy mi cerebro estaba funcionando en 3D, ya que uno de mis tantos deseos lo estaba haciendo muy vivido, me dejaría llevar por él, mientras me despertaba. Estaba en los brazos de mi madre y eso era lo mejor, solo por hoy la perdonaría, porque aunque sea en sueños, la necesitaba. Me tenía en su regazo y uno de sus dedos limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla—. Todo estará bien, querida mía. —Plantó un beso en mi frente y yo con mis ojos aún cerrados, ya que no quería ver el rostro que el sueño me daba de mi madre, me aferré a su cuerpo y ella me atrajo más, olía como tantas veces había soñado el olor de mi madre.

—No me dejes —le hablé entre sollozos—, nunca más vuelvas a dejarme, ma… mami. —Ella me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo—. Me has hecho tanta falta.

—Como tú a mí, pequeña… Gracias por volver a mí, nena hermosa… Gracias por estar por fin a mi lado, mi princesa Isabella, te amo. —Y ella también comenzó a sollozar.

—Yo también te amo —le dije esas palabras que tanto había deseado decir, maldita mente por hacer tan perfecto mi sueño—. Gracias, mami. —Y mi sueño imaginario se volvió negro.

.

.

.

— ¡No, Charlie! No es necesario llevarla a un hospital… El doctor dijo que solo fue un ligero golpe en la cabeza, que no es nada grave… Sí… No… Los raspones son leves… Todo bien, amor… ¡Basta!... Sí James la rescató… No lo sé, creo que ya viene para acá… Yo también te amo, cariño… Hasta pronto… Te amo.

Esa pequeña discusión, que supuse era por teléfono, me hizo despertar. Me sentía desorientada, al parecer alguien estaba enferma, ¿quién será?, ¿y quién era Charlie?… Me sonaba el nombre, pero ahora me sentía confusa, ¿seguía soñando?

¿Quién era la mujer que hablaba? ¿Renata?… Vaya sueño que había tenido. ¡Ja! Seguramente me iban a secuestrar a mí, una inútil y pobre huérfana… Vaya imaginación… Seguramente mi madre me amaba, sabiendo que me había abandonado cuando era pequeña.

— ¡Imbécil! —me dije a mí misma.

Me puse boca abajo en la cama y abrí los ojos. Seguramente ya faltaba poco para que Jane Vulturi viniera a jodernos la vida a Kate y a mí para levantarnos a lavar los baños. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando observé todo con claridad… ¡Esto no era el dormitorio del orfanato!

— ¡Buenos días, hermosa! —La voz de una mujer… ¡Claro! Renée Swan, quién más. Estaba sentada, al lado de donde yo me encontraba, en un sillón rosado. Pero qué hacía aquí, ¿no estaba secuestrada o ella me secuestró?—. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

¿Mi amor? No contesté. Me puse nuevamente boca arriba y la miré, ella se veía feliz, pero yo comenzaba a irritarme.

Antes de discutir con ella, fijé mi mirada en lo que sería mi otro encierro, seguramente ella estaba tan loca como Edward, y como era su costumbre, me secuestró para así reconciliarse conmigo, su hija "Anabella", pobre ilusa. Toda la habitación era tan femenina, tan bonita, como la que siempre quise. Las paredes eran crema y al igual que la recámara en donde vivía con Edward, tenía un enorme tocador crema, solo que este estaba completamente vacío. Había dos puertas al lado del tocador y un hermoso candelabro que colgaba en el medio del cuarto, el rosa no era mi color favorito, pero se veía muy lindo en el techo, haciendo contraste con el crema, era una recámara digna de una princesa.

— ¿Te gusta tu habitación, Bella? —preguntó la mujer, sacándome de mi observación.

Me llevé las manos a la frente y pude ver que estaba vendada, ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté desesperada. Ahora ya no me quería mover, que tal si me dispararon a mí. El miedo me invadió y miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Usted me secuestró? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Cómo me golpeé? ¿Qué hora es? —comencé con mi escupitajo de preguntas como loca, presa del pánico.

— ¡Tranquila, cariño! —Se acercó a mí y trató de abrazarme. Como acto reflejo me senté en la cama impidiendo que se me acercara. Sentí un leve mareo por el rápido movimiento y pude ver mis rodillas raspadas, ¿qué había pasado?

Renée soltó una mirada herida, debido al rechazo, pero en ese momento no quería fingir, no quería su lástima, ni hacerle creer que era su hija. Volví a tocar la venda y después pude ver los feos raspones que tenía en ambas rodillas, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tenía una pijama de seda color rosa, era un short corto y una blusa de tirantes, que hacían ver mi piel más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Estaba en una hermosa cama, pero cerca de la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos. Ahora solo quería estar sola, o regresar a Londres, a mi vida de siempre.

—Llévame con Edward. —Sí tampoco quería estar al lado de Cullen, llámenme masoquista si quieren, pero esa era mi mejor opción. Le pedí tratando de pararme, pero ella me jaló suavemente y volví a caer sentada en la cama. No supe ni cuándo, ni cómo pasó, pero ya estaba presa en sus brazos—. ¡Suélteme! —grité, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, me apretó más a ella y todo pasó nuevamente, solo que esta vez no era un sueño. Era una pesadilla, donde sí veía el rostro de esa mujer—. ¡No lo haga! —le rogué. Mas sin embargo volví a sollozar y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

—Mi pequeña…, ahora estás con mami, todo pasará. —Acariciaba mi cabello y sin poder evitarlo, la abracé, le mentiría que yo era Anabella Swan, solo para sentir su amor.

Por fin, después de tantos años, sentía en la vida real el verdadero amor de madre. Me estuve engañando por bastante tiempo y también la estaba engañando a ella. Todo quedó en silencio, solo se oía mi sollozo y el de ella, al parecer también le hacía falta el cariño de su hija.

—Estaba en casa, le había llamado a Edward para saber en dónde estabas hospedada en México, porque quería ir a hablar contigo… —comenzó a hablar después de que ambas nos calmamos y sorbió su nariz debido al llanto—. Quería…, no, quiero recuperarte, hija. —Seguía acariciando mi cabello y yo seguía abrazada a ella, oyendo esas palabras que sentía que me quemaban—. Él me dijo que tú habías prohibido que dieran información tuya, pero no le creímos, ya que por más enojada que esté con nosotros, siempre avisa dónde estará. —¿Eh?—. Charlie investigó y supo que seguías en el departamento —dijo y me di cuenta que Edward no era tan buen mentiroso como yo creía—. Fui ayer en la tarde a buscarte y cuando iba llegando, James me avisó que habías subido a un taxi, así que le ordené que te siguiera. —¿Cómo? ¿Ella me secuestró?—. Vi que llegaste al parque, me iba a acercar a ti, pero James dijo que no me bajara del carro. —¿Quién era James?—. Que tú estabas en peligro, que Jacob Black se había acercado a ti, y cuando vi que lo recibiste tan feliz, me confundió, él solo conoce a tu hermana, no a ti...

¡Alto! ¿De qué hablaba? Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, esto me olía a peligro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —La tuteé. ¡Diablos! No entré bien en papel, a pesar de estar medio desorientada, no era idiota. Me removí de sus brazos, pero ella no permitió que volteara bien para verla a los ojos.

—Déjame terminar —pidió y yo con los nervios de punta, asentí de mala gana—. Cuando vimos que te jaloneaba —continuó—, James inmediatamente se comunicó con tu padre y le informó lo que estaba sucediendo, mandó más ayuda, aunque llegaron un poco tarde, pero gracias a Dios James pudo solo y te rescató. —Dio un largo suspiro de alivio, yo, sin embargo, estaba en guardia—. Y así… pudimos traerte a casa sana y salva, mi adorada Isabella.

— ¡Isabella! —le grité. ¿Cómo mierda sabía mi nombre? Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla—. ¿Estás loca? —Si esto era verdad, necesitaba a Edward, pero ¡ya! Me paré de la cama como pude y la miré, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y brillosos, tenía que ser un sueño. Tengo que despertar.

—No, pequeña, no estoy loca. —Se paró y se estaba acercando nuevamente a mí. ¡Maldita pesadilla! ¿Por qué me la ponía a ella como madre?—. Perdón por no haber actuado antes, no pude impedir la herida de la cabeza y la de tus rodillas cuando caíste desmayada. —Yo no hablaba, estaba en shock. Ella no estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?—. ¿Te encuentras bien, mi niña? —Sus manos acunaron con ternura mis mejillas—. ¿Isabella?

—No, no, esto… no, aléjese —le grité, mas yo no podía moverme. Ella me había descubierto y a Edward también, él estaba en peligro y todo por mi culpa. Ahora todos sabrían la verdad—. ¿Por… por qué me llama Isabella? —hablé como pude.

Me alejé un poco de ella y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, no podía con tanto, había arruinado todo, me habían querido secuestrar, había arruinado la vida de Edward…, la de los Cullen…, la de mis amigos, todo se sabría… yo. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler horrible, mi corazón latía rápido, más rápido de lo normal y no supe qué más pasó.

.

.

.

— ¿Isabella? —un ángel me hablaba, no, no era un ángel, era mi captor. No era estúpida, recordaba bien lo que había sucedido, estaba secuestrada. No me quería mover, me dolía la cabeza y las rodillas, si abría los ojos mi infierno real comenzaría. Según sabía cuando te secuestran piden rescate, pero si me hacían lo mismo que le hicieron a la chica de Juguemos ¿adivina quién soy?, no lo soportaría, no podría. Si pedían rescate, Edward no daría ni un peso por mí—. ¡Ya basta! —Alzo la voz, al parecer mi captor se había peleado con la paciencia—. Sé que estás despierta, así que, abre los malditos ojos de una buena vez. —Pude sentir como se sentaba a mi lado, en lo que sea que estuviese acostada, al menos no me sentía amordazada, ni vendada—. Vamos, Isabella, ¡ábrelos ya!, joder. —Esa voz era de…

— ¿Edward? —pregunté en voz baja y débil. Estaba boca abajo y mi brazo derecho estaba presionado sobre mi cuerpo y por eso lo sentía entumecido. Sentí alivio al oír su voz, pero…— ¿Tú me secuestraste? —pregunté con los ojos cerrados—. Si es así, mátame de una vez, nadie te dará rescate por mí para que me liberes —le dije en ruego y sollozando ya.

Me sentí decepcionada y triste, sé que Edward no sentía ni lástima por mí, pero por qué llegar hasta esto, mejor me hubiese regresado a mi vida normal y ya. Mi lista interior ni ánimo tenía de pelear, porque estaba callada, no era tonta, ya sabía lo que nos esperaba, las dos éramos cobardes. Siempre fue así nuestra vida, tragedias, desdichas y tristeza. Saqué con cuidado mi brazo y accidentalmente toqué a mi captor, quien con cuidado acarició mi mano, era un maldito, si me odiaba tanto ¿por qué hacía eso?

— ¿Crees que pediría rescate por ti? —preguntó cínicamente. Tenía razón, él era el único que sabía que no tenía ni donde caerme muerta—. ¡Vamos, Isabella! Abre los ojos, mi paciencia se agota y tú tienes que comer —ordenó tajante. Mas no me moví, no tenía ganas de nada. Me iba a alimentar para después matarme… ¡Qué loco! Ya hasta con humor lo tomaba—. Déjate de juegos, niña.

—Solo mátame de una vez, Edward —le pedí sin ganas—. Acabemos con esto de una vez y así yo dejo de sufrir.

— ¡Basta! —gritó y me sobresalté, mis nervios no estaban bien—. ¡No seas tonta, Isabella… abre los putos ojos y date cuenta que estás en casa! —gritó levantándose.

Le hice caso y abrí los ojos, estaba en la cama donde siempre había dormido. No estaba secuestrada, estaba en la habitación de siempre. ¡Gracias a Dios! Y ahora comencé a llorar de alivio y felicidad, Edward no me había secuestrado, no me iba a morir. Pero seguiría presa en mi propio cuerpo y encerrada en estas cuatro paredes hasta que Edward me sacara y si salía, tal vez ellos…

— ¡No! —grité desesperada. Dándome cuenta de que no viviría jamás en paz, ellos estarían siempre detrás de mí—. ¡Regresarán! —Me paré de la cama sin importarme el dolor y el mareo. Me paré frente a Edward quien se veía desconcertado y lo tomé con fuerza de la camisa. Me sentía desesperada y con miedo, mucho miedo—. Regresará por mí… Félix y ellos regresarán, no me dejarán en paz, me matarán, ¡regresaran por mí!

— ¡Isabella!, tranquilízate —Edward habló en calma, pero yo no podía. Comencé a temblar y las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos.

— ¡Todo por tu maldita culpa! —Con los puños cerrados, comencé a pegarle con fuerza en el pecho—. Si me hubieses dejado en paz, si no me hubieses confundido ¡nada estaría pasando! ¡Te odio! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Me matarán!

— ¡Joder! Cálmate ya, te hará daño —gritó, yo negaba, no me quería calmar. Con sus brazos fuertes, me apretó y me dejó inmóvil. Seguía llorando y los temblores de mi cuerpo no cedían, mi corazón latía, sentí como si esto ya me hubiese pasado—. ¡Jasper, trae el calmante ya! —gritó mientras yo forcejeaba con su cuerpo—. ¡Tranquila!

—Te odio… Te odio… púdrete...

No vi cuando Jason entró, ni cómo pasó lo siguiente, solo sentí un ligero piquete en mi brazo, mientras Edward aún me tenía abrazada para que no me moviera. Segundos después, me sentí relajada y con las piernas como gelatina, sin ganas de seguir luchando. Edward aflojó su agarre y me tomó en brazos para recostarme nuevamente en la cama.

—Perdón por hacerte esto, pequeña —me susurró al oído mientras me acomodaba. Yo sentía mis ojos muy pesados y con demasiado sueño—. El doctor nos advirtió que esto pasaría, pero no creí que fuera tanto así, pero óyeme... —Asentí—. Todo estará bien, princesa…, estás a salvo, ¿me oyes?

—Gracias —le contesté, más dormida que despierta—, pero lárgate de aquí, cuando despierte, no te quiero a mi lado… quiero estar sola —pedí ya casi dormida—. Si de verdad quieres que todo esté bien… por lo menos cumple eso… el no… verte… el no… ver a… nadie.

No supe si me contestó, solo supe que el sueño era más fuerte que yo.

.

.

.

Todo estaba muy callado, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y yo me sentía mucho mejor, más relajada, aunque sentía el cuerpo como si me lo hubiesen molido a palos. Lo primero que hice, fue buscar con la mirada alguna señal de Edward, pero me había hecho caso, no estaba en ningún lado de la habitación.

Estaba cubierta con un edredón, sentía frío. Me levanté lentamente y me fui al baño. Sentía mis pies fríos, a pesar de haber estado tapada. Encendí la luz y me miré al espejo… me veía pésima, nunca había estado así, tenía una venda en la cabeza y un ligero moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Recordé lo que había pasado con Edward, yo ya no quería seguir teniendo esta vida, era una cobarde, lo sé, pero no quería que mi vida acabara en manos de unos desconocidos, de ahora en adelante así viviría, insegura, sin saber qué era lo que me esperaba, o más bien, quién me esperaba para acabar conmigo en cualquier momento.

Lavé mi cara, no tenía ganas de ducharme, no se sentía agradable el agua sobre mi cuerpo. Me levanté poco a poco el pantalón de mi pijama de ositos y pude ver que también tenía vendas en las rodillas, no quería ver qué había debajo de ellas, solo quería dormir y dormir y olvidarme de todo lo que había sucedido.

No me importaba el día, ni la hora, no me importaba lo que pasara con mi vida, nada. Me sentía triste, vacía, frágil, con ganas de llorar y llorar, y era lo que haría. Caminé hacia la cama y me volví a hundir en las sábanas.

.

.

.

Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas y la luz del sol fue lo que me despertó, abrí poco a poco los ojos hasta acostumbrarme a la claridad. Cerca de la cama había una nota y una bandeja de comida, con el cuerpo pesado me levanté y tomé la nota…

_**Espero estés mejor, Isabella, estoy cumpliendo lo que me pediste, pero por favor come algo, llevas días sin hacerlo y por tu bien, toma los medicamentos.**_

_**E. C.**_

¡Maldito! Ahora resulta que se preocupaba por mí. Arrugué el papel y lo tiré. No sentía hambre y como ya se me venía haciendo costumbre, regresé a la cama y lloré, tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba viviendo.

.

.

.

Unos estruendos me despertaron, me destapé y noté que llovía, afuera había una gran tormenta y por lo que observaba, nuevamente, era de noche. Me levanté y cerré las cortinas, fijé la vista en la mesita de al lado de la cama y ahora había un vaso con leche y galletas, lo ignoré al igual que la nota. Me sentía mareada y muy mal, con náuseas. Me senté y aflojé con mucho cuidado la venda de mi cabeza y con la mano me toqué la frente, se sentía un golpe grande y una costra, no quería ver de qué magnitud era eso. Me acordé que también tenía unos raspones en las rodillas, pero noté que ya no tenía las vendas y los raspones ya estaban secos, además que ya no traía la misma pijama.

Un fuerte trueno cayó y me sobresalté, preferí meterme de vuelta en la cama. Y ya me estaba hartando de mí misma, no sabía ni cómo o por qué lloraba tan rápido, y así nuevamente, me dormí.

.

.

.

De día… otra vez. Abrí los ojos y las cortinas otra vez estaban abiertas, tenía una pijama distinta a la de anoche. Era corta y ahora sí podía ver mis rodillas, ya habían cicatrizado los golpes. Eran grandes ruedas y se veían rosadas, ya casi no se veía costra. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entonces? No me importaba.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, solo por inercia comencé a quitarme la ropa, mi mente me ordenaba que no me duchara, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un baño. Abrí el grifo y me metí a bañar. Si el agua estaba fría o caliente, no me importó. Pero sentía que dolía cuando el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo. No sabía describir cómo me sentía. No sabía lo que me sucedía, pero me sentía insegura y vulnerable, insignificante y con más ganas de llorar. Me sentía sola, sin una persona a mi lado que me pudiera consolar de corazón, unos brazos fuertes que me abrazaran y me protegieran con amor, no con lástima y obligación como… Edward.

Si me hubiesen secuestrado de verdad y matado, no habría realizado tantos sueños, no me habría despedido de mis amigos, mi única familia. No viajaría por el mundo, nunca conocería al amor de mi vida… no tendría más vida.

Cuando sentí la piel arrugada, supe que era tiempo de salir de la ducha. No recordaba si había utilizado shampoo, solo sabía que me sentía más limpia. Me sequé bien y busqué ropa limpia. Me paré frente al espejo y vi una persona pálida, con pómulos muy marcados y los huesos de los hombros muy notorios, grandes ojeras y sin brillo en los ojos.

Salí y me senté frente a la ventana, subí mis pies al asiento y los rodeé con mis brazos. ¿En qué momento llegué a este punto de mi vida? Aunque de todas formas, no tenía una vida propia. No podía huir de aquí y menos de Edward, me buscaría él o si no Félix me estaría esperando. ¿Qué quería de mí? Caí en cuenta que, a pesar de todo, realmente estaba secuestrada, no era libre y nunca lo sería. Nadie me trataba como lo que era, un ser humano, todos me veían como un objeto que podían manejar a su antojo. Seguí ahí, construyendo castillos de algodón en mi mente, imaginando mi vida perfecta, donde solo habitábamos tres personas: Santiago, Kate y la verdadera… Isabella Watson.

.

.

.

Otro día más. Hoy me sentía un poco mejor. Me lavé la cara, fui al baño y regresé a la cama. Me sentía patética llorando a cada rato, pero las lágrimas limpiaban el alma y me sentía aliviada y, de alguna forma, me recordaban que seguía viva. Me tapé la cara con la almohada y grité, grité para sacar toda la frustración y tristeza que traía encima…

— ¡Basta ya! —gritaron. Me descubrí la cara y por el grito y la sorpresa, me senté de golpe en la cama ganándome un buen mareo. En frente de mí, había un Edward molesto y aún con su pijama puesta—. Te he dado seis días, Isabella…, seis jodidos días para que te recuperaras, mas sin embargo, te has sumergido en tu puto mundo. —Se acercó a mi lado y me jaló del brazo, comenzó a avanzar, sin importarle que casi me caigo. Me arrastró hasta la ventana, la abrió y me sacó al balcón. Me empujó con nada de cuidado y se puso detrás de mí tomándome de los hombros. Un aire hermoso sopló de la ciudad y el sol le dio a mi piel después de muchos días—. ¿Sientes eso? —preguntó y mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas—. Se llama vida, Isabella. —Me giró y quedé frente a esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que no había visto en días, pero no tenían ese brillo especial—. Sal de ese jodido mundo donde estás metida —me habló fuerte y yo cerré los ojos. No quería, no quería salir y ver mi cruel realidad—. Abre los ojos. —No le hice caso—. ¡Ábrelos! Estás viva, te di tu espacio, pero ya es mucho, Isabella… No comes, no sales, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Morirte? ¡Abre los ojos! —Me movió lentamente y con sus suaves manos acunó tiernamente mi cara—. No estás secuestrada…, no corres peligro, estás conmigo, yo te protegeré, pequeña. Pero despierta ¡puta madre! —me gritó y me abrazó. Ese abrazo que tanto esperaba, que tanto necesitaba, el consuelo y ese alguien que me dijera que no estaba sola…, ese alguien que me hiciera ver que estaba viva, aunque fuera… Edward—. Llora, pequeña…, yo estoy aquí. —No quise abrir los ojos. Era mejor así.

Lloré hasta que me sentí cansada, me llevó de vuelta a la cama y se acostó conmigo, sin dejar de abrazarme.

—Espero algún día me perdones —habló después de un largo rato. Me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda suavemente—. Sé que por mi culpa te está pasando todo esto…, pero ahora, el único que puede protegerte soy yo. —No me movía, solo lo escuchaba. Su consuelo me estaba haciendo bien en estos momentos, era lo que necesitaba. Contar con alguien—. No me niegues esa posibilidad, Isabella, sé que me odias y que no quieres verme, pero yo no te voy a desproteger, estás bajo mis cuidados y eso haré, cuidarte, ¿entendiste? —Las contrariedades que da la vida… el ser que más odiaba, el que había hecho mi vida un infierno, sería el que me protegería. Aunque después de todo era su deber, ¡claro!, no le convenía que me pasara algo. Tal vez sí conseguiría otro reemplazo mío, pero no sería rápido y ahí sí, estaría frito—. ¿Entendiste? —repitió en voz baja. Solo asentí—. Gracias, pequeña, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y sus caricias continuaban. Me estaba permitiendo engañarme que me quería. No le iba a dar las gracias por su protección, no lo haría, porque era su obligación.

Así estuvimos mucho rato, aunque me costara aceptarlo, extrañaba su compañía, su olor, pero sobre todo… su presencia. Mis sollozos cesaron y estaba más tranquila. Lo aceptaba… me sentía viva. Por primera vez en muchos días me daba cuenta que vivía, que debía disfrutar, tenía otra oportunidad. La viviría al máximo. Y una chispa de esperanza creció en mi interior.

—No te duermas —un suave murmullo me hizo regresar del poco sueño que había ganado. Me sentía relajada, tranquila. Seguía en los brazos del gordo odioso, pero me sentía en paz.

—No estoy dormida —contesté con voz ronca, demostrando todo lo contrario.

—No te creo. —La voz de Edward se oía diferente, más dulce. Me encogí de hombros—. Bueno, basta de chiquilladas, Isabella —dijo levantándose y jalándome con él. Y abrí los ojos… ahí estaba. Edward odioso guapo Cullen—. Es hora de que vuelvas a la normalidad. —Lo miré y me sonrió. ¿Normalidad? Nunca he vivido normal—. Estoy preocupado por ti —dijo en voz baja. Y sentí que hablaba en serio. Lo volteé a mirar, estaba tan cerca de mí. No mentía. Estaba preocupado por mí, ¿por mí?—. No estás bien, pequeña. —Me cargó otra vez y comenzó a avanzar—. Mañana iremos al doctor… y no te estoy pidiendo opinión. —Temblé al saber que saldría de la ciudad. Corría peligro y mis ojos se volvieron a cristalizar—. ¡Hey! Confía en mí, ¿sí?... Yo te protegeré siempre. —No, yo ya no podía confiar en nadie. Llegamos a la sala y observé todo. Me sentí rara, era como si estuviese en un lugar desconocido, ya había olvidado cómo era todo. Llegamos a la cocina y delicadamente me dejó en uno de los bancos y se fue al refrigerador—. Solo te daré un poco de fruta y leche, hace muchos días que no comes nada. —Tenía razón, y ahora que lo decía, no sentía hambre.

Me puso un plato con fruta y leche. Poco a poco fui picando la fruta con el tenedor, el estómago me dolió en cuanto cayó alimento a él. Él estaba sentado frente a mí y no despegaba sus ojos de mí mientras comía. Tan controlador.

—Tus amigos han estado llamando todos estos días —dijo apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

Lo miré y me sentí mal, me había olvidado de todo y de todos durante mi encierro, era una egoísta.

—Soy una egoísta…, lo sé, perdón —dije con fruta en la boca, sintiendo mucho sueño otra vez y ganas de llorar, como ya era costumbre.

—No, Isabella…, no lo eres. Necesitabas ese tiempo a solas y créeme, te hubiese dado más, pero te estabas matando de hambre…, no tomaste medicamentos y no soportaba eso…, yo también sufrí. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, señal de que estaba frustrado y preocupado. Yo me sentía mal, estaba muy mareada, no sentía mis piernas y la vista borrosa, me estaba espantando.

—Edward… —dije desesperada—. Edward, me… —Solo sentí el ruido que se produjo cuando dejé caer el cubierto y como Edward me tomaba en brazos nuevamente.

.

.

.

—Como te he dicho, Cullen, ella estará bien. —Un ligero pi, pi, pi me despertó, además de los murmullos que se oían. Un olor distinto llegaba, como a cloro o cosas demasiado limpias—. Ya le pusimos sueros y los medicamentos que necesitaba por intravenosa, se recuperará pronto. —No abrí los ojos, ¿con quién hablaba Edward?—. Presenta un cuadro depresivo muy fuerte y está baja de peso. ¿Qué paso en realidad?

—Ya no importa, Taylor, como te he dicho, lo importante es que ella se recupere.

—La trajiste a tiempo, hombre, esta chica está muy débil, jamás creí ver a Anabella así. No tiene ni un mes de la fiesta cuando se veía llena de vida y ahora ¡mírala! —Oí un bufido. ¿De quién hablaban?—. Pensé que ya estaba recuperada del todo, ¿trató de regresar a las drogas?

— ¡No! —contestó Edward molesto. Al parecer no se daban cuenta que estaba despierta, era mejor.

—Entonces…, fue porque aún no se puede embarazar. —La voz del tal Taylor no preguntó, afirmó.

— ¡Basta, Taylor! No es nada de eso… y no insistas en saber más, ya te dije lo que en realidad pasó, si no me quieres creer, ese es tu problema.

—Como sea, Edward… En cuanto despierte me avisas, quiero checar cómo reacciona, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Taylor.

Abrieron lo que supuse era una puerta y la cerraron. El pitido se seguía escuchando. Me moví y abrí los ojos, cuando jalé mi mano para rascarme el ojo, una sensación de ardor me hizo voltear a ver qué tenía en la mano.

— ¡Mierda! —hablé al ver lo que tenía y al caer en cuenta en dónde estaba… el hospital. Cuando el tal Taylor habló de Anabella. Se refería a mí, pero ella… ¿no se podía embarazar? En ese momento era lo que menos me importaba. Odiaba las agujas, ¿cómo las pusieron y no las sentí?

— ¿Estás bien? —Edward se acercó a la camilla. El cuarto era triste. De un lado estaba la ventana y del otro un sillón.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunté, notando que también tenía oxígeno, ¿tan mal estaba?—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Te desmayaste, Isabella, estabas comiendo y de un momento a otro te sentiste mal y te desvaneciste, ¿lo recuerdas? —Lo recordaba. Asentí—. No reaccionabas, me desesperé y le hablé al doctor Taylor y por eso estás aquí. —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Se estiró un poco y tocó un botón. No entendí para qué—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

¿Cómo me sentía? Ni yo lo sabía. Triste…, era la mejor respuesta.

—No lo sé, creo que bien —le contesté con sinceridad. Y las malditas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Pues por tu reacción, no lo creo.

Antes de que continuara, se oyó que tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente entraron. Era un hombre alto y moreno, apuesto.

—Veo que se ha despertado mi paciente favorita. —Una gran y blanca sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Miré a Edward, quien ya se había levantado. Me sentía rodeada de gente que no conocía, gente extraña. En esos momentos no sabía quién tenía que ser… Anabella o Isabella. ¿Cuándo sería normal? El aparato del demonio, comenzó a sonar fuerte—. Relájate, querida. —Llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano—. Sé que en estos momentos muchas cosas te van a tensar, pero por tu bien y para que te recuperes pronto, debes controlar tus emociones, ¿entendiste? —Asentí y él me contestó con una gran sonrisa—. Tienes que poner mucho de tu parte, de ti depende estar bien pronto. —Me soltó, caminó hacia las máquinas y luego checó el suero—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Edward me veía atento y seguía preocupado… ¿Por qué fingía tanto? ¿Qué ganaba?

—Mmm… —¡De la mierda! Quiero llorar, regresar a Londres, al lado de mis amigos y olvidarme de esta vida y en especial del maldito… Edward Cullen—. Un poco mejor… menos débil. —Y eso era una parte de la verdad. Mis ojos ya no pesaban tanto. Me limpié las lágrimas, que resbalaban por mis mejillas, con el torso de la mano, me tenía que calmar. No sabía lo que en realidad tenía. Yo misma me hice daño, por mi propia culpa estaba aquí…, pero al fin de todo, me tenía que recuperar y haría todo lo posible para que fuera pronto.

—Es por el suero y los medicamento que no tomaste, por eso ahora te sientes mejor, linda —dijo moviéndole al suero y anotando algo en su expediente—. Pero dime algo, ¿no te quieres? —Me miró a los ojos. Sabía a lo que se refería y tenía razón, el que hace lo que yo hice… es porque no se quiere, pero sin embargo, yo lo hice porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba alejarme del mundo por un tiempo—. Pensé que ya todo estaba superado, ¿no has ido a visitar a la doctora Granee?

—No la alteres, Taylor. —La voz de Edward nos hizo voltear a mirarlo, se veía alterado. ¿Quién era esa doctora?—. Tranquila, amor —me dijo fingiendo, ¡idiota!—. Eres un necio, Taylor, ya te expliqué todo y no me crees.

El doctor lo miró feo y después me volteó a mirar a mí.

—No puedes volver a hacerlo, Anabella, llegar a todo esto y solo por otro de tus caprichosos viajes, es mucho, ¿no? —Miré a Edward, solo encogió los hombros. No era tan bueno para inventar cosas, ¿eso se le ocurrió?—. Pequeña… —El doctor se sentó al final de la camilla y se puso serio—, te voy a hablar como amigo y no como tu doctor. —Asentí y Edward se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer este doctor era otro de los que cayó en la dulzura de Anabella. Yo estaba segura que esa tipa, era una arpía—. Sé que también estás así por él bebé...

¿Bebé? La palabra maldita para mí. Sentí mis ojos salirse de sus cuencas, ¿Anabella estaba embarazada? Miré a Edward y el solo se tapó la cara, como derrotado.

— ¿Quééé? —¡Maldita máquina hija de puta! Comenzó a chillar como loca.

—Respira —me dijo el doctor. Cómo quería que respirara bien, si él mismo me estaba diciendo que el maldito gordo iba a ser papá. ¿O sea, que faltaba poco para que me obligara a ponerme una panza falsa? ¿Me haría adoptar un hijo para simular que era de él? _Cómo quiere que nos controlemos si también nos trajo para fingir ser madre, lo que más odiamos, _contestó mi lista interior. ¡Vaya! Al parecer ya había despertado la cobarde—. Bien… —dijo cuando la cosa comenzó a sonar menos—, sé que han intentado por todos los medios quedar embarazados…, pero tienes que ser fuerte, Ana…, no desesperarte, verás que el día que menos te lo esperes, ese ansiado bebé llegará a sus vidas. —Me miró a mí y luego a Edward, quien ya se había destapado la cara. _Pensamos mal. _Gracias por decirlo, le contesté. No estaba embrazada Anabella, sino que no podía estarlo… al igual que…, no, no podía asegurarlo… aún. Pero, ¿Edward quería ser papá? ¿Y traerlo a su mundo tan caótico? No era justo, tal vez por eso no se los mandaba—. Por lo pronto, les informo que ya hice lo que Edward me pidió, ya no te atenderá el doctor Salvatore, respeto su decisión, para mí era muy buen doctor, en fin —dijo levantándose de la camilla y metiéndose las manos en las bolsas de su bata—. Mañana te revisará una nueva ginecóloga, viene cada quince días a Seattle, es joven, pero es demasiado eficiente.

¿Ginecóloga? Dios… mi martirio.

—Gracias, Taylor —respondió Edward—, lo que sea y con quien sea, el punto es lograr lo que más queremos. —Sin avisar, se sentó en mi lado, tomó mi mano y besó mi frente. No me gustaba que hiciera eso, no ahora cuando me agarraba con la guardia baja—. ¿Verdad, cariño?

No tenía palabras, solo asentí.

—Bien, linda, ahora. —Se sacó un sobre de su bata—. Ya están los resultados de los análisis. —¿Ah? Me sacaron sangre y no me di cuenta, Edward no soltó mi mano y se lo agradecí. Si esos análisis decían lo que yo tanto temía, me moriría, no podría con un hijo de Edward y mío, sabiendo que no nos… y algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Me puse furiosa, segura estaba que Edward me había traído con doble intención, ¡pero qué tonta! No solo quería que me hiciera pasar por su novia, sino también que le diera un hijo. ¡Claro! Por eso desde el primer momento, quiso tener sexo conmigo. ¡Maldito! Esos análisis no podían decir positivo, yo no quería. No podía ser cierto, Jane Vulturi dijo que yo no…—. Estás muy baja de peso, Swan, te faltan cuatro kilos de más. Por mal pasarte estos días, tienes principio de gastritis y si no le haces caso a las recomendaciones que te daré, te puede dar principio de anemia, ¿ves lo que lograste con esos seis días de encierro? —me dijo con reproche—. Edward es un mal novio, pensé que te quería, pero ya veo que no. —El susodicho bufó—. Bueno, tienes un fuerte cuadro de depresión. —Por eso la tristeza—. Las heridas de la cabeza y rodillas ya sanaron, no fue nada de cuidado. Te mandamos a hacer unas radiografías…, no entiendo cómo fue que te caíste. Tienes que entender, linda, que si quieres tener un bebé, tienes que estar completamente sana y fuerte.

—Entiendo. Prometo cuidarme —contesté, pensando que mis palabras se habían ido. Respiré profundo, ¡gracias a Dios no estaba embarazada!

—Bien, la dieta ya se las daré mañana. Tendrás que hacer mucho ejercicio, lo demás ya lo hablé con tu novio. —Otra vez bufó—. Espero que te recuperes pronto, hermosa, ya quedará de ti. No te retiraré el oxígeno, aún te alteras mucho, si te quieres levantar, que Edward lo retiré con cuidado, ¿bien? Los dejo.

Sin más salió. Todo se quedó en silencio y Edward soltó mi mano y se sentó en el mismo lugar, sin mirarme.

¡Era una estúpida! Él no solo me quería para reemplazar a su estúpida novia, sino para darle un hijo. ¿Estaba loco? No, estaba complemente demente. Si tenía tanto dinero ¿por qué no buscaba a una chica que le rente su vientre?

Pero no le daría eso, ni nada. Estaba hecha un lío… tenía probabilidades de anemia, además debía de comer como cochina de engorda para subir de peso. Estaba deprimida y el que me ayudaría a salir de eso sería el hombre más odioso e idiota del mundo. Estaba más sola que un perro con sarna. Me sentía más que enojada, furiosa.

—Deja de pensar y alterarte tanto, ya sabes que es malo para tu salud. —Se le oía tan sereno y sin culpabilidad después de que ya había descubierto su segundo plan.

—Ahora me dirás que te importa cómo me siento…, deja de ser hipócrita, estamos solos, no tienes que fingir. —Yo no quería la protección ni lástima de nadie y menos de él—. No quiero tu lástima, Cullen. —Crucé mis brazos y miré hacia el techo. Odiaba todo en este momento. Tener las tripas estas en mi cuerpo y luego la bata que olía a hospital.

—No es lástima, ¿sabes? Es obligación —se expresó de manera fría.

— ¿Sabes? Las mentiras siempre salen a la luz. —Me miró de la misma manera de siempre—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme cuál era tu segundo plan? —Lo miré.

— ¿Segundo plan?

—Creías que no me daría cuenta que no solo me trajiste para reemplazar a tu novia, creías que no me daría cuenta que también me trajiste para que te diera un… un…

— ¿Hijo? —completó mi frase tocándose el puente de la nariz, se había enojado, pero más enojada estaba yo—. No seas tonta, niña, no te confundas, Isabella. Si tu temor es que te deje embarazada… despreocúpate. —¡Tonta! Si ese era su plan, nunca me lo diría—. Si tú eres la menos dispuesta a cooperar para eso, y cuando lo estás, es porque hay alcohol en tu cuerpo —se burló y yo más coraje sentí—. Además… —Otra vez me vio con burla en la cara—. Si te enteraste fue por la situación en la que estás y Taylor no sabe quién eres en realidad. Porque eso es algo muy personal para mí, que a ti no te interesa y no te lo tenía que contar.

—Solo te recuerdo que soy parte del show, Edward… y tengo que saber cómo manejarme en esta vida —dije victoriosa. Haciéndole saber que quisiera o no, me tendría que contar muchas cosas sobre su vida. Obvio, tenía que ganarle.

—Pero no de mi vida —respondió contratacando. Golpe bajo, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme perder y darme cuenta que él tenía la razón. ¡Bendita mente! Nunca lo hacía bien. Tenía ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero ahí sí me vería como una niña, como él me decía—. Mira, Isabella. —Volvió a suavizar su voz—. Si estoy aquí contigo, es por tu bien y como te lo dije, soy el único que te puedo ayudar y te ayudaré… Así que no es el momento, ni lugar indicado para estar discutiendo por estas cosas, ¿no? —Se sentó en donde hacía unos minutos había estado el doctor—. Ahora lo importante es tu recuperación. Basta de tanto pensar, Isabella. ¿Qué te parece si por unos días nos olvidamos de esto y te ofrezco una tregua? No hablaremos de Anabella, ni de tus padres falsos. —Gracias por recordarlo—. Ni de nada de lo que te pasó. Solo seremos Isabella y Edward, ¿qué te parece?

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tanto castigo? ¿De verdad iba a estar sola con él? _¡Ay sí! No te engañes, Bella, que no del todo te fastidia su presencia, ¿no?_ Mi lista, tan imprudente.

— ¿Qué gano yo?

—Tu recuperación, ¿acaso quieres más?

No, por primera vez tenía razón. Me recuperaría para disfrutar de mi vida y ser feliz, aunque sea un poco.

—Acepto —contesté y le tendí la mano. Me sonrió y yo a él. Cuando se ponía comprensivo, le creía y hasta lo quería un poquito. Pero cuando se portaba maldito… lo aborrecía, que era casi siempre.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó con mucha novedad, jamás había visto a Edward tan protector, no se despegó de mi lado. Después de que acepté la tregua, comencé con mis preguntas. Muchas no me las quería contestar, pero lo convencí cuando le dije que no volvería a preguntar de eso hasta que me compusiera.

Me contó todo lo del secuestro, me dijo que cuando Jason se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, lo llamó enseguida, me comenzaron a buscar y supieron dónde me encontraba, fueron al parque, vieron como Jacob…

— ¿Jacob? —pregunté alarmada—. ¿Qué tiene él que ver aquí? —Y recordé algo—. ¡Edward!, él sabía mi verdadero nombre —le grité, pero él en el asiento ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Eres muy inocente, Isabella, Félix te engañó. Él no se llama Félix, su nombre real es Jacob Black. —¡Dios! Pero ¿cómo? No cabía duda, era un tonta y al número uno. ¡Claro!, por eso me dijo impostora, él sabía todo, pero por eso…—. No confíes en extraños, pequeña.

—Por eso no confío en ti. —Pensé en voz alta.

—Y haces bien.

Ahora ya sabía que Jacob estaba detrás de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería de mí? No pregunté, no quería abrumarme más.

Después de que me desmayé, Jacob junto con sus ayudantes se fueron heridos y Edward fue quien me levantó. Cuando me lo estaba contando, lo sentí nervioso, como si me mintiera, pero era imposible, ya estaba paranoica. Después me llevó a casa, donde llamó al doctor Taylor, él fue quien curó mis heridas y me mandaron a hacer un tomografía para ver si el golpe en la cabeza era grave o no. No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta de todo eso.

Edward me contó que los señores Swan llamaban muy a menudo para saber cómo me encontraba… Al parecer sabían bien lo que me había sucedido, le agradecí a Edward por no entrar en más detalles. Me dijo que Kate y Santiago estaban bastante preocupados por mí…

—Estaban histéricos cuando llamaron, querían venir cuanto antes para saber que yo no les estaba mintiendo, y hasta me acusaron que te había matado y por eso no quería que vinieran a verte. —Sonrió con burla—. Pero, Isabella…, las cosas de hoy en adelante tienen que cambiar. —¿Más?—. No puedo permitir que salgas del departamento y si lo haces será solo conmigo o con Jason. —Su voz fría y calculadora estaba presente. Me miró a los ojos—. Te quitaré el celular, las clases seguirán igual, pero será con una computadora que Jason te dará… y por tu seguridad, además de que…

— ¡Basta! —Odiaba cuando me ordenaban tantas cosas a la vez. ¡Al diablo por hoy a la tregua! Mejor que empiece mañana—. ¿Te crees dueño de mi vida? —Me había hecho enfurecer y la porquería de aparato a la que estaba conectada sonó más fuerte—. ¿Crees que no soy suficientemente madura para decidir por mi propia seguridad?

—No te importa lo que yo crea de tu vida o lo que crea que puedes decidir. —También se había molestado, pero no me importaba—. Solo te estoy ordenando y no pido opiniones, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Te odio! —grité. No me podía mover mucho, no era tonta.

—Lo sé… Y cállate, si no llamaré a la enfermera y haré que te vuelvan a sedar, para que así duermas mucho más y cierres el bendito pico. —Maldito, pude ver la diversión en su cara. Me quedé callada porque sabía que era capaz—. Además…, no te acercarás a mi familia, olvídate de Alice y Rosalie…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Me puse a la defensiva, no quería estar más sola de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Tienes miedo que les diga lo que eres?

—En absoluto, niñita…, si lo hago es por seguridad de todos… —Y eso fue lo último que dijo el gran y odioso Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

**Narrador's Pov.**

En un hotel lujoso, en la ciudad de Londres, se encontraba sentada Anabella Swan. Un poco más delgada, sola, esperando con ansias la llegada de su amado. Su plan no había salido como querían, tenían que perfeccionarlo. Se había cortado aún más el cabello y se lo había teñido de rubio. Estaba estudiando una revista de espectáculos cuando de pronto miró minuciosamente la foto de esa pareja besándose. Una mujer idéntica a ella besaba a Edward, su Edward. Sintió envidia y coraje. Sabía de quién se trababa, sabía por qué el parecido, pero no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo ella llegó a ese lugar? Al lugar que le correspondía. ¿Sabía ella la verdad? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo investigaría… Era momento de actuar aunque sea un poco, se involucraría en la farsa, ya era tiempo.

* * *

***Juguemos ¿adivina quién soy?: lean el fic... para que entienda porque se relaciona con Bella y este capitulo. Su autora es ****Moon Emidnight.**

******¿Que les pareció? ¿merezco review o tomatazos?**

******Nos leemos lo mas pronto posible...besos lizz.**


	13. Chapter 12 Volver a empezar

_****__******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es producto de mi locura, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**_

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction y Yanina Barboza, un agradecimiento especial para ti amiga, __por aportar ideas, corregirme y ayudarme con esto, has estado conmigo desde el principio... pero sobre todo...GRACIAS A AMBAS CHICAS...SI USTEDES NO ME AGUANTARAN YO NO SERIA NADA SIN USTEDES._

_GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEDICAN SU TIEMPO A LEER ESTA LOCURA, BIENVENIDAS LAS NUEVAS Y LAS QUE SOLO SE DEDICAN A LEER...GRACIAS...SIN MAS...DISFRUTENLO..._

* * *

******Capítulo 11:**

Edward me contó que los señores Swan llamaban muy a menudo para saber cómo me encontraba… Al parecer sabían bien lo que me había sucedido, le agradecí a Edward por no entrar en más detalles. Me dijo que Kate y Santiago estaban bastante preocupados por mí…

—Estaban histéricos cuando llamaron, querían venir cuanto antes para saber que yo no les estaba mintiendo, y hasta me acusaron que te había matado y por eso no quería que vinieran a verte. —Sonrió con burla—. Pero, Isabella…, las cosas de hoy en adelante tienen que cambiar. —¿Más?—. No puedo permitir que salgas del departamento y si lo haces será solo conmigo o con Jason. —Su voz fría y calculadora estaba presente. Me miró a los ojos—. Te quitaré el celular, las clases seguirán igual, pero será con una computadora que Jason te dará… y por tu seguridad, además de que…

— ¡Basta! —Odiaba cuando me ordenaban tantas cosas a la vez. ¡Al diablo por hoy a la tregua! Mejor que empiece mañana—. ¿Te crees dueño de mi vida? —Me había hecho enfurecer y la porquería de aparato a la que estaba conectada sonó más fuerte—. ¿Crees que no soy suficientemente madura para decidir por mi propia seguridad?

—No te importa lo que yo crea de tu vida o lo que crea que puedes decidir. —También se había molestado, pero no me importaba—. Solo te estoy ordenando y no pido opiniones, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Te odio! —grité. No me podía mover mucho, no era tonta.

—Lo sé… Y cállate, si no llamaré a la enfermera y haré que te vuelvan a sedar, para que así duermas mucho más y cierres el bendito pico. —Maldito, pude ver la diversión en su cara. Me quedé callada porque sabía que era capaz—. Además…, no te acercarás a mi familia, olvídate de Alice y Rosalie…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Me puse a la defensiva, no quería estar más sola de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Tienes miedo que les diga lo que eres?

—En absoluto, niñita…, si lo hago es por seguridad de todos… —Y eso fue lo último que dijo el gran y odioso Edward Cullen.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

******Bella's Pov.**  


¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ponerme a patalear como una niña pequeña y rogarle que me dejara ver a su familia, además de salir a la hora que yo quisiera y hacer lo que se me pegara la gana?… ¡Pues no! Por primera vez le daba la razón a Edward. No era tonta, yo quería seguir respirando. Se suponía que si yo corría peligro, los que estaban a mi alrededor también; nada más quedaba hacerle caso y unirse al enemigo, yo no quería cargar con muertes por mi culpa.

Cerré los ojos evitando que las lágrimas, que otra vez amenazaban con salir, resbalaran por mis mejillas.

No voy a negar que me hirió cuando dijo que no me quería cerca de su familia. Lo entendía, pero me sentí menos. Es como si me dijera: primero mi familia y después la suplente de Anabella. Y no pude evitar que me afectara y que me invadiera la inseguridad, no sabía qué me esperaba a su lado. No conocía suficiente de su vida. Solo sabía que tenía que aguantar, por mí y por el bien de mis amigos y ser fuerte, porque algún día volvería a ser libre y feliz. Eso era lo único seguro.

Me concentré en pensar y olvidar en dónde me encontraba; y que además para mi desgracia, ahí, cerca de mí, estaba Edward Cullen. Después de que saliera de este hospital, me tendría que acostumbrar a la soledad y eso era un gran reto, el más difícil. Me sentía insegura y con miedo. El tal Jacob no se quedaría tranquilo, si me trató de secuestrar fue por algo. ¿Venganza? No lo sé. Pero no era nada bueno. Pero si Jacob volvió y estaba con ella, ¿ella había vuelto?

— ¿Edward? —hablé muy bajito. ¡Maldición! me estaba durmiendo otra vez.

— ¿Qué quieres? —No supe exactamente de qué lado de la habitación provino la voz. No quería abrir los ojos.

—Si Jacob regresó a Seattle, ¿ella también lo hizo? —Al preguntárselo me sentí extraña. No estaba feliz del todo, si me decía que sí, esto habría acabado y yo regresaría a casa. Pero no me gustaba esa idea, no aún. Se suponía que lo odiaba, ¿por qué quería seguir a su lado?

—No, Isabella —contestó, su voz fue hostil—, ella no vendrá aún.

Y en ese momento me odié a mí misma. Sentí alivio. ¡Era una estúpida masoquista! Me sonreí yo misma.

— ¿Edward? —Volví a hablar.

— ¿Mmm? —El Edward poco paciente regresó, ¡aplausos!

—Llévame al baño.

Sonrió un poco. Yo no tenía la culpa de que el suero me hiciera ir al baño tanto. Abrí los ojos y se acercó con delicadeza a mí. Era increíble cómo cambiaba de humor. Me destrabó con cuidado el oxígeno y no me afectó. No me hacía falta el aire.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, pequeña. De verdad, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti. Es mi deber cuidar de ti. —Lo miré y nuevamente tenía ese brillo especial en su mirada. Le sonreí. Si estaba fingiendo preocupación para mantenerme contenta, lo estaba logrando. Con cuidado me tomó en brazos, llevando consigo el suero. La horrible bata era tan incómoda, yo solo tenía puestas mis bragas. Me avergoncé, pero Edward al parecer no lo notó. Se estaba comportando—. Te doy privacidad —dijo y salió del baño.

.

.

.

—Bien, Anabella, creo que ya no es necesario tenerte aquí.

Ya era de mañana y el doctor Taylor pasó a revisarme como lo había prometido. No sé a qué hora de la mañana llegaron las enfermeras a retirarme el oxígeno y el suero. Fue tortuoso ver cómo sacaban la aguja de mi piel. Mas sin embardo, fue liberador dejar de oír el pitido de ese aparato del demonio.

— ¡Qué bien! —contesté más que alegre. Quería salir huyendo de aquí, y no por la incomodidad del hospital, sino por la comida ¡puaj! era un asco, peor de la que me daban en el orfanato.

—Así que señorita, ya hablé con usted. —Nuevamente anotó no sé qué cosa en su expediente—. Y contigo Edward. —El susodicho seguía sentado a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos, como ya era su costumbre. Me sentía mal por él, yo dormí casi toda la noche, pero no me di cuenta si él lo hizo y ahora que lo notaba, traía la misma pijama de ayer, ¿ya habría comido?—. ¿Me oyes? —preguntó el doctor.

Despegué los ojos de Edward, él no me miraba a mí porque estaba pendiente de lo que el doctor decía.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunté.

—Te decía que ya tienes la dieta, eso te ayudará a recuperar pronto tu peso normal —asentí—, además que te protegerá el estómago por la gastritis. Ya hablé con la doctora Granee, en una semana más tienes cita con ella. Una buena sesión no te hará daño. —Volví a asentir, parecía robot—. No la dejes sola, Edward. —Él me volteó a ver, ¡sí! seguramente dejaría su trabajo solo por cuidarme—. Tú tienes que ayudarla a superar esto, la soledad no es buena en estos casos.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Taylor —sentenció.

—Lo sé. Solo me estaba asegurando que cumplirías tu palabra. —Edward lo miró feo, sin embargo el doctor ni se inmutó—. Bien, como sé que Cullen te cuidará, estás dada de alta ya mismo. —Sonreí, ya me quería ir de aquí—, pero antes te informo que tu cita con la ginecóloga Stanley ya está lista, en quince minutos estarás con ella.

¿Ginecóloga? Dios, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Tenía pena.

.

.

.

—Bienvenida, Anabella Swan. —Una amable y joven doctora estaba enfrente de mí, y un serio y malhumorado Edward parado a mi lado. Después de que el doctor me dio de alta, Jason llegó con ropa deportiva y unas sandalias para que me cambiara. Y aquí estaba, en el momento aterrador, estar con la bendita ginecóloga—. Soy Jessica Stanley, hace dos años que me gradué, pero no por eso soy inexperta, linda. —Me tendió la mano y me sonrió.

Por dentro sentía que me temblaban hasta las muelas. Edward puso una de sus manos en mis hombros, se lo agradecí infinitamente. Le tendí la mano a la doctora y con un amable apretón, comenzaron las preguntas: primera regla, cuándo fue la primera relación sexual…

—Para eso está el expediente, ¿no? —interrumpió Edward. A pesar de estar con la misma pijama y no viéndose tan formal, su voz daba miedo.

—Lo sé —contestó firme la doctora. Corrijo, una no muy amable y joven doctora, estaba enfrente de mí—, pero me gusta saber primero las cosas de la voz de mis pacientes.

—Como sea —contestó el _gordo_ con poca paciencia.

—Bien, entonces, ¿no hubo buenos resultados con el doctor Salvatore? —Comenzó a hojear el expediente.

—Por eso estamos aquí, doctora —respondió Edward con voz hostil.

La doctora no le caía bien a Edward y eso ponía tenso el ambiente. Ella leyó en voz alta todo lo que quería saber y me sorprendió que en tantas cosas Anabella y yo coincidiéramos, esto era extraño.

—Hace tiempo dejaste de venir a consultas.

Asentí. Sí, era cierto, la primera y última vez que yo estuve con un ginecólogo fue cuando tenía doce años. Estaba en el orfanato y los resultados no habían sido buenos. En el fondo, yo no quería creer que eso fuera verdad…

**_*Flashback*_**

—Pasa, querida Isabella. —Odiaba cuando Jane Vulturi me llamaba así—. Anda, siéntate. —Era feísima su oficina, fría y apestosa como ella—. Te mandé a llamar porque esto es muy serio. —Me senté y me le quedé mirando extraño. Quizá alguien había decidido adoptarme, eso sería bueno—. Están aquí tus resultados del ginecólogo, dijo que te los entregara personalmente. —Me los entregó y yo me le quedé mirando. Los abriría cuando estuviese sola—. Ábrelos —me ordenó—, anda.

Y por estúpida, le hice caso. No entendía nada de tantas cosas que decía ahí, solo lo del final. Me sentí triste, no es que mi prioridad fuera ser madre, no quería serlo, pero saber que en realidad no podías, era feo.

— ¿En serio? —dije, y cuando levanté la vista ella me miraba con ¿burla? ¡Ella ya lo sabía!

—Así es, bonita, ¡qué lástima! Tú fuiste la única estéril de todas. Jamás podrás dar vida, estás seca por dentro —lo dijo con burla y odio.

Me dolió, no era de piedra, tenía mis sentimientos. Sin pedir permiso, me levanté y salí corriendo de ahí. No quería ver a nadie. Por semanas fui la burla del orfanato y eso jamás lo olvidaría. ¡Jamás!

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

— ¿Cree que yo sea estéril? —le pregunté sabiendo que así era. Pero quería comprobarlo, quería que me hicieran otro análisis y saberlo con seguridad.

—No lo podemos saber a ciencia cierta, linda. No te lo puedo asegurar o negar. Sé que ya lo han intentado muchas veces, pero… —Bajó la mirada al expediente, frunció el ceño y se quedó callada—. No creo que seas estéril, Anabella. Por lo que veo aquí, Edward tampoco es el del problema. Ya tiene hecha la espermatobioscopía…

—Sí, hace tiempo el doctor Salvatore la mandó a hacer. —Ahora el _gordo_ se veía más relajado. Se sentó a mi lado. No me explicaba cómo es que Edward quería traer hijos al mundo sabiendo la vida que tenía. Yo nunca tendría un hijo sabiendo en lo que estoy metida—. Dijo que no había problemas conmigo, ¿Ana, los tiene? —preguntó y sonó nervioso.

—Por lo que veo aquí, tampoco, señor Cullen. A ella ya le hicieron la salpingografía y no salió con obstrucción alguna, está bien. —No sabía en qué idioma estaba hablando.

— ¿Me está diciendo la verdad? —Ahora Edward sonaba molesto.

—Sí, señor. Ella no tiene problemas, ni obstrucción, mucho menos ovario poliquístico. La verdad es que no entiendo el porqué no han podido concebir —dijo pensativa. Edward se levantó y bufaba—. Tú siendo tan joven, linda. Solo hay tres opciones para explicarlo. —Nos miró a ambos—. Que tengas un desorden hormonal, pero no lo creo, el doctor Salvatore se hubiese dado cuenta pronto —lo dijo casi para ella misma—. Otra posibilidad es que alguien en tu familia sea estéril. —Eso no lo sabía, yo no tenía familia—. O por último y por la que más me inclino, factores psicológicos. —No supe cómo reaccionar a eso—. Les aconsejaría intentar con Fertilización _In Vitro_. — ¡Jamás!, pensé. Yo era estéril y nunca tendría un hijo. No sería buena madre. ¿Cómo serlo si nunca tuve una? No traería una criatura a sufrir. No. No cumpliría ese caprichito estúpido de Edward—. ¿Qué les parece si mandamos a hacer una prueba sanguínea? Así te sacamos un perfil hormonal, para saber cómo andas y así veremos si solo puedes tomar un tratamiento. —Me miró, yo no respondí nada.

—Yo la apoyo, doctora —dijo el _gordo_ metiche—, nada se nos quita con intentarlo.

Estaba enfadada, ¿no se daba cuenta que no era Anabella?

— ¡Hagan lo que quieran! —grité. Edward volvió a sentarse en su lugar y me tomó la mano. Me alejé de él, ahora yo me levanté—. Yo no puedo tener hijos, ¡jamás los tendré! —Las lágrimas volvieron a mí. Sentía una enorme tristeza, a pesar de que no quería ser madre.

—Tranquila, linda. —La doctora llegó a mi lugar y me tomó de los hombros—. Todo saldrá bien. Sé cómo te sientes en estos momentos. Yo lo viví. —Me tomó la mano—. Se sufre como no tienes idea, pero después tendrás contigo la recompensa más linda y hermosa. —Me soltó y salió del consultorio.

— ¡No soy Anabella, maldita sea! —le grité a Edward quien solo me miraba. Estaba herida. Me sentía humillada—. Sácame de aquí. ¿Qué ganas con esto? Yo no te daré un hijo, ¡jamás! ¿A quién quieres engañar con esto? No encuentro el sentido, ¿para qué fingir?

—No lo hago por mí. —Llegó a mi lado y me tomó ambas manos. Me quise zafar, pero no me dejó—. Mucho menos por Anabella. Lo hago por ti, pequeña, para saber cómo estás, solo eso y te aseguro que nadie se va a enterar de esto. Recuérdalo, mi deber es cuidarte. —Se acercó y me besó la frente. Quería darle una bofetada. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No había nadie para que fingiera—. Ahora, deja todo en mis manos, ¿sí?

—¡Y un cuerno! —grité y de la rabia más lloré—. Si quieres saber si te podré dar un hijo y cuando yo me vaya te quedes con él… lamento desilusionarte, pero soy estéril, ¡estoy seca! ¿Oíste?

Y antes de que Edward contestara, la doctora entró al consultorio y después de eso, ya no hablé con el _gordo_.

Sabía lo que Edward planeaba, pero en este plan sí fracasaría. Aunque me amenazara de muerte, no le podía dar lo que él quería. Lo que yo menos deseaba era traer un hijo al mundo y después botarlo como lo hicieron conmigo. Pero después de todo, no podía ni siquiera tenerlos.

Me sacaron sangre y todo ese teatro que hacen los ginecólogos. La doctora dijo que los resultados estarían en tres días. Edward se encargaría de recogerlos. Mi cita era al siguiente día de los resultados, pero los resultados yo ya los sabía.

Salimos de mi tortura y solo pensaba en un recuerdo, el día que me dijeron que estaba seca. No tenía ánimos. Edward me sujetó la mano como si fuésemos pareja. Yo quería golpearlo, no le creí en absoluto que esa cita era por mí. Eran demasiadas cosas y yo ya no quería pensar en ninguna.

Salimos del hospital y el miedo me invadió nuevamente, pero ahí, a mi lado estaba él. No confiaba lo suficiente, pero lo haría porque necesitaba apoyo y protección. Jugaría bien mis cartas. Solo serían cuidados y protección. Suspiré fuerte y tomé valor.

Tres carros negros y demasiados hombres desconocidos vigilaban, mirando impacientes a todos lados. Solo conocía a uno… Jason. Y agradecí el hecho que no hubiese cámaras y esas cosas cuando llegamos. Edward me sujetó por la cintura y caminó mucho más rápido. Me metió a una de las camionetas y salimos del estacionamiento hacia la gran ciudad.

.

.

.

Estaba otra vez en casa, si es que así la podía llamar. Sonaba mejor "mi encierro personal". Estaba sola y me tenía que acostumbrar, así estaría siempre. Solo cuando me necesitaran me sacarían de aquí. Durante el camino de regreso, todo fue silencioso, él veía su celular y yo jugaba con mis manos. Cuando llegamos, me dejó en la habitación y él salió solo diciendo "descansa". Tenía tantas cosas que procesar, pero iría despacio. Aún era temprano, eso decía el noticiario que veía, eran las seis quince de la tarde. Me sentía mejor, más relajada y traté de olvidar lo sucedido con la ginecóloga, lo superaría y lo olvidaría. Observé detenidamente el punto que había quedado de donde me sacaron la aguja, ardía. Ocurrió algo que en días no había sucedido, mi estómago rugió hambriento. Pero no me quería levantar, tenía sueño. Lo que necesitaba en realidad era un abrazo de mis amigos, tenerlos a mi lado, platicar, reír y sentirlos cerca, que me apoyaran y que dijeran que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Otra vez llorando? —La voz de Edward me hizo darme cuenta que gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas—. ¿Te duele algo?

_El corazón,_ pensé.

Se acercó y con cuidado dejó una charola de comida en el tocador. Negué y me limpié las lágrimas.

—No me duele nada —contesté mirándolo enojada. Seguro me preguntaría por qué le dije eso último en el hospital y yo no quería volver a recordarlo. Todo pasaba gracias a él—. Es solo que… estaba recordando a mis amigos.

No me contestó. Me dio la espalda y vi que ya se había duchado y cambiado. Ahora traía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera polo blanca y estaba descalzo. Se veía _sexy_, al parecer ya no estaba tan débil.

—Hablarás con ellos mañana —dijo y tomó la bandeja—, también te extrañan —aseguró, estaba de buen humor aunque tenía ojeras en clara muestra que no había dormido bien.

— ¿Desde cuándo no duermes? —pregunté y lo miré.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Desde cuándo no comes bien?

Ahora fue mi turno de arrugar el ceño.

—Yo pregunté primero —le dije sonriendo.

Caminó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Me dijo que me sentara y me pasó la charola de comida.

—Come, recuerda lo que el doctor dijo. —Había un jugo de color vino, mermelada de fresa con pan tostado, huevos estrellados y leche—. Anda. —Él comenzó con los huevos estrellados.

—Es mucho, Edward —me quejé, y es que en realidad era demasiado para mí.

—Hasta donde aguantes. —Nos acomodamos y ambos comimos en silencio. Era tan incómodo no saber qué esperar de Edward. Sí, de plano era bipolar. Me terminé todo. Solo me quedaba la leche—. Isabella. —Él ya había acabado también—. De ahora en adelante así será hasta que te recuperes. No me separaré de ti hasta que lo crea prudente, ¿me oyes? —Ahora hasta de sorda me trataba.

—Perfectamente. —Y me tomé la leche. La curiosidad resurgió—. Edward, eh… ¿Nadie sospecha de lo que pasó? ¿No presentarán cargos por el intento de secuestro? —Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez, que respondiera de una vez por todas mis dudas.

—Te recuerdo, pequeña, que tú y yo hicimos un trato. —Se paró y dejó las charolas de la comida en el tocador—. Lo de tus amigos te lo pasé porque sé que te ayudará mucho oírlos, pero de ahí en fuera, nada más. —Tenía razón, por eso no discutí. Regresó a recostarse a la cama—. Comiste bien, eso me gusta.

—Tenía hambre. —Me acomodé otra vez en la cama pensando en dormir, y quizá así Edward se iba y me dejaba sola. Pero no, tomó el control y se puso a cambiar de canales. Me sentía incómoda a su lado, quería que se fuera y me dejara sola.

—Amo esta película. —Paró de cambiar y se puso bien una almohada en la cabeza. Vi que era _Marley y yo_, también amaba esa película—. Algún día tendré un perro así. —Claro, y así sabrá la responsabilidad de traer un hijo al mundo. Verá que no es fácil.

—A mí también me gusta —contesté acomodándome mejor para ver la película—, y también quiero un perrito. —Pero no para entrenarme y ser mamá, nada que ver, lo he querido siempre. Solo que no se ha dado la oportunidad y no tengo una casa para cuidarlo y mucho menos el dinero para comprarlo.

Volteé hacia donde estaba Edward, a mi lado y me sorprendí al ver que me miraba. Le sonreí, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Algún día lo tendrás. —Se estiró, apagó las luces y dijo—: ¿Vemos la película? Acaba de empezar.

Asentí y puse atención a la película. Jamás me imaginé esto. Sonreí.

.

.

.

Me removí un poco, tenía calor. Abrí los ojos y vi que las ventanas estaban abiertas, ¿entonces por qué tenía tanto calor? El televisor seguía encendido. Seguro Edward se había ido y yo no me di cuenta. Me iba a parar a apagar el televisor, pero unas piernas tenían presas las mías, unos brazos me sostenían fuerte y yo abrazaba su cuello. Volteé a mirar y gracias al resplandor del televisor, vi que era él, era Edward. Me quería mover de ahí, salir de encima de su cuerpo. No sé en qué momento de la película nos quedamos dormidos. Estaba cómoda durmiendo con él, pero no lo quería cerca. Comencé a moverme lento y tratar de salir de sus brazos, pero él me apretó aún más. ¡Diablos, se había despertado!

—Ya la apago. Sigue durmiendo. —Me sobresalté al oír su voz. Pero no lo miré, no quería. Lo peor y lo que me enojaba era que se había dado cuenta que estábamos durmiendo juntos. Apagó y todo quedó a oscuras. Como pudo nos tapó a ambos. ¡Yo tenía calor! Y me volvió a abrazar, ¿en serio pensaba dormir así? Pero como si me leyera la mente agregó—: Duerme, pequeña. —Y antes de que me levantara, tarareó una canción y me sentí tonta de sueño. Besó mi frente y me relajé—. Yo cuidaré de ti —me dijo. Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunté soñolienta, ¡maldita canción!

—Porque es lo correcto.

Suspiré y me abracé de él, era cómodo. Solo por ese momento me olvidaría del odio y coraje que le tenía. Mañana sería otro día. Si soñé, no lo recuerdo. Solo supe que esa noche fue la mejor, y que yo estaba viva.

.

.

.

—Isabella. —Una voz conocida y odiosa me llamaba a lo lejos—. Despierta, pequeña. —Abrí primero un ojo y luego el otro. Aún tenía mucho sueño. Vi a un Edward recién duchado y con comida en sus manos. Estaba de pie a mi lado. Vestía una bermuda y al parecer amaba las playeras tipo polo y yo también las estaba comenzando a amar. Era imposible no mirarlo, claro, ya me sentía mejor y es que este hombre causaba algo en mí y no era bueno, yo lo odiaba—. Anda, arriba —dijo. Qué raro, seguía de buen humor y al parecer bastante servicial.

— ¿Por qué molestas tan temprano, Edward? Quiero seguir durmiendo —dije. Me oí como una niña caprichosa, lo sé, pero odiaba que me levantaran tan temprano.

Sonrió de lado y me miró levantando una ceja.

— ¿Temprano? Isabella, son las doce del día.—¡Dios! Había dormido mucho—. Y te aviso que solo hoy te di chance de dormir tanto. Mañana comenzará tu nueva rutina, ¿de acuerdo? —Me tapé la cara con la almohada—. Buenas tardes, Isabella. Ya párate.

—Buenas tardes, Edward. —Ya ni pelear era bueno. No dejaría de molestar hasta que no me levantara. Me destapé y me senté en la cama, tallándome los ojos como gatito. Yo también me sentía de buen humor—. ¿No trabajaste hoy? _— ¡Tonta!, es obvio si sigue aquí, ¿no? _¡Cállate, estúpida!

—Parece que anoche no oíste perfectamente —dijo. Caminó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. ¿Pretendía desayunar conmigo otra vez?… Pues sí, había dos platos con fruta, granola y yogurt, más la leche—. Te dije que no me separaría de ti hasta que lo crea prudente. —_ ¿En serio?_, pensé de manera burlona—. Y así será.

_¿Ves, tonta? _Comenzó mi vocecita interior. _Sí dejará el trabajo por ti._

—No es necesario, Edward. —Me pasó mi plato de fruta. Se subió a la cama y cruzó sus piernas—. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, tú deberías de trabajar y…

—Lo haré —me interrumpió—. No está en discusión. Así que ya sabes, no estarás sola —dijo y comenzó a comer. Yo miré mi plato, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. ¡Dios! No podía ser verdad. No quería que él me cuidara. No lo quería cerca de mí y menos que me cuidara. No quería su compañía. En el fondo, no me quería acostumbrar a él—. Y come, que en dos horas más volverás a hacerlo.

_¿Me tendría de engorde? _

Nos quedamos en silencio. Era incómodo estar así con él.

— ¿Te gustó volver a dormir conmigo? —Ya me había terminado la fruta. Tenía la mirada perdida—. Te lo dije, se volvería a repetir. —Y ahí estaba lo que esperaba, que me restregara en la cara que él siempre gana—. Y ahora sí te respondo a tu pregunta de ayer. Hace cinco días que no dormía bien, pero anoche, a tu lado, dormí como bebé.

Me reí, lo bueno es que había dormido.

—Solo porque yo me dormí primero —me defendí—, sino te hubiese corrido de la cama.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro, como digas. —Terminé la fruta y ante su comentario rodé los ojos—. Por cierto, ¡felicidades!

Lo miré raro. Al parecer tenía un tornillo zafado.

—Edward, hoy no es mi cumpleaños. —Me tomé la leche restándole importancia a su comentario.

—Lo sé, pero hoy cumples un mes aquí.

_¿Y eso quería celebrar? _Estaba loco en realidad. Para mí el estar aquí, era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. Y otra vez, todo gracias a él.

—Gracias por el desayuno —contesté ignorando su comentario. Sonrió y retiró el plato que tenía en mis manos. Se levantó y dejó ambos otra vez en el tocador—. Me iré a duchar. Necesito cambiarme. —Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba acostada—. ¿Qué haces? —grité intentando levantarme, pero él fue mucho más rápido y me tomó en brazos y por miedo a caerme, me aferré a su cuello.

—Llevarte a duchar, Isabella. Aún estás débil.

Se dirigió al baño y una vez ahí, me dejó parada. Estaba loco si creía que me ayudaría a bañar. Eso jamás. Se oyó cómo comenzó a caer el agua, seguro la estaba templando.

— ¿No pretenderás bañarme, verdad?

Volvió a regresar a mi lado.

— ¿Lo permitirías? —Negué, ni en sus mejores sueños—. Lo sabía. Entonces te apuras a duchar. Si te sientes mal o necesitas algo me llamas. Mientras, buscaré tu ropa.

Asentí y salió cerrando la puerta. Lo desconocía totalmente.

Era incómodo que un hombre desconocido me cuidara. Pero era más feo aún que lo hiciera y que yo lo odiara. Me hacía sentir culpable, pero él se lo ganó.

Me desvestí lentamente y vi que mi cuerpo estaba muy blanco, me hacía falta color. Me sentí triste al verme así. Volví a llorar mientras me duchaba, recordando todo lo caótica que era mi vida y lo peor es que todo había sucedido en unos cuantos días. Salí y me miré al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Me sequé bien.

— ¡Edward! —grité. Me enrollé bien en una gran toalla azul—. Terminé.

Tocó la puerta enseguida y entró.

—Toma. —Me tendió la ropa y salió. Desde cuándo tan respetuoso. Me daba risa verlo así. Pero también miedo, no sabía cuándo regresaría a ser el mismo de antes.

Me vestí con la ropa que me dio. Al parecer siempre le elegía la ropa a su novia. Me dio una ropa interior blanca de algodón. Un pantalón rojo con bolitas blancas y una blusita blanca de tirantes. Bastante cómodo. Después de tantos días, me hidraté el cuerpo, pero no me gustaba que todo oliera a ella. Le pediría a Edward un favor, ojalá no se negara.

Salí del baño. Me di cuenta el porqué Edward siempre andaba descalzo, era cómodo. Estaba recostado en la cama, ya compuesta, jugando con una pelota.

—Ya estoy lista —le dije mientras me quedaba parada cerca del tocador.

Me miró y sonrió.

—Sí y te ves mucho mejor. —Asentí, me sentía mejor—. Entonces… me esperas aquí, te acuestas y descansas, no tardaré. —Se comenzó a mover tratando de levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunté alarmada. No quería que se fuera y mucho menos estar sola, sentí miedo.

—A la cocina —dijo ya levantado—, iré a hacer la comida.

—No me dejes sola —imploré. No quería estar sola, me conformaba con su compañía—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? —Negó—. ¡Por favor!, solo son unos cuantos pasos, estaré bien.

Negó, pero sonrió, ¡gané!

—Está bien. —Me tendió la mano. Caminé lento, con precaución porque me sentía mareada, me tambaleé—. ¿Ves? Pero eres muy terca. Mejor te quedarás —dijo sosteniéndome por la cintura. Me sentí rara. Él no debería de tocarme así y mi traicionero cuerpo no tenía que tener esas reacciones, lo odiábamos.

— ¡Por favor, Edward!

—Está bien, pero será a mi estilo. —Me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y yo como pude me aferré a su cuello—. ¿Así ya no te mareas? —preguntó preocupado. Negué—. Bien, ahora vamos para que coma bien, señorita.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, por segunda vez, nos fuimos a la sala. Él estaba metido en su portátil y yo como que miraba el televisor.

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo. —Me prestó atención y asintió para que continuara—. Yo no quiero que me cuides, no me gustan los cuidados. —Casi nadie lo hacía y cuando eso sucedía, sentía que me tenían lástima. Como me sucedía ahora—. Yo puedo hacerlo sola. No quiero que vuelvas a dormir conmigo. Mucho menos comer a cada rato y no quiero que te sigas comportando así.

Me miró e hizo su portátil a un lado.

—Bella —habló bajito—, no me importa que no te guste nada de eso. En cuanto a los cuidados, solo es por tu bien, y además, ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Cada vez que Esme o Alice se enferman, yo soy su doctor y muy bueno, por cierto. —Me guiñó el ojo. Odiaba sus cambios de humor. Odiaba todo de él—. En lo de dormir juntos, no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder si tú no quieres. Lo de anoche fue un accidente. —Jamás volvería a dormir con él—. Lo de comer, es por tu pronta recuperación y solo comerás lo necesario. —Lo miré, odiaba todos sus malditos cuidados. Me miró serio—. Y con lo último, no entendí a qué te refieres con comportarme así.

Me puse nerviosa, ¿cómo se lo explicaba?

— ¡Así, Edward! —Lo señalé y frunció el ceño—. Así… tan cariñoso, paciente, no te enojas, ¡me confundes! —Me sentía frustrada.

—Así soy, Bella —contestó despreocupado—, y no te confundas, más bien, no te acostumbres, mi paciencia no durará toda la vida.

Tenía razón, pero no me acostumbraría. Más bien, jugaría bien mis cartas, no me confundiría con este nuevo Edward. Si me despistaba, aunque fuera solo un poco, quizá hasta me… enamoraría de él y eso no pasaría, yo lo odiaba.

—Eres bipolar, ¿sabes?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dicen, ¿tú crees? —Ambos sonreímos, era tan sinvergüenza. Se levantó y me miró con disculpa—. Sé que prometí no dejarte sola, pero tengo una cita importante a la que no debo faltar. —Le sonreí. Era lógico, no dejaría tanto tiempo su trabajo y solo por cuidarme a mí. Pero sin embargo, no me quería quedar sola, aún no estaba preparada. Después de que salí de mis días de encierro, no había estado sola ni un segundo—. No te dejaré sola. —Sonreí—. Jason subirá en un rato más. —Asentí y con un beso en la frente, se fue a su recámara. Salió muy rápido, creo que solo se puso sus zapatos—. Toma, en este celular recibirás la llamada de tus amigos —dijo y se fue.

Jason llegó y me dio tanto gusto verlo. Minutos después mis amigos llamaron, fue una charla larga, pero me sentí feliz después de haberlos vuelto a escuchar. Lloramos, reímos y les conté detalle a detalle todo lo que había pasado. Después de eso, aproveché para preguntarle a Jason algunos detalles del rollo del secuestro. No me dijo todo, pero sí lo suficiente para que yo estuviese más tranquila. Me dijo que de ahora en adelante, siempre andaría con seguridad, que no podía andar así como si nada sabiendo que corría peligro. Nos pusimos al día con la escuela. Dijo que mientras dormía él se encargó de subir tareas, pero que dentro de unas semanas realizaría una prueba. Le conté cómo se comportaba Edward…

—Está raro, te juro que si por él fuera, respiraría por mí. Es cariñoso, paciente, lo desconozco totalmente. Me da miedo que sea así.

Él solo me sonrió.

—Así es Edward, Bella. —Me miró serio—. No le digas que te lo confesé, pero si se comporta frío y cruel es porque ese es su método de bloqueo. — _¡Ja!_ Me quería tomar el pelo, no le creí nada de eso—. Es verdad. —Me reí—. Si no me crees, velo por ti misma… —Y antes de que dijera más, Edward entró por la puerta y nos quedamos callados.

Jason se quedó a cenar con nosotros y por lo que notaba, el _gordo_ no estaba de buen humor, se veía preocupado y hasta ido. Entre él y Jason cruzaban miradas en código.

—Puedo sola —le dije cuando ya había terminado de cenar. Otra vez me tenía entre sus brazos. Jason se burló de mí, ¡me las pagaría!

—No me importa —me respondió y me dejó en la cama.

Me levanté una vez que él salió y me lavé los dientes. Me volví a acomodar y traté de dormir. Juro que lo hice, pero no pude. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Me daba miedo dormir sola, ¿y si ellos venían por mí? Sé que es estúpido, ellos no volverían sabiendo que Edward había puesto seguridad hasta por debajo de las piedras. Pero me era imposible no sentirme intranquila. Me levanté y solo por si acaso, aseguré la ventana.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —preguntó Edward, di un brinco horrible y sentí que todo me temblaba, me llevé mis manos al pecho.

—Me espantaste, Edward. —Ya había encendido la luz y traía una nueva pijama—. Yo solo… — ¿Cómo le explicaría mis razones estúpidas? Seguro se burlaría de mí, pero él era más estúpido que mis razones.

—No podías dormir porque tienes miedo —aseguró.

Yo lo miré esperando su burla, pero nunca llegó. Me senté en la cama y crucé mis piernas viéndolo. En realidad parecía preocupado por mí. Se fue sin decir nada, lo más seguro es que se fue burlando de mí en el camino y esperaba a que yo fuera tras él y rogarle que me acompañara a dormir. Pero no lo haría, prefería parecer un zombie al día siguiente que perder mi orgullo.

—En ocasiones es bueno perder el orgullo, pequeña. —Entró a la habitación, de nuevo, con un saco de dormir y una almohada. O este hombre era lector de mentes o yo era demasiado predecible. Comenzó a acomodarse en el piso, al lado de la cama—. Yo lo haré y no me importa, todo sea por tu recuperación. —No se oía enojado, pero no estaba muy de buenas—. Dormiré aquí, si necesitas algo me hablas, ¿bien?

Asentí.

Apagó todo y me volví a meter a la cama. Él se acostó en el piso. Pero ahora no dormiría bien pensando en que estaba incómodo, pero no le pediría que durmiera conmigo. Todo estaba en calma. A lo lejos se escuchaba el tráfico en la gran ciudad, también mi respiración y la de Edward, ¿se habría dormido ya?

—Edward, ¿estás despierto? —Me puse de lado a donde él se encontraba acostado. Dormía boca abajo. Era imposible no verle su bien formado trasero.

—Ahora sí, tu voz chillona me acaba de despertar. —Se dio la vuelta y nos miramos. Entrecerré los ojos, qué le pasaba, mi voz no era chillona.

—Perdón, solo quería darte las gracias. —Eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Ya no sentiría tan feo porque durmiera en el piso—. Ya sabes… por preocuparte por mí. Hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía. —En realidad solo dos personas se habían preocupado por mí.

Él sonrió, lo noté aun en la oscuridad.

—Yo también te lo agradezco. — ¿Eh? Su comentario me descolocó—. Por tragarte tu orgullo, es bueno, ¿ves? —Asentí, era bueno—. Duerme bien, Isabella.

—Tú también, Edward, descansa.

Y sabiendo que no dormiría sola esa noche, me entregué en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Un ruido molesto me despertó, como de un gallo, _¿gallo?_, si no estaba en una granja. Aún no había amanecido, era de madrugada, lo podía notar. Me destapé y me giré para ver a mi acompañante, pero ya no estaba. Sí, seguramente de tonto se queda durmiendo toda la noche en el piso solo para hacerme compañía. Vi que lo que sonaba era su molesta alarma. Me estiré para silenciarla y nuevamente me cubrí para seguir durmiendo, hacía frío.

— ¡Arriba! —Sin aviso fui destapada. Era imposible no reconocer esa voz. Abrí lento mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la molesta luz de la lámpara. Un Edward deportivo y de buen humor me sonreía. En cambio yo lo quería matar, odiaba que me despertaran así—. Ayer fue el único día que te dejé levantar tarde, hoy comienza tu rutina, ¡arriba! —Y así comenzó todo.

Para Edward podía ser rutina, pero yo amaba esta nueva rutina. Despertar a las cinco y media de la mañana. Desayunar ligero, vestirme con algo cómodo y deportivo, subir hasta su gimnasio privado y hacer caminadora, bicicleta, abdominales y día con día subía más la intensidad de los ejercicios. Luego que terminábamos seguía una ducha y desayunar otra vez. Los dos primeros días me dormí desayunando, pero después me adecué a todo.

Luego del desayuno veíamos películas o él adelantaba cosas atrasadas de su trabajo y yo me ponía al corriente con mis clases, preparándome para mi prueba. Posteriormente comíamos y platicábamos de cosas triviales. No lo quería admitir, pero me estaba acostumbrando a este Edward y eso era malo, muy malo. Aún así, en ningún momento olvidaba todo lo que lo odiaba. No era el de siempre, el que conocí, era un Edward feliz, relajado, sin problemas, paciente y me daba miedo verlo así. ¿A quién quería engañar? No sabía cuándo regresaría el verdadero, pero a veces olvidaba que existía otro.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y yo me dejaba conocerlo más. Solo hablamos de nosotros dos. Aunque de vez en cuando mis amigos llamaban y yo le contaba de ellos. Solo era él con el que convivía a diario, pues solo a él le podía contar mis cosas, ¿qué podía hacer? Además de Jason que nos visitaba. Hasta se me olvidaba, en ocasiones, todo lo que me había sucedido. El llanto ya no hacía muy seguido su aparición; los malestares, se fueron. Estaba más gordita y mi piel tenía más color. Solo un día, después de dos meses que no sucediera, un molesto dolor llegó, pero Anabella tenía todo lo que necesitaba para mis días sangrientos, que solo eran tres. Es por esa cosa que llegaba, que sabía que estaba seca.

Sabía que el color favorito de Edward era el castaño. Su olor: vainilla y chocolate. Comida: lasaña. Música: alternativa, jazz y pop. Películas: _Marley y yo_, _Titanic_ y _Superman_ (me dio risa, jamás imaginé que le gustaran ese tipo de películas). Mejor momento: no lo sabía aún. Postre: helado de vainilla (le dije que la vainilla no sabe a nada). Lugar para vacacionar: la playa. Mejor amigo: Jasper (dijo que Emmett era su segundo mejor amigo, pero era su hermano). Lo que más odiaba: (suspiró antes de contestar) Jacob Black. Lo que más amaba: el invierno. Qué no podía dejar: su Volvo (era un materialista). Y así fui conociendo más cosas de este nuevo Edward. Me costó horas y tardes para saber esto de él. Aún era duro para responder ciertas cosas. Tal vez con esta información él ya confiaba un poco más en mí. Pero cuando fue su turno de hacerme preguntas, traté de no contestar más de lo normal. Yo aún no confiaba en él.

Hoy hacían diez días que había salido del hospital, Edward me llevaría a la cita con el doctor Taylor, me sentía nerviosa al saber que saldría de la ciudad otra vez.

— ¿Ya estás despierta?

Me encontraba mirando hacia el techo, pensé que el _gordo_ dormía. Estaba donde, después de un buen acuerdo, acordamos que me acompañaría a dormir todas las noches, en el piso.

—Sí —contesté, seguro aún era de madrugada, pero los nervios no me dejaban dormir.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Asentí, Edward ya se había levantado.

—Hazte a un lado —dijo. Pensé en negarme, pero no lo hice. Necesitaba un abrazo, aunque fuera de él. Se acostó a mi lado y me giré para mirarlo. Error, sus ojos me hacían débil ante él. Aún no confiaba en él, pero ya nos tolerábamos más. No teníamos mucho contacto físico y se lo agradecía. Últimamente cuando teníamos un ligero contacto, mi cuerpo despierto reaccionaba. Era imposible no sentir atracción por él—. ¿Me dejas? —preguntó.

Acepté. Me acomodé en sus fuertes brazos, ¿qué podía pasar? Si solo era un abrazo. Me sentía traicionada por mí misma, esto estaba mal, pero teniéndolo cerca pensaba otras cositas.

—Gracias —le dije.

Me apretó más a él. No me negué, solo sería esta vez, no más. Lo miré y luego sin poder evitarlo, contemplé sus labios. Quizá… solo quizá un beso me calmaría más rápido. _¡No! Nada de besos y menos de Edward, _gritó mi _lista_ interior. Y tenía razón, porque un beso y de él, no, eso no lo permitiría. Lo odiaba, solo un abrazo, no un beso. No me di cuenta, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para alejarlo, pero los carnosos, dulces y calientes labios de Edward ya estaban encima de los míos. No me moví, quería que se alejara, yo lo odiaba. Esto no lo podía permitir, ¿pero si lo permitía solo esta vez? Se sentía bien que me besara, yo había deseado esto, quería que me besara. Pero estaba mal. _Ríndete, las dos queremos esto. _Y haciéndole caso a mi inteligente _lista_ interior, lo hice. Me rendí. Necesitaba sus besos, para qué negarlo. Me afectaba estar sola con él, tenerlo cerca a diario y con su comportamiento tan cariñoso… lo quería. _¿Quererlo? Has de estar loca, recuerda que nosotras no sabemos lo que es querer, Isabella._

Contesté el beso y comencé a mover mis labios en sincronía con los de él. Era alucinante, me dejé llevar. Subí mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí. Me faltaba el aire, pero no me quería separar de él. El beso cobró intensidad, cuando sentí que Edward se atrevió y subió su mano hacia mi muslo, gemí. _¡Tienes que detenerlo!, _gritó mi _sub_, pero yo no quería, al contrario, bajé mis manos para acariciar su espalda, pero unas fuertes manos me detuvieron.

— ¡No! —gritó con voz ronca. Se separó de mí y noté que estaba muy agitada—. No, Isabella, esto no está bien. —Se agarró el cabello y antes de volver a mirarme, salió de la recámara dejándome sola.

.

.

.

Después de lo sucedido, ya no pude dormir. Después de todo, agradecí el autocontrol de Edward, lo que pasó esta mañana, no tenía que volver a pasar, ninguno de los dos sentía algo, solo era necesidad, no, deseo. Sumándole el hecho de que estábamos solos y de que yo en todo momento le recordaba a su novia. Dejé que el tiempo pasara mientras yo pensaba cosas sin coherencia. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, me duché, sequé mi cabello y me dirigí al armario. Tendría que encontrar algo adecuado para la cita con el doctor Taylor. No estaba de humor y además, hacía días no entraba aquí y me sentía perdida.

— ¡Isabella! —Oí la voz del _gordo_. Me sentía rara al volverlo a ver después de lo que pasó.

— ¡Estoy en el armario! —le contesté.

Haría como si nada hubiese sucedido. Estaba hecha un lío. Me senté, ya me dada por vencida, hoy no tenía ánimos de imitar a Anabella Swan. Y apareció Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor, frío y con su traje negro. Me sentí rara al verlo. No podía ser que ese maldito beso haya cambiado mis sentimientos hacia él, ya no sentía el mismo odio, sí un poco, pero ya no con la misma intensidad. _Seguro es por los cuidados, no porque lo quieras. _Sí, seguro. Debería odiarlo igual por todo lo que me hizo, se adueñó de mi libertad, me hizo suya sin que fuera consciente, pero ahora… no, no importaba cómo se comportara, tenía que odiarlo de la misma manera.

— ¿Estás bien?

Regresé de mi trance y lo miré a los ojos. No, no estoy bien, debería de odiarte igual y ya no puedo.

—Sí, solo es que no sé qué ponerme para salir. Ya me había acostumbrado a los pantalones y ese tipo de ropa.

Sonrió y comenzó a buscar entre todas aquellas prendas. Se veía raro y creo que yo me sentía igual.

—Apúrate —dijo y me entregó la ropa—. Aún tienes que desayunar. —Y con esa orden, me di cuenta de que Edward ya no era el mismo de hace unos días.

Quedé confundida, ¿y si el verdadero Edward había regresado? Maldita la hora en que me acostumbré a este hombre. ¿Acostumbrarme?, ¿tan rápido? No, seguro estaba confundida, solo era eso.

Me vestí sencillo, una blusa de mi color favorito, azul turquesa y un pantalón de mezclilla, me sentí un poco como yo. Los zapatos fueron más fáciles y simples de encontrar, eran blancos y de plataforma.

Hoy mi deber y el propósito de mi llegada aquí, regresaba, mi actuación del día de hoy debería ser buena, los cuidados de Cullen no eran gratis.

Tapé mis ojeras con un poco de maquillaje y me levanté el cabello en una coleta.

Desayunamos en completo silencio, era como estar en otra dimensión con dos personajes diferentes. Una vez que terminamos, comenzaba el _show_. Salimos al estacionamiento donde nuevamente estaban los tres carros negros. Hoy sí miré a detalle a los hombres que estaban ahí. Edward me dejó sola cerca de la camioneta mientras iba a hablar con Jason. En el primer carro había tres hombres y en el tercero solo dos, pero uno en especial llamó mi atención, vi que me sonreía. Comenzó a avanzar hacia donde yo estaba parada.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —Era alto, mucho más fuerte que Edward y también era _sexy_—. Soy James… —Me tendió la mano—. James Stewart. —Le correspondí a su saludo y sonreí. Era atractivo—. Hace poco comencé a trabajar con su padre.

¿James? Ese nombre se me hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Mucho gusto, James. —Se veía amigable y atento—. Soy Isa… Anabella Swan. _—¡Tonta!, recuerda quién eres—. _Pero dime Bella.

—Bella, lindo nombre, como su dueña claro está. —Sonreí aún más. Este tipo coqueteaba conmigo—. Estaré a sus servicios por un largo tiempo, protegiéndola y procurando que nada le suceda, señorita. —Sí, era todo un caballero.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido hablar con ella, James. —No me había dado cuenta que aún nuestras manos seguían unidas. Solté la suya cuando oí la voz de Edward molesto.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. —Se alejó y dejó de mirarme—. Solo me estaba poniendo a la orden de la señorita.

Sonreí.

—No es necesario, James, ella ya lo sabe. —Me miró con coraje y posesivamente me tomó por la cintura pegándome hacia él. Parecía que le molestaba que el guardaespaldas _sexy_ me hablara, pero yo no era su mujer—. No te quiero ver cerca de ella nuevamente. —Lo miraba con odio. Me dieron ganas de llorar, sentí que el Edward de siempre ya estaba de regreso. Lo miré, pero él no me miró a mí. Me jaló y me aventó a la camioneta. No me dejó despedirme de James. Enojada me crucé de brazos. ¿Qué se creía para querer ordenarme lo que tenía que hacer? Volvía el juego de siempre. La camioneta avanzó—. Tienes prohibido acercarte al personal de seguridad, Isabella. —Con la voz fría que lo caracterizaba ordenó. No lo miré. Lágrimas de coraje corrían por mis mejillas—. No quiero volver a verte hablando con uno de ellos.

No tenía que responderle. No quería pelear y menos oír sus gritos. Mi silencio era la mejor respuesta.

Llegamos al hospital y ahora sí había cámaras. Edward los ignoró. Solo me metió al hospital protegiéndome con su cuerpo y sin soltarme la mano.

—Ahora sí pareces tú, Anabella. —Estábamos en el consultorio del doctor Taylor—. Te ves mucho mejor.

Sonreí.

—Está mejor, Taylor, yo me he encargado de eso. —El engreído se encontraba a mi lado.

—Ya lo veo, Edward, no me defraudaste. —Le sonrió—. Mandaré a hacerte un estudio, Ana, para ver cómo se encuentra todo ahora. Estará listo en diez minutos.

Me sacó sangre. Mientras estaban los resultados me hizo preguntas para ver cómo me sentía. Me recostó y revisó el estómago, toda esa rutina que hacen los médicos. Salió por los resultados y Edward no hablaba. Había logrado lo que quería, mi recuperación. Sentía que todo regresaría a la normalidad. ¡Qué estúpida fui creyendo que había cambiado!

El doctor nos informó que la anemia ya no era peligro.

—Solo no comas muchos irritantes, Anabella, la gastritis aún no se cura del todo. —Asentí. Esas no eran muy buenas noticias, pero me sentí feliz al saber que ya me encontraba mejor—. La depresión, ya no es mucho problema. Con más ayuda… —Miró a Edward—, la superarás muy pronto.

—Gracias.

—Te informo que la doctora Granee no podrá atenderte, hace días salió de vacaciones, pero por cómo te veo, no afectará en nada. Te ves mucho mejor. —Me sentía mejor—. Te veré en dos meses más. —Nos despidió y nuevamente salimos del consultorio.

Lo más seguro es que iríamos al área de ginecología. Recordé que esos benditos resultados ya deberían estar. Seguro a Edward se le había olvidado recogerlos en la fecha indicada. Pero me equivoqué, íbamos hacia la salida.

—Edward… —Se lo recordaría antes de que nos fuéramos.

Se detuvo, me llevaba de la mano. Estaba tan hostil, tan distinto al de hace unas horas. Seguro todo sucedió por ese inoportuno beso. Mejor no hubiese pasado, pero tarde o temprano él regresaría, me lo había dicho.

— ¿Qué quieres? —No me miró.

— ¿No iremos por los resultados de la ginecóloga?

Ahora sí me miró, con burla.

—¿Para qué? —Cuando oí en el tono que respondía, la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se me borró. Recordé aquella noche en que me confundió—. No le veo sentido, tú y yo ya sabemos el resultado, ¿no? —me dijo.

Y una vez más corroboré lo que ya sabía, fue verdad lo que Jane dijo. Él sí recogió los resultados y lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Seguro se sentía enojado por eso. Su plan ya no funcionaría. No le contesté. Comencé a avanzar hacia los carros negros que nos esperaban y los _flashes_ de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Me metí a la camioneta y el señor de hielo detrás de mí. No hablé en el camino, pero volví a llorar de coraje. Este hombre jugaba conmigo y con mis sentimientos.

Llegamos y me encerré en la habitación, no lo quería ver. Lo que me dijo al final me puso de malas. Me sentía estúpida. Me di cuenta que Edward había regresado. Él otra vez me engañó. Se puso esa máscara falsa donde era cariñoso y comprensivo, ¿para qué? En todo momento él veía en mí a Anabella. Por esa razón me besó. De alguna forma u otra, quería sentir que ella estaba a su lado y quién mejor que yo para recordarle eso. Todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Me estaba creyendo su engaño, no me daba cuenta que él era una mentira. ¿Pero todo lo que ya conocía de él también lo era? Por eso no confiaba en él, siempre sería así, un tira y afloja.

Si me trataba bien, era por su conveniencia. Nada nunca sería por mi bien, todo era por el suyo. No quería llorar, pero lo hice. Me sentía decepcionada y estúpida. Todo era mi culpa, yo comenzaba a creer en él y no debería ser así. Tenía que seguir odiándolo y darme cuenta que Edward solo había uno. El malo, el poderoso y el frío, no tenía que seguir engañándome.

— ¿Isabella?

Me encontraba parada en el balcón, mirando a la caótica ciudad. El clima estaba fresco. No sentí entrar al _gordo_ mentiroso. Me limpié sin delicadeza las lágrimas. Volteé a verlo. Se veía confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Ahora yo era la molesta—. ¿A quién debo enfrentarme, al verdadero Edward o a quién? —le hablé como él lo hacía conmigo.

—Ya veo, estás enojada, ¿por qué?

Me recargué en el balcón, él se sentó y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué? —Bufé y reí sin ganas. No me importaba, sacaría mi poco veneno—. Porque estoy harta de que me mientas. — ¡Malditas lágrimas! Respiré profundo para tratar de contenerlas—. Odio que te comportes así, y yo como estúpida te creo. —Miré hacia el cielo tratando de que no se escurrieran mis lágrimas, pero era inútil—. ¡Te odio! —grité—. Es más, ya ni siquiera puedo odiarte de la misma forma y eso es lo que más odio. —Reí sin ganas—. Juegas con mis sentimientos. Me estás comenzando a manejar como a ella. ¡Joder! Me tratas como quieres y te comportas como mejor te conviene a ti y yo te estaba creyendo, pero ya abrí los ojos, ¡no me acostumbraré a ti! —Vivir con Edward era tenso.

—Tienes razón, es mi culpa, ¡lo sé! Debo decirlo… —Se agarró el cabello—, ese beso fue un error, Isabella. —Yo opinaba lo mismo y no dejaría que sucediera otra vez—. Olvidémoslo y hagamos como si nunca pasó. —Eso sería lo mejor. ¿Podría olvidarlo? Tenía mis dudas—. Y no te miento, pequeña, así soy y no puedo cambiarlo. —Caminó y se puso frente a mí. No me gustaba que se acercara, me ponía nerviosa. No lo quería, pero me sentía atraída por él, ¿eso ya lo dije, no? Y era una locura—. Te recomiendo que no te acostumbres a mí, no estaré para siempre. —Era tarde para arrepentirse. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a él y segura estaba que él también se había acostumbrado a mí. Pero algo tenía claro, no me enamoraría de él. Aparte, ni siquiera sabía qué era amar a alguien—. Ven, sígueme —me dijo y sin aviso me jaló de la mano. Casi me caigo con las plataformas. Nos dirigimos a la sala. Me puso cerca de su pequeño bar, mientras se detuvo y posesionaba en la puerta.

— ¿Qué harás? —pregunté confundida.

Me sonrió, en serio, este hombre era bipolar.

—No seas impaciente. —Negué—. Antes de comenzar, lo repito, no te acostumbres a mí. Ella regresará y tú te irás, algún día esto terminará.

Lo sabía, eso no se me olvidaba, pero ¿en serio la perdonaría?

—Lo sé —contesté. Me sentí triste. ¿Quién inventó la costumbre?

—Bien, ahora volvamos a empezar. —Lo miré extrañada—. Sí, mira, sé que me odias y no te culpo, pero si queremos acabar vivos hasta que esto termine, hay que empezar de cero, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no te entiendo.

—Solo déjate llevar —dijo y salió de su departamento. Me sentí sola, ¿a dónde fue? De pronto volvió a entrar, caminó hacia donde yo estaba y se recargó en el mueble del bar. No lo entendía—. Avísale al dueño que el _gordo_ llegó. — ¿Ah? No me moví—. ¿Estás sorda? Avísale a Santiago que Edward Cullen está aquí —habló autoritario. Ahora entendí, sería como si nos conociéramos por primera vez. ¡Volver a empezar! Reí a carcajadas—. ¿No me oíste?

—Sí, sí, es solo que… —Me calmé. Cuando se lo proponía el _gordo_ era gracioso y ocurrente—. Yo lo atenderé, señor Cullen.

Me sonrió.

—Solo Edward —dijo y me tendió la mano.

—Isabella, Isabella Watson. —Apreté su mano y me sonrió.

Volveríamos a empezar y así fue.

Mi primera petición era un favor que hacía días le quería pedir a Edward, que cambiara los _shampoo_, cremas, perfumes y todo lo que oliera a Anabella. También que toda la ropa que había usado Swan, la donáramos a una casa hogar, dejando solo la nueva para mí, que era mucha.

El fin de semana regresamos a la rutina de los ejercicios, al parecer yo lo haría siempre. Me hacía sentir más activa y mejor físicamente. Pensé que el lunes trabajaría, pero en vez de eso se quedó en casa, conmigo. Y ya no se comportaba como los días anteriores, y eso era bueno, no quería que me siguiera mintiendo y no me quería seguir acostumbrando a un Edward que no existía. Hablábamos lo necesario, pero no me dejó sola.

Ya era de noche y me sentía soñolienta. Me metí a la cama para tratar de dormir, solo tratar, otra vez, pero no pude. Edward aún no llegaba al cuarto, se había tardado. Él se había ido a duchar, pero ya había tardado. Desesperada porque no llegaba, me levanté para ir a buscarlo. Grité su nombre por todo el departamento, pero no respondió. Me metí por primera vez a su cuarto y no estaba. Me encontraba sola y me dio miedo. Regresé al cuarto y vi que el celular que Edward me había dado vibraba. Lo agarré y noté que el número no estaba registrado. ¿Sería Edward? Sí, seguro era él para avisarme a dónde había ido.

— ¿Edward? —Pregunté contestando el teléfono—. ¿Eres tú?

_—Tsk, tsk, tsk, no lo creo. _—Era una mujer, pero su voz se oía como la mía—. _¿Te dejó sola?_ —preguntó con burla—. _¡Ay! Pensé que cuidaba bien el tesoro, ¡qué desilusión!_

— ¿Quién eres? —No me gustaba para nada esta llamada, gritaba a peligro—. ¿A quién buscas? —pregunté firme.

_—Mmm… _—Suspiró—. _Has aprendido bien mis modales, ¿quién te enseñó?_

—Mira, si no me dices quién eres, ¡colgaré! ¿Está claro? —grité y hablé autoritaria y fría, como Edward. Pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo y nervios.

_—Eres de poca paciencia… como yo._ —Hubo un silencio y presentí que lo siguiente que oiría no iba a ser bueno. Casi sabía de quién se trataba. Me paré frente al espejo y al mismo tiempo que ella dijo su nombre, yo lo repetí moviendo mis labios—. _Soy Anabella Swan,_ _¿no reconociste tu propia voz?_ —dijo y mi corazón se paró.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Íbamos subiendo al avión. Edward me llevaba bien agarrada de la cintura. Se oían gritos y más gritos provenientes del avión. Ahí había más de dos personas, ¿con quién viajaríamos?, ¿había más personas? Entramos y no supe qué hacer al verlos ahí sentados, pero exaltados. Todos se quedaron callados cuando entramos y yo ni parpadeaba.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunté con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**********¿Que les pareció? ¿merezco review?**

**********Por ultimo...chicas, este sera la ultima actualizacion del mes, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, estoy empezando una nueva etapa en mi vida y tengo que adaptarme a ella..no prometo nada, pero tratare de actualizar antes de lo pensado...y otra vez...gracias...a todas por sus reviews y a mis chicas de Facebook...a las nuevas..bienvenidas...les dejo el link del grupo para las que se quieran unir...besos...Liz**

**www facebook com / groups / inesperadaconfusion /**


	14. Chapter 13 Espejo, mi reflejo perdido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es locura de mi cabeza, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD _

_www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias por tu ayuda y corrección en ésta historia._

* * *

_Gracias Yani por ayudarme mucho con éste capítulo, pero sobre todo a mi hermana Lupita García por soportarme cuando le hablo de la historia. Gracias a todas las que leen y que por ustedes llegamos a más de 200 reviews y gracias a las chicas del grupo de facebook. Besos. Disfrútenlo..._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**

— ¿Edward? —pregunté contestando el teléfono—. ¿Eres tú?

—_Tsk, tsk, tsk, no lo creo._ —Era una mujer, pero su voz se oía como la mía—. _¿Te dejó sola?_ —preguntó con burla—. _¡Ay! Pensé que cuidaba bien el tesoro, ¡qué desilusión!_

— ¿Quién eres? —No me gustaba esta llamada, olía a peligro—. ¿A quién busca? —pregunté firme.

—_Mmm..._ —Suspiró—. _Has aprendido bien mis modales, ¿quién te enseña?_

—Mire, si no me dice quién es ¡colgaré!, ¿oye? —grité y hablé fría, como Edward. Pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo y nervios.

—_Eres de poca paciencia… como yo._ —Se oyó un silencio y yo sabía que lo siguiente que oiría no era bueno. Casi sabía de quién se trataba. Me paré frente al espejo y al mismo tiempo que ella dijo su nombre, yo lo repetí moviendo mis labios—. _Soy Anabella Swan, ¿no reconociste tu propia voz?_ —dijo y mi corazón se paró.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"Espejo, mi reflejo perdido"

La odiaba tanto, gracias a ella, estaba viviendo toda ésta pesadilla, por su parecido, por su maldita ausencia. Y ahí estaba, hablándole, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para presentarse frente a mí, tenía que ser por teléfono. Del coraje, una lágrima traicionera cayó, la limpié con furia y me seguí viendo al espejo, actuaría como ella, en este momento sería un ser sin escrúpulos y frío.

―¿Sigues ahí, impostora? ¿O es que se te fue la voz? ―soltó una carcajada, creía que se burlaría de mí pero estaba equivocada. Ya había arruinado suficiente mi vida, ¡no más!

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué llamas? ―Traté de que mi voz se escuchara firme. Tomé fuerza de mi reflejo en ese espejo pues ahí no estaba yo, era ella y no dejaría que se burlara de mí―. Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que me darás miedo niñita.

―¿Por qué tan a la defensiva bonita? ―seguía hablando en burla―, ¿niñita? ―bufó al otro lado―. Tenemos la misma edad, querida ―suspiré cansada―. Está bien, eres una aguafiestas, así que iré al grano.

―Gracias. ―Quería meter la mano por el celular y ahorcarla. Es más, colgaría. _¡No! Si le colgamos nos llamara cobarde. _No discutí, mi gran voz interior tenía razón.

―¿No te has preguntado querida mía, porqué tanto parecido? ―La verdad es que sí lo había hecho―. ¡Ay linda! ¿O es que eres más tontita de lo que creía?

―¿Qué quieres? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ―Me estaba cansando ésta conversación.

―Te daré una pista, solo porque estoy de buenas. En ese lugar encontrarás todas tus respuestas. ―Miré hacia el espejo, definitivamente Anabella Swan era mi peor pesadilla―. Pero antes… ¿Sabes por qué lo hago? No… ―interrumpió sin dejarme contestar―, yo te respondo. Porque quiero joderte más la vida, quiero que seas igual de desdichada que yo, que compartas este infierno que he vivido, y cuando lo descubras, toda tu puta vida se vendrá abajo con la flamante noticia, así como lo hizo la mía en un solo día. ―Se oía furiosa y mi mente empezó a trabajar. Traté de no pensar en eso, si ella insinuaba que éramos herma… ¡no! Eso no. Seguro para eso llamaba, solo para arruinarme más la vida, pero no se lo permitiría―. Mejor te digo la noticia, ya conforme vayas leyendo, en la pista que te daré, te convencerás más.

―Para tus jueguitos tontos Swan, me estas hartando. ―Mi poca paciencia se estaba yendo al infierno.

―¡Ay, Isa! ¿A qué no adivinas? ―bufé cabreada―. Está bien, qué amargada. Ahí va. ―Tomó aire, se oía tan dramática―. ¡Somos hermanas! ―gritó. Y ahora yo fui la que solté una fuerte carcajada.

―¡Estás loca! ¿Me crees tan idiota para creerte? He aprendido en no confiar ni en mi sombra ¿de verdad crees que lo haría contigo? ―grité.

―Tal vez y hagas bien en no confiar, pero ésta vez te recomiendo que lo hagas ―respondió calmada―, pero bueno, antes de que MI Edward llegue, busca debajo de mi cama, ahí encontrarás un librito que quiero compartir contigo… más bien, lo escribí para ti, sabrás que no te miento, querida.

―¡¿Para mí?! Estás loca, solo te digo que gastas tu tiempo y saliva, no te creo. ―No lo hacía, era imposible. Yo no podía tener la misma sangre que esa mujer. Era la peor mentira que había oído. Ella veía demasiadas películas.

―Dicen que es malo odiar a las personas de la misma sangre, pero no te preocupes, que el sentimiento es mutuo, yo también te odio ―habló en voz baja―, y antes de irme, querida ―Lágrimas de rabia, dolor e impotencia escurrían por mi rostro sin freno alguno. No le creía en absoluto, pero de solo imaginarlo, me daba coraje. Ambas estábamos tomando esta llamada como una burla. Era una lucha de palabras hirientes para ver quién salía más lastimada, y desgraciadamente, estaba siendo yo―, no sé cómo, siendo tan poca cosa, pueden creer que eres yo. Quizás por el parecido y eso, pero la clase no es la misma.

―¡No soy como tú! ―espeté furiosa.

―¿Sabes? No lo creo Isabella. Si estás ahí y aceptaste suplantarme, lo hiciste por interés, por mejorar tu vida, yo también actúo por mis intereses; así que sí, eres como yo, no veo la diferencia. ―Tenía razón. Éramos iguales, pero no teníamos los mismos sentimientos―. ¡Ah! También te quiero dar las gracias por haber nacido, sin tu maldita existencia, yo no hubiese conseguido salir de ese martirio. Déjame decirte que Edward es un infierno y te vas a consumir querida ―Volvió a reír―, pero voy a regresar, y pelearé por lo que es mío, mientras tú regresarás a tu vida de pobretona.

―¡Púdrete! ―grité con coraje, evitando a toda costa que no escuchara mi llanto.

―No lo creo. No te hagas tantas ilusiones con Edward, Isabella, no te quiere ni te va a querer nunca. Él solo me ve a mí, ahí dónde estás tú.

―Eso lo veremos, no soy tonta Swan ―amenacé, escupiendo su apellido―, ¿crees que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo? Estás equivocada, estoy haciendo que Edward te saque de su cabeza y lo estoy logrando.

―Quizás de la cabeza, pero no del corazón…

―Porque tú no estás ahí Anabella, nunca lo estuviste, yo sí estaré en su corazón. Se olvidará de ti, es más, ya lo está haciendo. ―Era la peor mentira de toda mi vida, Edward la quería a ella y eso no lo cambiaría―. Cada noche, en cada caricia, en sus gemidos, ya no dice tu nombre, ahora es el mío el que sale de sus labios.

―Voy a regresar Isabella, y te haré tragar tus palabras. Te darás cuenta que yo siempre tengo la razón, que me preferirá a mí. Para él no vales nada. ―Sabiendo que tenía razón, me dejé caer al piso sin fuerzas―. Porque aunque creas tener el poder, no eres nadie, ¿sabes a quién ven?... a mí, linda. Tú no tienes vida propia. Le mentirás a los Cullen, a nuestros padres ―¿_Nuestros_? Ellos no eran nada mío. No entendía hasta dónde quería llegar con esta nueva mentira―, pero Edward sabe quién eres y eso es lo que importa ¿Aunque te cuento un secreto? ¡No lo amo! ―Solté un fuerte sollozo que estaba conteniendo. Tenía toda la maldita razón―. Jamás te atrevas a compararte conmigo ¡No. Eres. Nadie! ¿Me oyes? Y para despedirme, querida hermanita… ―Tuve ganas de gritarle que yo no era nada suyo, pero era demasiado. El corazón me latía con demasiada fuerza ―, te quieren dar un mensaje especial. ―Yo ya no me sentía con fuerzas ni para respirar. Me había ganado la batalla en esta llamada.

―Cuídate Isabella… ―El tiro de gracia, Jacob. Sabía que no me dejaría en paz ¿Qué quería de mí si ya la tenía a ella?―. Te estaré vigilando día y noche. ―Colgó. Me dejé caer al piso y lloré. Esto era peor que una pesadilla, cuando acepté el juego de Edward, no creí que me tocaría lidiar con todo esto, mentiras y más mentiras. ¿Mi hermana?, estaba loca si creía que me tragaría ese cuento. Me negaba, yo no quería esa familia, ni unos padres como ellos. Esos padres que me abandonaron. Si resultase cierto, la odiaría como jamás he odiado a nadie. Ella, a quien le dieron todo en la vida, lo que yo no tuve, lo que me fue negado, en ese caso, la prefirieron por encima de mí. La odiaría más y con todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Solo llamó para crearme más dudas e inseguridades. Pues lo logró, buscaría debajo de su cama para ver qué encontraba. Eso que me dijo, era la peor de sus mentiras ¿de verdad creyó que me tragaría uno más de sus inventos? Si ella era una persona cruel y manipuladora, ¡jamás confiaría en ella!

Pero si resultaba ser verdad, que lo dudaba, haría un infierno la vida de los Swan, y sobre todo la de ella, le arrebataría a Edward y todo lo que tuviera. Me cobraría una por una todas las desdichas que pasé por su abandono. Sabrían quién era Isabella Watson.

.

.

.

―Se han dado cuenta Jasper. ―¿_Jasper_? Otra vez ese nombre. ¿Quién era? Edward hablaba bajito, pero aun así me despertó―. Todos corremos peligro, ellos no se andan con juegos. Saben quién es, saben que siempre me quedo con lo mejor y eso, para ellos, lo convierte en el juego de su vida. No la dejaré ir, la voy a proteger con mi vida si es posible. Se ha vuelto lo más importante, no por su apellido, ni su dinero, sino por quién es. La quiero, no sé desde cuándo, pero lo hago. ―Así que Edward estaba enamorado. Ni me tomaba la tarea en preguntar de quién, era más que obvio. Me di cuenta que estaba en la cama y que el _gordo_ estaba a mi lado, acariciando mí cabello. Odiaba sus malditos cambios de humor ―. Hablamos después ―dijo al notar que estaba despierta. Dejó su celular en la mesita. Las luces del cuarto estaban encendidas―. ¿Estás mejor? ―asentí. Supuse que ya sabía lo de la llamada―. ¿Quieres contarme algo? ―Me acomodé mejor y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas. No quería verlo, sabía que con sus respuestas me decepcionaría más de él.

―Ya lo sabes ―hablé bajito―, ella me llamó y él me amenazó. Así de simple. ―Encogí los hombros restándole importancia.

―¿Qué te dijo Ana? ―Todas las palabras que soltó en esa llamada vinieron a mi mente. Mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer. Quizás fuera mejor que me cambiara el nombre a "Magdalena", le haría un gran honor. Pero quién no lloraría con todas las cosas que te dice una de tus peores enemigas, y para rematar, te habla el tipo que te quiso secuestrar.

―¿Ya lo sabías? ―Él limpio mis lágrimas tiernamente, se lo permití, porque necesitaba sentirme querida. Aunque mañana me arrepintiera―. ¿Cómo lo supiste, Edward?

―¿De qué hablas?

―De la llamada, ¿también tienes intervenidos los celulares? ―pregunté sintiendo rabia, se enteraba de todo. Hasta lo que hablaba con mis amigos.

―Es por la seguridad de todos, Isabella.

―Entonces sabes lo que ella dijo, ¿no es así? Que es mi hermana. ¿Es eso cierto? ―No hubo reacción alguna en Edward cuando le pregunté, ¿era verdad entonces? ¿Sería mi hermana? Él lo sabía y yo era la única estúpida que no lo deducía. Me sentí enojada y traicionada por él―. ¡Dijiste que volveríamos a empezar! ―Me paré de la cama y le grité, sacando todo el coraje y frustración que tenía dentro―, que nos llevaríamos bien, ¡tenías que confiar en mí! ¿No? Por ahí hubiéramos empezado, la confianza, ¡pero no! Tiene que hablar esa maldita mujer y burlarse en mi cara. Soltarme toda la verdad, sin tacto alguno, y tú, que me obligaste a venir a tu lado, que he vivido contigo más cosas que con mis amigos, ¡no pudiste decírmelo! Dejaste que me acercara a esos seres despreciables que me abandonaron como un perro en la calle. ―Se levantó y caminó en mi dirección―. ¡No te acerques! ―grité mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas―, me mentiste Edward, ¡tú lo sabías, maldita sea! ¿Desde cuándo? Por lo menos eso dime. ¡Habla! ―Estaba a centímetros de mí, pero no permitiría que se acercara un paso más.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Ella, tu hermana? ―Me tapé la boca impidiendo que saliera un fuerte sollozo―. Tranquilízate Isabella, yo no dije que eso fuera verdad. Necesitas recuperarte pequeña, y esto no está ayudando.

―¡Deja de tratarme como una niña! Ya no lo soy, ¿querías que viviera engañada siempre, Edward? ¿Qué se burlaran en mi cara? ―No podía parar de llorar ni de gritarle.

―No te confundas Bella, ellos no son nada tuyo. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿De verdad crees tener la misma sangre que ellos?

―No me digas Bella… ―Volví a gritarle y él soltó un suspiro―. ¡Ella me lo dijo! Para eso llamó, no quería creerle, pero tú me lo confirmaste con tu silencio.

―¿Sabes para qué te llamo? ―Comenzó a caminar y quedé acorralada en el tocador, dulcificó su voz―. Para eso, para dejarte mal, y lo logró. ¿Quieres que se salga con la suya? Además, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ti. ―Tragué fuerte, tenerlo tan cerca no era jugar limpio―. Solo llamó para que tú y yo peleáramos.

―Mientes ―apenas susurré, ya no gritaba pues su cercanía me ponía nerviosa―, ella no sabe cómo nos llevamos.

―No lo hago. Ella sabe muchas más cosas que tú y yo. Quizás los que saben quién eres en realidad sospechen del parecido, pero nadie pensaría que son hermanas. ¿Has oído que tenemos siete personas muy parecidas a nosotros? ―Había escuchado varias veces esa estupidez, pero hasta hoy no la había creído ―. ¿No crees que ella pueda ser una de esas siete? ―Sonreí, a pesar de su estupidez, tenía razón. Solo era una coincidencia―. Ella te mintió, créeme, yo sería el primero en decirte si eso fuera verdad. ¿No se supone que confiaríamos? ―asentí. Al parecer estaba siendo sincero―. Ahora… tranquilízate ¿sí? ―Me atrapó entre sus brazos―, ¿de verdad quieres hablar más de esto? ¿Crees que vale la pena? ―Valía la pena para mí, pero en estos momentos no quería seguir con tan desagradable tema, menos con su cercanía, hacía que todo perdiera importancia―. Olvidemos eso por un tiempo Isabella, ya basta de sufrir tanto ―Tenía razón, la intención de esa llamada era hacerme pasar malos momentos, pero ya no la dejaría interferir en mi vida, la sacaría por algún tiempo―, ahora descansa pequeña. Lo necesitas. ―Me tomó en brazos, como era su costumbre, y me depositó en la cama.

―¿Edward? ―Se detuvo frente a mí y me observó con esos hermosos ojos verdes―, ¿sabes que te odio y que sigo molesta contigo, verdad? ―se rio y asintió―, pero no me dejes sola esta noche, por favor.

―Solo esta noche ―asentí y el salió de la habitación. No tardó en regresar con sus almohadas y pijama puesto. Fue entonces cuando noté que yo también vestía el mío. Comenzó a tender su bolsa de dormir en el piso.

―Duerme conmigo Edward, solo esta noche ―no discutió. Me hice a un lado para darle espacio en la cama, luego me abracé a él. No tenía otro apoyo en estos momentos y no quería estar sola. Entonces recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Anabella, aunque saldría perdiendo, lo intentaría. Le haría caso a Alice y su petición de enamorar a Edward, nada perdería con intentarlo, y para aumentarle el gusto, sabiendo que le ganaría una batalla a Anabella Swan. Seguiría con ese plan que tenía desde la fiesta, además, para qué lo negaba: ya sentía algo por Edward―. ¿Quién me cambió el pijama Edward?

―Creo que es obvio, Isabella ―me sentí avergonzada, aunque él ya me había visto desnuda―. Sé que dije que no hablaríamos más de esto, pero… tendrás que devolverme ese celular. Corremos peligro, sé que es mi jodida culpa todo lo que estás pasando, pero sabías en lo que te metías al aceptar venir conmigo.

―No del todo, Edward ―Ya tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba cansada―, pero ¿sabes? Ya le estoy agarrando amor a mi nueva vida, es confusa e inesperada ¡adrenalina pura! Me gusta que me sorprenda.

―Eres increíble ―lo sentí sonreír―, a pesar de todo lo que estás pasando, lo llevas con humor. ―Yo también sonreí.

―¿Me protegerás de él, Edward? ―No era necesario decir su nombre, pues ambos lo sabíamos.

―Siempre que pueda pequeña, lo haré. ―Me abracé más, mientras él apretaba su agarre. Era agradable sentir su calor. No me podía permitir sentir esto por el _gordo_, pero me la jugaría de todos modos.

.

.

.

Otra vez los días comenzaron a correr. No olvidaba esa llamada, a veces me tentaba ir a buscar debajo de la cama, pero no estaba preparada para lo que pudiera hallar ahí. Sabía que era todo un invento, eso de que éramos hermanas, pero no era nada bueno tampoco lo que pudiera encontrar, sobre todo, viniendo de una mujer loca y disparatada. Al principio, me dieron ganas de ir y gritarle todo mi odio a los Swan, decirles que no era Anabella, pero me contuve, la venganza es dulce y la saborearía.

Lo que no lograba olvidar era el comportamiento de Edward, un día cariñoso y después huraño. Creo que estaba tratando de alejarse de mí, pero no lo dejaría.

Me despertaba más tarde y después del desayuno seguía con el ejercicio, sin Edward, claro. Llegó la nueva señora de limpieza. Nueva para mí, porque ya hacía tiempo trabajaba con el _gordo_. No entiendo cómo no la había visto antes. En ocasiones me hacía la comida, y cuando le daba tiempo, la cena, aunque prefería hacerlo yo. Era tierna, como una abuelita, la que nunca tuve.

Luego venían mis clases en línea, Jason no se me despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y en él me apoyaba. En mi prueba saqué una excelente calificación. Se podría decir que ya le tenía cariño a Jazz, era como mi hermano. Por lo poco que él me decía, Alice había logrado el papel principal de su película y Rosalie tenía un vientre bastante abultado, las hormonas la traían loca. Me sentía tan feliz por ellas. Hacía días que no hablaba con mis amigos, los extrañaba demasiado. Pero lo entendí, Jason dijo que Jacob estaba a la expectativa de todo, que inclusive Edward había mandado personal de seguridad también para ellos, con eso me sentí más tranquila. Aunque no lograba entender qué podía querer Black de mí, si ya tenía a Swan.

Una mañana, llegaron unas chicas con unos aparatos, ¡era la depilación láser! Lo habían pedido a domicilio. En unos días las sesiones ya habrían acabado y ya no tendría necesidad de utilizar la cera, eso me hizo feliz.

Hacía una semana que no veía a Edward, había ganado un importante caso y daba conferencias de prensa a cada rato, ya no dormía conmigo, comprobé que se quería alejar de mí. Extrañaba verlo, ¡maldita la hora en que me permití sentir esto! No era amor, pero sí una clase de cariño, que él mismo fue construyendo.

Le hablaría a mi nuevo amigo para que subiera ¿Quién era mi nuevo amigo? Pues James, el chico de seguridad. Era un chico lindo, no me gustaba como Edward, pero si me atraía. Tenía varios días acompañándome en las tardes, era mi amigo clandestino, nadie debía darse cuenta. No hacía nada malo, pero el _gordo_ ya me lo había prohibido. El primer día que subió a hacerme compañía, fue una tarde que no estaba Jason, por lo que él se ofreció y no me negué. Después de eso, cuando Jason se ausentaba, James subía. El horario era a partir de las cinco de la tarde e irse antes de las nueve de la noche, que era la hora que aproximadamente llegaba Edward. James, hacía poco estaba trabajando con Charlie. Estudió finanzas, pero se dedicó a la seguridad, ya que su padre era dueño de una academia que se dedicaba a eso. Era hijo único y vivía con sus padres. Soltero, por supuesto, tenía veinticinco años y era buen amigo. No confiaba mucho en él, pero sí lo suficiente para contarle uno que otro problema.

Tomé el teléfono que comunicaba con la vigilancia de Edward y esperé impaciente porque no contestara Seth, algo me decía que era medio chismoso.

―Stewart ―contestaron y sonreí. Era mi salvación.

―Es hora de tu llegada, amigo clandestino ―le dije y antes de colgar oí su risa. No sentía amor o deseo por él, simplemente era necesidad de compañía, nada más. Al minuto tocaron la puerta y ahí estaba, mi nuevo amigo―. Pasa, hoy tenemos un enorme bote de helado por acabar. ―Y así fue. Eran las seis de la tarde y nosotros viendo películas, sentados en el sillón y comiendo helado. Reíamos y me ayudaba a sentirme relajada.

―Me alegra servir para algo más que solo cuidar ―dijo durante un momento aburrido de la película.

―No digas eso, James. ―Llevé una gran cantidad de helado a la boca―. A mí me alegra servir para algo más que dar lata. ―Ahora él sonrió. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias por su amistad, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Me quedé como estatua, cuando vi la mirada de Edward hacia la escenita que encontraba en su casa. No se notaba alegre.

―¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí! ―gritó, tirando su maletín al piso, junto con las llaves. Estaba furioso y con justa razón, pero quién lo mandaba a llegar tan temprano. El pobre James ni adiós me dijo, yo no me podía mover―. ¡Y tú! ―Caminó hacia donde estaba, me tomó de los hombros, y sin poder evitarlo, se me cayó el tarro de helado. Me levantó con fuerza del asiento―. Haz tu maleta ahora mismo. ―Me soltó y comenzó a aflojarse la corbata. Sentí mis piernas temblar de los nervios ―. Lo siento Isabella, pero hoy mismo te marchas de aquí, apresúrate, no hay tiempo. ―Me jaló y me llevó hacia el cuarto. Esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó una maleta no muy grande. Yo estaba fuera de lugar, no asimilaba el significado de sus palabras. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta, Edward se movía, metía ropa, caminaba hacia el baño y luego al armario.

En ese momento comprendí el motivo de su ausencia, la razón por la que me evitaba, ya no me quería a su lado. Sabía que ella regresaría en cualquier momento, me lo dijo. Pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para enamorar a Edward. Estaba desesperado, urgido por echarme de su vida. Su cambio sucedió después de la llamada, ellos tenían su plan, se burlaron de mí y rieron a mis espaldas, mientras yo creí en Él. ¿Entonces fue verdad lo que Anabella dijo?

Dentro de esta partida inesperada había algo bueno, retomaría mi vida, mis amigos y una situación más estable, gracias a todo este embrollo. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para alejar la tristeza y las ganas de llorar.

―No llores. ―Eso me hizo percatarme de mi llanto. Él ya había hasta cerrado mi maleta―. Revisa si olvidé meter algo más. ―Estaba molesto, con mucha prisa que me largara de aquí, necesitaba deshacerse rápido de mí.

Salió del cuarto pasando por mi lado, pude aspirar su aroma, lo echaría tanto de menos. Observé detenidamente la habitación, que por tantos días había sido mi encierro personal. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil despedirme de este lugar, si yo tenía vida propia? Me detuve frente al espejo, y ahí, en el reflejo, no me encontraba yo, sino ella, burlándose de mí a carcajadas, cumpliendo su palabra; volvía por él, por reclamar lo que era suyo… y él le pertenecía.

Al darme la vuelta, accidentalmente boté un joyero. En el piso quedaron regados anillos, aretes, cadenas y pulseras, en gran cantidad. Lo recogí y vi que estaba la pulsera que Jason me regaló el día del cumpleaños de Swan, había una curiosa llave, no se veía muy fina, pero sí era bonita y de color morado. ¿Por qué no llevármela? La separé de la pulsera y lo demás lo regresé a su lugar. Seguramente vería a Jason antes de irme y aprovecharía para devolvérsela. Pensé en él, en Alice, Rosalie y el gran oso, no conviví mucho con ellos, pero lo suficiente para encariñarme, ésta vida falsa duró muy poco, casi tres meses. Busqué unas notas de mis clases en línea, me harían falta para seguir estudiando. Los encontré en unos cajones y recordé ese lugar debajo de la cama. Sentí nervios pero me lo llevaría también.

Apresuradamente me metí, seguro Edward no tardaba en regresar. No cabía muy bien pero alcancé a ver un libro pequeño atorado en una de las tablas de la cama, con ambas manos lo destrabé y salí. En su portada no tenía autor, pero si título "Espejo, mi reflejo perdido". Era un libro morado con margen de oro. Se veía misterioso. Traté de abrirlo pero fue imposible, entonces recordé esa llave morada, hacía juego con el libro. Fui en su búsqueda y la inserté abriéndolo automáticamente. Cuando levanté la tapa, me llevé una gran sorpresa, en mis manos tenía el diario de Anabella Swan ¿para qué dármelo? Si no me serviría de nada, hoy mismo me iba de la vida de Edward.

―¿Estás lista? ―Brinque del susto. Edward se veía enojado y desesperado―. Es hora. ―Me dieron ganas de tirarme al piso y llorar. Entró rápido a la habitación, tomó la maleta y salió. Estaba hecho un lío, no decidía si llevarlo o dejarlo. Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar―. No tengo tu tiempo, Isabella –gritó desde la sala y entonces me decidí: me lo llevaba.

Tomé mis notas y el diario junto con la llave, al igual que la pulsera. Bajamos rápidamente al estacionamiento, ya había oscurecido. Había más carros, muchos más de los que ya me había acostumbrado a ver, y mucho movimiento, seguro algunos de ellos se irían a buscar a la "señorita Swan". Busqué por todos lados a Jason, necesitaba hablar con él y darle las gracias por todo su apoyo, pero no lo encontré, seguro ya se había ido a cuidar a esa mujer. En cambio, sí estaba James, luciendo un rostro de disculpa, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, sería la última vez que lo vería. Sin importarme nada, me fui a despedir de él.

―¿Seguro está bien, señor Cullen? ―Logré escuchar cuando pasaba a su lado. Miré a Edward, pero él no me prestaba atención, tenía la cara pálida y adolorido. No escuché su respuesta, me apresuré a caminar y llegar al lado de mi amigo clandestino.

―Señorita ¡por favor! ―me recriminó James. Estaba más tieso que una barra de hielo.

―No te preocupes. ―Le sonreí y tomé su mano―. Será la última vez ―dije con tristeza y sintiendo las lágrimas caer, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Me acerque le di un beso en la mejilla―. Gracias por todo, por tu amistad y tu compañía ―Me observaba confundido―, te voy a extrañar mucho. ―No dejé que me respondiera, le di la espalda y me metí a la camioneta que me llevaría de regreso a mi verdadera vida.

Cuando entré, Edward ya estaba sentado, hablando por celular, así que no le puse atención. Era lógico que se comportara así conmigo, seguro a estas alturas toda su gente de seguridad ya sabía quién era yo en realidad. Ya no tenía que fingir cariño o algo por mí, su amada Anabella regresaría a su lado, sino es que ya estaba con él y por eso me evitaba. Apreté bien mi nuevo tesoro que había encontrado, de algo me serviría.

Arrancaron y detallé la ciudad por última vez, la extrañaría. No tenía ánimos de hablar, no quería nada en este momento más que llorar, pero me estaba aguantando, no me quebraría frente a los ojos del gran Edward Cullen. En veinte minutos, aproximadamente, estaríamos en la pista de despegue, traje a mi memoria el día de mí llegada, miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente. El día que conocí a Edward, la primera vez que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mi llegada a Seattle, la fiesta, sus caricias, su compañía, y el día que me di cuenta que sentía algo por él. Por quererle ganar la batalla a Anabella, yo solita me lastimé, que tonta fui al pensar que llegaría a enamorarlo. Después de todo, ella tuvo razón, ahora me estaba tragando mis propias palabras.

Limpie mis lágrimas y vi la pulsera en mis manos, tenía que tomar valor y hablar.

―¿Se la podrías dar a Jason, Ed… Edward? ―Gracias a no sé qué fuerza divina la voz no se me quebró―. Dile que gracias por todo y que no soy una ladrona. Esto le pertenece a él. ―Tomó la pulsera de mi mano, pero en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada.

―¿Puedes dejar de llorar ya? ―Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que estaría muriendo de felicidad porque su _Anita_ regresaba a su lado?

Sonó su celular y yo seguí viendo hacia la carretera.

―Cullen ―habló fuerte―. De acuerdo ―respondió masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Eso confirmó su molestia―. Todo en calma, no hay peligro. ―¿_Peligro_? Pero si solo me estaba marchando, no veía cuál era el peligro―. En cinco minutos llegamos, ¿ya están ahí? ―Hizo una pausa mientras le contestaban al otro lado y sonrió―. Nos vemos. ―Guardó su celular y soltó un suspiro. Volteó a verme, fijamente. Maldición, extrañaría tanto sus ojos―. ¿Desde cuándo tú y el niñato Stewart se ven? ―Me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

―¿James y yo? ―pregunté confundida, ¿estaba loco o qué diablos?

―Deja de fingir, aunque comprendo si no quieres contestar ―espetó furioso, apartando su mirada de la mía―, y para que cambies esa cara de angustia, te informo que él también irá con nosotros. Allá podrán seguir con su romance adolecente. ―Se burló. Estaba más que confundida, perdida, en qué idioma nos estábamos comunicando. Si decía que iría con nosotros ¿el también iría conmigo a Londres? Eso me hizo sentir esperanzada y sonreí ante la posibilidad.

―¿Edward… tu viajarás conmigo? ¿No me estás echando de tu lado? ―Ahora él lucía confundido.

―¿Qué? ―gritó, para comenzar a reír como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste―. Isabella, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. Si tu bendito llanto y enojo es porque crees que Anabella regresó, lamento informarte que no es así, por lo que viajaremos juntos, significa que seguirás a mi lado. ―Sentí fuegos artificiales a mi alrededor ¡Ella aun no regresaba! ¡No me iría de su lado!

Me sentí estúpida por haber sufrido pensando que me apartaba de su lado. Comencé a reír hasta que me salieron lágrimas de los ojos. Edward no me detuvo, no sé por qué, pero no lo hizo. Me controlé y recordé sus palabras de hace un rato ¿James y yo? ¡Por Dios! De seguro el chismoso de Seth fue quien le contó todo al _gordo_ y lo confundió. Entonces Edward estaba… ¡celoso! Le iba a aclarar ese punto cuando el carro se detuvo, se bajó haciendo una mueca de dolor ¿Por qué? Antes de poder preguntarle, me bajó del coche hacia un nuevo avión, distinto en el que llegué, podía jurar que era más grande.

―Guarda silencio hasta que estemos arriba. ―Me llevaba de la mano y después me aferró a su lado tomándome por la cintura, casi arrastrándome. Varios de sus hombres venían detrás de nosotros, pero vi que ahí estaba James, sonriéndome. Yo sujeté con fuerza lo que llevaba en mis manos.

Se oían gritos provenientes del avión. Había más personas, ¿con quién viajaríamos? Entramos y no supe qué hacer al verlos ahí sentados, eufóricos. Todos se quedaron callados al vernos entrar y yo no pude ni parpadear.

―¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunté con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ahí sentados, estaban Jason, Alice, Emmett y una muy gordita Rosalie. Las chicas no esperaron y se lanzaron a mis brazos, sujeté bien el tesoro que llevaba en mis manos y nos abrazamos riendo emocionadas―. Las extrañaba chicas.

―Y nosotras a ti, Ana ―dijo Rose. Me incomodé al oír cómo me llamaba, pero recordé que ella no estaba al tanto de la verdad.

―¡Dios! Mírate, estas hermosa. ―La observé bien al separarnos, su vientre ya estaba un poco abultado y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

―No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Bella ¿Qué has hecho con ella, Edward? ―preguntó Alice dándole una mirada de reproche a su hermano. El aludido ni contestó, se limitó a seguir su conversación con Jason y Emmett, parecían preocupados, como si algo raro sucediera.

Primero pensé que me iría de aquí, sin verlos a todos ellos, y ahora estábamos a punto de viajar.

―Nada, Alice ―contestó Edward después de unos minutos―, siéntense, en diez minutos despegamos. Nosotros nos retiramos al despacho. ―Los tres se fueron, dejándonos solas.

―Están actuando muy raro ―comentó Rose―, siento como si algo nos ocultaran ―miró a Alice y luego a mí ―¿Qué les dijeron a ustedes? ―preguntó.

―Jason me fue a recoger a mi casa, diciéndome que tenía que salir rápido, porque Edward me quería ver. Le avisé a Esme y me dio una maleta, Carlisle solo me dijo ¡diviértete! Y al llegar aquí no había nadie. Solo el gorila que dijo que viajaríamos a una isla privada en México ¡Oh Dios! Ahora entiendo, es un viaje de parejas ―chilló entusiasmada y enseguida se le unió la rubia.

―Pero en ese caso, tu serías la única que estaría sin pareja ―se burló y Alice no contestó, pero una risa malvada se dibujó en su rostro. Si lo pensaba bien, yo tampoco tenía pareja.

Una vez que despegamos, no dejamos de platicar. Pude notar que el avión era el mismo modelo al anterior, solo que el color era distinto. Nos pusimos al día de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido, los chicos no aparecían y yo quería que nos explicaran de qué se trataba esto.

Rose nos relató todo sobre su embarazo, cómo se sentía, los cambios de humor y sus raros antojos.

―En las noches, si no como hielo blanco, no puedo dormir, se los juro. ―Sonrió tocándose su pancita―. Tengo que tomar el café con azúcar y sal, o me da un asco terrible ―Eso era lo más disparatado que había escuchado. Nos comentó que Emmett era exagerado y sobreprotector, que hasta la quería acompañar al baño para que no le pasara nada y apenas entraba al cuarto mes.

Alice, por su parte, dijo que disponía solo de una semana para estar en la isla, porque sus grabaciones empezarían en quince días y necesitaba prepararse.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero por fin aparecieron los chicos, con una mala cara.

―Y bien… ―habló Rosalie molesta―, ¿ahora si nos dirán a dónde vamos?

―A una isla, muñeca ―contestó su esposo, acomodándola en su regazo―, en México, es privada y verán que les encantará. ―Por lo visto era un viaje de placer, creí que nos ocultaban algo, pero no era el caso. Emmett no pondría en peligro a su esposa y a su bebé.

Edward no hablaba, los demás reíamos con los chistes y ocurrencias de Emmett. Pude notar que los Cullen querían mucho a Jason, lo aceptaban como uno más de su familia, no solo como personal de seguridad. Una vez más, me sorprendí de lo rápido que cambiaba mi vida, ahora reía de gusto y diversión.

―Es hora de ir a la cama ―dijo Alice una vez que terminó su café. Todos bebimos como tres tazas. Llevábamos como cuatro horas de vuelo.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Edward viendo hacia la ventanilla del avión. No sé qué veía, porque todo estaba oscuro.

―Para dormir, tonto. ―Alice ya iba en dirección a uno de los cuartos.

―Enana, siéntate, en cinco minutos llegaremos. ―Se detuvo, y como niña berrinchuda se dejó caer otra vez en el asiento. Todos reímos al ver su reacción.

Al llegar, pude notar que cerca de esa pista estaba el mar. No se veía claro, pero se escuchaba hermoso. El aire levantaba mi vestido, el mismo que me había puesta en la mañana. Era azul de tirantes y con unas sandalias blancas, movía mi pelo, era una sensación hermosa, jamás había estado en una playa.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y avanzamos a pasos agigantados, tenía prisa por llegar a dónde sea que fuéramos a hospedarnos. Emmett venía con Rose, y curiosamente, Alice venía con Jason, era tan chistoso verlos. Él no la quería ni tocar, pero ella venia forcejeando para que la tomara por la cintura, al igual que íbamos Edward y yo, y lo logró. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fueron dos siluetas que logré vislumbrar al final.

―Deja de voltear hacia atrás ―Edward seguía molesto―, mañana lo veras ¿de acuerdo? ―Se dio cuenta que veía a James, quien venía con Seth cargando maletas. Por eso dijo que vendría con nosotros ¿en qué viajo? ―. Apresúrate. ―Caminamos más rápido.

.

.

.

―¡Dios! ―Estaba asombrada, esto era realmente hermoso. Las chicas tenían la misma expresión que yo.

Estábamos en el recibidor de la cabaña, las puertas y ventanas eran de vidrio, estaba techada de palma. Todo era natural, adornado con muchas plantas y muebles de madera. Los cojines eran de color naranja con amarillo.

―Mi vida ―dijo Rosalie besando a su esposo. Si tan solo Edward y yo fuésemos iguales. Que tonterías pasaban por mi cabeza―. Es hermoso.

―Sí, hermanito ―secundó Alice, acercándose a Edward y abrazándole. Automáticamente él me soltó.

―Me alegra que les gustara chicas, serán unas excelentes vacaciones ―respondió Jason, igual de emocionado que nosotros, a excepción de Edward, que no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro.

―Ahora sí, a dormir ―dijo Emmett―. ¿Estás cansada, cielo? ―La rubia solo asintió. Seth y James seguían entrando maletas mientras Alice y Jason discutían.

Edward se veía pálido y enfermo. Caminó hacia la sala del lugar y se recostó en un sillón, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―Lo tomé del hombro y se quejó―. ¿Edward, qué pasa?

―Vamos al cuarto, Bella ―habló muy bajo, me estaba preocupando, algo no andaba bien en él―, no me siento bien. Sígueme ―Lo abracé por la cintura y él se recargó en mí. Mi corazón se aceleró ¿Y si era grave lo que tenía?

No supe qué pasó, pero de un momento a otro, Edward ardía en fiebre. Jason estaba enterado de lo que sucedía, porque minutos después llegó con agua oxigenada y cosas de botiquín, como para limpiar una herida, medicamentos y un rostro de extrema preocupación. Me ayudó a recostarlo y quitarle los zapatos, Edward ya estaba inconsciente. Dejé el diario de Swan en un cajón de los muebles que había en la habitación.

―¿Qué está pasando, Jason? ―pregunté preocupada. Le desabrochó la camisa a Edward, y momentos después pude ver sangre en su hombro derecho―. ¡Jason! ―grité. Sangraba mucho por la herida, lucía como si le hubiesen dado un balazo.

―Nos atacaron, Isabella ―Por primera vez oí como Jason hablaba de forma dura, como lo hacía Edward―. Pero Edward es necio, le dije que no se bajara de la camioneta, que todo estaba controlado ―Le quitó la camisa, la gaza―, ayer le sacaron la bala, pero hoy hizo muchos esfuerzo y mira las consecuencias, no tuvo cuidado. No es de gravedad la herida, pero sí hay que limpiarla ―Ahora entendía su cara de dolor―. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

―Las chicas no se tienen que enterar ―dije preocupada, recordando que ellas no sabían nada de los negocios de Edward. Estaba mal ocultarles esto, pero yo no era quién para decirlo, y en estos momentos Edward no estaba para dar explicaciones.

―No lo harán, Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de esto ―dijo limpiándole le herida. Me puse de espaldas, me daba nervios ver sangre. Edward ni sentía nada, estaba casi inconsciente―, pero no tienen que salir del cuarto, algo se nos ocurrirá, tienes que cuidarlo Isabella. ―Escuché a Edward moverse un poco―. Estarás bien amigo ―le susurró―. Pásame un vaso de agua, Bella ―Fui hacia una mesita y se lo alcancé―. ¡Edward! ―gritó, tratando de despertarlo―. Abre la boca amigo, te hará bien ―Se tomó el medicamento y volvió a dormirse―. Listo, Isabella, vendré en la mañana para ver cómo sigue. Emmett y Rose están en la cabaña del frente, Alice y yo estamos en la de al lado y los de seguridad están en la de atrás ―No entendí bien cómo estábamos distribuidos, solo asentí―, cuídate y cuídalo. ―Sin más, salió dejándome sola con los nervios de punta.

Él cuidó de mí una vez, era mi turno para hacerlo. Noté que las maletas ya estaban aquí, abrí la mía en búsqueda de mi pijama de ositos, pero no estaba, en esa maleta solo había vestidos frescos, varios trajes de baño y dos pijamas, ¡dos! Un camisón corto de seda y encaje rojo que me dio vergüenza solo verlo, y otro aún más corto que el anterior de encaje blanco. ¡Maldito Edward! Lo hizo a propósito. Que tonta fui al no hacer mi propia maleta.

Hacía calor, busqué en todas direcciones por el aire acondicionado, pero al no encontrarlo, abrí las ventanas. Me decidí por el camisón rojo, no había mucho de dónde escoger, todo era parecido o más revelador.

Llegue al baño y busqué un bote con agua, un pañuelo o algo para ponerle en la frente a Edward y bajarle la fiebre ¡vaya vacaciones! Y así se me fue la noche, bajándole la fiebre y velando su sueño. Se movía y temblaba, pero no despertaba. Tenía hambre, lo dejé solo un rato y salí a explorar el lugar, sin mucho esfuerzo encontré la cocina, no era tan grande la cabaña. Curiosamente el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, solo tomé leche y unas galletas y las subí. Llegué al cuarto y toqué a Edward, al parecer estaba mejor. Me senté a un lado de la cama y comí.

Lo observé detalladamente, se veía tan vulnerable y desprotegido así, jamás creí tener ésta oportunidad. Lo quería, aunque fuese un poquito, pero lo hacía, nunca lo aceptaría delante de alguien más y menos ante él, no confiaba en nadie para decírselo. Me acosté a su lado.

―No puedo creer que siendo tan cretino, me haya acostumbrado a ti ―murmuré abrazándolo por la cintura―, recupérate Edward, tengo que enamorarte, ya no solo para ganarle la batalla a esa odiosa, pero te necesito despierto, no así. ―Me acerqué aún más a él, inhalando su fragancia, distinguí el olor a sangre―. No sabes cuánto sufrí al pensar que me iría de tu lado, que ya no me querías junto a ti; aún no estoy preparada para dejarte.

―Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas ―murmuró abrazándome, me congelé; seguro estaba delirando―, yo también me he acostumbrado a ti, no quería, pero no lo pude evitar pequeña ―suspiró y sentí como olía mi cabello. ¡Maldición, no estaba delirando!―. Gracias por cuidarme ―dijo, pero no pude contestarle, estaba en shock, creí que seguía inconsciente y escuchó cada palabra que dije, ahora ya conocía mi plan. Me levanté para verlo a los ojos, pero ya se había dormido ¡Gracias a Dios! Entonces sí deliraba. Solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Me levanté rápido de su lado y me fui a lavar la cara, necesitaba despejarme, al principio sus palabras me emocionaron, pero no eran ciertas, era imposible que correspondiera a mis sentimientos.

Cuando amaneció, esperé a que llegara Jason, pero no lo hizo. Escuché el sonido de un teléfono y me di cuenta que había uno cerca de la ventana.

―¿Bueno?

―Bella, soy Jason, llamo para avisarte que no podré llegar. Gracias a Emmett inventamos algo que después te contaré, el problema es que ahora las chicas no me dejan subir.

―No te preocupes, solo dime qué hacer.

―Bien, dale el medicamento que dejé ahí, cura la herida y listo. ¿Cómo sigue? ―Dejé de poner atención en cuanto mencionó que debía curarle, ¿era una broma?

―M-Mejor, ya no le volvió la fiebre y no se ha quejado, solo que no despierta.

―Es normal Bella, está débil por la pérdida de sangre. Verás que en un día más estará de regreso para seguirte jodiendo la vida.

―Ojalá. ―En verdad esperaba que estuviera bien, hasta extrañaba verlo malhumorado.

―Bueno, te dejo. La enana ya me está irritando. Cualquier cosa llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí Jason, no te preocupes. ―Colgué. Estaba dándome la vuelta cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

―¿Cómo sigue? ―No hubo necesidad de preguntar quién era.

―Mejor Emmett, ya no ha tenido fiebre ―lo escuché sonreír―. ¿Por qué permitiste que viajara así? ―pregunté molesta.

―Ya lo conoces Isabella, me extraña que te sorprendas ―Tenía razón―, tengo que irme. Rose quiere de ese café raro y si no se lo doy, me mata, cuídense. ―Colgó.

Hice lo que me pidieron, me costó despertar a Edward, pero logré que se tomara el medicamento. Me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Opté por vestirme cómoda y andaba descalza. Con mucha vergüenza cambié a Edward, no quería que siguiera con el mismo pantalón. Abrí su maleta y noté que también traía ropa de playa y solo unos pantalones de pijama. No vi ninguna de esas playeras tipo polo que tanto amaba. Le saqué el pantalón como pude dejándolo solo en bóxer. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba, calentándome el rostro.

Me sentí… excitada, ¡maldición! Cómo podía sentirme así cuando el pobre Edward estaba herido. Lo cambié y después me entretuve con la televisión, viendo películas. Fui a la ventana para ver el atardecer, la playa era hermosa y el aire fresco. No se sentía calor, la brisa del mar me relajó. Pensé ver a los chicos, pero todo se veía en paz.

No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mar, y ahora que lo hacía, estaba encerrada cuidando a un hombre necio del que me estaba enamorando. Si no fuera tan terco estaríamos disfrutando de esto juntos. El agua era azul cielo y las olas no estaban tan fuertes. Bajé por comida me apresuré porque no quería dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

La noche transcurrió igual, curé nuevamente a Edward y le di su medicamento. Los chicos llamaron y les dije que ya no había tenido fiebre y que la herida estaba mucho mejor. No entendía por qué no despertaba. Me puse nuevamente ese camisón rojo y me acosté a su lado para dormir. Estaba tan cansada, que a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, me moví para buscar a Edward, en dónde se suponía dormía y saber cómo había amanecido, pero ya no estaba. Me levanté rápidamente y me sentí aliviada al verlo salir recién duchado y con una mejor cara.

―Buenos días pequeña ―habló tranquilo, relajado y me sentí tan feliz de volver a oír su voz. Fueron dos largos días anhelando escucharlo. No pude evitarlo, le sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarlo. Correspondió a mi abrazo apretándome más a su cuerpo―, te extrañé ―dijo, levanté la vista incrédula ante sus palabras―, sé que no me crees, pero es verdad.

―Te creo –le dije, sin saber por qué, pero lo hacía. Había pasado dos días preocupada por él, por su salud, que al oírle decir eso, no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara emocionado―. Creo que fui buena doctora, ¿no? ―le dije separándome de él, se sentó otra vez en la cama, pude ver que se había lavado la herida, porque la traía descubierta.

―Muy buena, en realidad ―comentó burlón pero lo ignoré. Decidí que sería bueno curarlo, saqué una nueva gaza y le puse la pomada para cicatrizar.

―Será mejor que la tape, ya se ve mucho mejor y no quiero se te infecte ―dije acercándome a él; supo a qué me refería y se acomodó mejor. Con cuidado, le puse la gaza sobre la herida, se veía ya casi seca y él no se quejó cuando lo hice.

Me estiré para buscar la tela para adherir y noté que me observaba. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y rápido, me sentí nerviosa solo con su mirada. Me recargué un poco en su hombro y sentí cómo algo suave rozaba mi muslo, pensé que había sido accidental el movimiento de Edward, pero después, delicadamente me tomó de las caderas y me hizo hacia atrás. Abrió sus piernas y me acomodó en medio de ellas, encerrándome. Yo seguía parada y él sentado en la cama. No sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa y mis manos temblaban tratando de pegar la gaza. No descifraba qué significaba la intensidad de su mirada. Bajó lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a mis nalgas, mi piel se erizó con ese toque. Me atrajo más hacia él y yo cerré los ojos, quitando mis manos de su herida y llevándolas a su cuello. Abrí los ojos y pude ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una que no había visto en días.

―Isabella, olvídate de todo. Olvidémonos de todo lo que hemos vivido, de James, de Anabella ―Iba a discutirle lo de James cuando llevó un dedo sobre mis labios―, seamos solo tú y yo. Nadie más.

―Solo tú y yo ―acepté. Eso sería bueno para conseguir mi propósito.

―Eres hermosa ―habló bajo, mientras recorría mi rostro con su nariz, ese movimiento aceleró mi respiración―. Fue buena idea poner estos camisones en tu maleta. ―No dejaba de acariciarme, yo reaccioné ante sus palabras, recordando qué traía puesto―. Tu piel es tan suave –susurró, y subió una de sus manos para acariciar mis hombros y mis brazos, su otra mano acarició mi rostro―. Eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido, pequeña ―Se levantó un poco y unió nuestros labios.

Empezó como un beso tierno y dulce, sus labios acariciando los míos, pasó la punta de su lengua en mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir suavemente, sus movimientos se volvieron urgentes. Acunó mi cara en sus manos y yo lo seguía abrazando por el cuello, enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Extrañaba sus labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no los probaba. Un jadeo se me escapó. Pidió acceso en mi boca y se lo di. Lo deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas. Ya no me importaba nada, solo lo quería a él. Aunque después sufriera por su desprecio. No había nada más importante que el presente, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

―No sabes cuánto te deseo ―aseguró separando nuestros labios, su respiración era errática. Pegó su frente a la mía y me miro a los ojos.

―Yo… también ―Era verdad, cada palabra. Recordé su herida y lo débil que estaba, volvió a besarme y como pude me separé de él―Edward, no… ―me volvió a besar―, Edward ―hablé un poco más fuerte sobre sus labios y se detuvo―, no estás bien. ―le dije sosteniéndolo del cuello. No quería parar, me sentía húmeda y deseosa de tenerlo, quizás era egoísta, pero lo necesitaba.

―Estoy bien ―dijo besándome nuevamente, bajando sus manos por mis costados, llevé las mías a su espalda para acercarme más a él ―, no me pidas que me detenga, porque no lo haré pequeña ―afirmó y segundos después, vi cómo mi camisón cayó a mi lado. Bajé mi vista avergonzada, estaba semidesnuda enfrente de él, solo llevaba puestas mis bragas negras que hacían juego. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, tomó mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y vernos nuevamente a los ojos, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la mía.

Me volvió a abrazar y sentí mis pequeños pechos pegándose al suyo. Era una sensación tan diferente, no había imaginado que sería así; con el sonido de los pájaros, las olas y en una cabaña hermosa. Subí mis manos a su sedoso cabello y el llevó uno de mis senos a su boca, besó, lamió y succionó mi pezón, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi otro pecho, con su pulgar y dedo índice, tiraba del otro pezón, volviéndome loca. Gemía escandalosamente sin poder ni quererme controlar. Bajé mis manos al elástico de su pantalón de pijama y se lo quité, para igualar condiciones. Me alzó en sus brazos, llevando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para tomarme de las nalgas, gemimos al contacto de mi sexo con su erección, empecé a frotarme contra ella, buscando calmar el fuego que me quemaba las entrañas, era una sensación tan placentera.

Llegamos hasta la cama, y como si fuera de porcelana, me recostó delicadamente, se quedó de pie, detallando mi cuerpo. Comenzó a deslizar la última prenda que nos separaba, mentalmente agradecí la depilación láser. Me sentía segura de lo que estaba pasando, yo ya era suya de cualquier forma, sería la tercera vez que estaríamos así, la primera, el día que nos conocimos, cuando supo que yo no era Anabella, la segunda, el día del supuesto cumpleaños, aunque todo sucedió sin darme cuenta.

Ahora era distinto, yo me estaba entregando a él. Unimos nuevamente nuestros labios y sonreí sobre ellos, me sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que me deseaba, podía notar el gran bulto en su bóxer, estaba igual o peor que yo.

Las imágenes de aquella noche en que me confundió, traté de recordarlas, pero no podía, era la misma persona pero actuaba de manera distinta, tierna y sabiendo quién era yo. Eso lo hacía mucho mejor.

Sentí una de sus manos bajar hacia mis pliegues, los abrió con sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos, rozando mi clítoris. Estaba húmeda, y pude jurar que sus ojos brillaron de deseo.

―Eres hermosa pequeña ―susurró e introdujo un dedo en mí, comenzando a bombearlo. Me arqueé hacia él, ofreciéndole mis pechos, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomó uno con su boca, enviándome doble placer. Introdujo un dedo más y mi vientre se contrajo, comenzando a sentir una rara sensación. No paraba de jadear y quería gritar―. Dámelo Bella ―ordenó mirándome a los ojos. Yo los cerré, era demasiado. No sabía a qué se refería cuando dijo que se lo diera―. Vamos Bella, córrete. ―Con su pulgar acarició mi botón y fue todo lo que necesité para explotar, no sé qué rayos pasó, pero el fuego de mi vientre se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar. Grité su nombre sin importarme si nos escuchaban.

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos me encontré con su mirada, estaba maravillado. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo.

—Eres hermosa, gracias por estar en mi vida, Bella. ―Nuevamente recostó su frente en la mía. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento. Era una sensación nueva y maravillosa. Bajé mis manos para acariciar su espalda, con la intención de deshacerme de su bóxer, pero ya no lo tenía. Mi corazón latió nervioso, pero emocionado. Para mí sería nuestra primera vez, no recordaría las anteriores.

Edward era hermoso. Abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara mejor, lo hizo y dedicándome una mirada tierna, me besó. Puso una mano alrededor de mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Era un Edward distinto, no estaba segura que fuera real, pero por hoy me dejaría llevar. Quizás en esto que estaba a punto de suceder no había amor de su parte, pero si deseo, y eso bastaba. Sentí su miembro en mi entrada y gemí.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó nervioso, ¡no me jodas! La nerviosa debía ser yo.

―Si tú lo estas… si ―Él también asintió y me besó―. ¿No estás fingiendo, Edward? ―Sonrió y negó.

―Por primera vez, confía en mí. ―Lo estaba haciendo, por eso me iba a entregar a él. Lo abracé nuevamente por el cuello y sentí cómo fue abriéndose paso dentro de mí. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpió con su pulgar. Sentí ardor, no dolor y no entendía por qué, se suponía que ya lo había hecho una vez con él. Poco a poco se introdujo completamente en mí y suspiré fuertemente hasta que dejó de moverse. Se quedó quieto esperando que pasara el dolor e inconscientemente moví mis caderas, ahí comenzó la danza, una vez que el ardor cedió. Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, era grande. Eran alucinantes los ruidos que se oían, el chocar de nuestros cuerpos, las olas del mar, la naturaleza y nuestros gemidos.

―Más rápido ―le rogué. Nuestras miradas todo el tiempo estuvieron fijas la una en la otra, era hermoso ver los gestos que él hacía. En ocasiones me sonreía y otras contraía su rostro de placer. Con una de sus manos alzó mi pierna, enrollándola en su cintura, pude sentir que penetraba más profundo y casi grité cuando tocó un punto desconocido en mi interior. Sus embestidas fueron haciéndose más rápidas y fuertes, me estaban enloqueciendo, de pronto volví a experimentar esa sensación en el vientre, sentí que apretaba el miembro de Edward y estallé en mi segundo orgasmo, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda y mis dientes en su hombro, pude jurar que él se vino dentro de mí al mismo tiempo.

―Edward ―gemí vergonzosamente al sentir esa liberación.

―Bella –gritó al mismo tiempo él, dejando su peso sobre mí. Sonreí, me sentía feliz, nada ni nadie podría arrebatarme éste momento, donde fui suya y él mío. Edward me sonreía ―. ¿Estás bien? ―Me quitó unos mechones sudados de la cara.

―Eso debería preguntarlo yo ―dije viendo hacia su hombro. Se giró y lentamente salió de mí. Me sentí vacía y gemí de dolor. Me abrazó, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo. Me abracé a él y pude ver que su herida sangraba ―. ¡Edward! ―grité asustada―, estás sangrando. ―Quise levantarme, pero no me dejó.

―¿Ves aquí? ―dijo señalando hacia las sábanas blancas de la cama, vi una mancha de sangre y entendí a lo que se refería ¿pero cómo? ―, tú también lo haces y estás bien ―sentí vergüenza, pero asentí―. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Me besó la frente y me volvió a abrazar. Me recosté sobre su pecho y acaricié su vientre.

―Cansada… pero feliz e infinitamente agradecida con este camisón ―Lo sentí reírse.

―Eres una buena enfermera y más vestida así ―dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Se sentía tan bien estar juntos, le había ganado una a Anabella y las que faltaban. Pero no fue por venganza, lo hice porque lo quería y lo deseaba. No hubo amor, pero sí cuidado y delicadeza. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en ésta vida de confusión―. Isabella…―habló bajito, levanté la mirada y la suya era intensa, jamás lo había visto así, ¿feliz? ―, ésta fue tu primera vez pequeña ―no sé por qué pero me dieron ganas de llorar―, yo no te he hecho mía antes, hasta hoy ―sonrió de lado y yo también, iba a explicarme a qué se refería cuando sonó el teléfono, se estiró y lo puso en altavoz―. ¿Diga?

―¿Cómo están? ―Era Alice, volteé a ver a Edward confundida ― ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? ¿Le pasó algo? ―sin poder evitarlo, reí a carcajadas.

No sabía que sucedería después de esto, lo importante es que al fin me sentía plena y feliz, al lado del hombre del que me estaba enamorando.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Las invito a leer mi otra historia VENGANZA DEL DESTINO, y para las que quieran unirse al grupo de facebook, ahí subimos adelantos, imágenes relacionadas al capítulo, entre otras cosas. Les dejo el link, ya saben, le agregan los puntos y quitan los espacios. Besos. Lizz

**www facebook com / groups / inesperadaconfusion /**


	15. Chapter 14 Solo tú y yo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es locura de mi cabeza, la cual amo compartir con ustedes.**_

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD _

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Hola, chicas… Disculpen la demora. Sarai ha estado un tanto ocupadita y enfermita, así que hay que comprenderla. No quise subir el capítulo con mis horrores ortográficos, no se lo merecen ustedes, por eso también decidí esperar.**

**Gracias a mi Yani por seguir, a pesar de todo, apoyándome con la historia (de corazón, disculpas otra vez) sé que no lo merezco, pero aquí estás y me sigues soportando. **

**A Sarai, mi hermosa beta, porque doy mucha lata y aun así me soporta y me entiende cada vez que ando con mis ánimos menopáusicos. Gracias linda.**

**Capítulo dedicado a mis chicas del grupo del Face "Inesperada Confusión" #TeamGordo (jijijiji): María José Arboleda, Lupita Carrasco Perez, Karen Natalia Robsten Maniatics, Eve Aleman (del grupo de acosadoras), Yanina Barboza Patil (otra vez gracias), Viky Gimenez, Jeaneth Guillermo (lo que es igual a Sarai), Mariana Castro, Carolina Bracco, Sonia Rodríguez, Nadia Nieto, Maha El Zein, Eli Val, Letii Mora, Elenita Ortiz Valencia, Rg Ps... Si me faltó alguien ACEPTO RECLAMOS Y PARA LA OTRA LES TOCA A USTEDES. POR CIERTO, EL CLUB DE ACOSADORAS SIGUE ABIERTO JAJAJAJA.**

**A mis chicas fantasmas y silenciosas, sé que están ahí. Me gustaría que dejaran solo un review para ver qué les parece la historia, una ya se manifestó (Eve), ojalá ustedes también lo hagan.**

**Y a todas ustedes, chicas, que me siguen leyendo… Sin más ¡disfruten el capítulo! **

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"Solo tú y yo"

Calor, eso era lo que sentía. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, estaba sumamente cansada, pero aun así, me sentía relajada. Estaba acostada de lado, me moví un poco para quedar boca abajo y seguir durmiendo, mi cabello cubría mi espalda, con cuidado lo acomodé hacia un lado, seguro me haría sentir más fresca. Suspiré y decidí volver a dormir; pero no fue así, cuando me estaba quedando dormida, sentí pequeñas y livianas caricias por mi espalda, ocasionando que mi piel se erizara. Lentamente abrí mis ojos; la luz del sol me cegó, por eso era el calor, me daba en toda la espalda. Cuando me adapté a la claridad, distinguí bien al dueño de las caricias. Edward me observaba con una pequeña y muy linda sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Cerré los ojos y después le sonreí, no olvidaba lo que había sucedido, definitivamente no fue un sueño, porque él estaba aquí, a mi lado, ¡maldita suertuda! El sonido de los pájaros y el mar me hicieron recordar en dónde estábamos.

Recordé algunas de las palabras que decía Kate: _"Siempre, cuando tienes sexo con alguien y solo fue un buen polvo, despiertas sola. Pero si abres los ojos y él está ahí, no solo fue un polvo, significó más"._ No supe, ni quise interpretar sus palabras, por ahora no pensaría mucho en lo que había significado éste "polvo" para los dos.

—Hola —dije, aún con la voz adormecida. Las caricias seguían por mi espalda. Arriba, abajo, eran increíbles las sensaciones que despertaban. No me quería mover, y no lo haría.

—Hola —respondió de vuelta —. ¿Cómo estás? —_¡Genial!_ Pensé. Recordé que después de darle una corta explicación a Alice, me quedé dormida. Tener sexo cansaba demasiado, era principiante, y con una sola vez quedé exhausta. Edward no era tan suave cuando de eso se trataba, pero yo me sentía feliz.

—Cansada. —Cerré nuevamente los ojos, recordando lo sucedido, ¿se volvería a repetir? No lo sabía, pero le rogaba a Dios que sí—. Pero… feliz —acepté al final.

Recordaba que debía odiar a Edward por todo lo que me hizo, pero ya no podía. Un lazo se creó entre nosotros, y a decir verdad, era solo cuestión de tiempo que esto sucediera, yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de joderle un poco la vida a Anabella, aunque también me la jodí de paso a mí. Edward no dijo nada, me seguía mirando y repartiendo caricias. Una inseguridad muy grande estaba en mi mente, ¿qué seguía? Debía saber cómo comportarme ahora o qué pasaría en adelante con nosotros.

—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó, antes de que yo hablara y le dijera mis inseguridades.

—Mucho —acepté destapándome. La sábana cubría más de la mitad de mi cuerpo. Vi en su mirada el deseo, ¡maldición! Había olvidado que seguía desnuda. Observé lentamente y él estaba igual. No pude evitar sonrojarme, no me sería fácil acostumbrarme si esto seguía—. Yo…

—Vamos —interrumpió mi pervertido pensamiento. Se levantó sin importarle su desnudez, me cargó con mucha facilidad de la cama para tenerme entre sus brazos. Lo contemplé, y no pude evitar enredar mis manos en su cuello, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro—. Un baño nos caería muy bien, pequeña. —Me sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos—. ¿Te duele algo? —inquirió preocupado, entonces recordé su herida y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al llevarme cargada.

—¡Bájame! —Le grité. Detuvo su andar y me dedicó una mirada confundida y ¿dolida? Sin embargo no me soltó—. Edward, te lastimarás más, tu herida aún está fresca. —Mi cara se puso caliente al recordar—. No quiero que te hagas más daño. No te esfuerces, por favor.

—Yo estoy bien, Isabella. —Llegamos al baño y pude ver que era hermoso. No desentonaba con la decoración de la cabaña. Era espacioso y tenía un enorme ventanal que daba una vista hermosa hacia el mar—. La herida ya casi sanó; tus cuidados son efectivos. —Mi mirada iba de su rostro a su herida, y pude comprobar que estaba en lo cierto; no estaba del todo seca, pero sí mucho mejor que hace unos días.

—Pero no quiero que hagas demasiado esfuerzo y se vuelva a abrir. —Me bajó con cuidado para quedar de pie, y ahí fue cuando respondí a su pregunta de hace un rato. Me dolía el cuerpo, pero era mayor en mi intimidad. Siseé un poco de dolor, mis piernas las sentí débiles. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—¿Ves por qué me preocupo más por ti? —_Se preocupa por mí. _ Lo miré, acunó mi rostro en sus manos—. ¿Te duele mucho? —Traté de bajar la mirada, pero no me dejó.

—Un poco —acepté avergonzada.

—Ven, vamos a relajarnos. —Me llevó hacia la ducha. Era inútil preguntarle si se bañaría conmigo, era lógico que lo hiciera.

Se metió él primero a la tina y luego me jaló a mí. Me acomodé de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas. Estaba incómoda, aunque él no lo notó. Su erección pegaba en mi espalda baja y eso no llevaría a nada bueno. Además de que estaba adolorida. Si se repetía, no volvería a caminar en días. Solté el aire que tenía guardado y dejé que el agua caliente hiciera efecto en mi cuerpo.

—Relájate pequeña, confía en mí, por favor —pidió en voz baja. Me tomó de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Ahora sí, mi espalda quedó recostada en su pecho, acomodé mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y las dejó sobre mi vientre. Instintivamente, puse mis manos sobre las suyas—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —habló, después de un rato de silencio.

—Mucho mejor —acepté. El calor se había ido; la temperatura del agua era muy rica. Cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi vientre—. ¿Qué sigue Edward? —Tomé valor, ya que no le tenía de frente—. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—No lo sé, Isabella. —Pude distinguir temor en sus palabras—. Dejemos que el tiempo nos diga qué sucederá. —Me giré un poco para verlo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Sé que no eres de esa clase de mujer. Eres especial, pequeña. —Sonreí ante sus palabras. Jamás pensé escucharlo decir eso de mí—. Pero no quiero que te ilusiones. Si esto no funciona, no quiero que salgas lastimada. El sexo contigo es diferente, disfrutémoslo, Isabella… —Una de sus manos comenzó a subir peligrosamente hacia mis senos. Me acarició lentamente, haciendo que gimiera y mi respiración se comenzara a acelerar—. Si algo más llega a pasar, ya lo veremos…

—Tienes… razón —acepté. Dejé de mirarlo; me era difícil formular una oración, ya que ambas manos me estaban acariciando los senos—. Además, un día dijiste que ese papel no me quedaba, Edward. —Aunque estábamos en el agua, lograba sentir la humedad entre mis pliegues. Comencé a frotarme sobre su erección descaradamente, pero a estas alturas yo necesitaba más; mucho más de él—. Pero tú tampoco… —apretó uno de mis senos, no podía contener mis gemidos—… te ilusiones Edward… Yo te odio y lo seguiré haciendo a pesar de esto. —Me moví más rápido sobre él.

—Eres hermosa. —Tomó con cuidado mi mentón y me atrajo a sus labios. Bruscamente me giró, y no sé cómo quedé a horcajadas sobre él. Ahora sí lo tenía de frente —. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —preguntó, pasando sus manos por mis nalgas y atrayéndome más a él. ¿Cómo preguntaba eso? ¡Diablos! En dónde fuera, pero que pasara ya. Asentí como una tonta.

Mis senos quedaron a la altura de su boca, y sentí cómo poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos por mis nalgas, espalda y luego a mi cuello, haciendo que bajara mis labios a los suyos, y me besó, fue el más raro que me había dado hasta ahora. Iba cargado de necesidad, ternura y paciencia, por un momento olvidé el deseo y me entregué él. No podía permitirme bajar esa barrera, donde tenía que recordar por sobre todas las cosas que solo era sexo, aunque ya no lo fuera del todo. En un segundo todo cambió, una de sus manos bajó hasta mí clítoris, comenzó a acariciarlo, a prepararme para lo que se aproximaba, sentí un ligero dolor, pero él se encargó que lo olvidara introduciendo un dedo, haciéndome jadear; mientras que con su boca apresó uno de mis pechos, era una sensación distinta a la de hace unas horas, una posición diferente, y me dio vergüenza al ver lo expuesta que estaba, cerré los ojos evitando su mirada. Otro dedo más se abrió paso en mí y me sentía al borde, apreté fuerte sus hombros cuando sentí que uno de sus dedos tocó algún punto sensible en mi interior, algo que me hizo ver estrellas y llegar a un orgasmo devastador. Pegué mí frente a la suya mientras normalizábamos nuestra respiración.

Me agarró de las caderas y se acomodó mejor, yo aún tenía cerrados los ojos. Sentí su miembro cerca de mi entrada, y cómo poco a poco me fue bajando hasta penetrarme lenta y suavemente, evitando que sintiera molestia, ésta sensación era genial, sentir que me llenaba.

—Abre los ojos —dijo, cuando estuvo todo dentro de mí. Sin embargo no se movía, y eso era lo que yo esperaba—. Te daré el control. Hazlo como te sientas cómoda. Móntame. —Lo admiré, y esos ojos profundos me llenaron de confianza. Ya no podía dudar de él. Me había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Seguía siendo la misma Bella, aunque un poco más frágil ante él.

Nuevamente me tomó de las caderas y me ayudo a moverme de arriba abajo, en un ritmo lento, me soltó dejándome dirigir los movimientos, era como andar a ciegas, no sabía nada. Me agarró de las nalgas impulsándome un poco más. Fui agarrando yo misma mi ritmo. Hasta me olvidé que estábamos en la bañera. Nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas todo el tiempo, haciéndolo más íntimo. Me mordía los labios y sus manos ahora viajaban por mi espalda. Aunque me seguía ayudando a mantener el ritmo.

—¡Ah! —jadeé, cuando levantó un poco sus caderas y me penetró con mayor profundidad.

—¡Dios! —articuló, cuando comencé a moverme un poco más. Me sentía llegar, unos movimientos más y seguro me correría. Ya no me podía controlar, y sin molestia alguna lo montaba más rápido y fuerte. A él no le molestó, volvió a tomarme de las nalgas y me ayudó. De pronto vi como una de sus manos bajó a nuestra unión, acariciándome, y fue condenadamente placentero—. Córrete, Isabella. Hazlo para mí —pidió.

—¡Ed…Edward! —grité cuando mi segundo orgasmo llegó. No me dejó de mover sobre él, mientras besaba el hueco del nacimiento de mis pechos. Unas embestidas más y él llegaría. Y en vez de gritar, me tomó del cuello y me besó, ahogando sus gemidos y derramándose dentro de mí. Colapsé y me derrumbé sobre él, aún estaba a horcajadas y no me importó. Me sentía bien.

Volví a acomodar mi cara sobre su hombro, me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi cabeza. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, aún mi respiración no se controlaba; Edward estaba igual que yo. No hablamos, solo se oían nuestras inhalaciones, que cada vez eran más calmadas.

—Bella… —Oí cómo me llamaban a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos y noté que aún seguía recostada sobre Edward—. Estás helada. —Me di cuenta que seguíamos en la bañera. Me había quedado dormida y por lo que veía, no había sido la única—. Vamos a terminar nuestro baño —dijo en voz baja, aunque yo no me quería mover—. Vamos, pequeña o te vas a enfermar.

—Un poco más —pedí. Vi cómo el sonreía un poco. Levanté la cabeza, y sin remordimiento alguno Edward dejó un beso juguetón sobre mis labios.

—Vamos. —Me volvió a tomar por las caderas, y me di cuenta que aun estaba dentro de mí. Me traté de mover, pero el dolor regresó—. Tranquila —dijo. Me levantó poco a poco hasta que salió completamente de mí, dejándome vacía y con un poco de ardor.

No sé cómo le hizo, pero nos levantamos juntos. No quería caminar, me tomó de la mano y me puso debajo de la regadera. El agua estaba mucho más caliente que la de la bañera. Dejó que me bañara sola; no le iba a pedir que nos bañáramos juntos, eso lo hacían las parejas de verdad, y lo de nosotros solo sería sexo. Aún faltaba tocar esos puntos. Cuando salí de la pequeña ducha, observé que ahí estaba el camisón blanco con una tanga del mismo color. Esto iba a ser incómodo. Estaban mis cremas y una toalla; no noté cuando Edward entró a dejar eso.

Sequé con cuidado mi cabello y después mi cuerpo. Estaba adolorida, pero sonreí al saber el porqué de ese dolor. Me hidraté y me coloqué la hermosa e inocente pijama. Esto era vergonzoso, aunque estaba fresca. Pero no llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo.

Me di cuenta que ya era de noche. Otro día más sin salir a la playa; aunque no me podía quejar, lo había disfrutado.

Salí hacia la habitación, pensando que ahí estaría el _gordo_, pero no había nadie. Entonces recordé algo muy importante, el diario. Fui hacia el cajón para guardarlo mejor, no lo leería ahora, pero sí más adelante. Disfrutaría esto, solos él y yo.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la vista era hermosa. La luna en todo su esplendor, las olas rugiendo, las gaviotas; esto era mucho mejor que un sueño. El cuarto estaba en completo orden, Edward debió arreglarlo. Suspiré y sonreí. Mi vida era una completa locura. Un día pensando en que regresaría a la vida normal, otro día cuidando a Edward, y hoy, yo había tenido sexo con Edward Cullen. Dejaría que la vida me sorprendiera, no sabía qué esperar de ella. No me arrepentía, Cullen podía ser patán y odioso, pero siempre me hablaba con la verdad. No queríamos amor, pero ambos queríamos sexo. Me sentía gloriosa, le había ganado una a Anabella Swan. Ya no me importaba enamorarlo, ¿para qué? El amor es una mierda, es depender de alguien, compartir la vida con alguien; yo no podía hacer eso con Edward. Tarde o temprano esto acabaría, y eso no tendría que olvidarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura. Ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Suspiré, Edward olía delicioso, podía asegurar que ya se había duchado.

—Mucha, en realidad —dije, y era la verdad.

—Entonces vamos. Los chicos nos están esperando en la playa. —Me giré y vi que sonreía—. Alice no cree esa mentira de la araña.

—_Mmm_, no me importa, no daré más explicaciones —dije sonrojándome. Me jaló de la mano, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera—. Edward… —Volteó a verme. Lucía tan relajado, diferente. Como el Edward que conocí hace poco, el protector, que cuidó de mí cuando lo necesité—. No pienso salir así —dije, señalando mi vestuario, él solo sonrió y negó.

.

.

.

—Trata de caminar bien —dijo cuando tocamos la arena. La cena era en la playa. Decidimos ir descalzos. Me puse un vestido blanco de tirantes y él un pantalón del mismo color y una playera liviana—. Sé que te duele, pero disimula.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, Edward. Me duele, y arde mucho. —Me llevaba de la mano y ambos sonreíamos como tontos, pero no enamorados—. ¿Tengo que fingir que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti? —le dije en broma—. ¿Cómo me comporto?

—Eso siempre lo haces —contestó mi primera pregunta—, compórtate normal —dijo frío. Como siempre; ahí estábamos regresando a la normalidad —, solo tenemos que fingir delante de Rosalie. —Era verdad, ella era la única fuera de la jugada.

—De acuerdo. —Me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando—. ¿Cómo va la herida? —Miramos hacia el frente, ya se veían los chicos.

—Mejor. Tengo una excelente enfermera. —Me acercó a él y dejó un beso en mi frente—. Lo que veas de ahora en adelante, no es verdad. ¿De acuerdo? —No sabía a qué se refería, pero asentí.

Caminamos, los chicos se oían bastante animados. El aire se sentía fresco, sobre todo cuando daba de lleno a la cara, era un sueño.

—Buenas noches —habló Edward bastante animado cuando llegamos. Las miradas se posaron en nosotros dos y en nuestras manos unidas.

—Hola tortolitos. —Emmett estaba sentado al lado de Rosalie, quien me miraba un poco enojada, ignoré eso. Todos estábamos vestidos de blanco y descalzos. Alice curiosamente estaba al lado de Jason. La mesa rebosaba llena de comida, a la luz de las velas.

—Hola a todos —saludé yo.

—Y entonces… ¿La araña tejió su telaraña? —preguntó Alice y todos sonrieron, esto sería vergonzoso. Era verdad que no se había creído la mentira—. Por lo que veo brincaste mucho cuando la viste, Bells, no caminas nada bien. ¿Te lastimaste el tobillo? —Miré a Edward y él también sonreía.

—Yo también encontré una araña en mi cuarto, Emmett me ayudo a matarla y qué bien la matamos —dijo Rosalie, tocándose la barriga. ¡Diablos! Todos lo sabían. Y todos sabían que yo no era Anabella, ahora era una cualquiera delante de ellos.

—Tranquila, Bella —habló Jason, su opinión era importante para mí—. No les hagas caso a estos tontos. Creo que aquí todos hemos matado arañas alguna vez. —Sonreí, y con eso se dio por terminado el maldito tema.

Comimos en calma, hablando del clima hermoso. Las chicas dijeron que mañana tenía que salir con ellas a la playa; mientras que los chicos se hicieron a un lado, y seguro hablaban algo de sus negocios. Hoy en la noche le preguntaría qué había pasado en realidad.

Caminamos por la playa un rato, el agua llegaba a nuestros pies y yo no podía sentirme más feliz. Encajaba en ese lugar, con ellos.

Alice nos platicaba de su novio, un tal Jasper. Yo ya había oído ese nombre, pero no recordaba dónde.

—Algún día lo van a conocer, es grandioso; lo amo. —Se le notaba en su sonrisa estúpida.

—Pues si lo amaras tanto, no obligarías al pobre Jason a dormir contigo. —Se burló Rosalie.

—¡Oh! Tú que sabes. —Y ya no hablo más de su amor—. Denme un segundo, que acabo de verlo solo, así que iré a molestarlo. —Volteé hacia la mesa y vi a Jason tomado una copa de vino, mientras que Emmett y Edward platicaban alegremente y sonreían, jamás creí verlo tan relajado. Era distinto.

—Así que ya mejoraron las cosas con Edward, ¿no? —Rosalie me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Mucho.

—¿Y Jacob? —Me di cuenta que para ella, yo aún era Anabella.

—Él ya pasó Rose, ahora vivo mi presente. —Y era verdad. Por estos días, olvidaría que todo era una farsa.

—¿Tan rápido? —Me dedicó una mirada incrédula.

—Amo a Edward. —La peor mentira que pude haber dicho. Jamás lo amaría, en realidad no he conocido el sentimiento del amor, nadie me ha ayudado a conocerlo—. Él es mi vida.

—¡Ni tú te la crees! —espetó irónica. Por lo visto el embarazo la mantenía de mal humor.

—Mejor dime… —Me acerqué a ella y retrocedió unos pasos, con una mirada desconfiada. Solo quería tocarle su barriga. La observé, pero aun así pregunté—: ¿Cómo va el bebé? —En sus ojos se formaban lágrimas, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿De verdad te importa? Hace unos meses te fuiste sin decir nada. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿te das cuenta? Tú amas a Jacob y eso nunca cambiará —gritó, dejándome confundida; enseguida, todas las miradas eran hacia nosotros—. Si te importara tanto, ¿por qué no me explicaste todos tus problemas? Yo te hubiera ayudado. —Emmett llegó a su lado y Edward al mío. Alice y Jason ya no estaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward también lucía confundido. Rosalie no despegaba su mirada furiosa. Emmett la abrazó, pero ella se alejó.

—¿Sabes? Me creen tonta, pero se equivocan. Creyeron que siempre me mentirían, pero no te creí del todo. Ella aborrecía a Alice y no toleraba que Edward la manejara; y de la noche a la mañana todo cambia, ¿no? —espetó irónica—. Te importa la vida de los demás y quieres que todos te llamen Bella, cuando lo odiabas. Pero ¡se acabó! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Volteé a ver a Edward, quien solo asintió. Ya no tenía que fingir más; no sabía si sentirme aliviada o preocupada.

—Me llamo Isabella Watson —hablé nerviosa. Vi a Emmett, y en vez de estar enojado, me sonreía al igual que Edward.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? —preguntó más calmada, y un tanto dolida—. Ella lo hacía, o eso se suponía. Tú eres igual a ella, solo te gusta engañar.

—Porque no podía confiar en nadie. —Era la verdad. Ni en Edward confiaba lo suficiente—. Y no soy igual a ella —grité, enojándome cada vez más. Edward apretó mi mano para calmarme.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —indagó Edward.

—Por hoy es suficiente —interrumpió Emmett—. Tenemos que dormir, Rose, el bebé necesita descansar también. —Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Edward me apretó en sus brazos, y sin saber por qué, rompí en llanto.

—Bella… —me susurró Rose—. Será difícil, pero seremos buenas amigas. Discúlpame por gritarte. —Y ambos se marcharon.

Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos, nos sentamos en la arena. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba feliz al saber que ya no fingiría más ser Anabella.

—¿Tú también crees que las rubias son huecas? —inquirió. Me senté a su lado y contemplamos la noche.

—No, no lo creo. —En absoluto me importaba el color de cabello. Podían ser castañas y huecas. Eso no importaba.

—¿Mejor? —Solo sonreí.

—Mejor —afirmé—, ya no fingiré más, mientras estemos aquí.

—Solo tú y yo —repitió—, además de unos cuantos metiches que se unieron al viaje. —Negué sonriendo. El ambiente nos hacía cambiar de estado de ánimo.

—Gracias, Edward. —Me recosté en sus piernas—. Es la primera vez que conozco la playa, y creo que son las mejores vacaciones. —Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Y no serán las últimas. —Cerré los ojos. Ambos nos quedamos callados.

—¿Edward? —Tenía que sacar mis inseguridades, era ahora o nunca.

—Dime. —No detuvo sus caricias en mi cabeza.

—Sé que solo es sexo, y la verdad es que yo no quiero una relación, y menos contigo… —Sonrió de lado—. Pero, ¿cómo debo comportarme ahora? ¿Qué pasará? —Ya estaba nerviosa.

—Ven —dijo, acomodándome en su regazo. Esto era lo que quería evitar, estar tan cerca de él—. Todo seguirá igual Isabella, serás la misma de siempre y yo también. Para mí el sexo no cambia nada. No dormiremos juntos, ni cenaremos juntos cuando regresemos a Seattle, por ahora sí; ya que no hay más habitaciones aquí. No puedo prometerte amor o una relación. —Eso me gustaba. Solo sexo, sin ningún compromiso, y de paso ganándole muchas batallas a Swan—. Pero no quiero escenas de celos Isabella… —Igual no pensaba darlas—. Tampoco que te sientas con derecho sobre mí, o que me pidas explicaciones…

—No pienso hacerlo Edward. —No era verdad, pero lo aceptaría—. Espero lo mismo de ti. Solo sexo y nada más. Siempre seguiré fingiendo delante de los demás.

—Entonces… todo sigue igual pequeña. Nada de lazos amorosos o cosas así. No soy bueno para eso. —Yo tampoco. No sabía qué era ser amada. Nadie nunca me enseñó a dar o recibir amor—. Tengo algo para ti —dijo, metiéndose la mano en uno de los bolsos de su pantalón—. Pensaba dártelo antes del secuestro, pero fue imposible, lo mandé a hacer para ti. —Tuve que sentarme frente a él. Me tomó la mano y en ella depositó una pulsera, de corazones negros y unas letras en forma de B, en oro. Era hermosa—. Ojalá te guste —dijo, y yo no podía dejar de observarla.

—¿Por qué me la das? —Lo observé confundida, él sonrió de lado; dudando en contestar.

—Por todo lo que has hecho, Isabella. Es tu paga —dijo, y me dio coraje. Nada lo hacía de corazón, lo hacía porque era su deber o porque debía—. A ella siempre le regalaba algo cuando se preocupaba por mí, y tú lo has hecho, cuidándome durante éste tiempo. —Eso bastó para hacerme estallar furibunda.

—¡No soy ella, Edward! —Me levanté de la arena—. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta? Soy distinta. —Un pensamiento doloroso cruzó por mi mente—. Acaso… cuando estuvimos juntos, ¿pensaste que era ella? —No me contestó. ¡Lo había pensado! Le aventé la pulsera y comencé a caminar hacia nuestra cabaña.

—¿La primera escena de celos, Isabella? —gritó detrás de mí, me detuve en seco encarándolo.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, Cullen. —Lo observé furiosa. No había tenido sexo con nadie más; pero era humillante saber que te comparan con otra. Además de eso, que te den regalos cada vez que hagas algo, y a ese algo me refiero a: sexo.

—Déjate de dramas, Bella —bufe, y me di la vuelta. Me agarró de la muñeca e impidió que caminara—. Dijimos que solo seriamos tú y yo. No tengo que pensar en nadie cuando estoy contigo. Solo pensé en ti, ¿contenta? —Alzó una de sus cejas.

—Me da igual. —El muy estúpido sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Jamás te haría una escena de celos. No soy de esas. ¡Ahora suéltame! —grité lo último.

—Pues lo que vi hace un rato parecía eso. —Me jaló, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

—No te confundas Edward. Lo que viste hace un rato es para que aprendas qué cosas no hacer en tus próximas conquistas. Es humillante saber que te comparan con otra; y aún más, que te den regalos o algo como paga por tener sexo… —Forcejeé para que me soltara, pero no lo hizo—. No soy una jodida prostituta.

—Yo no te comparo con nadie, y no te trato como prostituta tampoco. —Bufé—. Y déjate de tonterías, regresemos a dónde estábamos. —Me apretó más hacia él. Maldita sea, no me gustaba este juego, ya me sentía húmeda. Era tan débil.

—Quiero dormir, Edward. —Suspiré. Me estaba cansando de todo esto.

—¿De verdad quieres dormir? —Me sonrió. No quería más sexo; por lo menos no hoy, me sentía cansada y humillada.

—Sí, Edward —contesté secamente. Me dejó libre y entré a la cabaña. No sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, mejor, aún estaba enojada.

Sacudí la arena de mi cuerpo y me puse el estúpido camisón blanco. Lavé mis dientes y enjuagué mi cara. Me metí bajo las sábanas y apagué las luces. Estaba sola y enfadada. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Pero lo que me hizo el maldito _gordo_ hace un rato, no tenía perdón. Me estaba usando para tener sexo, y después de eso, me quería pagar con joyas. ¡Estaba loco! No sé qué clase de mujer era Swan, pero estaba equivocado si creía que yo era igual. _¡Y tú muy sufrida ¿no?! _Maldito subconsciente, despertaba en los peores momentos.

Fui una tonta al pensar que esas vacaciones serían tranquilas. Entre todo mi enfado y debate interno, me quedé dormida.

Sentí como alguien me desvestía. Con cuidado me quitaban el camisón y después deslizaban mis bragas por mis piernas. No quería abrir los ojos, era el sueño más erótico y tonto que había tenido. Me puse de lado y suspiré. De pronto, unas fuertes manos rodearon mi cintura, y alguien pegó su pecho a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta sabiendo que no era un sueño, era mi pesadilla viviente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté molesta, notando que él también estaba desnudo—. ¡Vete de aquí, Edward! —grité, hasta donde me permitió mi soñolienta voz.

—¡Basta de niñerías, Bella! —Me abrazó nuevamente dejando mi rostro pegado a su pecho—. Sé que no debí comportarme así. Perdóname. —Lo miré y negué—. Es difícil acostumbrarse a ti. No volverá a suceder Bella, no volveré a regalarte nada por tus favores.

—¿Favores? —Puse mis manos sobre su pecho—. Después de todo, no lo estoy haciendo gratis, ¿recuerdas? Me pagas por hacer "todo". —Alargué la o.

—Como sea… pero deja de comportarte así.

—No me gusta sentirme usada, Edward… y eso fue lo que hiciste hace un rato. —Acarició mi espalda, se me erizó la piel—. ¿Por qué me desnudaste? —Me sonrió, sabiendo que lo había perdonado.

—Estabas sudada, supuse que tenías calor. —Bajó una de sus manos y apretó mi nalga. Gemí—. Mientras duermas conmigo, lo harás así, sin ropa. —Rodé los ojos—. Así que acostúmbrate. —Me pegó hacia su miembro erecto.

—Hoy no, Edward. Estoy adolorida, y en serio quiero dormir. —Me sorprendía que él no estuviese cansado.

—Solo relájate —dijo, y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Con un gemido, me rendí. Esa noche me hizo suya, lentamente, dos veces; hasta del dolor me olvidé.

.

.

.

Estaba entre sus brazos, nuestras piernas enredadas. Estábamos sudorosos. Ya podía distinguir el olor a sexo, a eso olíamos. Me sentía cansada, pero no podía dormir. Lo estaba observando y noté que tampoco dormía. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo y la mía en su cara.

—No puedo dormir —dije, me volteó a ver—. ¿Qué piensas? —Me separé de él, no quería que me abrazara, no como una pareja después de hacer el amor, y creo que él sentía lo mismo. Nos acomodamos de lado y solo nos contemplamos.

—Creí que dormías. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Pensaba en todo lo que me había resistido para no hacerte mía.

—No soy tuya… —dije, él sonrió. No quería que me dijera eso, he estado con él desde que me trajo a ésta vida, pero no me haría a la idea de que siempre viviría a su lado. Esto acabaría algún día.

—Tienes razón, entonces corrijo: En todo lo que me había resistido para no tener sexo contigo. —Sonreí.

—Así está mejor. —_¡Solo es sexo Bella, no confundas! _Mi subconsciente despertó, aun seguía tonta de tanto sexo—. Cuando estuvimos juntos… dijiste que había sido mi primera vez Edward —dije, sonrojándome un poco—, pero no fue así, dejé de ser…

—Virgen… —añadió.

—Dejé de serlo aquella noche en que me tomaste. Cuando me confundiste. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward volvió a abrazarme. Me vio a los ojos y luego a mis labios, se comenzó a acercar a ellos, y entonces recordé aquella noche, todo era tan diferente…

**Flash Back **

_Me miró nuevamente y me besó con rabia, agarrando fuertemente mi cabello y obligándome a corresponder el beso. Mientras me besaba, una de sus manos me mantenía aferrada la cabeza, y la otra comenzó a descender por mi espalda, llegando hasta mi muslo. Después subió por mi entrepierna y uno de sus dedos rozó mi clítoris._

—_¡Dios! —grité. Una extraña y nueva sensación corrió por mi cuerpo, y de pronto me sentí húmeda, eso era nuevo; volvió a besarme, y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi sexo—. ¡Ah!_

—_Extrañaba tu música, pequeña. —Introdujo un dedo en mi sexo y dejó de besarme solo para mirarme a los ojos—. Tan lista para mí… como siempre._

—_¡Por favor! —rogué para que me dejara ir, pero él lo malinterpretó._

_Cuando retiró ese dedo de mí, se lo llevo a la boca y saboreó mí… lo que fuera, como si supiera a chocolate._

—_Tan deliciosa. —Pensé que se iba a ir, pero en vez de eso, sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su miembro… ahora su miembro estaba en la entrada de mi sexo. Aunque le rezara al "santo de los olvidados" en éste momento nada me salvaría, mi sentencia ya estaba dictada—. No tienes idea de lo que había planeado para nuestro reencuentro, pero esa boquita tan entrometida tiene que hablar. —Con sus manos acunó mi cara y su peso casi no me dejaba mover. Plantó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, como limpiando mis lágrimas, se veía tan tierno, pero en estos momentos nada de eso importaba, solo quería correr, y saber que nada de esto estaba pasándome—. Eres mi perdición… —Sin más rompió mi barrera y se llevó mi virginidad, sus ojos ahora eran de confusión y rabia, no se movió—. ¡Maldita sea! Tú no eres Anabella. —Yo no pude ni contestar, solo pude llorar, ya no era la misma. _

**Fin Flash Back…**

—No me beses, Edward —pedí cuando estaba a milímetros de mis labios—, no lo hagas por favor. —Una lágrima escapó—. Si aquella noche me hubieras dejado explicarte, el recuerdo de mi primera vez hubiese sido diferente.

—Si hubiera dejado que me explicaras… —Me limpió las lágrimas—. No estarías aquí. Ya pedí disculpas por aquello Isabella, y no me arrepiento de haberte confundido. —Yo tampoco me arrepentía, después de todo lo que sufrí, valió la pena, mis amigos estaban bien.

—No me arrepiento. Es solo que sufrí, Edward; me sentí usada y sucia, igual como hace un rato, y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

—No pasará, Bella. Lo prometo. Ahora olvidémonos del pasado, hay que dormir. —Me acomodé cerca de su cuerpo.

—No tengo sueño, quiero seguir hablando —dije, y él suspiró—. El día que salí sin tu permiso, cuando me trataron de secuestrar, pensaba pelear contigo. Pero mi plan no resultó.

—¿Noche de confesiones, Bella? —Asentí sin mirarlo—. Bueno… pues la noche de aquella fiesta me pediste tres cosas. Depilación láser, porque te dolía mucho con la cera. —Sonreí. No volvería a beber tanto—. La segunda, no te la diré aún, pronto la descubrirás. —Bufé—. Y la tercera, ya la sabes. Solo que no se llevó a cabo porque te quedaste dormida. –Me sonrojé—. Eres muy linda cuando tienes alcohol en tu sistema.

—Soy tonta —aseguré—. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas, Edward?

—Claro, pero no prometo responderlas todas. —Asentí, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo me deseabas? —Acarició mi espalda desnuda, al parecer le gustaba.

—Desde aquella noche, cuando entraste al baño del jet, en mi recámara. —Recordé ese viaje…

**Flash Back **

—_¿Deleitándote conmigo? _

_¡Diablos! Lo estaba mirando._

—_¡Tápese! Por favor —le rogué._

_De pronto estiró su mano derecha, por un momento, mi parte ilusa pensó que me abrazaría; pero cuando su piel rozó la mía, esa bendita descarga cruzó nuevamente mi cuerpo, y él lo notó porque sonrió, pero agarró la toalla que estaba en el lavabo y se la colocó, dejando destapado de su cintura para arriba, así también se veía sexy._

—_Concedido, chiquilla —me dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos—. Así que… soy todo oídos, ¿cuál es tu condición? _

_Para que hablaste Isabella, mejor habérselo escrito._

—_Mmm… yo… haré todo lo que me pida… Todooooooo, menos tener… hacer... —Y otra vez mi cara ardiendo._

—_¿Intimidad? —completó sonriendo el muy canalla—. Eso… por eso no te preocupes, no habrá necesidad de establecer condiciones, eso lo tengo bastante claro…. Bueno, a no ser que tú lo quieras... —Y volvió a reír, esa sonrisa torcida que me gustaba. ¿Eres idiota, Isabella? Habló mi "lista" interior. Si él es como tu raptor, cómo puede gustarte su risa, su cuerpo, tienes que odiarlo, tenemos que odiarlo, dijo._

—_¡Sí! Tienes razón —le contesté a mi "lista"._

—_Veo que piensas hacerlo algún día —me dijo._

—_¿Qué? —pregunté._

—_Acostarte conmigo. —Lo soltó así tan fácil—. Lo acabas de decir. _

_Ahora caí, entendió mal mi respuesta._

—_Pero no le respondí a usted, ¡idiota! —Él volvió a reír, ¿qué se le hacía tan gracioso? —. Eso nunca, yo no haré… cosas feas con usted —le dije y salí corriendo de ahí, muy apenada._

**Fin Flash Back **

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Desde que te vi en el bar —acepté. ¿Quién no desearía a un hombre como él?

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó. Así que no era la única que tenía dudas.

—Porque me cambiaste. Me hiciste ser otra cuando apenas me estaba encontrando a mí misma. Desordenaste más mi vida, te adueñaste de ella sin previo aviso y me separaste de mi única familia, de todo lo que conocía —confesé la verdad—. Pero ya no te odio igual —acepté.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Me besó la cabeza.

—¿La perdonarás? —Pensé en voz alta la pregunta, y me arrepentí cuando la solté. Se tensó.

—Sí, Isabella —contestó seco, me dolió escucharlo—, es lo que debo de hacer y lo correcto. —Ya no volví a hablar, no quería preguntar nada más. Sabía que esa era la respuesta que temía y debía ser fuerte.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, no sentí cuándo me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente el calor me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi que ahora sí me encontraba sola en la cama. Entonces anoche solo había sido un buen "polvo". Me levanté y me di una ducha. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y Edward ya estaba ahí, con el cuarto bastante ordenado. Sentado en la cama.

—Buenos días, pequeña —dijo sonriendo. ¡Vaya, el buen humor era duradero!

—Buenos días —contesté. Él estaba enfundado en una bermuda caqui y una playera blanca de mangas. Se veía sexi, como para desvestirlo y… ¡Basta, no quiero pensar en sexo! Maldición. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —Me fui hacia la maleta y comencé a buscar mi ropa. Era mejor distraerme en otras cosas.

—Mejor, menos adolorida —acepté sonrojándome.

—Solo es cuestión de práctica. —Me guiñó el ojo. Sonreí y negué. Al parecer mi imprudente pregunta había sido olvidada.

—Quizás —acepté. Seguí buscando la ropa correcta, dándole la espalda a Edward.

—Ya elegí tu ropa —me dijo, y volteé a verlo. En sus manos tenía un traje de baño. Era de fondo negro con flores de distintos colores. De dos piezas. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar esas cosas.

—Deja de elegir mi ropa. Esa será otra condición. No quiero que sientas el derecho de decirme cómo vestir, ¿de acuerdo? —Me miró y subió sus cejas.

—¿Segura? —preguntó. Tenía razón, en muchas ocasiones he necesitado su ayuda.

—Solo si yo te lo pido, ¿te parece?

—Así está mucho mejor. Anda, vístete para bajar a comer, que ya es tarde.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, notando que el sol estaba muy fuerte.

—Las dos de la tarde. —Abrí los ojos como platos. De verdad era tarde—. No te quise despertar. Estabas cansada. Casi me acabo de levantar también. —Se puso de pie y me entregó el traje de baño—. Apresúrate, nos están esperando. —Antes de irse me dio una nalgada. Qué atrevido.

.

.

.

—¡_Hey,_ Bella! —saludó Alice cuando llegué a su cabaña. Hoy todos comeríamos allí. Me sentía insegura usando solo el traje de baño, aunque me sentí mejor cuando el _gordo_ dijo que me veía sexi—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Me senté al lado de Edward. Todos estaban comiendo ya.

—Te ves comestible y sexi —me susurró Edward al oído, repitiéndome lo que había dicho hace unos minutos cuando estábamos solos. Como una tonta sonreí. Todos se nos quedaron mirando.

—Gracias —contesté como si nada. Siempre lo hacía, ¿no? Así se comportaba una pareja. Entonces recordé que ya no teníamos que fingir y él lo seguía haciendo. Me sirvió un plato lleno de fruta y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—¿Y ya saben qué será? —preguntó Jason a Emmett y Rosalie. Ahora todos miramos a la pareja de futuros padres.

—No queremos saberlo aún. —Rosalie se veía rara e incómoda, supuse el porqué. La miré y me devolvió una sonrisa fingida. Edward lo notó y por debajo de la mesa me apretó el muslo, no debía hacer eso. Me excitó. ¿Cómo dejaba de pensar en sexo?

—Yo diría que lo hicieran —habló Edward sonriendo—. Mi padre tampoco quiso hacer eso con Emmett y mírenlo ahora. No sabe si en realidad es hombre o mujer. —Todos sonreímos menos el aludido. Nunca había visto a Edward bromear.

—Pues yo creo que Rose ya descubrió qué soy —dijo, tocándole el vientre a la rubia. Edward y Alice pusieron cara de asco.

—Seguro será un niño —dijo Rose, acariciando su barriga—, estoy segura. —Emm la besó y yo la miré—. Así que Isabella ¿eh? —Alice casi se atraganta—. Hasta se parecen los nombres. —Sonrió y negó

—Pero no somos iguales —aseguré.

—Lo sé, y eso me gusta. —Jason me guiñó el ojo. Al parecer todo estaba bien—. Eres buena actriz. Deberías dedicarte a eso.

—Ni se te ocurra —gritó Alice—, solo yo me dedico a eso. Tú lo tienes prohibido. —Todos reímos—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace días, pero ayer lo comprobé. —La miré con cara de disculpa—. Todo está bien, Bella. Solo confía más en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí—. Y ya dejen de fingir que son pareja. —Se dirigió a mí y a Edward—. Ya no tienen por qué hacerlo. Anabella regresara y todo seguirá igual, ¿no? —Sentí cómo la sangre se me helaba al mismo tiempo que Edward se tensaba. Rosalie sería un problema, y muy grande, durante el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí.

—Claro —contestó Edward—. Y no fingimos nada Rosalie. Bella y yo somos buenos amigos. Además, Emmett ya te explicó el porqué la usurpa, ¿no? —Eso no se me había cruzado por la cabeza. ¿Qué le habían dicho a ella? A Alice le dijo que había ido a rehabilitarse. Que se había ido con su mejor "amigo" Jacob Black. Recuerdo que esa vez Alice no se tragó el cuento, pero fingió hacerlo para engañar a su hermano.

—Sí, y la entiendo. Es bueno que se haya ido a tratar para quedar embarazada. Ella también lo quería. Es la ilusión de ambos, ¿verdad Edward? —El _gordo_ solo asintió—. Y qué buena eres Bella, al aceptar estar aquí. Me alegro que sean buenas amigas. No entiendo cómo no me habló antes de ti. En fin, seguro se le pasó. ¡Pero es increíble el parecido!

—Demasiado —contestó Alice—, pero Edward, pensé que solo había ido a rehabilitación para sus adicciones. Eso dijiste —preguntó confundida. Estos chicos eran malos para las mentiras.

—Sí, pero aprovechó para eso también —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y seguir conociendo el mundo —completé, sin saber por qué.

—Mi pobre amiga —lamentó Rosalie—. Si hubiese confiado más en mí, no estaría sufriendo sola. ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella Ed? —Definitivamente Rosalie sería un problema.

—Porque quería estar sola. Eso de reencontrarse con ella misma, ya la conoces. —Ella asintió. Era fácil de engañar.

—¿La extrañas Edward? —La rubia estaba haciendo todas las preguntas que yo quería hacer. Él no contestó—. ¿Edward?

—Sí, claro —dijo, y otra vez mi corazón se arrugó.

—Regresará pronto. Ella te ama —aseguró, yo bufé en respuesta. Eso era mentira.

—Ni tanto —dijo Alice—; si así fuera, ya hubiera regresado, y no lo ha hecho.

—Ya oíste la explicación de Edward, enana —le habló con desprecio—, quería reencontrase con ella misma. —Tanto Alice como yo rodamos los ojos. Era tan ciega, que creía todo lo que le decían de su amiga—. Además, es por su bien, ama a Edward y por eso quiere darle un hijo —aseguró, yo quería lanzarme encima de la rubia. Edward se percató de mi molestia y volvió a apretarme el muslo—. Espero no pretendas tomar su lugar, Bella —dijo un tanto enojada—, es mi amiga y eso no lo permitiré —aseguró—, prometí vigilarlos y eso haré. ¡No dejaré que te metas entre sus piernas! —Ahora sí me grito enojada. Quería golpearla y gritarle que ya lo había hecho, pero me calmé. Rosalie estaba cegada por esa mujer.

—¡Basta Rosalie! —dijo Emmett—, Bella solo está ayudando, es amiga de Edward y de todos. Puede ser tuya también si lo permites. Pero cálmate. —Le acaricio la barriga.

—Creo que mejor me voy. Me enojo muy fácil. Discúlpenme chicos. —Se levantó y Emmett fue tras ella.

—Todo estará bien, Bella. Esta celosa de saber que no eres ella y piensa que le robarás el lugar a su amiga. Rosalie no sabe cómo es esa mujer, sigue cegada —aseguró Jason.

—Yo siempre lo supe, y no te creí aquella vez cuando me explicaste quién era Isabella en realidad —habló Alice enojada—, pero muy tarde se están dando cuenta. Soy más lista que todos. Yo creo que ni siquiera fue a rehabilitación y mucho menos a tratarse. Esa chiquilla anda con Black y punto —afirmó, casi quería decirle que había acertado, pero me mordí la lengua—. A mí no me engañan, ¿saben? Sé que Bella no conocía a Ana, y también sé que aquí hay algo más, saben de sobra que lo terminaré averiguando, solo espero no decepcionarme de ustedes. —Nos miró a todos. Era verdad, Alice tenía un sexto sentido.

—Tranquila, enana. —Jason le agarró la mano. Edward y yo nos miramos. Algo estaba mal entre estos dos.

—¡No me toques, gorila! —Se levantó de la mesa, y antes de irse, se giró a nosotros—. No sé cómo le van a hacer, pero mamá y papá vendrán en unos días. Tendrán que callarle la boca a Rosalie, tiene que seguir fingiendo que eres Anabella y que nada ha pasado. Si mi madre se entera de la verdad… Capaz que se nos muere y yo no quiero eso. —Dejé de comer. En muy pocas ocasiones había cruzado palabras con ellos, pero jamás había convivido de cerca. Sin duda serían unas vacaciones únicas—. Además, ya la conoces cómo es, Eddie. No permitiría que nadie se enterara que ésta chica no es su Ana. Es capaz hasta de desheredarte —le dijo burlona.

—Ya lo sabía Alice. Tú quédate tranquila, no demorarán, solo vienen a ver cómo estamos y si Anabella ya está embarazada. —Casi escupo el poco de jugo que tenía en la boca. ¿Por qué la insistencia de tener un hijo?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Necesito que me hagan saber en su review si les gustó o no ¿es mucho pedir que dejen uno?**

**Gracias a: Sarai GN **(eres especial y sabes que te aprecio), **zujeyane **(gracias por dejar siempre tu review, ya veremos qué tanto se desata cuando ese diario se abra), **Gretchen CullenMasen **(lo sé, yo también odio a Anabella), **teky **(y también creo que Edward sabe que son hermanas ¿Por qué no lo dirá?), **Suiza19 **(James dará muchos dolores de cabeza, ya lo verás), ** RobstenLove110 **(Tú estás loca, hermana, pero así te quiero), **caritofornasier **(bienvenida, hermosa, y me alegra que te guste, besos), **SolitariaCullen** (ojalá este capítulo también te guste), **Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan **(y habrá más lemmon, linda, espero me sigas leyendo), **robsten-pattison **(medio juntos. Aunque creo que ni eso), **PRISGPE **(esa es la incógnita, linda. Yo también creo que él lo sabe ¿Por qué no lo dice? Gracias por dejar siempre tu review), **ArboledaMJ **(Gracias por tu review, lectora desesperada que me hacen Bullying. Me alegra que te guste el capítulo. Veremos qué tal se pone), **yevi08 **(gracias por leer, ojalá lo sigas haciendo. Besos, linda), **evetwilight **(ahora ya no eres fantasma, linda, eres una de mis acosadoras jajajaja, bienvenida), **Monica Swan71 **(jajajaja sip Ana es una hdp. Ojalá algún día se enamoren. Ambos se lo merecen), **Carolinaa **(gracias por leerme. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo también te guste. Besos), **yoyispotter23 **(tiempo sin verte por aquí. Gracias por tu review, Elenita. La gemela malvada aún falta un poquito para que salga y se armara una revolución. Besos y abrazos para ti también), **karenseguram **(gracias, linda),** Elaine Haruno de Uchiha **(gracias, linda, bienvenida).

**Están invitadas a leer mi otro Fic "Venganza del Destino" ojalá se den una vuelta por él y me dejen se review para ver qué les pareció.**

N/A: **Gracias por sus reviews, chicas, a las que envían sus reviews anónimos, gracias siempre los leo. Qué más quisiera yo actualizar seguido pero mi vida es un caos. Trabajo de lunes a jueves en un lugar y de viernes a sábado en otro, comprenderán que los domingos solo quisiera dormir todo el día pero no lo hago, en vez de eso me pongo a escribir y en un día no puedo terminar un capítulo. Tengo una vida real en la cual tengo responsabilidades. Extraño la preparatoria y los días de flojera, las que aun la estén cursando ¡disfrútenla! Se los digo por experiencia propia. Sin más drama y choro mareador, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Dudas, preguntas…dejen un review y ahí les contesto. Besos a todas Lizz. Las que quieran unirse al grupo de Face… ¡bienvenidas!**


End file.
